Cambio de vidas
by jutsme
Summary: Bella es una chica, qu junto a su familia ha estado mudandose desde que tiene conocimiento. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de instalarse en un nuevo lugar y tener lo que siempre quiso, una vida normal.
1. ¿Nueva vida?

**Capitulo 1**

Lo odiaba. Realmente lo odiaba hasta decir basta. Al principio era solo un juego pero a medida que vas creciendo y eres consciente de las cosas que te pierdes se vuelve un asco, y verdadero asco. Pero en teoría ya se terminaba, esta seria la ultima vez, y aunque no lo fuera no volvería ha contar conmigo. Llevaba años haciéndose los sordos para no escuchar que aquella situación no me gustaba. A mis 18 años estaba cansada de no haber pasado más de un año de mi vida en un mismo lugar. He conocido más sitios que mucha gente de más de 40 años: Nueva York, Oregon, Texas, Arizona, UTA, California, Washington hasta en México, y así un largo etcétera. Puedo decir que lo único bueno que saque de todo aquello fue el poder aprender lo diferente que puede ser un mismo país y aprender otro idioma, el español, algo necesario si querías sobrevivir en lugares como México.

Y ahora estamos camino de Florida, la que en teoría seria nuestra ultima parada en la vida. Llevábamos casi 5 horas de camino y cada segundo el estar sentada en un coche de cinco plazas con cinco personas se volvía más claustrofóbico. Iba sentada entre mi hermano Emmet, de 24 años, el cual ocupaba como si fuesen dos personas en vez de una, y de mi otro hermano Seth, el cual con solo dos años de edad estaba apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo durmiendo desde hace dos horas. Y en la parte de delante iban lo que son dos de mis pesadillas. Los adoro, es decir, son mi madre y mi padrastro pero detesto estas mudanzas. Mi madre Rene, una de esas personas peculiares con las que te cruzas por la vida, estuvo viuda por más de 10 años, cuando mi padre, Charlie murió de un infarto al corazón. Mi madre suplió ese vació durante mas de diez años conociendo mundo, y consigo arrastrándonos a nosotros. Fue cuando yo tenía unos 13 cuando conoció a Phil, el que es nuestro conductor en estos momentos y nuestro padrastro. Es entrenador de béisbol en ligas menores, por lo cual su trabajo le hace viajar tanto como mi madre quería, fue amor a primera vista y se complementaban de una manera perfecta. Apenas recuerdo a mi padre asique Phil ha sido eso que me quitaron a los 2 años.

Supongo que mi vida es normal si exceptuamos esta situación, somos una familia corriente, que se quiere pero que no puede evitar ciertas situaciones tensas de vez en cuando. Nos queríamos, eso estaba claro, pero no solíamos profesar ese amor en voz alta, la única que lo hacia era mi madre, cosa que nos solía avergonzar a todos, incluido al pequeño Seth, que a su corta edad era un crió demasiado despierto.

En cuanto a mis relaciones sociales no puedo decir lo mismo, son de todo menos normales. Creo que es algo lógico, no pasar mas de un año de tu vida en un mismo lugar hace que el contacto se pierda, o simplemente no te de ni tiempo a crearlo. Resumiendo, no tenia ni una sola amiga, pero si un amigo, mi hermano Emmet. Puede tener 6 años mas que yo, ser un poco infantil para su edad y un golfo sin remedio, ya que al contrario que yo creaba relaciones de una forma rapidísima y con la misma rapidez las destruía, lo que viene siendo un polvo, eso es lo que le duraban las "amigas", pero nadie mejor que el entendía mi situación, asique era mi apoyo constante, menos cuando sacaba a pasear ese raro sentido del humor que arruina hasta las situaciones mas idílicas. Si no hablo de mi vida amorosa es porque es tal nula como la social, no me gustan esas parejas que solo les falta saber el nombre del otro para meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla. Si, tenía demasiado idealizado el amor, lo sabia, pero así era yo.

Me gustaba reflexionar normalmente sobre mi vida, aunque rara vez tuviese un cambio que no fuese algo relacionado con "cambio de ciudad". Supongo que este traía incluido "entrada a la universidad", porque si, a mis 18 años acababa de ser admitida en la universidad de Florida para la carrera de Enfermería. Y esa era una de las razones por las que no pensaba moverme de Florida por los próximos 4 años. No quería vivir mi vida universitaria como lo tuvo que hacer Emmet, el estudio magisterio de Educación Infantil en 4 universidades diferentes, un dolor de cabeza APRA cualquier persona e este mundo, y lo peor de todo, no vivió la experiencia como se merece ser vivida.

Y ahora estamos aquí, viendo por la ventanilla del coche la magnifica playa que se extendía por kilómetros. Amaba el sol y el calor, aunque mi piel dijese lo contrario. No se en que me quede pensando durante os últimos 5 minutos pero cuando quise volver a la realidad el coche ya estaba parado frente a un bloque de edificios.

-Venga hermanita, empieza una nueva etapa-.

Y con eso me baje del coche estirando mis mas que agarrotados músculos, respire ese aire que combinaba la humedad con la brisa del mar y me hice un nuevo propósito, disfrutar de la vida. Tenía 18 años y no me apetecía seguir siendo ignorada por el mundo, quiero decir, soy una chica demasiado tímida que de un día para otro no puede ponerse en el edificio mas alto de toda la ciudad y gritar cualquier locura, simplemente quería estudiar como el resto del alumnado, sin pensamiento de "mañana tengo que ir a secretaria ha hacer traspaso de papeles… por undécima vez en mi vida", quería enamorarme, quería encontrar a ese chico que con solo una mirada lograse hacerme feliz son importar absolutamente nada; quería saber lo que era confiar en alguien mas que no fuera mi propio hermano; quería saber que problemas afectan a la gente de mi edad; quería saber como era el mundo fuera de mi familia. Cogí mi poco equipaje con las dos manos y me dispuse a subir a lo que a partir de hoy sería denominado "hogar". Nada mas Phil abrió las puertas del apartamento supe que esta vez si sería diferente, no se si porque mi corazón lo deseaba mas que nada o porque es cierto eso de que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido.

-Familia, bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar- nos dio mi madre la bienvenida.

"Bella, bienvenida a tu nueva vida"


	2. Empezando

**Capitulo 2**

No era una chica que llevase exceso de equipaje durante los viajes, supongo que el echo de viajar constantemente hacia que fuese muy practica en cuestiones de maletas, y que Florida fuese un sitio calido hacia que mi equipaje se redujese a una maleta de ropa y otra de objetos personales, los cuales eran mayoritariamente libros y CD`s. no utilizaba maquillaje nunca, mis complementos se basaban en un pulsera de tela que había adquirido en nuestra ultimo viaje de vacaciones a Brasil y un pequeño anillo de oro que mi padre le regalo a mi madre cuando supo que estaba esperándome. Era una chica poco común, y lo sabía. ¿Qué adolescente de 18 años no ha sido invitada jamás a una fiesta y no se ponía ni una gota de maquillaje para salir a la calle? Lo se, solo yo. Mi madre no me entendía, decía que pasaba demasiado tiempo con l aparte masculina de la familia y que me estaba viviendo uno de ellos, yo solo la decía que me gustaba estar con ellos y ellos encantados, que la niña de la casa no se convirtiese nunca en alguna de esas que parecían que llevaban cinturón en vez de falda y que las palabras que as se repetían en su vocabulario eran "ayer me tire a…". Era una cuestión que estaba año de luz de ser resuelta, el como podían tener mi misma edad genealógica y tanto retraso mental. No me considero para nada ninguna persona fuera de lo común en materia de cerebro, mas bien de una media corriente, pero esas chavalas deberían de tener fácilmente una edad mental de 3 años, y siendo generosa.

Normalmente, después de comunicarme que nos volvíamos a mudar, mi reacción era el encerrarme durante una semana e la nueva casa y no hablar con nadie, pero esta vez era diferente. El apartamento me parecía perfecto. Un salón amplio con una terraza con vistas a la playa, una cocina, dos baños y 4 habitaciones. Mi habitación también la describiría como perfecta, teniendo en cuenta que me conformo con lo normal. Una cama mas o menos amplia, un armario que ocupaba la mitad de una pared, un escritorio donde ya descansaba mi portátil y encima dos estanterías las cuales ya estaba ocupadas por mis discos y los libros que cabían, el resto irían al armario, ya que estaba totalmente convencida de que en su totalidad no se llenaría con ropa y una mini terraza done solo entraba una silla y una mesita con las mismas vistas que había en el salón. Me encontraba guardando mis últimos pares de zapatillas y poniendo mis maletas en la parte más alta y alejada del armario, rezando para que se quedasen allí hasta que se pudriesen. Pero mi paz interior no podía durar eternamente, no mientras tuviese un hermano con ganas de incordiar.

-Que hermanita, ¿ya terminaste?- me dijo Emmet mientras se tumbaba en mi cama. –Vaya, tienes la mejor habitación de toda la casa, y la mejor cama… ¿Por qué yo no?- me dijo mientras ponía una cara que pondría un niño de 5 años cuando preguntase porque su mama no le quería tanto como a su hermanito pequeño.

-Porque eres un impaciente y elegiste la primera habitación que encontraste, fue tu decisión gigante. Y ahora, nueva casa nuevas normal: a mi habitación no se entra sin llamar, ¿entendido?-.

-Jajajajjajajajajajjajaja, ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a repetir? Creo que es la frase mas repetida en la historia de esta familia enana-.

-La repetiré hasta que logre entrar en tu cabeza. No entiendo como la puedes tener tan grande y no procesar una orden tan sencilla de verdad-.

-Si entenderla, yo la entiendo, pero es más divertido no hacer caso de ella-.

-Eres idiota-.

-Y tu enana, cada uno tenemos nuestros defectos-.

-¡No soy enana! Simplemente cualquiera que se ponga a tu lado tiene tamaño de pinipon para ti- y era cierto, con sus casi dos metros de altura, Emmet no era el bajito de la familia.

-Lo que digas pequeña, venia par invitarte a salir-.

-¿Una cita Emmet? ¿Tan pronto se agotaron las chicas de Florida?-.

-Vaya, una mudanza que te tomas con sentido del humor, esto es ver para creer. Pero no, simplemente quería conocer la zona e ir a ver mi zona de trabajo y como esta de paso acompañarte a llevar los papeles de la universidad-.

-Vaya muy considerado por tu parte. Si me das 5 minutos te acompaño-.

-Perfecto, en 5 minutos en la puerta enana- dijo mientras salía del la habitación no sin antes pasarme la mano por el pelo para desordenarlo aun mas, si cabía la posibilidad.

-¡No soy ninguna enana!-grite, solamente para poder quedarme un pelin mas a gusto. Metí rápidamente en mi bolso los papeles que necesitaba para la universidad y algo de dinero por si las moscas y me encontré con Emmet en la puerta de casa. Agradecí interiormente que el viaje hubiese sido durante la noche para poder disfrutar el resto del día del sol de Florida. Me encantaba el lugar, Jacksonville fue la ciudad elegida para que Phil entrenara por un contrato indefinido, el primero desde que le conocíamos. Nuestra primera parte del paseo solo duro 10 minutos, los que tardamos en llegar a la facultad de medicina de la Jacksonville University, m i lugar de aprendizaje para los próximos 4 años, si los jefes de Phil querían.

-Buenos días- me saludo una amable señora en la recepcion de la facultad.

-Buenos días. Venia a entregar unos papeles de la matricula que no pudieron enviarse por correo-.

-Y su nombre es…-.

-Isabella Swan. Bella-.

-Si, aquí estas. Dame esos papeles… haber…. Todo esta en orden. Gracias por traerlos, la mayoría de los alumnos necesitan más de 2 años de avisos y amenazas para traerlos. ¿quieres tu horarios ahora o te lo doy en día que empiecen las clases, bonita?-.

-Le agradecería que si me lo puede dar ahora me lo de-.

-Haces bien, el primer día tendrías que hacer una cola kilométrica. Te doy también la lista de los libros y materiales que necesitas para la carrera y bienvenida a la Jacksonville University. Soy Clare, vas a tener que visitarme mucho tiempo asique es mejor que nos vayamos tuteando corazón-.

-Es usted muy amable Clare. Nos vemos en una semana-.

-Disfruta de tu última semana de relajación querida. Adiós- y con eso me dirigí hacia la salida para encontrarme con Emmet y seguir nuestro camino. Le fui comentando a Emmet sobre las buenas impresiones que había tenido y que me había dado Clare, realmente esperaba ala típica señora mayor, quemada por los tantos años que tendría que haber estado detrás de una mesa de secretaria y no a una adorable señora que solo había tenido buenas palabras para mi. Espera para ver mi horario hasta llegar a casa pero decidimos que ya que estábamos en la calle podríamos comprar los libros en la librería que estaba pegando al trabajo de Emmet. Después de gastarnos un dineral en 3 tristes libros entramos al gimnasio donde Emmet desarrollaría su trabajo como entrenador personal en problemas de movilidad, la cual era su especialidad y la cual demostraba que detrás de ese armario que tenía como hermano se encontraba un corazón mas grande incluso que su pecho. Sam, que así es como se llamaba su jefe fue todo amabilidad a la hora de enseñarnos las instalaciones y explicarle a Emmet como seria su trabajo a partir de ahora, porque si, a mi también me invito a pasar. Era un complejo deportivo inmenso, y se notaba que Sam había puesto mucho empeño en que aquello fuese esa realidad. Salimos de allí con la sensación de que esta nueva vida seria maravillosa, y los dos deseando que fuese la definitiva. Decidimos pasar el resto del día fuera de casa, comiendo y conociendo la ciudad hasta que terminamos sentados a la orilla del mar en frente de nuestra casa simplemente pensado.

-¿Cuándo te traen tu Jeep?- pregunte para romper un poco aquel silencio relajante.

-Mañana por la mañana debe de estar en la puerta, si no es así juro que voy y lo cojo yo mismo-.

-Con esos brazos, estoy segura de que lo conseguirías-.

-Estos dos amigos que tengo como brazos son geniales, ¿a que si?- dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y se besaba sus bíceps como si fuesen oro.

-Lo que tu digas gigante- sabia que el simple echo de que alguien cuestionara que no tenia el mejor cuerpo del mundo, le hería su orgullo de una manera dolorosa.

-No deberías decirme esas cosas enana, puedes acabar mal- me dijo mientras me miraba con un brillo de ojos que me estaba empezando ha asustar, ya que solo salía ha relucir cuando pretendía fastidiar la vida de alguien.

-No te atreverías a tocarme aquí, me pondría ha gritar y cualquiera que pasara me defendería creyendo que eres cualquier personaje peligroso- levante la cabeza orgullosa de mi conclusión. Pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

-¿Ves a alguien alrededor enana?- y tan pronto como me di cuenta de que mi análisis tenia ese gran fallo, ya estaba en su hombro derecho siendo cargada entre grandes gritos al mar. –Retira lo dicho o te quedaras mas pequeña una vez encojas con el agua-. En estos casos mi orgullo era mayor, cosa absurda por mi parte pero así funcionaba mi mente. –Venga Belli, no te hagas la dura- estaba disfrutando con la situación, era humillante.

-¡No pienso retirarlo y ahora suéltame Emmet!-.

-Tú me los has pedido- y con eso me soltó cayendo de cabeza al agua. Pero como dije mi orgullo es mayor y nada mas reponerme de la caída, y con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia le cogí la pierna haciendo que se tambalease y el también cayese al agua. -¡Joder Bella! Deberías estar agradecida, esta agua esta incluso caliente y tu vas y… ¡mira como me has dejado!-. mi risa en ese momento era la mas sincera que había salido de mi boca en mas de dos meses, quizás tres, y fue por eso que mi hermano se dio cuenta y empezamos con una guerra de agua absurda, ya que estábamos entro del mar. Después de más de media hora de risas y juegos salimos a secarnos antes de que se pusiese el sol y subiésemos a casa.

-Se que no te lo digo muy a menudo gigante, pero eres una de las cosas as importante en mi vida, esta sonrisa es un 70% gracias a ti de verdad-.

-Yo a ti también te quiero pequeña, no lo olvides nunca- dijo pasándome un brazo por encima del hombro y contemplando juntos los últimos rayos de luz que quedaban de el primer día de nuestra nueva vida.


	3. No es tan malo

**Capitulo 3**

Me sentía extrañamente cómoda mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, no es que no quisiese a mi hermano, pero era rara la vez, por no decir única vez que se lo había dicho con palabras, al igual que el a mi. Llegamos a casa a la hora de cenar, y después de una buena bronca por parte de mi madre sobre las pintas que llevábamos, nos mando a la ducha y nos exigió que en un tiempo record estuviésemos preparados para salir porque nos íbamos a celebrar por algún restaurante nuestra nueva vida, todo ello con saltito, palmas y sonrisa de la emoción. Desde luego, no me extrañaba que a veces pensase que mi madre era bipolar, una bipolar adorable he de decir. En menos de 20 minutos, estábamos los cinco saliendo por la puerta de mi casa, esa noche seriamos Emmet y yo quien cuidásemos del pequeño Seth ya que Phil y mi madre preferían quedarse atrás haciendo… no quería ni imaginar lo que estarían haciendo. Desde que se conocieron, me acostumbre a dormir con tapones en los oídos, ya es bastante vergonzoso que tu madre te lo quiera explicar, pero escucharlos se salía de los limites de mi paciencia y autocontrol. Era lógico que tuviese una vida sexual activa, Phil era mas joven. Mucho mas joven que mi madre y tendría sus necesidades aunque dudo que no sea Phil el que tenga que satisfacer las de mi madre. Ya que ellos estaban a otras tareas fuimos Emmet y yo quien decidiésemos lugar por supuesto con la ayuda del bebe de la casa, que iba en los hombros del gigante, que era la ultima voz.

-Seth- dijo mi hermano bajándole de sus hombros y cogiendole en brazos para que pudiesen quedar cara a cara –como hombres machote que eres, ¿a que prefieres la hamburguesería?-.

-Ni hablar Emmet, nos llevamos alimentando de esa comida casi una semana, me sale la grasa hasta por las orejas. Seth pequeño, ¿a que tu quieres el restaurante chico? Si comes todos los días la comida caca de Emmet nunca vas a ser ni tan guapo ni tan fuerte ni tan alto como quieres-intente persuadirle de algún modo, aun sabiendo que a cualquier niño e dos años la palabra "patatas fritas" le hacia vender casi hasta su alma.

-Eso es mentira, mírame a mi. No se puede ser ni mas guapo, ni alto ni fuerte que tu nano mayor-.

-Eso es por el gimnasio gigante, y Seth será mil veces mas guapo que tu, si empieza a comer desde ya cosas saludables. Venga bebe, apoya por una vez a la nana-.

-Nano- empezó Emmet a decir como dos mil veces seguidas para que Seth solo diese su nombre y tuviese razón.

-Nana- desde luego a este juego podían jugar dos.

-Nano-.

-Nana-.

-Nano-.

-Nana-.

-Quero ese-. Ambos miramos en la dirección en la que señalaba esperando que fuese el nuestro y aunque nuestro espectáculo en medio de la calle no hubiese servido para nada estaba orgullosa de la elección. Italiano.

-Te adoro Seth. No es el chino pero es comida sana. Por fin un hombre inteligente en esta casa- le robe de los brazos del gigante y le empecé a dar besos por toda su carita mientras hacia que se retorciese de risa. Era adorable.

-Enano, me has fallado. Cuando tengas mi edad me entenderás-.

-Nadie te entiende ni aun teniendo 60 gigante. Asúmelo, saldrá mas guapo, listo, fuerte e inteligente que tu. Y por supuesto cuando vaya a cenar con la familia no pensara en-tape los oídos del pequeño porque había ciertas cosas que no debían ser oídas aun- buscarse un polvo italiano de una noche-.

-Jajajaja pequeña Belli, eso esta e la naturaleza. Puedes esperar sentada a que eso cambie. Y bueno, ¿Dónde se han metido estos dos?-.

-Ya llegamos, ya llegamos. Decidme, ¿algún lugar decidido ya?- pregunto mi madre.

-Chi. Quero ese- dijo Seth de nuevo señalando el italiano.

-Me parece estupendo tesoro, por fin una comida donde no haya fritanga de por medio. Que listo me va ha salir el niño- mi madre, como a amaba en este momento. Mientras nos adelantábamos alcance a escuchar un comentario que desde luego me hizo confirmar mis sospechas: mi hermano de dos años era mas inteligente que los otros dos hombres de la casa.

-Mira que es hijo mió, pero elegir el italiano antes que las hamburguesas- se era Phil.

-Eso mismo he dicho- y ese era Emmet, parecía a punto de llorar. ¡Y solo porque no podría comer una triste hamburguesa!

-Sois de lo que no hay- me gire para encararles, aunque desde luego aquello era una broma que me gustaba gastarles de vez en cuando. Realmente juntos eran como niños. – Uno especializado en educación física y el otro entrenador de béisbol, y ambos adictos a las hamburguesas, ¿de donde salio vuestra vocación? Y vaya ejemplo que le dais al niño-.

-Ay Bella- me dijo Phil mientras cada uno se ponía a un lateral mió –es inevitable, somos hombres, nos gusta la grasa, en realidad no es tan complicado de verdad- mientras lo decía parecía que hasta se sentía orgulloso de aquello-. Era realmente una escena cómica, por eso las risas no tardaron en salir a flote. Entramos al restaurante y nos colocamos en la fila para que nos situasen en una mesa. Después de 10 minutos una chica, de mas o menos mi edad vino corriendo a atendernos, y a decir verdad, ya era hora.

-Lo siento, discúlpenme por favor. Acabamos de tener un problema con la chica que lleva esto y pensábamos que había alguien sustituyéndola. De veras lo lamento señores, en recompensa por las molestias están invitados hoy-. Verdaderamente era muy eficaz con su trabajo, pero invitarnos por un problema que no encontró solución no era tan exageradamente grave.

-Señorita por favor, no es necesario, con las disculpas esta todo solucionado. Una mesa para cuatro con una trona para el pequeño por favor- pidió mi madre.

-Muchísimas gracias señores. Pasen por aquí-. Nos sentó en una mesa ubicada mas o menos en el centro del restaurante. –Mi nombre es Ángela y les atenderé personalmente esta noche. Aquí tienen los menús, en 5 minutos vendré a tomarles el pedido. Disculpen por las molestias y gracias-. Después del leve incidente del comienzo, disfrutamos de una cena realmente increíble. Siempre me había gustado la comida italiana, pero esta la estaba disfrutando como ninguna otra, aunque claro, la compañía hacia mucho. No solíamos salir los 5 a cenar muy a menudo, por los que estos momentos familiares no eran para nada habituales, así que nunca supe que me podrían gustar tantísimo.

-Brindemos- cogio mi madre su copa y la levanto – por la magnifica elección el pequeño de la casa en este restaurante, para que Bella entre con bien pie a la universidad y para que Phil, Emmet y yo lo hagamos en nuestros trabajos, para que este nueva vida sea lamas feliz y duradera de todas- y con eso los cuatro juntamos nuestras copas y bebimos para que el futuro mas cercano y lejano estuviese lleno de momento felices vividos en Jacksonville.

La semana paso volando. Entre el resto de la mudanza, la búsqueda de guardería para Seth y que esta compaginase con los horarios de mi madre para ir a recogerle, los preparativos para la universidad y la adaptación a la nueva ciudad no dejaron tiempo para pensar que en breves mi vida de universitaria comenzaría. Y ni mucho menos de que justo el día que comenzaba aquella aventura, sería un año mas vieja, porque si, 13 de septiembre, lunes, cumpleaños 19º de Bella. No me gustaban las fiestas, y después de 19 años mi familia lo sabía así que supongo que agradezco que la mudanza haya distraído las mentes de la familia respecto a esa cuestión, o eso espero.

Mi alarma sonó a las 8 de la mañana, justo una hora antes de mi entrada a clase. La verdad tenía un horario del cual tenia pocas quejas, entraba todos los días a las 9 de la mañana y salía de las clases a las 14:30 menos los martes y los viernes que salía a la 13:00 de la tarde. Perfecto. Era extraño levantarse y no tener frió ya que en los últimos años habíamos vivido en lugares demasiado fríos. Amaba el calor y este sitio estaba empezando a gustarme, cosas que ningún otro pudo conseguir jamás, un mínimo de mi cariño. Era extraño también no escuchar ningún ruido en la casa, normalmente Seth esta ansioso por salir de casa a jugar y se entretiene haciendo cualquier cosa, siempre que esta conlleve un ruido escandaloso, ni a mi madre con sus grito de "Phil se me hace tarde", "Seth cariño estate quieto un minuto" o "Bella, te levantas ya o te saco de las orejas". Cambiaban los lugares, jamás las costumbres, así que me imagine que por ser esta una mudanza mas, eso no cambiaria, pero supongo que me equivoque. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, y si en algún momento creí que se les había pasado, tardo en salir de mi mente unos… 2 microsegundos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!- me gritaron a coro los 3 miembros de la familia que tenían suficiente capacidad para gritarlo bien. –Mi niña- se acercó mi madre con sus brazos extendidos con intención de darme un abrazo de esos que pueden competir claramente con los de Emmet –que pronto crecéis. Felices 19-.

-Gracias mama- le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Muchas felicidades Bella. Pásatelo en grande- me dijo el también mientras me daba un abrazo, lleno de cariño pero de mucha menos intensidad que el de mi madre.

-Ve aquí enana. ¡Felicidades!- y ahora era cuando me tocaba contener el aire guante un tiempo aproximado de 20 segundo si no quería morir asfixiada por los brazos/garras de Emmet.

-Emmet, gracias de verdad, pero si quieres que llegue al los 20 suéltame –dije como pude.

-Exagerada- me dejo en el suelo y tarde unos 10 segundo en que mi ritmo respiratorio se normalizara.

-Feisidades nana. Toma, te Quero muto-. Y ahí venia la única razón que hizo que me alegrase de mi cumpleaños. Me agache a su altura para dejar que pusiese sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y me diese un beso y su regalo.

-Muchas gracias mi amor- dije mientras le comía la cara a besos. Era la cosa mas guapa del mundo. Estaba convencida. –Veamos que hiciste-. Su regalo consistía en un dibujo donde salíamos los 5 miembros de la familia junto a una casa y un mar. –Aw es precioso. Lo voy a poner en mi habitación, ¿vienes y me ayudas?-.

-Cao nana-. Me acompañaron todos a mi cuarto y deje que fuese él el que colocase el dibujo en un lateral del armario con un trozo de celo. –Era justo lo que le faltaba a mi cuarto pequeño, me encanta-.

-Bueno y como aquí nadie quiere que llegues tarde ala universidad, mientras desayunas un desayuno echo por nosotros, te iremos dando los regalos-. Mire a Phil con cara de suplica donde se leia un claro " no quiero morir tan joven por intoxicación alimenticia" algo que pudo descifrar mi madre ya que con un suspiro de resignación contesto a esa suplica seguida por una sonora carcajada de Emmet.-Tranquila, no he cocinado nada, ni siquiera he tocado la comida solo he mirado como lo hacían ellos-. Cosa que me dejo mucho mas tranquila. Emmet me regalo una cámara de fotos y compartido con mi madre y Phil una cajita donde ponía "te espero abajo". No me gustaban nada ni los regalos ni las sorpresas, por lo cual intenté alargar los mas posible el arreglarme y vestirme, pero llego un punto donde si tardaba mas llegaría tarde a clase y no podría ver la sorpresa.

-Bajamos todos contigo- dijo Phil mientras cogia el carrito de Seth para llevarle a la guardería y su bolsa de deporte. Cuando llegamos abajo no encontré nada que estuviese fuera de lugar. Nada que no vería cualquier otro día que andase por la calle. No había nada adornado con un enorme lazo rojo, ni un grupo de personas esperando para cantarme una serenata. Nada. Cosa que agradecí, eso quería decir que seria algo discreto y tranquilo.

-Y bueno, me tendréis que perdonar pero tengo prisa y no veo nada-.

-Lo tiene justo delante enana- dijo un muy sonriente Emmet levantando las cejas y señalando justo lo que tenia delante de mi. Pero aquello era imposible. Justo en frente de mi había un coche negro… nuevo… demasiado nuevo… "te espero abajo"…. No podrían estar hablando en serio.

-¿No estáis hablando en serio verdad?-no podía creérmelo.

-Creímos que ya era hora de que tuvieras tu propio coche, y se que lo amas así que no digas "no lo quiero", "es demasiado caro", "no puedo aceptarlo porque no me gusta" porque sabemos de antemano que es mentira. Así que aquí tienes tu llave, disfrútalo Belli y quita esa cara de fantasma jajjajaj- y se fue. Soltándome que me acababan de regalar un coche de la nada de fueron. Era un ibiza negro, perfecto para mi. Tengo que ser sincera, no e gusta los regalos ni mucho menos que me sorprendan con ellos, pero esto era demasiado, y ha decir verdad, ame el regalo.

-¡GRACIAS!-grite mientras salía corriendo y abrazaba y besaba a cada uno. –De verdad, me encanta, gracias-.

-Nos alegramos mucho Bela, e verdad. No esperábamos esto desde luego- dijo Phil riéndose.

-Les prometo recompensarlos, de verdad. Y Emmet, ¿Qué haces?-.

-Yendo al trabajo- me contesto como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Ya gigante, pero es que tu trabajo esta hacia la otra dirección-.

-Mierda, sabia que algo iba mal. Nos vemos familia- y después de una despedida general nos dirigimos hacia los lugares correspondientes. Legamos hasta la universidad y después de otra nueva y efusiva felicitación y un beso y deseo rebuena suerte entre al que era mi primer día de universidad. Y desde luego aquello era muy diferente a lo que fue el día que di mis papeles. Había gente por todas partes, salían, entraban, saltaban, buscaban… era un mundo nuevo el cual estaba mas que preparada para comenzar. Saque mi plano, el cual ya había mirado en casa, para que no me sucediese lo inevitable, que me perdiese, y sorprendentemente funciono. Llegue a la primera a la que seria mi clase durante el próximo año escolar y donde tendría la presentación, la cual se haría junto a los estudiantes de medicina que estudiaban en la misma facultad y con los cuales compartíamos casi la mitad de las asignaturas del primer año. Intente quedarme con algunas caras pero me fue imposible, ya que ni siquiera había suficientes sillas para todos y la sala tendría por lo menos capacidad para 600 personas. Gracias a dios fui de las primeras y pude sentarme en un sitio ubicado mas o menos en el centro de todo.

-Perdón, ¿esta ocupado?- me gire para observar a la persona que me pregunto, y me arrepiento de hacerlo. Siempre supe que había gente guapa y gente menos guapa en el mundo, pero era un insulto para las menos guapas que existiese gente como la chica que me lo estaba preguntando. Mi autoestima cayo unos 100 punto bajo cero cuando la vi. Debía de medir como 1,75-1,80, tenia unas piernas kilométricas y un cuerpo perfectamente torneado, una melena rubia que la llegaba un pocotas allá de la mitad de su espalda y una piel y unos ojos que envidiaría hasta la modelo mejor cotizada de este mundo.

-No, puedes sentarte- intente dirigirme a ella como si fuese una chica mas, pero estaba claro que no era normal.

-Gracias. Rosalie Hale, solo Rose, encantada- dijo mientras me tendía su mano. Vale, ahora mi autoestima estaba 150 bajo cero; guapa, lista y educada.

-Isabella Swan, solo Bella, encantada igualmente- le devolví el saludo. -¿Nerviosa?- intente iniciar un tema de conversación, aunque no sabia si era lo mas acertado. Me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Mucho. Vengo desde Texas para estudiar aquí y soy nueva con todo. ¿Y tu?-.

-Yo también soy nueva. Vengo de… bueno, nunca he sido de ningún sitio. Me he mudado mas veces de los que años tengo. También viví en Texas, pero de todas formas esto también me sigue poniendo nerviosa-.

-Vaya, yo no podría-.

-No me gusta mucho, pero en teoría esta es nuestra ultima parada así que espero quedarme aquí por una larga, pero larga temporada-.

-Me encantaría que te quedes, no me gustaría perder a mi primera amiga de la carrera al año de empezarla- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Me hubiese gustado contestarla diciéndole algo a parte de una nerviosa isa que me salio pero el profesor interrumpió entrando a clase y comenzando así con la presentación de lo que seria nuestro primer paso APRA ser futuras enfermeras.


	4. Me empieza a gustar mi vida

**Capitulo 4**

El día termino antes de que me diese tiempo ha hacer nada, aunque ha decir verdad solo estuvimos tres horas, las cuales fueron todas presentaciones. Rose era una chica genial, se veía que era inteligente y con un gran carácter, aquello me hundió el mito de rubias tontas, cosa por la que me alegraba. Estuvimos hablando un poco de su vida y de porque había decidido mudarse hasta Florida para estudiar. Gracias a dios compartía con ella todas mis clases por lo cual ya tenia una compañera en ellas a la que conocía, porque todavía no se me habia quedado ni una sola cara aparte de la suya.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte Bella. ¿Nos vemos mañana aquí a menos cuarto para entrar juntas?-.

-Claro. ¿Hacia donde te vas tu ahora?-.

-Vengo en coche, como a unos 20 minutos. ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lado?-.

-No no, yo voy andando vivo aquí al lado además voy a buscar a mi hermano, pero gracias. Nos vemos mañana Rose- y me despedí de ella dirigiéndome hacia el gimnasio donde trabajaba mi hermano. Estaba segura de que se iba a llevar una agradable sorpresa por verme allí, pero no sabia si podía invitarle porque no tenia ni idea de su hora libre. Por probar que no quede, pensé. Pase y espere a que la recepcionista me pudiese atender. Me miro de arriba abajo con una mirada que no me gusto ni un pelo, fue terminar y dejar escapar una risita como de "esta necesita horas de gimnasio, sin duda". Alguien borde y estupido tendría que encontrarme tarde o temprano aquí.

-Si señorita, ¿Qué desea?-.

-A mi hermano, entro a trabajar hoy aquí, Emmet se llama- fue decir el nombre y la cara le cambio a lo que suelen ser las el resto de chicas cuando se pronuncia el nombre de mi hermano. Espero sinceramente a que Emmet hubiese esperando al segundo día por lo menos. -¿Puedes avisar de que esta su hermana aquí, por favor?- la muchacha empezó a moverse después de la segunda petición. Incompetente. A los 5 minutos salio mi hermano de una de las salas del fondo del pasillo con los ojos como platos. Lógico, yo jamás iba a verle a ningún lado.

-Vaya sorpresa enana- dijo mientras me abrazaba. ¿Cuándo aprendería a saludar como las personas normales?

-Espero que buena- intente decir como pude.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y a que debemos tu visita? ¿Y tu no salías mas tarde de clases?-.

-Si, pero al ser hoy las presentaciones solo nos dejaron salir mucho antes, y mi visita se debe a que tienes una invitación a comer de mi parte. ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Si me esperas 10 minutos me toca mi hora de comida. Aw enana, los 19 te sientan de maravilla- y se fue a terminar su turno de trabajo. Puntual como un reloj suizo apareció ya cambiado para salir a comer conmigo.

-Belli, por fa…-.

-Si Emmet, hamburguesería, te invito a la hamburguesería- me adelante a su petición siempre lo hacia, ya era costumbre.

-Tengo la mejor hermana pequeña del mundo, pero como no dejaras que te invite, cada uno paga su parte hoy. Es tu cumpleaños, me sentaría mal que me pagases tu a mi la comida-.

-Eso es una tontería Emmet, pero si así eres más feliz, decidido, cada uno su parte-. Sabia que ese era el mejor trato que podía conseguir dadas las circunstancias. Comimos mientras hablamos sobre nuestro primer día. Realmente la presentación solo hizo que mis ganas por empezar la carrera aumentaran. Me encantaba ese trabajo, amaba ayudar a los demás aunque hasta los 14 años no pude soportar ver la sangre. Fue durante el embarazo de Seth cuando supe que yo quería dedicarme a esas cosas, ha ayudar a la gente cuando tuviese un problema y sufriese, pero sobre todo a los niños. Es uno de los sectores mas duros de la enfermería ver como niños, personas que todavía no habían vivido absolutamente nada de la vida sentían tanto sufrimiento, pero por eso, cuando uno sanaba era el sentimiento mas reconfortante del mundo. Y no lo decía por imaginaciones mías, Emmet trabajaba en su mayoría con niños con algún problema físico y les ayudaba en las actividades físicas y era realmente emocionante ver sus caras de felicidad cuando conseguían cualquier pequeño movimiento, que para ellos era lo mas grande del mundo. Quería sacar sonrisas de caras de niños, se que ese era mi destino en la vida. Durante los dos últimos años, Emmet y yo habíamos ido como voluntarios a diferentes centro de niños discapacitados para ir cogiendo experiencia y ayudar en lo que pudiésemos, y este año no seria diferente, iríamos en viernes por la tarde a ofrecer nuestra ayuda a uno de ellos que estaba a escasos 5 minutos de casa.

-Pequeña me ha encantado comer contigo, pero aunque lo parezco no soy tan vago como tu y tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Nos vemos en casa mas tarde no?-.

-Claro-. Y con eso, pagamos y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro lugar. Esa tarde, decidí que seria yo la que me encargase de cuidar al pequeño de la casa. Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando e el parque, y he de decir que si teniendo dos años y unas piernas tan cortas, corre tanto y tan deprisa, no pienso cuidar mas de el a partir de los 7, muero de infarto, en serio.

-Venga Seth tenemos que irnos a casa- dije intentando convencerle de que ya estaba bien de tanto correr y saltar. ¡Era imposible que no sudase ni una gota por el amor de Dios!

-No Quero nana-.

-Ya, pero no es lo que tu quieras así que andando pequeño-.

-No Quero-. Esperaba que mi último recurso me valiese antes de hacer un show en el parque en nuestro segundo día de estancia en la ciudad.

-Si te levantas en menos de 10 segundos y nos vamos, te prometo que te compro un helado de vuelta casa- que funcione por favor, que funcione.

-¿De cocoate?-.

-De lo que quieras- amaba en estos momentos mi cabeza por pensar de esa manera ya que en menos de un pestañeo Seth estaba corriendo hacia mi con los brazos abierto para ser cargado y ser llevado hacia su helado. Llegamos al puesto en el que Seth, en contra de mi voluntad, peo que iba ha hacer si me lo pedia con esa carita, se compro un cucurucho de dos bolas de chocolate y yo una tarrina de fresa.

-¿Qué se dice Seth?-.

-Asias senora-.

-A ti corazón. Muchas gracias-.

-A usted por la paciencia. Adió segura de que por la tontería del helado me tocaría bañarle a mi hoy, sabía que se iba a pringar antes o después, pero lo haría.

-Seth, ve mas despacio, como sigas a ese ritmo se te va ha caer y te vas a quedar sin helado-. Y lo que preveía sucedió, antes de que me diese tiempo a racionar, y eso que iba de mi mano, tropezó e hizo que su helado quedase en el suelo con el al lado, como era lógico de lo que menos me preocupe fue que parte de ese helado hubiese caído en los zapatos de una chica que con su grito consiguió reventarme los tímpanos por lo menos.

-¡Seth! ¡Seth! ¿Estas bien bebe? ¿Te duele algo?- dije preocupada mirándole por todos los lados mientras en con la cabeza hacia un gesto negativo que me dejo mil veces mas tranquila y envolvía sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello para que le alzase.

-¡Maldito crió! ¡Has destrozado mis zapatos inútil!-.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, ha tropezado y no pudimos evitarlo. Si quiere puedo pagarle los zapatos por otros en serio-. No me cayo nada bien la chica pero era normal que después de que mi hermano le hubiese destrozado esos zapatos hacer algo al respecto.

-Ni con la vida de ese mocoso podrías pagar las suelas idiota- vale, eso era pasarse de la raya.

-Mire, yo ya le pedí disculpas y le di una solución, si la quiere perfecto, si no la deja como esta, pero a mi hermano no le vuelva a decir nada parecido porque entonces habrá problemas-.

-¿En serio? No me hagas reír, y no me volváis ha estorbar en vuestra vida-. "Vaya basura" fue la ultima frase que escuche, pero decidí cerrar la boca para no asustar mas a Seth y no rebajarme a su altura, que desde luego no legaba ni ala suela del zapato de Seth. La vi alejarse sin dejar de mirar hacia su zapato y llegada a una esquina un poco mas adelante coger de la mano a un hombre y seguir su camino.

-Venga Seth, vayamos a casa. Toma lo que queda del mío si quieres-.

-Asias nana. Te Quero-.

-Y yo a ti pequeño-. Ciertamente, me toco a mi bañarle para no perder la costumbre de "a seth le baña quien este con el cuando se pringue". Norma absurda donde las haya que solo podía estar impuesta en mi casa para que Phil y Emmet nunca le duchasen. Después de una cena familiar para celebrar mi cumpleaños, de una manera discreta han tenido que pasar 19 años para que lo entendiesen, decidí irme temprano a la cama para poder rendir mañana de la mejor manera posible. Me levante a las 8 de nuevo, y después de un rápido desayuno y arreglarme, me despedí de todos y salí hacia la universidad con Emmet. Después de despedirme de el espere 5 minutos a que apareciese Rose.

-Buenos días Bella- me saludo dándome dos besos.- ¿Qué tal hoy?-.

-Hola. Pues no muy diferente de cómo estaba ayer la verdad. Con muchas ganas e empezar. ¿Tu?-.

-Igual, estoy casi más nerviosa que ayer. ¿Absurdo verdad?-.

-Mmmmmm-.

-Puedes ser sincera- me contesto riéndose de mi cara de circunstancia.

-Si un poco, pro es hasta comprensible, lo prometo-.

-Jajajja, venga, quiero tener un buen sitio, o por lo menos uno-. Llegamos a clase cuando solo había dos personas aun en ella. Nos sentamos hacia la quinta fila, no muy cerca, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos como para no enterarnos de nada. 5 minutos después la puerta de la clase parecía un colador de personas, todas las edades y todo tipo de gente entro a la clase. Aun así, y sorprendentemente la clase no se lleno completamente y prueba de ello era que el asiento de mi lado aun seguía vacío. 2 minutos antes de empezar la clase, esperando al profesor y con un murmullo de voces provenientes de todos los lados, alguien me toco el hombro, me gire para ver a la persona mas parecida a un duende que jamas había visto, y aun no había oído su voz.

-Disculpa, ¿esta reservado este asiento?-.

-Para nada, siéntate en el si quieres-.

-Muchas gracias. Me llamo Alice, encantada de conocerte…-.

-Isabella Swan. Llámame Bella simplemente. Ella es Rosalie-.

-Solo Rose. Encantada Alice-.

-Encantada chicas. Aw son realmente simpáticas. ¿Les apetece comer conmigo hoy?-. vaya eso si era ser directa pensé. Rose y yo nos miramos como si estuviésemos pensando lo mismo, y a pesar de que fue muy clara me caía bien, tenia una aura que te hacia sonreír a su alrededor, y esas personas eran lo mejor para ser feliz.

-Lo tuyo no son las indirectas, ¿cierto?- pregunto Rose como leyéndome la mente.

-Para nada- le contesto riéndose Alice –si os molesta, lo entenderé, pero me habéis dado una muy beuna sensación, presiento que seremos grandes amigas, y con el tiempo veréis que nunca me equivoco-. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese salido corriendo, ese tipo de personas me dan miedo, pero como ya dije la sensación que rodeaba a Alice era de todo, menos de tenerla miedo.

-Por mi no hay problema- se me adelanto Rose a contestar y ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia mi como esperando mi respuesta.

-Rose me ha quitado la respuesta de la boca. Encantada de comer contigo-.

-Perfecto- y nos dejo ver, a través de su sonrisa una perfecta fila de dientes blancos perfectamente alineados. A partir de ese momento y durante todo el día, fuimos como uña y carne. Nos dimos cuenta de que Alice compartía las mismas clases con nosotras así que estábamos realmente felices que desde nuestro segundo día de clase ya tuviésemos una compañía agradable. El día se paso increíblemente rápido, y al igual que paso ayer, antes siquiera de que me diese cuenta, las tres nos encontrábamos en la cafetería de la universidad, rodeadas por decenas de estudiantes hablando de nuestras cosas.

-Y bueno Alice, ¿Qué es de tu vida?- pregunto Rose. Tenia la sensación que de las 3 seria yo la tímida y menos agraciada.

-Vivo en Jacksonville desde siempre y siempre he querido ser enfermera, es decir, he crecido e un ambiente de médicos por lo cual no podían espera otra cosa de mi. Mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenia 1 años así que no recuerdo nada de ellos, me he criado con mis tíos a lo que considero y llamo mis padres, porque lo son con todos sus derechos. Vivo con ellos y con mi primo, que es como mi hermano. Amo las compras, las amo, dicen que soy una obsesiva con ellas pero es simplemente que ellos son unos sosos. Y detrás de las compras mi segundo amor es mi coche, me lo regalaron hace un año. Y básicamente es todo lo que deberíais saber de mi-.

-Un informe muy completo Alice. Siento lo de tus padres-.

-No te preocupes. Los Cullen somos una familia muy unida y me dijeron que no fue ningún trauma cambiarme de casa, digo lo normal a una niña de 1 año se le mueren los padres y al principio esta un poco perdida, pero lo normal supongo-.

-Espera- acababa de caer en una cosa -¿eres sobrina del doctor Cullen?-.

-Si soy sobrina del doctor Cullen- dijo orgullosa. -¿Le conoces?-.

-Yo no- dijo sin ninguna vergüenza Rose.

-Si, claro que si, su trabajo es admirable, mi hermano y yo le tenemos muchísimo respeto. Trabajamos desde hace dos años en asociaciones que trabajan con niños discapacitados y los avances que hace tu tío e ese ámbito son admirables. Felicítale de nuestra parte en serio-.

-Ya lo harás tu algún día, no te preocupes, pero yo se lo diré de tu parte-.

-Gracias-. Terminamos e comer entre anécdotas pasadas de nuestras vidas. Realmente eran dos chicas increíbles, de las cuales no me importaría compartir momentos de amistad en un futuro.

El mes paso volando. No sabia que tenia Florida que hacia que el tiempo volase. Todo en mi vida mejoro en el ultimo mes, tanto la relación con mi familia como la relación con Alice y Rosalie, eran dos chicas increíbles. Emmet y yo empezamos a ir al centro con los niños, y eso siempre hacia que saliese hacia el fin de semana con una sonrisa kilométrica en la cara. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, y las clases de universidad avanzaban, y la montaña de apuntes y fechas para exámenes con ella. Era espantoso, si alguna creí posible empezar a tener vida social, la ilusión se esfumaba cada vez que me sentaba a estudiar. Estábamos a mediados de octubre y el clima de Florida seguía siendo como principios de septiembre, por lo cual mas de media facultad se encontraba en los jardines intentando coger todo el sol que pudiesen, entre ellas nosotras.

-Se me olvidaba chicas, este viernes, fiesta en mi casa y no acepto un no por respuesta. Es mi cumpleaños y pienso celebrarlo como me merezco- nos comunico Alice.

-Arriba la humildad- la conteste en un tono de broma.

-Jaaja Bella. Necesito saber también cuando son sus cumpleaños niñas, no pensaran quedarse sin ella porque yo no lo sepa-.

-20 de marzo-contesto Rose.

-El mio ya paso- dije intentado desviar el tema –además, no me gustan celebrarlo, ni fiestas, ni sorpresas, ni regalos. Así que te estoy ahorrando una fiesta-.

-Debes de estar bromeando, pero en el caso de que no lo hagas quiero saber la fecha-.

-13 de septiembre-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- me contesto una Alice escandalizada.

-Bella, ese fue el día que empezó la universidad, ósea, el día que nos conocimos- me dijo Rose sentándose y mirándome. –Dios lo siento, fui una idiota por no darme cuenta- me dijo mientras me daba u abrazo.

-¿Cómo te ibas a dar cuenta Rose? Además ya dije que no me gustaba así que no hay problema-.

-Claro que lo hay, por lo cual la fiesta de ete viernes será en mi honor y en tu honor. Vamos a tener la mejor fiesta del año Bella- dijo una muy animada Alice.

-No Alice, no quiero. Iré a tu fiesta, pero no entro en el paquete de la celebración-.

-Vamos Bella, será divertido- dijo poniendo una cara de gatito triste, la cual había descubierto que era la mejor arma para convencer de cualquier cosa del mundo. Rose lo sabia y por eso ya se estaba riendo.

-Has caído Bella, solo dilo-.

-De acuerdo Alice, pero por favor, nada exagerado-suplique sabiendo por experiencias que había contado Alice, que no hacia nada pequeño.

-Te quiero Bella- dijo tirándose a mis brazos. –Será una gran fiesta, a nuestra altura-.

-Genial- dije llena de sarcasmo.


	5. Conociendo

**Capitulo 5**

La semana paso entre miles de clases, pilas kilométricas de apuntes y una insistente Alice dándonos los últimos detalles de lo que parecía iba a ser la fiesta del año, y con cada "pequeño" detalles que comentaba, yo tenía menos ganas de ir. Era jueves por la tarde y Rose, Alice y yo habíamos quedado para ir a comprar nuestras ropas para la fiesta, ya que Alice lo quería supervisar, por lo menos, y según sus palabras "por lo menos la primera fiesta, luego ya sabré como os vestís y podré confiar en vuestro juicio", lo que para mi significaba "Bella, a partir de ahora tu ropa la elijo yo". Amaba esa nueva situación, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Preferencias chicas- nos dijo Alice mientras nos dirigíamos al centro comercial mas cercano en su llamativo coche, un Porche amarillo, que pegaba perfectamente con su personalidad y aunque era a mi gusto demasiado vistoso, me encanto.

-No te entiendo-.

-Vestido, falda, pantalones, que preferís llevar. Hoy lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo y debemos ir a las cosas seguras, ya innovaremos otro día-.

-Yo prefiero un vestido, corto a ser posible- dijo Rose con una mirada picara que dejaba ver segundas intenciones, bastante claras.

-Pantalones- dije sin pensarlo dos segundo de más.

Fue impresionante lo que Alice podía hacer con dos horas de nuestro tiempo en un centro comercial. No sabría decir si era un centro muy grande o no, porque lo único que solía ver de ellos era la zona de los cines, pero si no fuimos a 10 tiendas, juro que no fuimos a ninguna, y pensareis 10 tiendas no es nada, pero si tenemos en cuenta que en todas pasamos al probador mínimo dos veces y tuvimos que hacer la respectiva cola para pagar, si es una paliza, porque así es como acabe, como si me hubiesen dado una tremenda paliza, estaba agotadísima.

-Alice, esto es inhumano- suspire sentándome pon fin en uno de los bancos de uno de los restaurantes de la zona.

-Años de práctica. Además no os quejéis, la ropa es perfecta, vamos a triunfar, las tres-.

-Mas te vale Alice, mas te vale. Amo las compras, de verdad que lo hago pero esto supera los limites de lo humano- dijo Rose medio tumbada en su silla. Y aunque estábamos reventadas, la verdad es que Alice tenía un ojo privilegiado en lo que se refería a moda. Para Rose elegio un vestido corto, rojo sangre con un tirante que iba desde la parte delantera del hombro izquierdo a la parte trasera del hombro derecho por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos a juego con el color; para mi cogio un pantalón corto negro, demasiado corto a mi parecer y una camiseta sin mangas blancas que se ajustaba demasiado a mis inexistentes curvas y unos zapatos, que aunque ya avise que eran similares a trapas mortales para mi por mi inevitable torpeza, fueron los elegidos para mi vestuario, unas sandalias negras de un tacón enorme, desde mi punto de vista. Alice elegio una minifalda vaquera y un top azul eléctrico con unos zapatos a juego que le quedaban estupendamente, teniendo en cuenta que aunque de estatura era bajita, no tenia nada que envidiar al cuerpo de otras. Fue llegar a casa y echarme a la cama, estaba muerta aunque pude darme cuenta que esta seria una de muchas salidas con Alice, lo presentía y solo el pensarlo me agotaba. Al día siguiente no e dio tiempo ni de pensar en una posible fiesta porque no nos dejaron no respirar. Ese día Alice falto a clase, lo que me hizo estar mucho mas preocupada de la magnitud de la fiesta. Jamás había ido a ninguna y desde luego me estrenaría a lo grande. Llegue a mi casa para comer y 5 minutos después de terminar llamo a mi puerta la primera sorpresa del dia.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?-.

-No, digo claro que si, adelante-. La deje paso para que entrase. –Mama, Phil os presento a Alice, Alice ellos con mi madre Rene y Phil-.

-Un gusto conocerles- saludo educadamente Alice.

-El placer es nuestro Alice, encantada de conocer a la amiga de mi hija-.

-Este chiquitín de aquí es el pequeño de la casa Seth, bebe saluda a Alice-.

-Ola Lis-.

-Oh que monada por dios. Hola bombón-.

-¿Quién es?- dijo entrando por la puerta del salón un escandaloso Emmet.

-Emmet te presento a Alice, Alice este es Emmet-. Mire la cara de Alice para ver una expresión de asombro.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me habías informado de la existencia de tus hermanos?-.

-No se, no surgió nunca-.

-Te lo perdono. Emmet tu te vienes de fiesta con nosotras- sonrió Alice. Mire a Emmet para ver que no era la única que se había contagiado de la expresión de sorpresa. -¿No quieres? Mira que es para celebrar mi cumpleaños y el de tu hermana-.

-No, claro que quiero ir de fiesta pero, ¿eres tan directa siempre?-.

-Suelo serlo, si- dijo felizmente Alice. –Si tienes coche puedes llevártelo, pero puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, no hay problemas en ellos-.

-Si no te es de mucha molestia, me gustaría que los dos se quedase allí todo el fin de semana Alice, lo digo por los peligros de la carretera por la noche y que todavía no conocen demasiado la ciudad- dijo mi madre de un modo que a mi me pareció extremadamente sobreprotector.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y mi opinión, la pensáis tomar en cuenta? Digo, no es como si me hubieses invitado y yo te fuese a decir que no pero vamos una simple pregunta digo-.

-Todos sabemos que te hubieses negado así que, ¿tienes todo preparado? Todavía tenemos que ir a recoger a Rose-.

-Dame 2 minutos y me tienes aquí- puse en una bolsa la ropa para la fiesta, un pijama y dos mudas d ropa para el resto de los días. Estaba extrañamente ansiosa. 5 minutos mas tarde ya estábamos montados todos en el coche de Alice dirección a la casa de Rose. Poco mas tarde salía tirada por un brazo de Alice. Tenia que preguntarle a ese monstruo de donde sacaba tantísima fuerza teniendo tan poca masa muscular. Decidí pasarme al asiento de atrás para que nadie estuviese incomodo.

-Hola Bella. Hola…-.

-Emmet, hermano de Bella. Un placer…-.

-Rose, me llamo Rose. Encantada-. Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada de esas que dicen "pareja a la vista". De todas formas estaba dispuesta ha hablar con mi hermano. Me parecía genial que tuviese esa libertad sexual con las chicas, pero desde luego Rose no seria una mas, no ahora cuando estaba empezando ha hacer amigas y no seria por eso por lo que yo me quedaría sin una de ellas.

-Tengo que avisarle chicos. En estos momentos se encuentran en casa mis tíos y mi primo. Quedaran enamorados de mis tíos pero mi primo les parecerá de idiota para delante. Ignóreles, a el y a su novia, digamos que pertenece a una especie inferior que el resto de los humanos. Hacen falta grandes dosis de paciencia para poder soportarla, yo desistí. Si les llega a molestar por un solo segundo díganmelo, la echare a patadas con todo el placer del mundo y no se sientan culpables por mi primo, también lo haría si no fuese de la familia. También vendrán amigos de mi hermano de la universidad, pasen de ellos, tienen mas grande el ego que el cerebro, con eso digo todo. Por lo demás la fiesta será grandiosa- termino su discurso dando pequeños saltitos en el asiento.- Hemos llegado-. No preste mucha atención en el camino, pero si lo hubiese echo me hubiese dado cuenta de que aquello no podría estar en el centro de la ciudad, por llamaría mucho la atención. Me había imaginado, que por el poder económico del doctor Cullen no vivirían en cualquier lugar, pero mi imaginación no había llegado tan lejos, y por las caras de Rose y Emmet me había dado cuenta de que no era la única. Si pensaba que la fiesta sería enorme, ahora no encontraba calificativos para describir su posible magnitud. No había estado nunca e ninguna mansión, pero si me imaginaba alguna estaba bastante cerca de lo que tenia ahora delante. Era blanca, y por lo que veía, se diferenciaban 3 pisos claramente. Un jardín exterior que envidiaría cualquier amante de la jardinería y unos ventanales que debían de dar a la parte interior de la casa una luz espectacular.

-Alice, esta casa…-intente algo lógico con el poco vocabulario que me quedaba, pero me faltaban palabras para poder describir esto.

-Wawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-. Emmet fue el mas inteligente del momento, fue el único que con tan poco dijo tanto.

-Si-termino Rose.-.

-Pasar anda, no os quedéis ahí- nos invito Alice. Entramos por la puerta principal de la casa y si el exterior era impresionante el interior no se quedaba corto, aunque probablemente lo más espectacular era la decoración, claramente preparada para una fiesta. Segunda sorpresa: la fiesta no seria grande, esa palabra era demasiado pequeña, lamentablemente.

-¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!-grito una entusiasmada Alice.

-¿Y hace falta gritar para eso cariño?-. En mi interior la respuesta fue un "si". Desde luego o llamabas por teléfono a la otra persona, o solo a gritos podías escuchar a otra persona en esta casa, a no ser que estuviera tu lado. Entro a la estancia una mujer, que supuse de inmediato sería la tía de Alice, la señora Cullen. Debían de ser los genes, demasiado generosos con esa familia por lo visto. Tenía una altura media y una larga melena pelirroja hasta la mitad de la espalda. Vestía de una manera tremendamente elegante y desprendía una serenidad que llegaba a todos os puntos de la estancia.

-Hola ma. Te presento: Rose, Bella y su hermano Emmet. Chicos os presento a mi tía Esme-.

-Bienvenidos chicos. Sentíos como en casa. Bella, ¿tu eres una de las cumpleañeras cierto? Felicidades, disfruta de la fiesta-.

-Muchas gracias señora. Es un placer conocerla- dije.

-El placer es mío, y solo Esme por favor. Estáis en vuestra casa. Ya le he dicho a Alice ya Edgard que sean responsables, cosa que no dudo- la miro como pidiendo que no se adelantase a los hechos- pero por si acaso,¿vale?-.

-Eso esta echo ma. ¿Dónde esta pa?- pregunto Alice, suponiendo que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia donde estaba su tío.

-Tu tío debe de estar al llegar. Tendrán unos días de adolescentes, el domingo a mediodía volvemos. Sean responsables por favor-. En ese momento, un hombre entro por la puerta y supe inmediatamente que pertenecía a la familia. "Genética" pensé. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules le hacían parecer tener menos años de los que debía de tener. Su porte era envidiable y su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos al ver a su familia adorables.

-Chicos les presento a mi tío Carlisle Cullen. Pa estos son mis amigos Rose, Bella y su hermano Emmet-. Así que ese era Carlisle Cullen, el prestigioso doctor que dedicaba su vida al estudio de los niños y su mejor calidad de vida. Una persona admirable desde mi punto de vista.

-Encantados chicos- dijo mientras de dirigía a su sobrina y le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente y a su mujer un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios. –A si que tu eres Bella, la otra festejada hoy, ¿no? Disfruta de la fiesta-.

-Muchas gracias señor Cullen. Es todo un honor para mi conocerle-.

-Y para mí- dijo mi hermano también.

-Muchas gracias, aunque para mi lo admirable es vuestro sacrificio, el mió por lo menos se ve compensado con dinero, aunque no es por eso por lo que trabajo. Y a partir de ahora Carlisle, solo Carlisle, no soy tan viejo en realidad-.

-Solo Carlisle entonces-. Me esperaba un señor que impusiese solo con la mirada, pero me encontré con una persona con la que era realmente cómoda estar.

-Es un placer hablar con vosotros, pero necesitamos irnos ya sino queremos perder el avión. Bajo las maletas y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?-. tardo menos de 5 minutos en cambiarse de ropa y bajar con dos pequeñas maletas al hall de la casa. Después de una breve despedida y de unos pequeños consejos para Alice la casa quedo en manos de 5 adolescentes. Y hablando de 5…

-Alice, ¿y tu hermano?-.

-Ya os dije que era idiota. Esta arriba, en su cuarto supongo. No esperen que venga a saludarles o a presentarse como el perfecto anfitrión, porque ni lo intentara ser-.

-Pues tiene un buen ejemplo en donde fijarse para serlo- intervino Rose –tus tíos son adorables-.

-Lo se. Ojala pronto se le pegue algo. Venga, que os enseño vuestro cuarto y bajamos para preparar la comida y la bebida y nos subimos a arreglar. Emmet para ti tengo deberes. Vas a tener que ir a recoger una cosa mientras nos preparamos-.

-A la orden mi capitán-.

Nos llevo hasta la tercera planta de la casa y empezó a repartir habitaciones. Yo sinceramente me perdí en cuanto me dejo en la puerta de la mía. No tenia ni idea de por donde había venido pero ver la habitación me hizo olvidarme casi hasta de mi nombre. ¿Había algo normal dentro de esa familia? Probablemente las dimensiones de esa habitación ocupaban lo mismo que mi casa entera. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color mostaza claro que hacia que la luz que entraba por los ventanales de la terraza diesen una sensación de amplitud y calma en la habitación increíbles. Una cama de matrimonio con dos mesitas a cada lado, un armario que ocupaba una de las paredes y un tocador con un espejo casa de cuerpo entero completaban la estancia. Decidí salir de ahí lo antes posible para no pensar en ello mucho mas. Fue cerrar la puerta de mi habitación para escuchar que la de al lado también lo hacia.

-¿Soy yo o aquí es todo a lo grande?- confirmado, no era la única que lo pensaba.

-No Rose, yo también estoy un poco flipando. ¿No te acordaras por casualidad como se llega a las escaleras no?- pregunte con la seria duda de perderme en una casa.

-Creo que era por aquí-. Seguí a Rose y si, la única que no tenia ni idea era yo, triste pero cierto. Bajamos a la cocina donde vimos a una muy desubicada Alice intentando hacer… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Alice, ¿Qué intentas hacer?-.

-Estoy buscando un algo para echar estas cosas pero…-.

-¿Has entrado alguna vez a la cocina?-pregunte.

-Claro Bella. Siempre que Esme y yo tenemos un momento a solas es aquí-.

-No me h explicado, ¿has entrado alguna vez para cocinar?-.

-Desde que hace 3 años queme media cocina por intentar hacer palomitas no me dejan tocarla-.

-En ese caso déjame a mi por favor, no quiero salir volando por los aires antes de una fiesta-. Busque y al primer intento encontré lo que suponía que quería, unos boles para echar las patatas y toda la fritanga propia de una fiesta. –Aquí lo tienes, creo-.

-Ay Bella gracias-.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Emmet?- pregunto Rose.

-Se fue ya a buscar lo que lo pedí. Me daba miedo traer el alcohol con mis tíos por aquí así que le envíe a comprar a el. Debe de estar al llegar, el supermercado esta cerca, no te preocupes Rose, volverá pronto y podrás terminar de comértelo con la vista-.

-¿Disculpa?- esta era la primera vez que veía ponerse roja a Rose, cosa que confirmaba lo que había visto antes.

-Hasta yo lo he visto, pero he de decir en tu defensa que a mi hermano casi se le salen los ojos también. Te aviso de antemano, es un golfo, no quiero problemas, si te lías con el no quiero verme metida en tonterías Rose-.

-Vale, si, me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir mas. Y si pasa algo no será de una noche Bella, no soy así y se distinguir a esos asquerosos-.

-Me alegra oírlo- dije sinceramente. Estaba mucho mas cómoda poniendo las cosas en su sitio. Ahora solo me quedaba hablar con Emmet. Emmet llego 5 minutos después y nos pusimos a preparar todo. Realmente esperaba gente porque apareció con 10 bolsas llenas de botellas, algo que me pareció exagerado pero supongo que hay de todo. Estábamos terminando cuando sonó el timbre.

-Bella, ¿puedes ir a abrir? Diles que los dueños no están en casa ¿vale?-. Me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir pero desde lego en la otra parte de la puerta no me esperaba una muy buena cara, y el problema es que me sonaba escandalosamente de algo. Alta, melena pelirroja, piernas kilométricas, tetas, parpados y nariz de plástico y pose arrogante. Vaya visita.

-¿Tu quien eres?- me dijo observándome de arriba abajo con una mirada de asco que me sobrecogió.

-Me llamo Bella, encantada. Los duelos no están en casa, puede…-.

-¡Serás zorra! ¿Cómo que no están en casa si mi novio me ha dicho que me esperaba aquí? Déjame pasar- y me hecho a un lado dándome un empujón que casi hace que me tropiece y me diese con la cabeza en el escalón.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado- le grite.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!-.

-¿Qué esta pasando Bella? Anda la sorpresa de la tarde, ¿Qué haces aquí Tanya?- dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina seguida de Rose y mi hermano.

-¿Tu que crees enana?- hasta ese momento la palabra enana nunca me sono tan mal.

-Te voy a part…-.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- y apareció el que faltaba. "Bendita genética" volví a pensar. Pero desde luego este era el Cullen que mas deslumbraba, a mí por lo menos, porque supuse que era Edward. Alto, con medidas perfectamente proporcionada, ojos verdes esmeralda mas bonitos incluso que la propia piedra y un cabello de un extraño color cobrizo que le hacia mas interesante aun. Clavo un segundo en mi la mirada para luego desviarla a Alce y Tanya.

-¡Amor! Esa de ahí, que no me dejo pasar. Decía que los dueños no estaba…-.

-Se lo dije yo perra, fui yo la que le pedí que lo dijese. Si hubiese sabido que eras tu ni te hubiese abierto da las gracias-.

-Venga, subamos- y con eso la cogio de la mano para darse la vuelta y subir. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta.

-¡Tu! ¡Perra! ¡Tu eres la que insultaste a mi hermano!- se dio la vuelta mirándome con cara de estar viendo a una loca.

-¿A mi?- pregunto Emmet.

-No idiota, a Seth. ¡Es la de los zapatos!- y ahí ya todos supimos de que estaba hablando.

-¡Tu eres la hermana del crió que me los destrozo! Familia teníais que ser-.

-¡Eh! Dímelo a la cara barbie barata, haber si eres tan valiente con el mayor- dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba hasta Tanya en una pose desafiante. Sabia que no iba a tocarla un pelo, era demasiado buena gente para ello, pero su familia estaba por encima y un susto nunca venia mal.

-Ni un paso mas- diría que fue Edward quien se puso delante de Tanya, pero fue esta como la rata que es la que se escondió.

-Soy demasiado hombre como para tocarla un pelo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, demasiado plástico en tan poco cerebro, insultar a un crio porque te mancha unos zapatos- y con eso se dio la vuelta para bajar los pocos escalones que le quedaban con a frase de "que asco de gente".

-Estoy seguro de que lo hizo aposta. Tanya no se pondría así por cualquier cosa- la defendió Edward. Esto era defender lo indefendible.

-¡Tiene 2 años! Se tropezó y el helado cayo en sus zapatos. Yo la di una solución pero su respuesta fue "ni la vida de ese mocoso paga ni las suelas" tienes una joya de novia vaya- le conteste. Me mantuvo la mirada durante un tiempo mientras Tanya desde detrás me lanzaba dagas de fuego con la mirada. –No pienso estar en la misma habitación con esta gente mas tiempo del necesario. Me voy a la cocina-y me fui dejando a todos allí con una tensión que se palpaba claramente en el ambiente. Pero ya que estaba allí termine de la manera que se merecía la situación. –Pero antes, tu-dije señalando a Tanya- vuelve a meterte con alguien de mi familia y esto no acabara igual, y desde luego si tu novio es la mitad de buena persona que mi hermano no me tocara ni un pelo para defenderte. Segundo, Alice tenias toda la razón, no se donde tiene ese hombre los genes Cullen- y me fui a la cocina a terminar de preparar la fiesta.

-Alice, ¿de verdad que el era tu primo? Increíble…-.

-Si ese era mi primo, esa su novia de turno y esta y este-dijo señalando a mi hermano y a mi – mis ídolos a partir de hoy. Esme será feliz cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado-.

-Ni se te ocurra Alice. Dios, que pensara-.

-Que os ama. Quiere demasiado a Edward como para decirle a Tanya lo que piensa de ella, la odia, y eso que Esme no sabe el significado de la palabra odiar. Reza porque alguien que no sea ella le diga lo que de verdad se merece, y vosotros habéis dado el primer paso. Además. No puedo creerme que haya insultado al bombón de tu hermano-.

-Vaya gracias Alice jajja- dijo Emmet.

-No te des por aludido grandullón, iba por Seth- termino Alice. Dejamos a Emmet con cara de sorprendido atrás para salir de la cocina rumbo a las habitaciones para prepararnos pero pudimos oír claramente la frase "yo si lo hubiera dicho por ti" de Rose, cosa que hizo que mi hermano despertarse de su mundo y volviera al de los vivos, mas que vivos diría yo.

-Haremos esto, tenemos dos tristes horas para prepararnos en condiciones antes de que empiecen a llegar los invitados y empiece la fiesta. Emmet tu tardaras poco así que cuando acabes bajas y… haces lo que quieras, ves la tele, eliges la música y nos esperas a nosotras-. Subimos todos y esta vez intente quedarme con el orden de as habitaciones y la dirección que debía de coger, cosa complicada cuando tu sentido de la orientación es nulo, pero algo si pude retener. Decir que Alice era de otro mundo ya no era un disparate, y lo comprobé esa tarde. Y decir que su habitación de convirtió en "salón de bellaza para barbie Bella" era de todo menos una exageración. Nos hizo ducharnos, pasar con cremas, potingues, secadores, cera, maquillajes, brillos y demás cosas que por no saber, no sabían ni el nombre que tenían mas e la mitad de ellas. He de reconocerle que el resultado fue insuperable. Rizo mi pelo con unos rizos muy suaves y un maquillaje natural del que solo destacaba la línea negra del ojo. Con Rose hizo lo mismo, pelo rizado y maquillaje que resaltase los ojos. Y después venia mi depresión, ¿Cómo utilizando lo mismo en parecidas cantidades, una podía quedar así de bien y la otra así de espectacular? Que mal repartido estaba en mundo. Y Alice que llevaba su pelo liso y sus puntas en diferentes direcciones, que le hacían parecer aun mas, una pequeña duende, pero muy sexy. Bajamos para encontrarnos a Emmet eligiendo música.

-Soy el tío mas afortunado del mundo por tener semejantes tías para mi solo en este momento. Estoy seguro. Enana, ¿Dónde has metido ese cuerpo durante estos años?-.

-Siempre lo he tenido gigante. Pero ni me hables, odio esta ropa-.

-Venga Bella, hasta tu hermano te esta diciendo que estas increíble, ¿te lo puedes creer ya?- dijo Alice por enésima vez esa tarde. Y es que simplemente no terminaba de convencerme el ir así por la vida, aunque solo fuese una fiesta.

-Bueno si, enseña un poco de pierna, y de hombros, y de pecho… pero si no fueras mi hermana iría por ti, así que si, estas tremenda hermanita-.

-Mi hermano tirándome los tejos, era lo último que me quedaba por ver-. La risa, incluida la mía, fue generalizada. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y en ese momento de la peor manera posible, entraron al salón Edward y Tanya. Si mi primera impresión de el no hubiese sido tan pésima, ahora estaría babeando por lo tremendamente sexy que le quedaba ese vaquero y esa camisa. Tanya era otra cosa, aun cayéndome bien pensaría que a su ropa le faltaba tela por todos los lados. Desnuda estaría mas tapada que con eso.

-Que facilidad tenéis de amargar las cosas. Vuestra sola presencia me hace querer irme- y tal como lo dijo Alice, se fue. Y si antes la situación era incomoda, lo de ahora ya no tenia nombre. Me puse ha hablar con mi hermano y Rose sobre temas sin ningún tipo de importancia, simplemente para no tener que llegar a situaciones como la de horas antes. Notaba cada poco como la mirada de Edward se posaba sobre mí, pero decidí ignorarla. Poco después de que Alice volviese ha aparecer por la puerta, sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su primo y entrar con toda la bebida y la comida, llamaron al timbre. Se empezó a escuchar un murmullo generalizado hasta que apareció Alice y con su habitual alegría chillo un "la fiesta ha empezado"

Que comience la fiesta.


	6. Haciendo ver

**Capitulo 6**

Solo eran las 1:30 de la noche y llevábamos hora y media de fiesta y yo ya estaba muerta. Aquello era un verdadero caos, demasiada gente para mi gusto. Me divertía, juro que me lo estaba pasando bien hasta que de la nada aparecieron un grupo que me arruino la noche, a mi y a todos los que íbamos allí ha disfrutar de una manera sana de la noche. Si, bebimos alcohol y esas cosas, pero hasta se limitaba nuestra "rebeldía", ni se me paso por la cabeza destrozar mobiliario ni cosas como las que estaba haciendo esa gentuza. Y en verdad me importaba muy poco que fue en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, total no lo tome como algo personal, el problema era que Alice esta desquiciada, había trabajado mucho, muchísimo en todo aquello, y lo que mas la molestaba es que el responsable de semejante caos era ni mas ni menos que su primo. No me cabia en la cabeza como viendo eso, ni siquiera hacia el intento de pararlo, era indignante.

-Bella, Emmet y yo nos llevamos a Alice al garaje para tranquilizarla. Maneja esto durante un segundo- me dijo Rose antes de desaparecer corriendo por medio del salón. ¿Qué manejase eso? Debía de ser una broma, muy pesada en realidad. Me hervía la sangre solo de ver la cara de Edward, ¿de verdad no se sentía ni un poco mal por lo que estaba consintiendo? ¿No tenia ni idea de lo mal que se lo estaba haciendo pasar a su prima? ¿Ni la cantidad de tiempo e ilusión que puso esta e la fiesta? ¿No lo sabia? Muy bien, alguien se lo tendría que hacer saber. Me acerque hasta el grupo que se había formado alrededor de el, y aunque imponían agradecí interiormente que solo fueran hombres y que su querida muñeca no estuviera cerca.

-¡Tu! ¡Eh, tu!-me acerque hasta el grupo abriendo paso e intentando que Edward se fijara en mi. –Idiota, si te hablo a ti Edward-.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me hablas a mi?- se señalo a si mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando buscar a alguien con su mismo nombre. –Si, me hablas a mi. Disculpa pero, ¿me acabas de insultar en mi casa?-.

-¿Tu a esto le llamas casa? Esto se parece mas a un zoo si quieres mi opinión. Y antes que hables, no me interesa si te importa, porque te la voy a dar- me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba ha hacer- me damasco. Con todas las palabras en mayúscula. Asco. Aunque también te vendría bien el de lastima, me das lastima. Tienes una familia increíble, que te quiere y te da todo, y tu se lo pagas así. No me mires así porque sabes donde deberías estar, abajo en el garaje, consolando a tu prima, esta destrozada. Has jodido en apenas una hora lo que ella llevaba preparando meses con toda la ilusión del mundo, y tu has metido aquí a esta gentuza sin preocuparte ni un solo segundo de su trabajo, porque si esta fiesta es su trabajo, ella misma se la preparo para hacer disfrutar sus amigos de una noche increíble, te dio permiso para invitar a tus amigos, y de esta manera se lo agradeces, descojonándote de la manera que hacen infeliz a tu prima. Un aplauso para el tipo mas gilipollas de la fiesta Cullen, aunque déjame dudar de que tu merezcas ese apellido- intente arme la vuelta para irme con la dignidad que me quedaba pero alguien me cogio del brazo para darme media vuelta.

-Anda muñeca no te alteres tanto y disfruta- un tipo de los que estaba en el grupo me cogio con la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo con n fuerza que no me dejaba ni moverme. Me daba asco.

-Suéltame idiota- intente zafarme e los brazos pero el apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza. ¿Tan poca dignidad tenia Edward que no le decía ni que me soltase? -¡Que me sueltes asqueroso!-.

-¿Tiene carácter la niña, eh?- dijo este riéndose, y haciendo que todo el grupo se uniese a sus risas. Todos menos Cullen, cuya expresión era indescifrable.

-¿Quieres ver el carácter que tengo yo payaso?- ¿de donde había salido Emmet? ¿y Rose? ¿y Alice? ¿Qué hacían allí los tres?- o sueltas a mi hermana ya, o te dejo sin brazos antes de un pestañeo nenaza-. No tardo ni medio en soltarme e irse alejando del grupo con los brazos en alto.

-Tu, tu y todos, fuera de aquí- dijo Alice, con toda la calma te tenia en ese momento.- ¡He dicho que fuera!- vale, ya se le había agotado.

-¿Quién te crees para echar a mis amigos fuera? Esta también es mi casa, mas que tuya desde luego, prima- y ahí fue cuando salio el Edward mas irritante.

-Da gracias que no te saque yo misma Edward- la miro Alice con una mirada de ¿lastima? Si, eso era lo que yo sentía ahora mismo por el, pura pena.

-¿La habéis oído o hace falta que yo os muestre el camino?- y ahí estaba Emmet. Mi hermano, que grande era. Todos fueron saliendo uno por uno de la fiesta, hasta los invitados de Alice, hasta que la casa se quedo vacía solo estábamos Alice, Rose, Emmet, Edgard y yo.

-Alice, yo lo sie…- intente pedirle disculpas pero antes de terminar ella se adelanto.

-No amiga, esto tenia que salir de una vez. Gracias-me dio un abrazo y se dirigió a su primo.-Tu, tu… no se ni que llamarte. A tenido que venir una amiga ha decirte lo que todos pensamos de ti, que das pena. No tienes ni idea de lo defraudados que están contigo Carlisle y Esme. Se preguntan todos los días que hicieron mal para que de un día a otro cambiases de esa manera. ¿Dónde esta mi primo? ¿Por qué te cambiaron? ¿Desde cuando te gusta hacer daño a las personas? No hace falta que recojas nada, ya lo haré yo, pero no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida, Edward, no hasta que cambies otra vez. Hasta entonces olvídate de que tienes una prima. Y no hará falta que mientas mas a tus padres, ya me inventare algo yo que no te deje tan mal delante de ellos, de verdad que están desesperados y no quiero ser yo la causa de mas sufrimiento- y sin mas, salio de la sala. La seguimos nosotros no sin antes de que Rosalie le dijese a la cara bien alto y claro un "fracasado" y Emmet un" porque eres su familia, sino ya estabas en el suelo con las piernas rotas, idiota". Yo me abstuve, total, ya le había dicho todo lo que quería.

Estuvimos más de dos horas en el salón intentando consolar a Alice del ataque que tenía. No paro de llorar en esas dos horas, hasta que el cansancio la pudo y se quedo dormida. Rose, Emmet y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche arreglando la casa. Teníamos todo el día siguiente, pero cuanto antes se hiciese mejor, así Alice no recordaría tanto lo sucedido. Gracias a dios las cuatro cosas graves, se pudieron arreglar gracias a la maña de Emmet en estas cosas. A las 6 todos nos fuimos a la cama. Aunque realmente estaba agotada y tenia mucho sueño, no pude dormirme mas de media hora seguida. No paraba de darle vueltas a la sucedido y de darle gracias al mundo por tener la familia que tenia. Me daba pena Alice, era una buena persona que no se merecía eso. Y por Esme y Carlisle, apenas había compartido con ellos unos momentos pero desde luego no se merecían esa situación familiar tampoco. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, decidí levantarme y preparar el desayuno para todos, me apetecía desayunar todos juntos y solo en mi cama cabíamos los cuatro perfectamente, además no creo que lo que mas le apetezca a Alice en estos momento fuese quedarse sola. Decidí hacer crepes con chocolate fundido, trocee frutas y exprimí zumos, y puse café y leche en una bandeja. Esperando a que terminase de calentarse la leche apareció por la cocina la persona "non grata" de la casa. Y aunque lo que menos me apetecía era dirigirle la palabra, yo si haría caso a mis padres, y ante todo educación.

-Buenos días-. Supongo que lo ultimo que esperaba seria que yo le dirigiese la palabra. "El ladrón cree que todos son de su condición"

-Ho-Hola- dijo impresionado de mi actitud. El microondas sonó y saque la leche para dejarla en la bandeja. -¿Has hecho esto tu? Huela de maravilla- ese fue mi momento de quedarme impresionada.

-Si- pensé por un momento que realmente no me importaba darle algo para desayunar, digo no me caía bien, pero el problema no era conmigo,- toma- le puse un café, un vaso de zumo y un creo delante suya- hasta luego-. Si esto era un juego, yo le gane a impresionar, hasta yo lo estaba por mi actitud.

-Vaya, gracias-contesto. Me di la vuelta para subir pero una pregunta paro mi camino. -¿Por qué lo haces?-.

-¿Por qué hago el que?-.

-Esto. Hablarme, ser amable conmigo. ¿Acaso no te daba asco?-.

-Si y me lo sigues dando. Quizás ayer estaba en un momento tenso y las cosas no se dijeron como deberían, pero el fondo es el mismo. De todas formas, y gracias a dios, me diferencio de ti en que yo si tengo educación, y no la pienso perder con alguien como tu. De todas formas el problema no es conmigo, es con tu prima, es con ella con la que deberías hablar. Somos humanos, todos cometemos errores, pero este debes arreglarlo ya, porque creo, que viene de largo. No tienes ni idea de cómo esta sufriendo Alice. Si tuvieses sangre en las venas, te juro, que ahora no estabas aquí, si no allí arriba suplicándole perdón. Hasta luego Edward- no tenia ni idea de donde estaba sacando últimamente ese valor, o porque esta situación me superaba y hacia sacar esa faceta de mi jamás había visto la luz, pero una cosa estaba clara, me gustaba defender lo justo y lo que quería, y Alice en poco tiempo se había ganado mi corazón, al igual que Rose. Subí con la bandeja del desayuno teniendo especial cuidado de no tropezarme con mis propios pies para que el desayuno no terminase antes e el suelo que en nuestros estómagos. Entre a mi habitación para dejarlo encima de mi cama la espera de que viniesen. Decidí ir a despertarles empezando por Rosalie. Cuando lo conseguí fue a por Emmet y luego a por Alice, la cual para mi sorpresa no esta en su cuarto. Le deje una nota encima para que la viese cuando volviese.

-Tendrás muchas cosas buenas enana, pero lo de cocinas es tu fuerte, ¿Por qué no te dedicas ello?-.

-Cocinar me gusta, pero como un hobby solo. Me relaja pero no me apasiona hasta el punto de querer ganarme la vida con ello. Aunque si alguna vez tengo problemas, tengo una alternativa para no morirme de hambre-.

-Tu hermano tiene razón Bella, estos crepes esta deliciosos. Si la enfermaría algún día te deja de gustar, abre un restaurante, te forras querida- dijo Rose mientras se llevaba otro rozo de crepe lleno de chocolate a la boca.

-Siempre la tengo- le contesto mirándola con las cejas subiendo y bajando, cosa que hizo que Rose y yo nos empezáramos a reír.

-Rose- de repente una duda vino a mi cabeza-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y estar así de perfecta?-. tenia un cuerpo envidiable, pero ni el mismísimo Emmet envidiaría tal cantidad de comida.

-No se, siempre he comido así y siempre he estado igual, será mi metabolismo o algo de eso supongo. Hago bicicleta, de esa estática todos los días, pero nada exagerado. De todas formas te podrás quejar tu de tu cuerpo-.

-No lo hago, simplemente me sorprende el tuyo-.

-¡Dios! Que tenga que estar aguantando yo semejantes conversaciones. Solo hacedme el grandísimo favor de no hablar sobre vuestra amiga de todos los meses, os lo suplico-. Mi hermano era un caso aparte en este mundo. Si el desayuno había pasado de una manera agradable a partir de ahora todas las bromas se concentraron en un único objetivo: Emmet. Cuando parecía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por tanta información femenina llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Pasa! Por favor, te lo suplico pasa y termina con esto- dijo Emmet casi a punto de llorar. Puro teatro mas que otra cosa. La puerta se abrió pero desde luego no esperábamos aquello, o por lo menos una parte del aquello. Por la puerta entro una Alice muy sonriente de la mano de ¿Edward? ¿Qué hacían de la mano? Creo, por las caras que había a mi alrededor, que no era la única que se había quedado perpleja ante la situación. Y mas con lo que hizo después Alice, que fue, literalmente, tirarse en plancha encima mió para darme un abrazo de esos que suele dar Emmet cuando esta muy, pero que muy feliz.

-Gracias Bella, gracias, gracias, gracias-.

-Vale, muchas de nadas por algo pero por favor, los derechos de este abrazo los tiene mi hermano. Mis pulmones no dan para tanto- intente queme soltara de una manera poco brusca y que no la ofendiese.

-Gracias por hacerle entrar en razón al cabezón ese- me dijo señalando con la cabeza a Edward, que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta. –Te he escuchado antes-.

-¿Cómo que me has escuchado antes? ¿Cuándo?-.

-La conversación que has tenido con el haciendo el desayuno. Gracias-.

-Era eso… supongo que de nada, otra vez. Pero deja de agradecérmelo si, y disfruta del desayuno, que también es para ti. Puedes pasar Edward, estas invitado, de nuevo- si Alice le había perdonado, porque no ser todos un poco mas amable con el. En realidad todo dependía de cómo surgiesen las cosas a partir de ahora.

-Creo que ayer no fue mi mejor día, lo siento de verdad. Me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen, encantado- nos miro a los tres pidiendo una sincera disculpa con la mirada y una sonrisa torcida, que realmente te dejaba las piernas como gelatina, y me hubiese caído si no fuera porque estaba sentada. En verdad, estaba empezando muy, pero que muy bien.

-Emmet Swan, un placer tío- le saludo dándose la mano. Mi hermano pocas veces se llevaba realmente mal con la gente, sobre todo no era rencoroso así que supuse que lo de ayer estaba olvidado.

-Rosalie Hale, encantada- esta solo le saludo con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza. Rose podía resultar un poco mas reservada, pero sabia que por Alice podía llegar a parecer mejores amigos.

-Bella Swan, encantada Edwad-.

-Lo mismo digo- me respondió dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que a partir de ahora iba a patentar como "mi favorita". Realmente la tensión que se estuvo viviendo en la sala durante horas anteriores desapareció como por arte de magia. No entendía como el Edward de ayer y el de este momento eran la misma persona. Si Alice no me hubiese dicho que solo tenía un primo, creería que Edward tenia un gemelo. Alice no paro de darme las gracias y Edward de mirarme como si le hubiese salvado a vida, y yo creo que nada más lejos de la realidad. Quizás yo propicie la charla que ellos debían de tener, pero nada más.

-Estudio medicina- dijo Edward mientras estábamos hablando sobre su vida. –Estoy en segundo curso en la Jacksonville University-.

-¡Eh! Ahí estudiamos nosotras- dije como si fuese el descubrimiento mas alucinante del siglo, pero vaya, estudiando en la misma facultad y no haberle visto, era algo así como preocupante por mi parte.

-Lo se, Alice no para de hablar de vosotras en casa. Os conozco bien a las dos-. Punto para Edward.

-Tío, no tienes ni idea de la que me salvaste esta mañana. Estas dos- dijo mientras nos señalaba a mi y a Rose- me tuvieron horas hablando sobre cuestiones femeninas-.

-Exagerado- dijimos ambas a la vez.

-¿Y por que en vez de taparte lo oídos, no escuchas y llevas esas cosas a tu terreno? Digo, no siempre una chica cuenta esas cosas a los tíos. Seria interesante-.

-¿Por qué no lo había pensado yo antes? Muy bien Edward, cada vez me caes mejor- le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda. –Pero de verdad he tenido suficiente por hoy-. Seguimos hablando durante toda la mañana sobre temas sin importancia, simplemente conociéndonos todos un poco mas. Poco antes de empezar ha hacer la comida llamaron al timbre. Ya que yo estaba abajo recogiendo las cosas del desayuno, fui yo la que me acerque ha abrir la puerta. Supongo que no todo puede salir bien en un mismo día, ¿no?

-Buen… tu- Tanya. Alice tenia razón, que facilidad para amargar la existencia tiene algunas personas.

-Quita- y de nuevo me empujo para pasar hasta casi caerme. "como en tu casa perra" murmure para que no me pudiese oír y crear un nuevo conflicto, bastante bien iban las cosas con Edward como para estropearlas por su culpa.-¿Dónde esta Eddie?-antes de que pudiese contestarla el aludido apareció por las escaleras seguido de los demás. La cara de Rose y Alice fue todo un poema.

-Estoy aquí, y me llamo Edward, ya lo sabes Tanya-.

-Ya, pero te quiero llamar Eddie- ambos se fundieron en un beso donde se podía notar quien de los dos ponía mas pasión, y desde luego Edward parecía tener poca intención. Fue cuando corto el beso y le fue a dejar uno en el cuello para no ser mal educado cuando vio algo que no esperaba ver.

-Tanya, ¿Qué es esto?- la pregunto mientras bajaba un poco el cello de su camiseta.

-Que va ha ser Eddie, un chapetón, ¿hace falta que te lo recuerda?- esto ultimo con una voz pegajosa que dejaba claras otras intenciones.

-Pues va ha ser que si, porque tu y yo no nos acostamos desde hace una semana, y sabes que yo sino eso no te lo hago-. Tanya estaba de espaldas hacia mi, pero pude vr que se quedo rígida como un autentico palo, y la cara de alegría de Alice era inmensa, además de que no lo disimulaba ni lo mas mínimo.

-Edward, yo te juro que….-.

-No me jures nada. No quiero saber más, ni con quien, ni cuando ni nada. Solo hazme el favor de irte de mi casa y dejarme e paz en lo que te queda de vida- teniendo en cuenta la situación, o Edward era un gran actor, o no le importaba mucho lo que estaba pasando en esos momento.

-No Eddie, te juro que solo fue por la borrachera. Mi amor estamos hechos el uno para el otro, íbamos a pasar el resto de la vida- dijo Tanya en un pobre intento de ser convincente.

-No Tanya, no lo íbamos ha hacer, quizá en tus sueños, ahí es donde mas lejos íbamos a llegar. Ahora vete-. Y ahí entro en acción Alice.

-Bella, abre la puerta, ahora nada ni nadie me impide echarla a patadas como no salga por su voluntad, ¿Qué no has oído a mi hermano? ¡Fuera de nuestras casa!- Alice estaba disfrutando de la situación, muchísimo.

-¡Os odio! Tu enana, me las vas a pagar y tu Edward, ya vendrás de rodillas para que vuelva contigo-.

-Estas loca Tanya. De verdad, te lo digo por ultimo vez, vete- dijo mientras se cogia el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, señal que dejaba claro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tanya giro sobre sus talones para salir por la puerta, que llevaba abierta desde que Alice, muy amablemente la echo, pero antes de salir se paro para mirarme y hablarme.

-¡Que te jodan inútil!- y se fue. Pero desde luego yo no me quedaría con las ganas de contestarla.

-Ya te gustaría a ti que alguien de esta casa te lo hiciese- antes de cerrar la puerta vi como enviaba una de esas miradas, que si tuviesen poder, matarían. Cerré la puerta con una sonrisa cruzándome la cara, para encontrarme a cuatro pares de ojos abierto y mirándome fijamente.

-Venga, no me digáis que en mi situación no se lo hubieseis dicho-.

-¡Por fin me la he quitado de encima por fin!- empezó a gritar Edward tirándose de rodillas al suelo y alzando los brazos en señal de victoria. A partir de ese momento todos fueron gritos de júbilo proveniente de las cinco personas que estábamos dentro de la casa. El momento mas extraño llego cuando nos estábamos abrazando todos con todos y llego mi turno con Edward, el cual me cogio de la cintura estrechándome fuertemente con su cuerpo, y este mando una especie de descarga eléctrica que hizo que todos los nervios de mi cuerpo de alterasen y un escalofrió recorriese aquella zona donde antes había estado su cuerpo. El también pareció notarlo, pero decidí ignorarlo y achacándolo al momento de felicidad que teníamos todos.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo. Invito yo- vaya, si que quería deshacerse de ella, tanto como para celebrarlo.

-Me apunto- Emmet no tardo ni un segundo en secundar la propuesta.

-Yo también, me debes una bien grande- dijo Alice acercándose para darle un abrazo que el respondió cariñosamente.

-Yo también, tengo ganas de fiesta-¿era yo la única que quería quedarse en casa?

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Edward sujetando entre sus brazos todavía a Alice.

-¿Tengo otro remedio?- pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Aun por si no lo tenia asumido, cuatro cabezas sonrientes giraron de un lado a otro paa recordármelo. –Esta bien, iré, pero una condición, o varias: la primera, nada de Barbie Bella esta noche y segundo, nada de vestirme como si esto fuese un putiferio, ¿entendido?-.

-Pero Bella, ¿no te gusto como te dejamos anoche?- me pregunto Alice haciendo el ya famoso puchero "sabes que aceptaras".

-No Alice- dije girándome- no me vas a convencer, iré pero yo elijo ropa-.

-Pero si no tienes nada aquí- me acababan de ganar. –Yo te puedo prestar ropa, creo que tenemos talla parecida, pero sabes que mi ropa no es como la tuya…-.

-¡Mierda! Esta bien Alice, solo la ropa- dije. Todos en la sala se reían de mi discusión con Alice, pero ellos no me entendían. –No os riáis, no tiene gracia-.

-Venga enana, sabes que si. No puede ser tan malo- dijo Emmet.

-Si lo es, y algún día te tocara a ti- me defendió Edward. Ósea que no era la única que había pasado por las garras de Alice.

-¿Y a donde vamos? Por cierto Alice, aquí la que tampoco tiene ropa soy yo- pregunto Rose.

-No te preocupes Rose, tengo algunas cosas que me quedan grandes así que estoy segura que a ti te vendrán perfectas. Y a donde ir… sugerencias Edward-.

-Conozco un club, cerca de aquí, lo abrieron la semana pasada y estuve y creo que estaría bien ir. La seguridad ve un par de piernas y deja pasar rápido-.

-Hecho. Entonces esta noche fiesta- dijo Alice empezando a dar saltitos estilo "made in Alice". Era increíble la vitalidad de esta chica.

El resto del día paso entre bromas que se dividían en dos:" que tonto has sido Edward" o "que torpe eres Bella". Yo tenia asumido que era una persona torpe, pero no era agradable que e lo restregasen por la cara durante mas de 4 horas. Además estaba mi mas que evidente sonrojo cada vez que quedaba en evidencia, cosa que hacia que las risas aumentasen por dos. Pero cada vez que este salía a flote, una mano se posaba encima de la mía para darme tranquilidad, el problema es que ese toque hacia que me pusiese mas nerviosa. Edward tenia ese efecto en mi, me alteraba y cada vez el escalofrió que sentía con su toque era mas fuerte. Di gracias al cielo cuando Emmet abrió la boca para hablar de comida y de la cena y olvidase ya mi persona. Esa noche apenas tardamos en arreglarnos, cosa que estaba mas que clara cuando cerré la puerta al salón Barbie Bella. Nos vestimos de una manera casual. Alice me presto una minifalda vaquera, con un corpiño negro de tirantes y unos zapatos negros. La avise que si no había escuchado la conversación de esa tarde, no podría estar toda la noche con aquello, pero la amenaza fue clara " o los llevas o me sentiré mal". Claro chantaje emocional. Deje el pelo igual que la noche anterior y puse un maquillaje natural. Rose eligió unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, muy cortos con una camiseta palabra de honor púrpura y unas sandalias grises, mientras que Alice opto por un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo gris con unos zapatos a juego. Legamos al hall, con claras dificultades por mi parte para ver a los dos chicos ya arreglados y e un buen humor impresionante. Ambos iban vestidos con vaqueros desgastados, y mientras que mi hermano eligió una camiseta negra ajustada a su muy buen cuidado cuerpo, Edward opto con una camiseta blanca de tirantes debajo de una camisa a cuadro, que dejaba ver también su no menos cuidado cuerpo.

-Si anoche era un afortunado, esta noche no tengo palabras señoritas. Están increíbles. Oye Bella,¿tan joven quieres morir? ¡Mira tus pies!-.

-Ya lo se idiota, ya lo se. Las culpas si te quedas sin hermana, a Alice. Vamonos ya antes de que decida dejar aquí los zapatos e ir descalza-. Salimos de casa sin coger ningún tipo de abrigo,"ventajas de Florida" pensé.

-Entramos todos en el volvo de Edwad así que adentro todos- dijo Alice.

-Bonito coche- le dije antes de subirme. Y la verdad es que era precioso, un volvo plateado.

-Ya, gracias. Tu no te quedas atrás-me contesto mientras se subía al asiento delantero. Decidimos que fuese Emmet quien montase delante, ya que atrás hubiésemos ido como sardinas enlatadas. El viaje fue corto, no más de 10 minutos. Aparcamos a unas 2 calles del club, pero ya desde esa distancia se oía el ruido y la gente. Como predijo Edward, fue acercarnos a la puerta y el seguridad nos dejo pasar sin prestar atención a los que si estaban haciendo cola.

Y como dije la noche anterior "que empiece la fiesta". Pero por favor, que esta salga bien.


	7. El de verdad

**Capitulo 7**

Entramos al club y rápidamente fuimos a buscar una mesa donde entrásemos los cinco. Al decir verdad estaba realmente bien por dentro y era muy amplio, una pista centra enorme, iluminada muy débilmente por luces aleatorias, había una barra a cada lado de esta y unas escaleras que subían al piso de arriba, que es donde nos encontrábamos, ocupadas por mesas y sillas para un ambiente mas tranquilo pero en el cual se necesitaba chillar si querías hacerte oír.

-Vamos a por las bebidas, ¿Qué quieren las damas?- chillo Emmet para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

-Yo solo una cerveza- dijo Rose.

-Yo un mojito- de lo poco que conocía en cuestiones de bebidas era una de las que mas me habían gustado así que esa fue mi elección.

-Otro- contesto Alice. No tardaron nada en conseguir las bebidas, así que supuse que había camareras en la barra y que sus encantos no se quedaron escondidos. Cualquiera caería si teníamos que ser sinceros. Nos colocaron las bebidas delante de cada uno y se sentaron para charlar un rato antes de bajar a la pista. Yo por mi parte dudaba mucho de ir a bailar, mas que nada porque me podía matar con esos tacones, simple y llanamente. Nada mas dar un sorbo a mi bebida una muy impaciente Alice se termino su copa de un solo trago y ponerse de pie a saltar.

-¡Amo esta canción! Abajo todos a bailar- dijo mientras Rose se ponía de pie mientras terminaba su cerveza y a mi.

-No no no no Alice, no pienso bajar ha bailar alli-.

-¿Disculpa? Bella, estamos en una discoteca-.

-Habértelo pensado antes de ponerme estas trampas, te avise- dije mientras me volvía a sentar y dejaba a Alice con los ojos como plato. Que no siga que no le avise.

-Bajo yo- dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie. –Estoy seguro de que bajara en breves, no os preocupéis-. ¿Mi hermano estaba loco? ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ¿Y que hacia dejándome sola con Edward? Le iba ha matar, era un hecho. Me gire para ver como cogia a cada una por una mano y bajaban las escaleras. Volví a mi postura normal para encontrarme con la divertida mirada de Edward encima de la mía.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- pregunte con verdadera duda.

-Tu. Eres realmente graciosa-.

-Vaya, no tenia entendido que tuviese futuro como payaso- dije molesta.

-No te enfades, no es ese tipo de graciosa a lo que me refiero. Sino que me pareces realmente encantadora cuando sacas el carácter, eso es todo- ¿Edward me había llamado encantadora? ¿A que clase de mundo me había ido en menos de un segundo? -¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen Isabella?- el chico intento romper ese incomodo silencio, cosa que agradecí, aunque la pregunta no viniese mucho a cuento. –Hagamos una cosa, juguemos a las 20 preguntas- se sentó al lado mió para poder escucharnos mejor, cosa inteligente por su parte, - me pareces sumamente interesante así que, ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Perfecto- esto de hablar con el cada vez se sentía mas cómodo –pero esa que has hecho cuenta como una-.

-Me parece justo- dijo dedicándome mi sonrisa. ¿Ese hombre sabia lo que podía causar en el sexo femenino haciéndola? Seguro que si.

-No me gusta Isabella entero, me parece antiguo, de vieja. Eso es todo- y era cierto, el nombre entero me parecía horroroso.

-¿Sabes español o italiano?-.

-Esa es otra pregunta-.

-Mierda. Bueno da igual, contesta por favor-.

-No, las típicas cosas como "hola" o "ciao" pero me pierdo se me sacas de hay. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Acabas de gastar tu primera pregunta-. Mierda. –Pero te la contestare. Pura curiosidad, de esa manera sabrías que tu nombre encaja contigo perfectamente, Bella-. Había picado mi curiosidad. Era nefasta para los idiomas, así que esa palabra posiblemente pudiese ser conocida, pero yo no tendría ni idea.

-¿Sabes más idiomas?-.

-Segunda pregunta gastada. Vamos empate. Se hablar ingles, español, francés, italiano y un poco de portugués y chino- termino mirándome a los ojos con una mirada juguetona. ¿Qué narices..

-Esta bien de hablar. Vayamos a bailar- se levanto y me tendió su mano para que la cogiese.

-¿No has oído antes que no pienso bailar? ¿Quieres verme muerta?-.

-Has gastado inútilmente dos preguntas. Y respondiéndolas si lo he oído y no, claramente no te quiero ver muerta, pero si quiero que bailes conmigo- ¿Edward me estaba pidiendo que bailase con el? ¿Pero cuantas copas llevaba ya? Solo había bebido una creo, así que delirando todavía no podía estar. –No mas excusas Bella, allí abajo no hay sitio para caerse, es físicamente imposible- y viendo desde arriba tenia razón, no existía hueco para que una persona se cayese al suelo.

-Bajo a bailar, si no cuentas las dos ultimas preguntas que te hice, y seguimos otro día como estábamos-.

-Eso es trampa-.

-Eso es un trato Cullen-.

-Esta bien- cogi su mano mientras me terminaba el resto de mi bebida y nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras para bajar a la pista.

-¿Prefieres buscar al resto o nos quedamos aquí?- tarde en asimilar las palabras porque mas que pendiente a l que me decía, esta temblando por haber sentido su voz tan cerca de mi oído, tan malditamente sensual…

-Ehh, no. Yo creo que aquí esta perfecto ¿no?- repetí su misma acción, para notar como el también se ponía nervioso ante tal cercanía. Me puso su mano en la parte baja de mi cintura y me acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo, si es que existía un "mas cerca".

-Perfecto- me susurro y así empezaos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Pegados, demasiado pegados. En cualquier otra situación estaba segura de que mi mente hubiese divagado en cuestiones como "¿le estaba gustando?", "¿lo estas haciendo bien?". Y teniendo en cuenta que era mi primer acercamiento con una persona del sexo opuesto hubiese sido lógico, pero con el todo se sentía mas fácil, mas sencillo, mas natural. Estuvimos bailando todo lo que escuchábamos, lento, movido, haciendo el payaso, cuando le pisaba con mi mas que propensa torpeza, cuando estaba a punto de caerme porque solo yo podía encontrar el lugar para hacerlo, mientras reíamos, mientras hablábamos, mientras estábamos callados, todo lo que paso en el rato que estuve bailando con Edward Cullen fue simple, fue bonito.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?-me pregunto después de una canción que todo el mundo canto como si se le fuese la vida en ello, pero que a mis oídos era nueva.

-Si por favor, estoy deshidratada- le dije. Me cogio de la mano y me llevo hasta la barra. Todo el tiempo que estuve bailando con el, sentí ese escalofrió que solo notaba cuando el me tocaba, pero era tan agradable que no quise reparar en ello. Nos acercamos para pedirnos las bebidas. Fue cuando las estaba esperando que mire a la izquierda y me encontré, diría que una sorpresa, pero eso estaba escrito desde que cruzaron miradas la noche anterior.

-Vaya, pensé que iban a tardar mas- exprese mi comentario en voz alta.

-¿Decías?-. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la izquierda para que el solito se contestase la pregunta. –Vaya, ¿desde cuando….?-.

-Desde ahora supongo. Ayer en el coche saltaban chispas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero a todo esto, ¿y tu prima?- si Emmet y Rose estaban así… y Edward y yo aquí, ¿Dónde se había metido Alice?

-No tengo ni idea, pero no me hace gracia que ande sola, ¿me esperas u segundo y ahora vuelvo preciosa-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Tarde como medio minuto en reaccionar, ¿pero es que este hombre me quería matar? ¿Preciosa? Si, definitivamente debía estar delirando para soñar cosas tan magnificas.

-Perdona guapa, ¿tienes pareja?-me pregunto un chico acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-Yo…emmm…-.

-Veo que no. Entonces supongo que te apetecerá divertirte conmigo- dijo acercándome a el de una manera que me resulto asquerosa.

-Yo… no… déjame por favor- ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

-Anda hermosa, relájate. Solo nos vamos a divertir- dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y la pasaba por todo mi cuello. Intente quitármelo de encima de todas las formas posibles, pero teniendo en cuenta que me tenia presionada contra la barra y mi fuerza era nula, solo me quedaba el recurso de llorar y chillar. –No te alteres, si nos lo estamos pasando muy bien- dijo mientras me apretaba contra el cogiendome del culo y haciéndome notar como se lo estaba pasando el. Quise vomitar en aquel momento, pero mis fuerzas se condensaban en chillar e intentar quitármelo de encima, ya que lo de chillar de poco me valía con esos volúmenes de música. Note como una de sus manos se iba metido poco a poco por debajo de mi falda, pero justo antes de tocar el borde de mi ropa interior de me quito de encima de una manera brusca. Cuando quise mirar, estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y sus manos agarrando a su estomago. Yo no podía controlar el ataque que me estaba entrando en esos momentos, solo note como alguien me cogia y me sacaba de allí. No me hizo falta mirarle a la cara, porque esa sensación solo me la producía una persona, así que me acurruque en su pecho y descargue todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-Ya esta Bella, ya paso- me dijo Edward mientras nos sentábamos en algún sitio de la calle, yo encima de el todavía.

-Ese… ese tío…-aunque quisiese no me salían las palabras. No podía unirlas de forma lógica ni clara.

-Ese tío es un mal nacido que no va ha volver a ponerte una mano encima en lo que le queda de vida si quiere seguir viviendo- dijo con un tono de voz cargado de furia.

-Gr… gracias-.

-¿Gracias por que Bella?-.

-Por… por salvarme-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, de verdad. Solo por favor no me dejes volver a dejarte sola nunca-. Esa petición jamás la diría en voz alta, pero desde luego mi mente no pudo evitar soñar y pensar que seria un futuro maravilloso. Paso un rato mientras yo seguía sentada sobre el y el seguía acariciando mi espalda de manera tranquilizadora hasta que terminase de sollozar.

-Oye, Alice… Ali…-.

-No te preocupes por ella, estaba muy bien acompañada- no me hacia falta mirarle para saber que en su cara, después de unos minutos volvía a aparecer esa sonrisa que tanto estaba empezando a necesitar. –Jasper, estaba con Jasper. Es amigo mió desde hace unos años. Estudia psicología, pero no tenia ni idea de que se conociesen. Es un buen chaval, así que no me preocupa-. ¿A Alice le gustaba alguien?

-No tenia ni idea que Alice estuviese interesada en alguien-.

-A lo mejor solo fue el destino- dijo en un tono mas bajo.

-¿Crees en el destino Edward?-.

-Estoy empezando a creer- dijo a modo de reflexión. -¿Tu?- digamos que por cosas del destino, desde que mi madre nos dijo que Florida seria nuestra ultima parada había estrechado lazos con mi familia, había conocido a dos personas que estaban encaminadas a ser mis amigas si todavía no lo eran, había empezado las clases en la universidad y era feliz con lo que estudiaba, y además había conocido a un chico maravilloso, desde que había cambiado, que aunque lo negase, estaba empezando a quedarse con pequeños trocitos de mi corazón y mi mente. Si alguna vez me plantee si creía en el destino, esta seria la primera vez que tendría una respuesta tan clara.

-Si. Si creo en el destino- dije más segura de lo que jamás había estado. Estuvimos otro rato en un cómodo silencio, algo que me encantaba de estar con el, los silencio no era incómodos, no era necesario ser rellenados con palabras vacías.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa?-.

-En mi coche-.

-Pero ¿y Alice, y mi hermano y Rosalie?-.

-Ya les mande un mensaje que dudo que hayan visto todavía. Les dije que te encontrabas mal y que aquel ambiente no era el mejor para ponerte bien-.

-Muchas gracias. Oye, y perdón también-.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué te debo perdonar yo a ti?-.

-Por como te hable ayer, apenas te conocía de un minutos y te trate mal, sin saber nada y bueno, normalmente no soy así, así que si algo te molesto perdón-.

-¿Estas de broma? Soy yo el que os tenia que pedir perdón, y a ti, darte las gracias. No sabes lo que necesitaba que alguien me abriese de esa manera los ojos. Estaba cegado supongo. Supongo que todo el mundo lo esta cuando le halagan, y solo saben decirle cosas buenas y besarles los pies. A mi jamás me gusto eso, pero claro visto desde fuera, cuando te pasa a ti te crees superior. Me convertí e todo lo que yo alguna vez había criticado, pero no me di cuenta. Es ahora cuando veo que aquello solo era una mentira y que he hecho daño a lo que mas quiero en mi vida: mis padres y Alice. Así que si hay alguien que tiene que dar gracias y pedir perdón ese soy yo. Tu solo eres lo que estaba esperando- me dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi pelo y me lo acariciaba. Si alguna vez vi algo dulce, jamás superaría ese momento. -¿Nos vamos a casa? Jacksonville es calido, pero esta empezando a refrescar y no quiero enfermos-.

-Si claro- dije mientras me levantaba y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a su coche. Me dolía, creo que hasta físicamente, alejarme de el, pero era necesario. Llegamos a su casa y me abrió la puerta del coche, gesto que me sorprendió, muy pero muy gratamente. Le mire con una expresión divertida en la cara a lo que el me contesto con esa sonrisa suya que yo calificaba como mía y me contestaba un "fui educado como un señoriíto. Si Esme viese eso estaría orgullosa de mi".

-Esme esta muy orgullosa de ti ya- dije mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

-Creo que mañana tendré una charla con mis padres, larga y sincera. Se merecen una explicación por mi parte- dijo mientras se pasaba su mano por su pelo ya de por si despeinado.

-Yo creo que con que no vuelvas a cambiar se dan mas que satisfechos- le dije. –Ya llegue a mi cuarto-.

-Ya –dijo riéndose. –Y al mió-. No entendía nada. –Este cuarto- dijo señalando al que estaba justo en frente del mió – es el mió-. ¿Edward dormía en frente mía?

-No tenía ni idea-. "Aunque claro, casi no se ni donde esta el mió" añadí en voz baja en un intento de que no me escuchase, pero se quedo en eso, un vano intento porque se empezó a reír a mandíbula abierta.

-Buenas noches Bella-.

-Buenas noches Edward. Que descanses-.

-Seguro- me miro por un instante a los ojos para luego inclinarse y dejar un beso en mi mejilla durante bastante tiempo. Entre como una zombi a mi cuarto, haciendo movimientos por pura rutina, como si fuese un robot. Fue acostarme en la cama y quedarme dormida, para tener uno de los mejores sueño que recordaba. Simplemente salía el.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con el, con Edward Cullen.


	8. Asi es el

**Capitulo 8**

"_Tiririri tiririri Tiririri tiririri …"_

Me costo darme cuenta de que ese raro sonido no pertenecía a mi sueño, esta totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero hasta en el sueño maldije a quine hubiese osado en cortar semejante imaginación.

-¿Diga?- descolgué sin ni siquiera fijarme en la hora ni en el que estuviese llamando.

-Hija- perfecto, mi madre-¿Qué tal?-.

-Pues hasta hace un momento durmiendo, ahora con mucho sueño-.

-Vaya, nunca habías sido tan poco madrugadora-.

-¿Pero que hora es?-.

-Las tres de la tarde hija-.

-¡¿Qué?- si la casa todavía estaba dormida, a partir de ese grito seguro que no. –Jod…-.

-Esa boca jovencita. Solo llamaba para saber si ibais a venir a cenar o ya ibais desde allí mañana a vuestras cosas-.

-No se que hará Emmet, pero yo si que voy. Nos vemos en un rato- y colgué. Me tire de espaldas a la cama para estirarme y desperezarme un poco. Me levante y me puse una camiseta de tirantes con unos vaqueros y mis converses para bajar y meterme algo en el estomago, desde luego eso de saltarse el desayuno y la comida a mi estomago no le sentaba bien. Llegue a la cocina para encontrarme con Esme fregando lo que supuse eran los platos de la comida.

-Buenos días Esme- la salude.

-Vaya, buenos días Bella. Eres la primera en ponerte en pie- me dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué tal el fin de semana?-. ¿Qué quería que la dijese? El mejor de toda mi vida, o tu hijo hizo que fuese el mejor de mi vida.

-Genial. Nos lo pasamos genial- quizás esa fuese la mejor dadas las circunstancias.

-Me alegro. Vete al jardín de atrás, en un momento te llevo algo para picar, debes de estar hambrienta-.

-No se moleste, ya me preparo yo algo-.

-No señorita. Tú eres la invitada-.

-Hagamos una cosa, lo preparamos las dos y salimos las dos a comer y charlar. Me parece lo más justo-.

-Eres muy cabezota, ¿no?-.

-No lo sabe bien- dije acompañándola en la risa.

-Hagamos eso pues- y juntas nos decidimos a preparar unos zumos de fritas y un buen puñado de sándwiches, para que tanto nosotras, como Carlisle y los demás pudiesen comerlos, claro, siempre que estos se levantasen algún día. Sacamos la comida al jardín para encontrarnos a Carlisle leyendo el periódico. Y si me sorprendí de la elegancia del jardín de la entrada, la parte de atrás era una autentica maravilla. Ante mis ojos se extendía un gran jardín, solo de césped, el cual se notaba estaba muy bien cuidado, y bordeándolo, decenas de flores de colores vivos que alegraban el panorama. A la izquierda, una gran piscina que invitaba a darte un baño, incluso con la ropa puesta y un poco masa la derecha una barbacoa. A la derecha se encontraba una pérgola con un techo manejable por si el mal tiempo se presentaba, que cubría una gran mesa con sillas, puede que es ella fácilmente entrasen 20 comensales. Justo al lado, una especia de columpio enorme para descansar. Cualquier revista de interiores pagaría para fotografiar esa casa.

-Buenos días Bella, o buenas tardes- dijo sonriéndome e incorporándose mientras cerraba su periódico y lo apoyaba encima de la mesa. –Vaya, veo que vamos a tener que decir a Alice que te invite mas veces. Esto tiene una pinta deliciosa-.

-Buenas tardes Carlisle. Buenos Esme también tiene merito- dije intentando que repartiese los halagos. Era la justo.

-Nunca hago esto, tu me animaste así que para ti todos. Que no se acostumbre- dijo Esme.

-¿Qué tal estos días? Espero que Edward no os haya dado ningún tipo de problemas- dijo Carlisle mientras echaba el zumo en cada vaso y veía como de su cara se borraba esa sonrisa para dar paso a un gesto de preocupación.

-No Edward…- pensé un momento en si decirles algo pero decidí que era el quien debía de dar esa sorpresa – el no dio ningún problema. Se llevaran una sorpresa agradable, creo-. Les deje a ambos con un gesto de duda, pero decidieron nos seguir con el tema para pasar a otros mucho mas amenos. Me entere de que Esme era diseñadora de interiores y que amaba la jardinería, e hay el motivo de esa espectacular casa. Estuve hablando con Carlisle de el trabajo que hacia el y nosotros con los niños. Realmente ese hombre tenia un corazón enorme, y el de Esme no se quedaba atrás. Eran la pareja perfecta lo que yo en un futuro quisiese tener para mí. Mientras divagaba en esos pensamientos, solo una cara salía al lado de la mía dentro de 10 años, y era la de Edward. Intente quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza y seguir hablando con ellos como hasta ahora pero me resulto dificilísimo. También estuvimos hablando sobre mis continuas mudanzas y los motivos de esta. Realmente solo había hablado tan abiertamente, y tan sinceramente sobre lo que sentía cuando nos volvía a tocar con mi hermano Emmet, era muy fácil ser sincera con personas que llevaban tatuada esa palabra en el alma. Eran gente buena y la confianza que te daban les era devuelta de una manera muy natural por mi parte. Entre charlas y risas paso el tiempo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, si quería cumplir lo que le había dicho a mi madre, debería ir preparándome y salir ya. Además de que tendría que levantar a Emmet para preguntarle, y eso me iba a llevar buena parte de mi tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiese empezar a despedirme, alguien apareció por el jardín.

-Buenos días. Buenos días Bella- mi ultima pesadilla personal echo hombre apareció. Se dirigió a su madre y a su padre para darles un beso, acción que luego repitió conmigo. Si mi cara era un poema, la de ellos estaba cha para fotografiarse. -¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento?-.

-Claro hijo- respondió Carlisle incorporándose rápidamente en la silla.

-Yo me tengo que ir. Mi madre me va ha matar como llegue mas tarde de lo que le prometí a casa-.

-No hace falta que te vayas Bella- me contesto Edward.

-No en serio, me tengo que ir. Esme, Carlisle fue un placer conocerles, espero volver a verles pronto- dije abrazando cariñosamente a cada uno en forma de despedida. –Edward, nos vemos en la universidad- cuando legue a el me quede estática, no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

-Claro. Hasta mañana- fue el, el que me cogio de la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, que yo respondí automáticamente. Subí a mi habitación para ordenar las cosas que estaban tiradas por toda la habitación. Viendo que no me faltaba nada, me dirigí a la de Emmet para despertarle, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que no estaba en ella. Fui al baño de la planta pero tampoco se encontraba en el. ¿Dónde se había metido mi hermano? Decidid llamarle por teléfono, y escuche el sonido de su móvil, pero ese no era su cuarto. Ese… ¡Rosalie! Colgué inmediatamente para no despertar a ninguno de los dos. Regrese a mi cuarto para escribir una nota a Alice, disculpándome por no haber podido despedirme de ella y otra a Emmet avisándole de que ya hablaríamos. Estaba ya en la puerta para salir a la calle a coger el autobús cuando una voz me paro.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera!- ¿ese hombre quería que muriese joven a causa de un infarto?

-¡Que susto me has dado Edward! Joder-.

-Lo siento- dijo riéndose. -¿Te vas ya?-.

-Si Emmet… Emmet esta ocupado- intente disfrazar un poco la situación, pero creo que me pillo la indirecta al vuelo.

-Te entiendo. ¿Cómo te vas a tu casa?-.

-¿En autobús?- le respondí en forma de pegunta. ¡Como quería que volviese si no había traído mi aun no estrenado coche y las llaves del de Emmet las tenia el! Además, que yo necesitaba ayuda para poder subirme a ese coche.

-Yo te llevo- dijo mientras cogia las llaves de la mesita de la entrada. –Vamos-.

-No es necesario Edward, no te molestes. El autobús no tarda nada-.

-Yo tardo menos así que venga-.

-Edward, he dicho que no hace falta-.

-Bueno, pues entonces iré contigo en el autobús-.

-¿Pero tu eres tonto?-.

-Voy a ir contigo, de una manera u otra. Simplemente tu eliges la forma. Además quiero hablar contigo-.

-Ya que no tengo otro remedio, gracias, iré contigo en coche-.

-Esa es mi chica. Venga- "esa es mi chica" que bien sonaban esas palabras cuando salían de su boca e iban dirigidas hacia mi. Nos fuimos hasta el volvo plateado para ponernos en marcha hacia mi casa.

-Y bueno, ¿de que querías hablar?-.

-De nada en concreto, solo decirte que tenias razón, una vez mas. Mis padres estaban realmente felices de mi cambio. Gracias de nuevo-.

-Ya te dije que no había nada que agradecer, de verdad. Me alegro de que les hayas echo felices, realmente son muy buena gente.

-Lo se. Yo…- estaba intentado decirme algo, pero se le notaba a leguas que le costaba.

-¿Quieres algo Edward?-.

-Yo… bueno si. Me gustaría terminar el juego que empezamos ayer-.

-Puedes preguntar cuando quieras, tantas veces quieras Edward-.

-No me has entendido. Me gustaría acabarlo, algún día, asolas, con tiempo- ¿estaba intentando pedirme una cita? –Bella, ¿me entiendes?-.

-Creo que si. Una…-.

-Si Bella, una cita. Pufff me esta costando mucho esto por favor, pon un poco de tu parte- ¿de verdad me estaba pidiendo cordura cuando me estaba invitando a salir con el?

-Yo… supongo que no hay ningún problema- dije intentando hacer un esfuerzo para sonreír, pero esta salio natural cuando vi aquella que el me dedicaba solo a mi, esa que ponía de medio lado y que solo sacaba cuando algo le hacia realmente feliz. Note que estaba muy nervioso cuando vi que relajo los hombros, signote que hasta entonces había estado muy tenso.- ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme desde un principio no?- me miro y afirmo con su cabeza.

-Bella, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no se donde vives. Simplemente he empezado a dar vueltas sin sentido. Me gustaría que me guiases- ¿de verdad que era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de esas cosas?

-Si si eh… a la derecha- desde luego Edward no era el único nervioso en ese coche. Fui guiándole hacia mi casa. No tardamos más de 20 minutos en estar en la puerta de mi edificio.

-Gracias por traerme, ha sido innecesario-.

-No, no lo ha sido-. No se de donde saque valor ara decirle la frase, pero se la dije.

-Las chicas y yo quedamos siempre en la puerta de la facultad para entrar juntas un cuarto de hora antes de las clases. Si quieres…-.

-Allí estaré- dijo haciendo otra maldita vez esa sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pues hasta mañana supongo-.

-Hasta mañana Bella- se inclino para darme un cariñoso beso en la comisura de mis labios. Salí del coche despidiéndole con la mano mientras veía como el se alejaba. Si creía que su toque quemaba, ese beso había sido el puro infierno. Subí a mi casa para encontrarme con un Seth muy hiperactivo, aunque normal, nunca nos habíamos separado mas que unas horas desde que nació, suena raro pero es así.

-Oye Bella, ¿y Emmet?- pregunto mi madre desde la cocina mientras yo guardaba las cosas de mi cuarto.

-Estaba… estaba con… Edward, si con Edward, ha hecho muy buenas migas con el- estaba segura de que si mi madre me viese, notaria que estaba mintiendo, así que di gracias de que ella fuese tan ingenua para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Edward? ¿Quién es Edward?-. "Un hombre casi perfecto2 quise contestarla, pero sabia que eso solo haría que el resto del día fuese un interrogatorio que envidiaría en mismísimo FBI

-El primo de Alice, mama-.

-¿Primo? No sabia que tuviese ningún primo-.

-Si vive con el, y con sus tíos. Hemos estado los cinco juntos estos días-. Di gracias de que las preguntas se acabasen ahí, sino estaba segura que me tocaría seguir mintiendo, y eso si que podía acabar mal. Mientras llegaba la hora de la cena adelante algo de la tarea para que no se me acumulase todo e las fechas de los exámenes. Poco antes de irme a acostar recibí 3 mensajes.

-_Bella ¡Siento no haberme despedido de ti! Estaba muy cansada perdóname… tengo muchas noticias que contarte, y tu a mi. Si no lo haces no tengo ningún problema en preguntarle a mi primo ;) Besos. Alice_- maldita duende.

_-Enana, gracias por no molestarme, supongo que habrás sacado conclusiones tu solita, ya te explicare mañana. Gracias por cubrirme con mama. Te quiero. Emmet-_ no, desde luego que me iba a dar, muchas, pero que muchas explicaciones.

-_Fue un placer conocerte Bella. Gracias por todo de nuevo, y recuerda, todavía queda pendiente terminar el juego. Que descanses. Besos. Edward._- ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número? Alice, no sabia si matarla o hacerla un monumento por semejante idea. Y con esto me fui a la cama para volver a soñar con el dueño del último mensaje. Y estaba segura que seria ni la segunda ni la ultima vez que pasaría.

Me levante tan perezosa como siempre, pero ese día tenía un pequeño incentivo mas para llegar a la hora, Edward me dijo que estaría esperándome allí, y espero que lo haga, porque estas ansias no se van a ir si no esta, y lamentablemente lo empezaba a tener asumido. Llegue al salón para dar un beso a Seth y a mi madre y Phil y salir corriendo hacia la universidad, esta vez Emmet no me podía retrasar porque Emmet no estaba. Llegue cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada pero mi tristeza desapareció al instante cuando vi que Edward ya había llegado. Me dirigí hacia el, con calma por primera vez en todo el día, cosa ilógica porque mis prisas habían estado causas por verle. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada, y fue como si a ambos nos encendiesen un interruptor a la vez el cual estaba dirigido a la acción de "sonreír", porque nuestras comisuras se levantaron para formar una sonrisa prácticamente a la vez.

-Hola- me dijo cuando me acerque hasta a el y se volvia a inclinar para darme un beso en la mejilla. Cada vez que hacia esto mi corazon amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, era algo irracional.

-Hola- le conteste. –Vaya, muy madrugador te veo hoy-.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Es la primera vez que salgo de casa antes que Alice. Cuando venga y me vea aquí te espera un buen interrogatorio-.

-Eso ya me lo esperaba, pero creo que este será peor de lo que ella misma tenia pensado- imite como si un escalofrió invadiese mi cuerpo, haciéndole sacar esa sonrisa. ¡Mi sonrisa!-Tenia ganas de verte-. Digamos que esas cuatro palabras terminaron de matar lo que quedaba de mi cordura. Pero si el era sincero, ¿Por qué no lo podía ser yo?

-Yo también- le conteste bajando un poco la cabeza para que no viera el sonrojo que se estaba acumulando en mis mejillas. Sentí su mano cogerme la barbilla para levantar mi cabeza y verle negar con la cabeza para decir con sus labios "no te aveguerzes". ¿Pero como no iba a sentir vergüenza después de decirle a semejante monumento que tenia ganas de verle? Antes de que pudiera contestar alguien me cogio por la espalda, e levanto y me empezó a dar vueltas. No me hacia falta preguntar quien era, últimamente me estaba dando cuenta que no me hacia ver caras para identificar a las personas.

-Emmet suéltame si quieres seguir teniendo una hermana-.

-Vamos enana, yo solo te estaba dando un abrazo. Te he echado mucho de menos- me bajo y pude ver como Rose saludaba a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Seguro que te has acordado de mi mucho. Pero aclárame, ¿era mientras dormías o…? vale, no quiero saberlo- cosa que hizo que los chicos se partiesen de risa, y Rose intentase esconder su cara entre el pelo. Me acerque a ella para saludarla y darle un abrazo.-Hola Rose. Me vas a tener que explicar unas cuantas cosas, pero me alegro mucho, ¿vale?- esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro para que solo ella me oyese. Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿y la duende?-pregunto Emmet mientras me robaba a mi amiga de mis brazos para ponerla entre los suyos, cosa que a juzgar por la cara de Rose, no le importo lo mas mínimo.

-Pus mi prima debe de estar en camino. Digamos que tampoco ha estado sola el domingo- vale, esa era la noticia que debía esperarme de ella.

-¡Chicos!- tal y como predijo Edward, Alice no tardo ni medio minuto en aparecer ante nosotros, y con sorpresa cogida por la mano. –Os presento a Jasper, Jasper, estos son Emmet, Rose, Bella y mi pr…-.

-Edward. ¿Qué tal estas?- era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar y su tono de voz me resulto tan tranquilizador que supe que era justo lo que necesitaba Alice en su vida, un poco de calma, y este chico con hablarle tenia todo echo. Además era guapo, rubio con ojos azules, y parecía el perfecto caballero, prototipo de Alice.

-Muy bien Jazz. ¿Tu que tal?-.

-No me puedo quejar- dijo cogiendo a Alice por la cintura.

-¿Os conocíais?-dijo pasando su mirada de uno a otro. –No me hab…-.

-No sabía que Edward Cullen, era el Edward del que me hablabas. Pero si nos conocemos, haces como un año-.

-Yo si sabia quien era tu_ Jazzy_- dijo Edward haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Alice, por lo que se gano la risa de todos menos la de Alice, que le respondió sacándole la lengua, -os vi el sábado- fue en ese momento cuando todas las risas aumentaron y la de Jasper paso a ponerse de un rojo que envidiaría al mió.

-Mira Bella, se pone casi tan rojo como tu- esta vez fui yo la que paro de reír para darle una colleja.

-Eres idiota Emmet. Encantada de conocerte Jasper- dije dándole la mano.

-Igualmente Bella. Encantado también Rose, Emmet-.

-Hola- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno señores, dejo a la juventud que se vaya a estudiar, que aquí algunos ya trabajamos honradamente. Nos vemos luego- y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y un tierno beso en los labios de Rose. Vale que tuviese novia, pero creo que merecía un trato un poco diferente a lo que pudiese recibir Jasper. Digo, no tengo nada contra el, pero es mi hermano.

-Rose- dije antes de que Emmet ya no pudiese oírme –vete preparando tu estomago para largas jornadas en hamburgueserías porque mi hermano acaba de perder a su acompañante-.

-¡!- dijo mi hermano dándose la vuelta y viniendo a mi dirección corriendo.- Venga Belli, ha sido… un lapsus, si un lapsus, no volverá a pasar- dijo andando detrás mió.- Solo es que ahora con novia, el primer día…-.

-Esta bien, solo quería eso. Hasta luego hermano- dije mientras me cogia y me daba un millón de besos en la mejilla.

-Te quiero enana- y se fue corriendo a su trabajo. Poco después despedimos a Jasper ya que su facultad aunque no estaba lejos, debía de andar unos minutos.

-Bueno, yo estoy en el edificio de al lado así que os despido aquí. Nos vemos luego en el descanso-.

-Claro primo, cuídate, adiós- y nos cogio a Rose y a mi de la muñeca para llevarnos a la zona de jardines. –Nos vamos a saltar la primera clase chicas, quiero todos los detalles-.

-Alice, tenemos el descanso, incluso después de clases tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. No quiero empezar a perder clases tan pronto- dije intentando escapar.

-Solo va a ser una hora Bella- y ahí estaba, ese puchero que ni el hombre de piedra podría resistirse.

-Una hora Alice, una hora-. Estuvieron hablando sobre todo lo que les paso ese finde, y digo estuvieron porque yo apenas abrí la boca. Me entere de que Rose y Emmet no tardaron ni cinco minutos en empezar a tontear en el club por lo cual Alice al subir se topo con Jasper. No tengo ni idea de cómo no salio corriendo el muchacho después de que Alice se presentase con la frase "me has hecho esperar mucho", pero claro, alguien que contesta con un "lo siento mucho, señorita" tampoco es que este muy en su sitio. Tengo entendido que los cuatro se lo pasaron en grande esa noche, y no se mas porque no quise. Por dios, una de ellas pensaba contar las intimidades de mi hermano, me negaba. Alice y Jasper si eran novios formalmente; pero Emmet aun no se lo había pedido a Rose, y tampoco ella quería precipitar las cosas.

-Y bueno Bella, te toca-dijo Alice haciendo que también Rose girase su cabeza.

-¿Qué me toca el que?-.

-Tu, Edward, finde de semana- me dijo hablando como si no entendiese lo que me estaba intentando decir.

-¿Edward? Estas muy equivocada Alice, no pasó nada. Bailamos, me empecé a encontrar mal, me llevo a casa y ayer cuando me levante se ofreció a acercarme a casa. Eso es todo- por supuesto que no lo era, pero digamos que les di la versión resumida y menos comprometida.

-Venga Bella, les vi bailar el sábado, y déjame decirte que la temperatura a vuestro alrededor subió considerablemente. Yo no bailaría así con alguien que no me gustase- me dijo Rose.

-No nos estas contando todo- me dijo Alice.

-Claro que si-.

-Claro que no. Yo había oído algo de una cita, o algo así- esa cita no llegaría, porque primero iba a matar a Edward por no avisarme de algo así.

-Ummmm… bueno, no es exactamente una cita, bueno si, pero no se cuando- dije nerviosa. No me gustaba nada esta situación.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con Edward? ¿Estas segura?- que le iba a decir, que no, queme comían los nervios cada vez que pensaba que a lo mejor solo era un juego, que alo mejor antes siquiera de quedar con el ya se había olvidado de mi, o que si porque sentía que el Edward que conocí ya no existía y ahora era una persona totalmente diferente. Esta echa un lió, pero cuando la imagen de su cara sonriéndome se instalaba en mi cabeza, mis neuronas desconectaban y solo pensaban en el.

-Si Rose, digo es solo una cita, para conocernos mejor, no va a pasar nada-.

-Claro que no, mi primo ha cambiado, es el que era hace dos años y todo gracias a Bella, te esta muy agradecido- y esa era otra de mis dudas, ¿y si solo quería salir conmigo para agradecerme su cambio, cuando yo no había echo nada? –Ayer me suplico tu teléfono hasta d rodillas casi, tenias que haberlo visto- desde luego que me hubiese gustado verlo. –Bueno, entremos a clase, ya es hora de volver-.

Esperaba resolver pronto esa duda, y ojala el sentimiento de Edward hacia mi no fuese puro compromiso. Desde luego por mi parte no lo era, y a cada minuto era mas consciente de ello. No le sabía poner todavía un nombre claro, quizás es que me asustaba, quizás es que al no haberlo sentido con anterioridad me confundía, pero esto iba mas allá de lo que jamás había pensado, y si, tenia miedo.


	9. Necesito explicaciones

**Capitulo 9**

Ese día el tiempo paso lentísimo, no sabia si era porque las clases eran mas aburridas que de costumbre, cosa que si soy sincera no sabría decir porque apenas las preste atención, o porque sabia que cuando terminasen vería a alguien con el que llevaba pensando desde habíamos terminado de hablar las chicas y yo. Me di cuenta de que compartíamos carrera con la mismísima Tanya, cosa que hasta el dia de hoy no había notado, pero tampoco le di mas importancia de la que no tenia. Salimos de clase y cada una se fue en busca de lo que realmente le interesaba: Alice a la facultad de psicología y Rosalie al gimnasio donde trabajaba mi hermano. Yo decidí quedarme en la puerta de nuestra facultad a la espera de que apareciese Edward, y poder aunque sea, despedirme de el. Salí de la puerta, pero mi torpeza sale cuando menos la necesito y con le ultimo escalón del edificio tropecé, me puse las manos delante de la cara a la espera de que por lo menos saliese de esa con todos mis dientes, pero el golpe nunca apareció, pero si una mano que me sujeto por la cintura. Me incorpore para darle las gracias a mi héroe del día.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto el joven. En realidad era bastante guapo, piel oscura y pelo moreno. Era bastante alto y con un cuerpo más que cuidado, pero me di cuenta de que no era mi tipo.

-Ehh si, muchas gracias…-.

-Jacob. Me llamo Jacob Black-.

-Bella Swan. Muchas gracias Jacob-dije extendiéndole la mano para que me devolviese el saludo.

-¿Siempre vas así de distraída?-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Si, digo, caminabas pero no veías por donde ibas, la gente se quitaba de tu paso porque tu no te apartabas- ¿de verdad que yo iba haciendo eso?.

-Vaya, si, debía de estar muy metida en mi mundo. Pero mi torpeza viene de serie, da igual que tenga los cinco sentidos puestos, lo digo por experiencia- vi como se aguantaba las ganas de reírse y como me cayó bien de que lo hiciese sin necesidad de sentirse mal. –Puedes reírte, no me sentiré mal, de verdad- cosa que hizo que por fin pudiese reírse a gusto.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Qué estudias?-.

-Enfermería, estoy en primer curso. ¿Tu?-.

-Medicina, novato también-.

-Entonces compartimos algunas clases, ¿no? Nunca te he visto-.

-Si supongo. Somos mucha gente, es complicado quedarse con todas las caras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Esperas a alguien?-.

-Si a… un amigo, pero esta tardando en salir-dije, y era cierto, ¿Dónde se habría metido Edward?

-Vaya, yo me tengo que ir ya, acaban de venir a buscarme. Nos vemos Bella. Un placer conocerte-.

-Lo mismo digo. Hasta mañana- logre decirle antes de que se diese la vuelta y fuese en busca de la persona que había ido a recogerle. Me quede mirándole como una cotilla para saber quien era su acompañante. Vi que se dirigía a una chico que estaba en la puerta, el cual supuse que era un amigo, pero cuando se dieron un beso me di cuenta de que parecía mas bien su novio. Todos los guapos y simpáticos están pillado o son gays pensé, siempre igual. Me quede esperando a Edward más de media hora pero no salio. Decidí preguntar a un par de personas que salían del edificio si conocían a Edward y si le habían visto salir. Para mi sorpresa me dijeron que salio el primero y además con bastante prisa por encontrarse con alguien. Les agradecí la información y me fui a mi casa con la preocupación del que le había pasado a Edward.

A partir de ese día todo fue diferente. Edward no me respondía ni a mis mensajes y cuando hablaba con el era para cruzar un saludo. Normalmente todo se reducía a "hola" y "adiós" y no entendía el motivo. Pregunte a Alice si sabia que le podía pasar a su primo, pero solo me contesto que había cambiado pero que la alegría no legaba a sus actos. Rose y mi hermano formalizaron su relación, y aunque eran a mi gusto demasiado fogosos a nivel publico, hacían una pareja encantadora, la misma que Alice y Jasper. Jacob se unió a nuestro grupo habitual y de vez en cuando le acompañaba su pareja, un chaval llamado James, un año mayor que nosotros que trabajaba de camarero en un bar. Físicamente eran polos opuestos, mientras uno era moreno, con piel oscura y ojos negros, el otro era rubio, de piel mas bien clara y ojos azules, pero se les notaba un amor en la mirada que sobrepasaba cualquier diferencia. Salimos varias veces todos juntos, pero Edward nunca nos acompaño, a mi parecer poniendo excusas baratas, y cuando me quedaba en su casa, se pasaba el día evitándome. Jacob pensaba que a lo mejor era porque le incomodaba su presencia o la de James, pero todos decíamos que aquello era una idiotez, no les conocía a ninguno de los dos y a Alice no le encajaba esa actitud de Edwad hacia nadie.

No entendía esa actitud hacia mi de un día para otro. Lo sabia de sobra es que yo no tenía ninguna culpa, por lo cual no seria yo quien fuese a disculparse, y como era su elección, tampoco le pediría explicaciones, por mucho que me doliese esa indiferencia. Me dolía esa actitud, sobre todo porque cada día pasaba mas tiempo pensando en el, cuando mas me ignoraba mas le daba vueltas al asunto y mas tiempo meditaba sobre el. Solo con verle mi corazón se disparaba a unos noveles que creía antinaturales, extrañan el simple echo de que me tocase una mano o me saludase con un beso en la mejilla, y simplemente pensar en echo traía a mi mente la quemazón que sentía cuando o hacia. Podía llegar a ser enfermizo.

Estábamos a principios de diciembre, y si mi cabeza amenazaba con explotarme con los problemas diarios, los exámenes de acercaban peligrosamente y mi cabeza reventaba solo con pensar en ello. "Demasiada información" repetía mi cabeza cada vez que terminaba una de mis largas sesiones de estudio en casa. La ultima semana antes de los exámenes me interne, casi literalmente en la biblioteca, junto con Jacob, Alice y Rose. Jasper nos decía que tampoco eran para esos extremos, que los sacaríamos de sobra, peo supongo que los novatos lo llevan todo a esos extremos. Aun así, estuvo con nosotros todos los días para estudiar acompañando a Alice y a los demás psicológicamente.

En la semana que duraron los exámenes, apenas dormí, y mi cara era la prueba as clara de que no mentía. Por eso cuando puse la ultima palabra de mi ultimo exámenes, salí corriendo a la calle y sacar mi frustración en forma de grito, pero antes de que pudiese empezar Alice, Rose y Jacob se acercaron para acompañarme en mi locura.

-¡Chicos, hemos terminado! Venga os invito a comer, Emmet nos acompaña- dijo Rose imitando ese saltito característico de Alice.

-Vale, pero esperamos a Jasper y Edward para que vengan- dijo Alice.

-¿Edward tu primo?- pregunto Jacob ganándose una afirmación de cabeza por parte de Alice. –Salio hace como media hora-.

-Es idiota. Mirad por allí viene Jazzy. Vamos- dijo Alice corriendo en su dirección y gritando un _Jazzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ que dejaba sordo a todo aquel que pilaba en su camino. Todo a nuestro alrededor eran estudiantes con caras de felicidad, y desde luego no era para menos. Salimos a la calle para darnos cuenta de que la época navideña ya se nos estaba echando encima. Era un tiempo que amaba. Nunca tuvimos unos lazos familiares especialmente estrechos, solo en navidad dejábamos sacar ese espíritu, y aunque nunca lo dije en voz alta, amaba esa época solo por eso. Pero este año entre exámenes y preocupaciones no me había dado cuenta de que la navidad estaba al caer.

-No me había dado cuenta lo poco que faltaba para las navidades desde luego estos exámenes me han quitado la poca vida que tenia hasta ahora- reflexione en voz alta.

-Lo se, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta hasta ahora- dijo Rose. -¡Joder! Ni siquiera he comprado nada de regalos, ni trajes, ni…- fue imposible taparle la boca antes de que lo dijese. Alice estaba delante, y también fue imposible sacarle de la cabeza la idea de ir a masacrar el centro comercial el próximo sábado, ósea mañana, es decir, un día después de los exámenes con todo el sueño acumulado que tenia. Mataría a Rose.

-Duende, ¿no podremos sacarte de alguna manera esa idea de la cabeza verdad?- dijo Emmet mientras todos nos quedábamos ha hablar después de una comida e abundancia. Tampoco me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo poco que había comido durante esas semanas y el hambre que tenia.

-No Emmet, no. Venga, será divertido. Compraremos los regalos de todos, los trajes para navidad y año nuevo. ¿No suena genial?-dijo dando botes e el mismo asiento.

-No Alice. Suena a que vamos a morir lenta y tortuosamente en tus manos. Déjalo para otro día por favor- le suplique por enésima vez.

-No Bella, no puede ser mas tarde. Navidad es el sábado que viene y durante la semana me tengo que encargar de preparar toda la casa y además nos darán las notas de los exámenes. Necesito tiempo para convencer a mis tíos por si alguna asignatura no sale como espero-.

-Alice, tus tíos te darían la luna si pudiesen en cualquier circunstancia. Las excusas que sean creíbles, por favor- dijo Jacob.

-Vale, en ese caso, quiero ir mañana y todos me harán caso. No hay más que hablar- y esa fue su última palabra. Juro que mataría a Rose si no fuese mi amiga ni la novia de mi hermano.

Fue llegar a mi casa y tirarme a la cama para dormirme en menos de lo que tarda cualquier persona en pestañear. Al día siguiente me levantes como si fuese una zombi de película. Pero me daba igual, íbamos de comprar, no ha un desfila así que ese días las quejas de Alice por mi vestuario no me dañarían, aunque tampoco es que me afectasen otros. Me duche mientras pensaba en el porque de mis sueños. En todos, y cuando digo todos es en cada uno de ellos y en cada día aparecía el, siempre, en algún momento del suelo, el personaje de Edward Cullen salía. Daba igual que función tuviese o que dijese, su persona siempre estaba presente, y era algo que me atormentaba cada vez que me despertaba. Salí de la ducha intentando dejar dentro de esta cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Cullen para vestirme y prepararme un desayuno rápido.

Salimos de mi casa para partir dirección centro comercial en mi coche, el cual utilizaba bastante poco a decir verdad. Emmet se paso todo el viaje dándome la lata con la música de la radio, y es que un Emmet emocionado con la música, era u Emmet para dejar al aire libre y no encerrado en un coche conmigo de conductora. Aparque junto al coche de Rosalie, un impresionante BMW descapotable de color rojo, tan impresionante como la dueña, como decía mi hermano. De todas formas no fue difícil encontrarla, ya que éramos los únicos en el parking. Poco después dieron su aparición Jacob, Jasper y Alice. Fue a abrir el centro comercial y ver a una diminuta duende cogiendo impulso para entrar a la primera tienda y devorar todo lo que se pusiese a su paso. Lo primero fue elegir el vestuario para las dos fiestas. La Navidad, Alice eligió, porque si, todos los vestuarios tuvieron que tener el visto bueno de la duende, un vestido verde clarito de palabra de honor ajustado al pecho y que caía suelto hasta los pies luego, cuya separación estaba marcada por una línea plateada a juego con los zapatos; y para año nuevo, un pequeño vestido negro brillante, que llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos y solo curia una de mis brazos con unos zapatos negros, que aunque precioso, sabría que no tardaría en besar el suelo con ellos. Solo para esa tarea, todos tardamos unas cinco horas, así que cuando finalizamos imploramos a Alice que nos dejase tiempo para comer. Dejamos las numerosas bolsas en las sillas de otra mesa mientras nosotros ocupábamos otra entera. Por la tarde, Alice nos dejo tiempo para elegir nuestros regalos de navidad. Emmet y yo hicimos esta tarea juntos par ano coincidir con los de nuestra familia. Elegimos para Phil un nuevo equipo de béisbol ya que con la mudanza los ahorros escaseaban y necesitaba uno nuevo, para mama cogimos un vestido precioso y unos pendientes, al pequeño Seth le toco toda una colección de películas Disney y su primer guante de béisbol. Luego nos separamos para comprar los de los demás. Elegí para Alice, un estuche inmenso de maquillaje y una sesión gratuita de peluquería; para Rose y Emmet decidí regalarles dos entradas para la próxima carrera de coches que se celebraba en Florida ya que sabia que ambos era unos apasionados de la mecánica; a Jacob y James les regale una sesión de spa compartida para que se relajasen y pasasen un tiempo a solas, para Jasper elegí una colección de libros que me comento que tenia ganas de agenciarse así que solo esperaba que todavía no los tuviese, porque dudaba que alguien mas supiese de los gustos literarios del otro. Cuando termina reflexione si debía de comprar un detalle a Edward y a sus padres ya que es donde todos pasaríamos la navidad, así que decidí comprarles algo aun gastándome los ahorros que me quedaban. Para Esme elegí un libro de jardinería exótica para que innovase y para Carlisle un libro sobre medicina antigua que estaba segura la apasionaría. Y en ese momento llego la decisión mas complicada, ¿Qué podía comprarle a Edward, teniendo en cuenta que se me acababa el dinero y el tiempo para pensar? Sabía que le gustaba la medicina, la música… Eso, le compraría algo relacionado con la música. El tocaba el piano así que algo de clásico mejor. Salí de la tienda orgullosa de mi compra, un disco recopilatorio edición limitada de música clásica. A pesar de que en mi hucha ya no había ni un solo dólar mas, estaba segura de que había echo lo correcto. Fui la primera en llegar con mis numerosas bolsas a la zona del parking, pero no tardaron mucho en llagar el resto, desde luego, no con menos bolsas que yo. Nos despedimos para acordar que nos encontraríamos el miércoles para ver nuestras notas.

Los días pasaron entre una mezcla de nervios y relajación que solo podían dar las vacaciones, pero asombrosamente antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la universidad a la espera de que llegaran los demás para ver nuestras notas. El primero en llegar fue Jacob, en un estado de más que evidente nerviosismo, aunque yo no me quedaba muy atrás.

-Venga Jake, tranquilízate. Estudiamos todo lo que pudimos, así que estos nervios no sirven de nada- dije en un intento de convencerme a mi también.

-Como no vengan ya esas dos juro que voy yo y las traigo de los pelos-.

-No te alteres Jake, ya estamos aquí- dijo Alice acompañada de Rose y de ¿Edward?.-¿Qué tal estáis?-.

-Nerviosos. No eso es quedarse corto, histéricos- dijo de nuevo un muy alterado Jake. –Venga pasemos ya que no aguanto. Peque tu vienes conmigo- me dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y yo le cogia de la cintura, sin separar un solo segundo mi mirada de los ojos de Edward. Nunca había sido especialmente buena leyendo la mirada de nadie, pero sabía que esta me quería decir algo, pero no sabia el que exactamente. Nos fuimos todos hacia lo tablones donde ponían todas las notas de los alumnos de enfermería y medicina de todos los cursos. Cada uno nos separamos ara buscarnos por nuestros apellidos. Cada segundo escuchaba un chillido de alegría u otro de frustración, y me desesperaba saber si alguno de ellos provenía de mis amigos o no. S… S… ¡Swan! Swan, Isabella, lo encontré. Me acerque para no equivocarme. 6´5; 8; 8; 7´75; 9; 9´25; 7´75; 8´75. Media: 8.09. No me lo podía creer, tenia un 8 de media en mi primer semestre en la universidad. Me fui corriendo hacia las primeras notas del abecedario donde se encontraban Alice y Jacob y por que no, también Edward. Al llegar me encontré abrazados a Jake, Alice y Rose dando saltitos de alegría, y eso solo podían significar buenas noticias.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Tengo un 6,5 de media! ¡Yo, Alice Cullen!-.

-Me alegro Alice, te lo merecías. ¿Vosotros?-.

-Yo un 7,25- dijo un orgulloso y mucho menos nervioso Jake.

-Yo un 6,30. no me lo creo- dijo Rose. -¿Y tú?-.

-Un 8,09. ¡Tengo un 8.09!- dije gritando y sin poder contener el grito de emoción. A partir de ahí, el abrazo fue cosa de cuatro.

-Alice, me voy a casa ya- dijo esa voz que tan poco había escuchado en los últimos dos veces pero con la que tanto había soñado.

-¿No vienes con nosotros a tomar algo para celebrarlo? Venga primo, una 9,5 no se saca todos los días en medicina-.

-¿Un 9.5? Uou, felicidades Edward- le dije a modo de felicitación, pero su respuesta se redujo a un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-No, es serio, me voy. Nos vemos en navidad. Adiós- y sin decir mas se fue. Nos juntamos con un Jasper claramente feliz por su más que buena calificación también para celebrarlos junto a Emmet y James que ya nos esperaban en el restaurante de siempre.

-Chicas, os quiero a las 4 de la tarde en mi casa para prepararnos para la fiesta. Sin discusiones- dijo Alice. –Además acordaros de que os quedáis en mi casa a dormir así que traeros también pijama. Los chicos podéis legar poco antes de la cena, agradecería poco escándalo antes de cenar-.

-Alice, ya te dijimos que para tus tíos va a ser un dolor de cabeza tener a tanta gente a vuestro alrededor. Pudimos comer cada no en nuestra casa y después celebrarlo- dijo Rose.

-Ni hablar, querían celebrarla con vosotros y vuestras familia, y yo también, así que ni una pega más-.

Y allí estábamos, día 24 de noviembre, camino a mi primera celebración de nochebuena con mas personas a mi alrededor que mi familia. Tenía unas ganas locas de que empezase la cena, y vivir, por primera vez, una nochebuena con las personas que poco a poco habían ido convirtiéndose en parte de mi familia. Aparque mi coche en la explanada delantera de la casa, para comprobar que Rose ya se encontraba allí y llame al timbre. Me abrió una muy sonriente Esme.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal? Pasa, estas como en tu casa- me invito.

-Gracias Esme. Y perdón por las molestias que pueda causar, sobre todo Seth, tiene dos años y es un poco hiperactivo. De verdad, no hacia falta esta molestia-.

-No es ninguna molestia, sois como de la familia y Carlisle y yo estamos encantados de preparar todo esto-.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?- dije señalando mis regalos. Íbamos a entregar todos ese día por la noche, así que quise dejarlos cuando antes en su lugar.

-Por aquí. Cada persona tiene su lugar-. Desde luego la decoración navideña de esa casa no se quedaba corta a sus dimensiones. Deje cada paquete en su lugar.

-Esme, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo de la preparación?-.

-No- me contesto una nerviosa Alice entrando por el salón.-Esme tiene todo controlado, en cambio tu si necesitas ayuda para prepararte- me cogio de la muñeca y tiro de mi. Solo alcance a decir un "disculpa Esme" para alcanzar a oír un "disculpa a Alice mejor". Llegamos a su cuarto para ver que tenía preparado un verdadero salón de belleza.

-Hola Bella, que tal estas, como te han ido estos días- dije de modo irónico dándole a entender que su salido no había sido lo mejor del mundo.

-No hay tiempo Bella. Se que estas bien y que te ha ido bien. No tengo tiempo para todo así que fuera ropa y a la ducha-.

-Vengo duchada Alice-.

-Te amo Bella. Me ahorrar un cuarto de hora. Empecemos pues-. Justo cuando terminaba de embadurnarme la cara de potingues apareció Rose con una toalla anudada al pelo y un albornoz. Dado que yo no podía mover la cara le di un saludo con la mano. Pasamos las siguientes 4 horas entre cremas, maquillajes, rulos, secadores y pintauñas bailando de una a otra por toda la habitación. A las 8 y media bajamos al salón para cuando empezasen a llegar todos los invitados y encontrarnos a Esme y Carlisle ya preparados y elegantísimos.

-Señoritas, están ustedes deslumbrantes-nos piropeo Carlisle.

-Secundo a mi marido niñas. Estáis preciosas-.

-Muchas gracias Esme- dijimos las 3 a la vez mientras sentíamos como alguien bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente. No me hizo falta girarme para saber quien era, teniendo en cuenta que en la casa estábamos todos los que nos encontrábamos en el hall y… Edward.

-Buenos noches a todos- dijo parándose al lado de su madre. –Estas guapísima- dijo dándole un beso.

-Y nosotras como ogros, ya lo sabemos primo- dijo Alice en un intento de no pasar inadvertida.

-Y vosotras también, perdonad-. Justo después sonó el timbre, signo inequívoco de que empezaba a llegar los invitados.

-¡Hola Esme!- ese era mi hermano, entro abrazando a Esme. –Hola a todos, Carlisle, dijo dándole la mano. Seguido de el entraron mis madre, junto con Phil y Seth en los brazos de este. Me acerque para hacer las presentaciones oportunas. Me lleve a Seth para que conociera a las chicas, a las cuales se les caía la baba con el. Poco después Emmet llamo a Rose, para lo que supuse seria una presentación oficial de ella como su novia. No me equivoque porque nada mas terminar ese pensamiento mi madre estaba chillando y abrazándola como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Vi que Edward se quedo un poco rezagado del grupo y viendo que no conocía a Seth, quise no ser mal educada y acercarme a presentárselo.

-Mira Seth, este en mi amigo Edward. Edward, te presento a Seth-.

-Oa Edar- dijo mi hermano desde mis brazos tendiéndole una manita en forma de saludo. Seguro que Emmet se lo había enseñado para quedar bien esta noche.

-Encantado Seth- dijo devolviéndole el saludo y dedicándoles esa sonrisa que hasta hace dos meses era la que veía y consideraba como mía. -¿Te apetece jugar hasta que lleguen los demás?-.

-Cao. Me voy nana. Aios- y se bajo de mis brazos para coger la mano a Edward y subir a su cuarto.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de invitados, los padres de Rose, los de Jasper, y Jacob acompañado por James. Fue Esme la que junto a mi madre y la de Rose sirvieron la mesa mientras Carlisle iba a buscar a mi hermano y a su hijo. Bajaron uno en brazos del otro y riendo mientras mi hermano sujetaba un avión y le hacia volar con sus manitas. Una vez acomodado en su sitio, Edward fue a presentarse a aquellos a los que todavía no conocía, dejando para el final a Jacob, a el cual había visto muchas veces pero no habían hablado hasta ahora.

-Hola, soy Edward- dijo de una manera muy fría.

-Encantado de conocerte por fin. Soy Jacob el es mi pareja, James- dijo mientras le señalaba. En ese momento la cara de Edward era un poema, tenia los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas, y su cara pasaba de Jacob a ¿mi? ¿Qué tenia que ver yo con aquello?

-Un placer Edward- dijo James.

-Encantado Jacob. Igualmente James- dijo para devolverle el saludo y sentarse en su lado de la mesa, que casualmente y para mi desgracia, quedaba en frete del mió. Tenía a mi lado a Emmet y al otro a Phil, así que las bromas hacia mi persona estaban aseguradas por todos los frentes. Seria una cena un tanto movidita. Cenamos entre risas y anécdotas de nuestra infancia que nuestros padres se encargaban de contar, llegando yo a la única conclusión, con el fin de avergonzarnos.

-Una vez Bella se hizo una brecha en la cabeza por bailar encima de la mesa- dijo mi madre. ¡No! No podía contar aquello.

-No mama, por favor-dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos.

-Venga enana, diviértete. Esa anécdota es divertida. La cuento yo, la cuento yo- yo mataba a mi hermano. –Esto debió ser cuando estábamos en ¿Texas? Si, creo que si. Bueno pues mi hermana de pequeña todavía no era muy consciente de que era una persona propensa a la torpeza, y estaba echando en la televisión un programa de baile y mientras todos nos dedicábamos a poner la mesa y preparar la comida, a Bella solo se le ocurrió subirse encima de la mesa y bailar. Y claro cuando llegamos no pudimos hacer nada para que no se cayese y se hiciese pues eso, una brecha en esa cabecita- dijo mientras me despeinaba y toda la mesa se partía de risa a mi consta.

-¡Tenia 3 años solo!-dije en mi defensa. Pero no sirvió de nada, todo seguían riéndose de mi. Pero esta vez mi hermano lo iba a pagar caro.-¿Sabéis que? Una vez me rompí la pierna, ¿verdad Emmet?-.

-No Bella, no serás capaz- sabia perfectamente cual iba a contar, y si de mi se reían, lo de el iba a parecer un circo.

-Oh claro que si, ni lo dudes. Bueno pues íbamos un día yendo del colegio a casa andando, no me acuerdo de donde fue, pero ese día nevó y estaba toda la calle helada. Resulta que mi hermano se aburría si solo andaba así que decidió jugar conmigo. Yo aun teniendo menos años no le seguí el juego pero se canso, me empujo, pise mal y... bueno eso. El caso es que aquí el gigante- dije palmeándole la espalda mientras el me miraba entre sus manos –se sentía culpable. Así que un día que estuve en la cama, dijo que tenia una sorpresa para darme. Podéis imaginaros el miedo que yo tenia, una sorpresa que venia de Emmet y además conmigo totalmente inmovilizada- mi madre y Phil en esos momentos ya no podían contener la risa, cosa que me hacia mas complicada terminar de contar la historia- a los cinco minutos, se presento en mi cuarto con un radiocasete con la música de Shakira y con la ropa de mi madre bailándome para que me animara- no pude contar mas porque al igual que yo, solo imaginarse semejante espectáculo hacia que todo el mundo no pudiese mas y se soltase a reír.

-Encima que lo hice para alegrarte…-.

-Emmet tu propósito se cumplió con creces y yo te lo agradezco. Yo y todos, míranos los felices que nos haces- pude lograr decir antes de que todos volviésemos a estallar en risas.

-¡Oye Isabella!- esto no podía acabar bien -¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez, California creo que era…?-.

-Basta chicos- nos pidió Esme- creo que tenemos mas cenas para contarnos todas esas anécdotas, pero llego la hora de brindar. Son las 12 así que ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!-dijo mientras cogia la copa y le levantaba. Todos imitamos s gesto chocando nuestras copas mientras nos deseábamos una feliz navidad y nos dedicábamos sinceras sonrisas, hasta Edward me dedico una, aunque tímida, pero iba dirigida hacia mi. Cuando llego el turno de brindar con Emmet, le mire a los ojos y supe que el estaba igual que yo. Estábamos felices, estábamos en un lugar donde estábamos echando nuestras raíces, donde estábamos empezando a conocer gente que nos hacia feliz, estábamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño de pertenecer a algo en algún sitio. Este empezaba a ser nuestro lugar, y por fin lo estábamos viviendo.

-Feliz Navidad gigante-dije mientras chocaba mi copa con la suya.

-Feliz Navidad enana. Te quiero- dijo mientras me pasaba sus brazos por la cintura y nos fundíamos en un sincero abrazo.

-¡Todos! ¡Los regalos, los regalos!- dijo Alice mientras nos dirigía a todos hacia el árbol. En mi vida había visto tanto regalo junto, jamás. Pasamos un rato agradable abriendo regalos. Me acorde que para los padres de Rose ni para los de Jasper había comprado ningún regalo y me sentí fatal al saber que ellos si me había dado un pequeño detalle, pero quise alabar a Alice cuando me di cuenta que había comprado de parte de todos unos pequeños regalos. Apunte mentalmente agradecérselo.

Personalmente lo que mas ilusión me hizo fue el regalo de mi hermano, me regalo 4 entradas para ver a Bon Jovi en su próximo concierto en la ciudad. Me dijo que las podía repartir entre quien quisiese, pero sabiendo que a el también le gustaba el grupo no dude en darle una a el y otra a Rose en el momento, ya buscaría dueño para la otra. Aunque el desde luego tampoco se quedo atrás viendo mi regalo y Rose casi llora de la emoción, aunque sabia que reaccionarían así, me sentí muy bien conmigo misma. Para mi sorpresa fue Seth el que más regalitos recibió por parte de todos. Nuestro guante de béisbol no se si le hizo mas ilusión a el o a Phil, que ya planeaba cual y como seria su primera clase. Me di cuenta, que Edward no me había regalado nada a mi ni a Jacob, con el y James se disculpo, sin que nadie se enterase, solo yo porque de vez en cuando tengo la oreja muy grande, diciendo que no sabia que vendrían, pero para mi no tuvo ni una palabra. Me sentí realmente mal cuando abrió mi regalo y todo lo que hizo fue darme un "gracias" con la cabeza baja y alzando un poco el regalo. Me daba igual que hubiese sido una de los mas caros, es mas, si me tuviese que gastar el doble lo hubiese hecho felizmente, pero era el que mas me había costado en todos los sentidos, y me esperaba de todo menos esa respuesta. Mi cara debió d ser muy obvia para algunos, porque rápidamente Jake se situó a mi lado disimuladamente para acariciarme la espalda tranquilizadoramente. Supongo que su comportamiento de días anteriores no hacia presagiar nada nuevo, pero pensé que la navidad, a lo mejor, le hacían cambiar de actitud, me dolió en el alma cuando vi que no era así.

-Ha sido todo un placer compartir con vosotros esta celebración. Estáis en vuestra casa. Volved cuando queráis- se despidió Esme junto con Carlisle de todos los invitados. –Y no os preocupéis por los niños, se portan estupendamente- dijo mirándonos desde el umbral de su casa. Pasamos todos y nos despedimos de ellos, que ya se iban a dormir. Edward fue el primero en irse a su cuarto sin despedirse siquiera de nosotros.

-Chicos, yo estoy reventada, me voy a la cama. Nos vemos mañana y… Feliz navidad- dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien. Buenas noches- me dijeron entre todos. Subí las escaleras rápido, pero al llegar al pasillo, me detuve y ande como si los pies me pesasen como el plomo. Llevaba en mis hombros una carga muy pesada con el tema de Edward, y no sabia, o no quería o no podía aligerarla. Llegue a la puerta de mi cuarto, suspire y cuando iba a girar el pomo una mano atrapo mi brazo para hacerme retroceder y meterme e el cuarto de en frente.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué quieres?-pregunte extrañada por ese comportamiento.

-Yo… yo no se por donde empezar Bella- me miro mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo. Estaba nervioso, pero seguro que no as que yo.

-Desde el principio quizá, porque no entiendo nada-.

-Veras, yo últimamente… bueno desde hace unas semanas he estado un poco esquivo…-.

-¿Un poco esquivo? Edward, parecía que te daba asco hasta mirarme-.

-Y en cierta manera así era o por lo menos intentaba que me dieses asco-.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar? Llevo casi dos meses intentado entender el porque. Creo no haber hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para que me trates así. Y si esperabas que te preguntase el porque vas listo-explote de una maldita vez. Estábamos hablando en susurros pero la tensión se podía cortar con una navaja.

-Yo… joder Bella, de un día para otro te vi con el, no entendía nada, creía que íbamos bien. Me equivoque-.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar de que me estas hablando? ¿Qué me viste con quien? Joder Edward, explícate por el amor de dios- estaba desesperada por una explicación medianamente lógica.

-Con el, con Jacob. El día después de quedar para la cita, me debías de esperar en la puerta y cuando Salí te vi agarrada a Jacob. Solo vi un segundo pero no me hizo falta mas, Salí corriendo y… eso es todo-.

-¿Sabes que Jacob es gay y que ese día me estaba ayudando a no besa el suelo idiota? Es solo mi amigo-.

-Si, me he enterado hoy- Jacob se encargo de contar la historia de cómo nos conocimos y a partir de ahí salieron dos mil historias mas sobre mi famosa torpeza. –Soy idiota-.

-Eres idiota. No tienes ni idea de lo que me has hecho pasar estas ultimas semanas. No tenias ni idea de cómo me he sentido. No… déjalo-.

-No, dilo por favor-.

-No he podido dejar de pensar el que te pude hacer o decir para que en unas horas quisieses quedar conmigo a no poder compartir ni la misma habitación-.

-Lo siento. Te juro que intente odiarte, pero es que no puedo. Me he cansado de intentar algo que se que jamás va a suceder-dijo mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por mi cara.

-No sabes como he extrañado esto-dije sin pensar. Pero estaba cansada de quedarme callada, necesitaba sacar esto.

-¿El que?-.

-Esto. Tu cercanía, que me toques, el simple hecho de que me hables o me mires sin querer matarme-.

-Debo de ser un buen actor. Ya te dije una vez que no quería que te matases- recordé ese momento. Cuando bailamos juntos. Lo recordaba. –Yo también lo he extrañado. ¿Bella, me dejas darme tu regalo de navidad?-.

-¿Tienes un regalo de navidad?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Tengo el regalo desde el día que me dijiste que tendrías conmigo una cita, pensaba dártelo ese día, pero creo que lleva demasiado tiempo guardado-.

-¿Por qué no me o has dado con el resto de los regalos?-.

-Porque quería dejar este momento como algo intimo, cuando recibiese tu pendón, te lo daría y te lo explicaría-.

-Edward, todavía no he dicho que te perdone-me miro con cara de asustado, temiendo el momento, pero no había nada que perdonar, era un ser humano que simplemente dejo volar un poco de mas su imaginación. –No hace falta que lo pidas, estas perdonado si te hace ilusión escucharlo-.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- dijo mientras en su cara se volvía a dibujar esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado que no me dedicase. –Toma, feliz navidad-. Me dio una pequeña cajita que deposito en mis manos y levantando las cejas me animo a abrir. Desenvolví el papel para encontrarme una cajita de terciopelo rojo, al abrir me quede sin aire. Era un colgante con una pequeña cadenita e plata, y colgando de ella dos letras entrelazadas, una E y una B con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras de color verde. El color de sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-¿Estas de broma? Es… es preciosa- dije mirándole. –Muchas gracias-. Me quede mirándole a los ojos, ese verde, ese verde era hipnotizante. Note como subía sus manos por mi brazos y las dejaba descansar en mi nuca. No se si consciente, o inconscientemente me fui acercando poco a poco a el, al igual que el hacía conmigo. Juntamos nuestras frentes, estaba tan cerca, que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarme envolver por el aroma que desprendía. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su penetrante mirado perforándome.

-¿Puedo?-me pregunto. Sabía a que se refería. Aquel era el momento que había estado esperando case desde que le conocía. No le hacia falta permiso, pero el aun no lo sabia. Simplemente le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que esperaba tanto como el ese momento. Y sucedió, al principio solo fue un leve roce de labio, algo así imperceptible pero que hacia que mis nervios se pusiesen alerta. Poco a poco fue besando mi labio superior con un poco más de pasión. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar un poco mas el beso. Parecíamos hechos el uno para el otro, nuestras bocas encajaban tan bien como nuestros propios cuerpo. Y estaba segura de que solo el podía hacerme sentir así. Que jamás nadie lograría ni una mínima parte de lo que el hacia conmigo. Fue parando el beso poco a poco pero sin dejar de darme pequeño besos y sonriendo a su vez. Había sido mi perfecto primer beso.

-Gracias-me dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tenia tantas ganas como tu creo-.

-Por cierto, gracias por tu regalo, me ha encantado-.

-Parecía que me lo querías tirar a la cara antes- dijo riendo levemente –Aunque no me extrañaría, esto-dije señalando la cajita que aun tenia en mi mano –vale, probablemente 10 veces mas que mi regalo-.

-Me importa una mierda el dinero Bella. Me importa que me lo has regalado tú, que quería comprármelo pero no encontraba tiempo. El dinero, si solo me hubieses regalo un beso por navidad, hubiese sido igualmente feliz, de verdad- dijo rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución- dije mientras volvía a juntar mi boca con la suya. -¿Me la pones?-dije separándome de el y dándole la cadenita para que me la pusiese. –Gracias-.

-A ti por hacerme feliz-.

Este era, ahora y sin ningún tipo de dudas, la mejor navidad que jamás pude soñar. ¿Qué si creía en el destino? ¿Quién sino había echo que pasase esto?


	10. El principio

**Capitulo 10**

-Oye, tengo una pregunta-.

-Adelante-me contesto el mientras no dejaba de acariciarme el brazo. Estábamos tumbados en su cama, simplemente dedicándonos esas pequeñas muestras de cariño de las que nos habíamos privado porque Edward era un celoso sin remedio.

-El dia del club, me dijiste que mi nombre era perfecto para mi, ¿Por qué?-.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de ello?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Me acuerdo de cada momento que he estado a menos de 10 metros de ti- conteste sinceramente. Escuche como se reía levemente para después dejar un pequeño beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

-Bella en español o en italiano significa "bonita", "guapa". Como ves, ni aposta hubiesen acertado de una manera más clara- este chico sabia como convertirme en gelatina en menos de un segundo. –Todavía no me lo puedo creer-.

-¿El que?- le pregunte mientras me incorporaba para llegar a su altura y mirarle a la cara.

-Estar aquí, así, juntos- dijo mientras me cogia por la barbilla y me acercaba para darme un pequeño beso.

-Entiendo lo que dices. ¿Sabes? He soñado tantas veces con esto que espero que no sea un sueño-.

-No lo es-.

-Edward, me tengo que ir a dormir ya. Mañana Alice tiene algún plan diabólico en mente seguro, y quiero seguir viva-.

-Ya, pero yo no quiero que te vayas. He esperado demasiado esto como para que por un plan de mi prima haga que esto termine por hoy- dijo mientras me abrazaba y me llevaba con el otra vez. Estábamos de pie en medio de la habitación abrazados y mirándonos a los ojos. –Duerme conmigo-.

-Edward… yo… ehh…-.

-Solo duerme. Solo quiero dormir abrazándote. Nada mas. No quiero pasar lejos de ti ni un minuto si puedo evitarlo- dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuelo y dejando pequeños besitos. ¿Cómo podía alguien humano negarse ante tal petición si te la proponían de aquella manera y te la proponía el? Acababa de encontrar la primera cosa imposible de este mundo.

-Esta bien. Deja que me ponga el pijama y vuelvo. Esta vestido es un poco incomodo para dormir sabes. Ahora vengo-. Fui a mi habitación y en un tiempo record me quite el vestido dejándolo de cualquier forma y sin preocuparme de cómo quedaba, cogi mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y un short. Me quiete el maquillaje y anude mi pelo en una coleta y salí disparada hacia al cuarto de Edward. Toque primero la puerta, pues, aunque estaba invitada, no quería encontrarle en algo personal. Antes determinar de dar el ultimo golpe, me abrió la puerta pareciendo sin camiseta y un pantalón largo de pijama.

-Hola- dije en voz tímida. Me cogio de la cintura para arrastrarme hacia dentro. "Mucho mas elegante que la vez anterior" pensé.

-No hace falta que toques la puerta cuando quieras entrar. A partir de hoy esta habitación es tan mía como tuya, ¿de acuerdo? Venga vamos a la cama- me cogio de la mano para arrastrarme. Me tumbe a su lado, pasando mi brazo por su cadera mientras el hacia lo mismo alrededor mía. –Bella, ¿me harías el favor que tener conmigo esa cita que llevamos posponiendo mas dos meses?- me pegunto después de estar durante un tiempo simplemente en silencio.

-Claro, te la debo, ¿no?-.

-¿Qué te parece el martes? Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

-Buenas noche Bella- me dijo mientras besaba mi pelo.

-Buenas noches Edward. Que sueñes con cosas bonitas-.

-Contigo preciosa- y sin mas cai en un profundo sueño. Quizá el mas placentero de mi vida.

Me desperté cuando un rayo de sol me dio de lleno en la cama. Intente girarme para estirarme pero supe rápidamente que algo no era normal. No, el no era normal estaba acostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, el mas cómodo y bien formado del mundo seguramente, mientras el me abrazaba sin dejar moverme un solo milímetro. Mire hacia arriba APRA encontrarme la imagen mas angelical del mundo, Edward dormía con una media sonrisa en su cara y su pelo estaba mas revuelto de lo habitual, y aun así, seguía perfecto. Reviví los momentos vividos la noche anterior, y aun así pensaba que estaba viviendo en un sueño. Pase mis mano por toda su cara, estudiando cada uno de sus pliegues para poder retenerlos po siempre en mi memoria. No pude resistirme y empecé a besar cada rincón que podía de su cara, su frente, sus pómulos… todo en el era perfecto. Supe que estaba empezando a despertarse cuando la sonrisa de amplio hasta dejarme ver esa perfecta hilera de diente.

-Buenos días- le susurre.

-Los mejores de mi vida. Buenos días preciosa- dijo mientras me daba un beso de buenos días. –Creo que nunca me voy a poder acostumbrar a esto-.

-¿El que?-.

-A esto- me repitió mientras me besaba de nuevo.

-Mmm bueno, tienes tiempo, ¿no?-.

-Toda la vida si me dejas- me susurro.

-Eso esta hecho-. Pasamos un rato mas en la cama simplemente besándonos y dedicándonos cosas que salían del corazón. Supongo que estuvieron demasiado tiempo escondidas ahí y yo por mi parte ya nos las podía reprimir. Maldije el momento en el que mi estomago quiso hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Tienes hambre no?- no pudo evitar la risa al escuchar como sonaban mis tripas.

-No me quiero levantar-.

-Bajaremos juntos entonces- dijo dándome un ultimo beso y levantándose para ponerse una camiseta, aunque sinceramente, todo o que se pusiese encima esa hombre, sobraba. Me quede mirándole y pensando en como deberíamos actuar ahora. Se podría decir que llevábamos juntos unas horas, pero el problema era que no sabia si la palabra "juntos" se podía aplicar al como estábamos ahora, y no sabia como preguntárselo. Creo que el se dio cuenta de que algo me preocupaba porque inmediatamente estaba sentado en la cama enfrente mió mientras me obligaba a dirigir mi mirada hacia la suya.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-.

-No es nada importante en realidad- no sabía como empezar este tema, y tampoco estaba segura de sacarlo a flote.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa Bella. Además no quiero que me ocultes nada-.

-En serio Edward, no es nada importante-.

-No me mientas. Todo lo que te afecte a ti, me afecta a mí. Quiero saberlo-.

-Es solo que… Joder no se como decírtelo. Nosotros… buenos ese el problema, no se si hay un nosotros. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- esperaba que lo hubiese entendido, porque no sabia como explicarme mejor en este momento.

-Bella, yo creo que por mi parte esta todo claro. Quiero estar contigo, tan simple y sencillo como eso. Lo demás depende de ti-.

-Se que quieres estar conmigo, y créeme cuando te digo que yo contigo también. Me refiero, a que nombre tenemos en estos momentos, como nos definimos-.

-¿Te refieres a si somos…?- yo asentí con la cabeza cuando entendí que el por fin me comprendía. –Creo que en parte esto es culpa mía, supongo que debió ser lo primero que te tuve que decir. ¿Bella, quieres estar conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo mientras me tomaba las dos manos y esperaba mi respuesta. En ese momento creí morir y es que el hombre con el que había estado soñando los últimos meses, me estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para compartir con el la vida.

-Claro, claro que quiero- dije levando mis manos a su rostro para darle un beso y poder transmitirle sin necesidad de palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. El gustoso me lo devolvió, pero la necesidad del ser humano por respirar hizo que se terminase, aunque no por ello nuestros cuerpos tuvieron que distanciarse.

-Aclarado felizmente este pequeño mal entendido, ¿nos vamos a desayunar?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba y me cogia de las manos APRA tirarme y llevarme con el.

-Claro- salimos de la habitación dados de la mano. Y ahora se abría otro problema, ¿Qué pensarían Carlisle Y Esme de esto? ¿Y Alice? ¿Y si Emmet mataba a Edward?

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Solo un poco nerviosa, ya sabes, la primera vez que…-.

-Les encantas, te adoptarían si pudiesen, así que borra esas tonterías de tu cabeza-.

-¿Y Emmet?-.

-Bueno- empezó pasándose la mano por su pelo, desde luego ese pensamiento no solo me inquietaba a mi- tendré que hablar con el supongo-. Suponía bien, el problema era si Emmet le iba dejar hablar. Bajamos hasta la cocina, aun debía de ser muy pronto porque no había nadie levantado aun.

-¿Qué quiere –beso- mi nueva- beso- y –beso-preciosa- beso- novia-beso-para desayunar?-.

-¿Me vas ha hacer tu el desayuno?-.

-¿Dudas de mis dotes culinarias?-.

-Desconocía de su existencia más bien. Sorpréndeme-.

-Eso haré-. No se si tardo mucho o poco, porque rápidamente perdí la noción del tiempo viendo como trabajaba. Tampoco fui consciente de la elección para el desayuno, solo era capaz de fijarme en los movimiento que hacia y como se movía. No tenia ni idea de en que estado me encontraba en ese momento y tampoco quería ponerle nombre por ahora, pero solo sabía que se estaba perfectamente y quería seguir así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Termine. ¿Sorprendida?-.

-Muy gratamente chef Cullen- y la verdad es que así era. Tenia frente a mi un desayuno para dos compuesto por zumo de naranja, crepes con nata y chocolate fundido y una taza de café. No era nada excesivamente elaborado pero me encantaba. –Has acertado en pleno, me encantan los crepes-.

-Bon apatit pues- dijo haciendo una reverencia y acercándome un poco mas mi parte del desayuno. Y la verdad era que si tenían buena pinta, sabían aun mejor. La mezcla del chocolate con la nata estaba riquísima, así que como recompensa su esfuerzo decidí jugar un poco. Cogi un poco de nata con mi dedo y antes de que se diese cuenta se lo puse en la nariz. Y aun así seguía perfecto. -¡Ehhhh! Eso es trampa-.

-Te queda muy bien-dije siendo totalmente sincera. ¿Me pregunto como…?-me acerque hasta su cara y le cogi la nata con la boca. –Si, desde luego esta mucho mas rica- ¿Quién era yo y donde había metido a Bella? Este hombre me trastornaba, muy seriamente.

-¿Así que la niña se ha levantado juguetona?- me dijo volviéndose hacia mi y apoyando ambos brazos en la barra de la cocina. -¿Tienes cosquillas?-.

-No, ni se te ocurra Edward, no-si habia algo en este mundo que me hiciese cambiar de decisión y someterme totalmente era un ataque de cosquillas.

-Bueno si no tienes no tiene porque pasar nada, ¿no?- y antes de que pudiese levantarme y poner una distancia prudencial entre sus manos y mis costillas, me tenia cogida en su hombro atacando mi abdomen con cosquillas. Juro que intente no gritar para no despertar al resto de la casa, pero es que aquello me superaba. Intente escabullirme, pero hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que Edward tenia un fuerza que desconocía.

-Edward, pa… Para en serio- dije con el poco aire que podía coger entre carcajadas.

-¿Por qué señorita?-.

-Por… porque no pue… no pudo respirar-.

-Exagerada-.

-Ed… Edward en serio-.

-Edward, vas a dejarla sin respiración. Bájala- vale, teníamos invitado Carlisle. ¿Dónde esta esa franja en la tierra que tiene que aparecer justo ahora para que y salte y no me vean la cara del mismo color del tomate que tenia en esos momentos?

-Para la próxima no te libras- dijo dejando en el suelo y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo aun era incapaz de levantar de mi cabeza y mirarles. –Perdón, pero solo hize desayuno para dos, no sabia cuando iban a levantase los demás-.

-No te preocupes, ya hago yo algo rápido- perfecto, Esme también estaba. ¿Alguien más? –Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal?-¿era necesario, que en estas condiciones me hablase a mi, justo ahora?

-Ho… Hola Esme. Muy bien gracias- dije como buenamente pude. Creo que se debió de dar cuenta en algún momento que esta situación no era mi preferida porque se acerco a mi y cogiendome de la barbilla me levanto la cabeza para darme un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo, señal de que todo estaba donde debía estar.

-Que no te avergüence nada. Simplemente sed felices- me susurro mientras deshacía el abrazo y yo le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa. Intente que nadie de los que se encontraban en la habitación se diese cuenta de ese momento, pro la sonrisa de Edward y la mirada cómplice acompañada de un guiño de ojos de Carlisle me demostraron que no lo había conseguido.

-Nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta, si los vagos esos se levantan y preguntan les contestáis que ya vendremos- recogió nuestros platos vacíos y los dejo en la pila. –Hasta luego- dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno de sus padres.

-Hasta luego Esme. Hasta luego Carlisle-.

-¿Y como es que te ha dado por salir a caminar?-pregunte mientras doblábamos la esquina de uno de los edificios de la ciudad.

-¿Tiene algo de malo querer presumir de novia?- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu intención? ¿Qué mi cara se queda para los restos igual de roja que un tomate?-. y estaba segura de que a este paso lo conseguiría y mi pronto.

-Jaajjajajjaa, tonta, solo digo lo que siento, ¿tanto te cuesta creerlo?-.

-Mas que porque no te crea a ti, es que no me creo la situación-.

-Pues yo me he acostumbrado muy rápido a que estés cerca mió, no tengo ninguna queja-.

-Creo que ni aun después de años lograre creerme que tu este a mi lado-.

-Ahí es donde pienso permanecer tanto tiempo como me dejes-.

-Por mi puede ser toda la vida-.

-Me alegro de pensar lo mismo que tu- con el brazo que tenia sobre mis hombros me llevo consigo para darme un beso de esos que se ven en las película y piensas "eso no existe", pero como estaba de equivocada. –Quiero enseñarte una cosa, acompáñame-. Mientras caminábamos no parábamos de fijarnos en cada detalle de lo que nos rodeaba: de los niños que salían de sus casa para estrenar sus nuevo juguetes; la cara de los padres, de pura alegría aunque para que su hijo fuese feliz tuvo que dejarse el suelo de medio año; el simple echo de que era navidad y la alegría estaba en el aire. Aun así siempre teníamos un ojo puesto en el otro, realmente las caricias y las palabras bonitas fue lo que mas me gusto del paseo, el simple echo de compartir con el esas cosas. Cuando quise despertar de mi ensoñación nos encontrábamos en una especie de prado en medio de la ciudad, el cual debía de estar cerca de un parque, aunque este no se veía. Era un sitio precioso y algo extraño para estar en una ciudad como Jacksonville.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte mientras el se ponía detrás mió y me abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en el hueco e mi cuello.

-Alice y yo solíamos venir aquí cuando queríamos hablar de pequeños. Lo descubrimos un día jugando en el parque cuando se nos escapo una pelota. De todas las veces que he estado aquí jamás me he cruzado con nadie-.

-Es precioso- y lo era.

-Tu lo eres mas- y volví a notar como mis mejillas volvían a su color habitual en las ultimas horas. –Cuando quiero estar solo es mi opción favorita. Incluso cuando quiero estudiar y no me concentro, vengo aquí, y aun con el ruido del parque, el ambiente me envuelve y todo resulta mas fácil-.

-¿Y por que me lo enseñas? Digo, es tu lugar, donde tu encuentras la tranquilidad para estar solo. Es solo tuyo-.

-No Bella, yo jamás volveré a ser solo yo. Tu vienes conmigo en el pack. Quiero que este sea nuestro sitio. Yo no tengo nada si tu no estas conmigo-.

-¿De verdad quieres que compartamos este sitio?- puede parecer idiota pero un gesto tan simple como ese hizo que me emocionase, hasta el punto de notar que mis ojos empezaban a aguarse, cosa que el noto.

-Ven aquí- dijo dándome la vuelta y abrazándome.-No quiero que te agobies, es solo algo que me apetecía hacer, si no quieres es totalm…-

-¡No! Por dios no interpretes esto como un signo de agobio. Es solo que me he emocionado, no pensaba que fuese algo tan importante para ti, eso es todo-.

-Grábatelo a fuego en la cabeza Bella, tu eres lo mas importante para mi-. Pasamos el tiempo sentados en el pequeño claro hablando sobre cosas sin ningún tipo de importancia para el resto, para nosotros era casi un mundo siendo descubierto.

-Ahora que lo pienso Cullen, esto es casi como nuestra primera cita-.

-Ni de broma, jamás tendría una primera cita de este tipo. Te mereces algo mas… elaborado-.

-Solo espero que no te pases. No quiero lujos. Si es necesario no hace falta ni que te gastes un dólar. Para mi este momento, lo puede todo-.

-Y yo me quedaría así el resto de la visa preciosa, pero creo que te debo una, y muy grande por ser tan idiota. Así que solo promete no quejarte y disfrutarla-.

-Prométeme que no te vas a pasar-.

-Contigo todo es poco-.

-Cullen…-

-Esta bien, te prometo que no me pasare. Pero se hará a mi manera-.

-Te estas jugando el que sea la primera y la ultima-.

-Bueno al menos me quedare satisfecho de darte lo que te mereces una vez por lo menos. Ahora prométeme tú que la disfrutaras-.

-Estaré contigo. Eso me basta-.

-Te quiero- retrocedamos, ¿Qué ha dicho?

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

-Eso, que te quiero. Mira, lo mas probable es que ahora mismo lo que mas te apetezca sea salir corriendo de aquí, pero llevo guardándome esa frase mucho, muchísimo tiempo, y si no te la decía reventaba. No hace falta que me digas lo mismo, porque a lo mejor ni siquiera lo sientes, por eso no te obligo a nada, solo que si todavía tienes dudas simplemente déjame estar a tu lado solo te pido eso-.

Muerta de miedo. Si, estas últimas semanas he vivido con sensaciones que no sabia ni que existían y he descubierto que estar al lado de una persona puede hacerte feliz con una simple mirada. ¿Qué si quería a Edward? Podía negarlo o intentar convencerme de que no sabía como se llamaba ese fuego que ardía cada vez que le tocaba, pero era eso, engañarme, porque claro que podía adivinar que era esto. Puro amor, pero ¿podría llegar tan lejos en este momento?

-Yo… Edward, yo también te quiero-dije sin ninguna vergüenza. Creo que la sonrisa que se instalo en su cara s la mas grande que he visto jamás. Y no tardo en volver a cogerme la cara y darme otro de esos besos que se estaban empezando a convertir en mi droga.

-¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces diciendo eso Bella?-.

-Creo que me hago una ligera idea-.

-Es hora de irnos, nos deben estar esperando para comer. Aunque no creas que me hace mucha gracia volver con todos-.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte mientras dejaba que me levantase y pusiésemos rumbo hacia la casa de los Cullen.

-Lo primero porque estar a solas contigo es lo que mas me apetece de aquí a unos millones de años adelante. Y lo segundo, Emmet- solo ese nombre hizo que le entendiese al instante.

-No le tengas miedo, además, no te pienso dejar solo cuando se lo digas-.

-Bella, mira que Emmet puede ponerse muy cegado…-.

-Emmet es un osito tamaña XXL. Es como el perro que ladra, pero nunca muerde-.

-Me da igual lo que diga, mientras tu me quieras a tu lado es ahí donde estaré-.

-Entonces creo que no te vas a mover nunca de aquí- dije cogiendole mas fuerte de la cintura y pegándome mas a el.

-Un verdadero placer preciosa-.


	11. Solo un problema

**Capitulo 11**

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- pregunto Alice saltando del regazo de Jasper mientras nosotros entrábamos en la casa con una cierta distancia.

-Buenos días Alice. Feliz Navidad a ti también y esas cosas- le respondí de manera sarcástica a lo que ella me respondió sacándome la lengua.

-¡Enana! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- intervino Emmet.

-Estaba conmigo Emmet- dijo Edward.

-¿Contigo? ¿Y a donde habéis ido?-.

-A… a… por ahí- decidí contestarle.

-¿Por ahí? ¿Y que tal por ahí¿-.

-Bien Emmet, déjalo ya-.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Tu… Tu- nos señalaba a mi y a Edward en cada tu que decía. Estaba claro, a Alice no se le escapaba nada…

-Si Alice, si- le dijo Edward como si ella necesitase una confirmación de nadie.

-Para los que no entendemos el mensaje de los monos por favor, que alguien nos explique que esta pasando- dijo un Emmet que no se enteraba de nada, y aunque no hablase, la cara de Jasper tenía la misma expresión. Rosalie si lo sabia, porque aunque el espectáculo fuese de Alice, ella me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara que decía todo. Y yo se la devolví, porque ciertamente, durante las últimas horas el sonrojo de mi cara iba acompañado por una sonrisa gigante, la misma que se dibujaba en las caras de Jacob y James.

-Emmet… Ella… El… Ellos…- en esos momentos creí que ni yo misma sabia de que estaba hablando.

-¡Alice por dios!- Emmet empezaba a desesperarse. Edward era aun caso aparte, yo me reía porque la situación era cómica, pero Edward tenia un brazo sobre mi hombro y se reía a carcajada limpia, cosa que estaba segura desesperaba mas a Emmet.

-Emmet eres idiota. Ellos- dijo Rose señalándonos con dos dedos y juntándolos a la vez. Le costo pillarlo porque al principio solo miraba los dos dedos como si le estuviese dibujando letras en el aire. Cuando su mirada empezó a pasar de Edward a mi de manera rápida, se le empezaron a abrir los ojos y la boca y Edward paro súbitamente de reír sabia que ya lo había pillado. Y no sabia si quería que esto hubiese pasado. Los abrazos, besos y buenos deseos no tardaron en llegar, pero el que mas ansiaba no llegaba nunca. Cuando pude respirar un poco levante la cabeza para verle donde estaba antes de que esto pasara. Y me dolía aquella indiferencia.

-Oso, ¿Qué te pasa?- me acerque a el lentamente.

-No me gusta Bella-.

-¿Qué? Venga Emmet, es Edward, todos lo conocemos-.

-Por eso mismo, porque le conozco-.

-No Emmet, acuérdate, el ha cambiado-.

-¿Y estos últimos meses? ¿Te crees que me eran indiferentes?-.

-Eso fue un malentendido. Emmet por favor-.

-No Bella. De todo menos verte sufrir, ya lo sabes-.

-Pero es que yo no voy a sufrir. El no me va a hacer sufrir-.

-Pues no quiero, y no vas a estar con el-.

-No Emmet, te equivocas. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando de que esto es lo que hay. Hubiese sido totalmente feliz si te hubieses alegrado y lo hubieses aceptado, pero si no es asi no pienso tirar esto por la ventana porque al niño no le gusta el otro niño- me gire para salir del salón pero su brazo me hizo retroceder.

-No Bella, la que no lo entiendes eres tu. El no te conviene, te ha hecho daño y aunque nadie te lo haya dicho todos lo hemos visto y no quiero volver a verte así-.

-¿Y como me ves ahora Emmet? ¿Llorando? ¿Sufriendo? ¿O feliz? ¿Te crees que soy imbecil y podría empezar algo con alguien si hubiese problemas? Esta todo solucionado, pero no eres nadie al que tenga que dar explicaciones de que hago o porque lo hago-.

-Si que lo soy, pero si no respetas mi decisión se lo tendré que decir a mama-.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Soy mayor de edad! Y soy feliz. Creo que eso debería de bastar-.

-Pues no, no…-.

-¡Déjalo! Ya se lo que piensas. Hasta que no cambies de parecer, olvídame- y esta vez si que pude salir del salón sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Pase a través de mis amigos que lo habían presenciado todo, al igual que Edward, cuya cara no tenia ni una décima parte de ese brillo que poseía cuando apenas 10 minutos antes entrábamos por la puerta. No sabia si me dolía mas haber discutido con Emmet y que el no aprobase mi decisión o que Edward hubiese tenido que escuchar eso. Mis ojos decidieron dejar escapar las lagrimas cuando Rose me abrazo prometiéndome hablar con el y subía a la habitación para recoger todo, no quería seguir en la misma casa que Emmet, no hasta que esto se arreglase.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas?- me dijo esa voz, solo esa que con escucharla me calmaba, aunque solo fuese un poco.

-Si- fue lo único que pude contestar sin que la voz me traicionase.

-¿Me dejas? ¿Vas a hacer caso a tu hermano?-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No por dios. Solo quiero irme de aquí. Alejarme de todo esto hasta que razone-.

-No tienes porque irte-.

-Sabes que si. El ambiente esta muy tenso y no quiero decir algo de lo que luego me arrepienta-. Paso cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Me mataba que fuese mi culpa la que pusiese ese gesto de pena en su rostro. Se lo cogi entre mis manos para alisarle un poco la arruga que tenia en el entrecejo, y aunque mis lagrima seguían cayendo, su rostro lo distinguía como si estuviese entre toda la caridad del mundo.

-No quiero que estés triste Edward-.

-Y yo no quiero que llores, y menos por mi culpa-.

-No es por ti. Es solo que cuando siento frustración o rabia me sale llorar. Y ahora mismo tengo mucha frustración acumulada-.

-¿De que?-. Me senté en sus piernas mientras el me sujetaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me deba pequeños besos.

-No se como hacerle ver a Emmet que soy feliz, que soy feliz porque tu estas a mi lado. Hacerle ver que eres bueno, que hay pocas personas mejores que tu en el mundo-.

-Quizá Emmet tenga razón y yo no te merezca-.

-¿Qué! Eso no lo digas ni en broma Edward- me empezó a entrar una angustia que el se encargo de hacer desaparecer en menos de un segundo sonriéndome.

-Mas que quizás, la tiene, pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejar que te vayas de mi lado. Eres demasiado buena, dulce, inteligente para cualquiera. Pocos te merecen, y siento no poder incluirme-.

-¿Sabes cual es el problema? Que yo quiero que te incluyas, porque yo quiero que seas tu el que estés a mi lado. Acostúmbrate Cullen, aunque Emmet no recapacite seguiré junto a ti-.

-Es un alivio saberlo. Cuando te vi haciendo la maleta creí que era el fin. La historia mas corta de una relación-.

-Hace falta mucho más para poder alejarnos-.

-¿Sabes lo que mas me jode? Que tenía razón. Que te he hecho sufrir y llorar demasiado, y nadie merece una lágrima tuya-.

-No creo que tu lo hayas pasado mucho mejor que yo, pero quiero olvidar eso, quiero vivir esto- dije finalizando la conversación dándole un beso que pudiese expresar como me sentía en esos momentos. Pura necesidad de el.

-Cuando termines me avisas y te llevo a casa- me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos.

-No es nes…-.

-Si lo es. Vete acostumbrando preciosa, pienso convertirme en tu sombra-.

-Tengo la sombra mas sexy del mundo entonces-.

-¿Sexy? ¿De verdad me consideras sexy?- me pregunto divertido.

-¿Tu te sueles ver al espejo? Además ya lo sabes, esa sonrisa solo la sacas cuando quieres impresionar-.

-¿Funciona?-.

-A mi me suele deslumbrar constantemente. Y a todo el género femenino. Y estoy segura de que a parte del gay también-.

-Siempre es bueno saberlo. Pero me alegra que te guste- dijo mientras ponía esa sonrisa que me mataba por dentro.

-Esa es mi favorita-.

-¿El que?-.

-Esa sonrisa, es mi favorita. La tengo registrada como mía-.

-Esa sonrisa solo me sale cuando estoy realmente feliz. Esme siempre me a pillado por eso. Si estaba triste no sale nunca-.

-Lo se. Meses de observación. Termine. Vamonos-.

-¿Quieres despedirte de alguien?-.

-Si vemos a alguien si, son por favor me despides tu y me disculpas con tus padres por favor-.

-Eso esta hecho-. Llegamos al coche sin encontrarnos ni a un alma, ni siquiera escuchamos una sola voz, y aunque por fuera tenia una fachada de aparente tranquilidad después de la tormenta, sabia que si veía a alguien me iba a derrumbar, y en estos momentos, no quería. El trayecto hasta mi casa fue tranquilo y en silencio, solo roto por los besos que de vez en cuando depositaba Edward en el dorso de mi mano, a lo que yo le contestaba con una sincera sonrisa.

-Llegamos-.

-Lo se- le conteste. Llevaba dándole vueltas a una idea en mi cabeza durante todo el viaje, y era ahora o nunca.

-Edward quiero pasar el día de hoy contigo- me miro sorprendido y no era para menos.-No se si el martes voy a poder salir contigo, ten en cuenta que Emmet hará hasta lo imposible para que no te vea, y si hace falta mentirle a mi madre lo hará. Solo quiero disfrutar de este tiempo juntos-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

-Déjame que suba las cosas y te veo aquí en menos de cinco minutos-.

-Aquí estaré- me dijo inclinándose para ganarse un beso. Subí en el ascensor y entre en casa para comprobar que no había nadie, así que supuse que estarían en el parque con Seth. Les deje una nota para que no se preocuparan y baje tan rápido como mis piernas me dejaron. Al llegar al portal vi a Edward esperándome de pie.

-¿Y el coche?-.

-Aparcado. He pensado que tenemos toda la tarde para que veas os sitios mas especiales de Jacksonville para mi. Ya conoces el parque que es el mas importante, pero aun hay mas-.

-Gracias por querer compartirlo conmigo-.

-A partir de ahora serán de los dos preciosa-.

-¿Y por donde empezamos?-.

-Ahora vamos a comer. Como esto no esta considerado como una cita, porque señorita Cullen, vera como el martes si será nuestro, ¿Te gusta la comida basura?-.

-Digamos que mi sangre tiene mas colesterol que glóbulos rojos. Emmet y Phil no son buena combinación si se quieres comer de manera sana-.

-Te voy a llevar al lugar donde hacen las hamburguesas más ricas del mundo-. Fuimos caminando discutiendo sobre comida, lo se, un tema completamente estúpido, pero esos eran los momentos, esos pequeños detalles eran luego os que hacían de esto algo grande.

-Venga Bella, pruébala- estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del local que se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba era un sitio bastante pequeño, y por lo que parecía poco concurrido. Y lo mas sorprendente de todo, estaba abierto en Navidad.

-Edward, mas de la mitad de las cosas que lleva esto no me gustan- y era cierto, deje que pidiese lo que el denomino "la especialidad de la casa" y yo como tonta acepte, sin ni siquiera acordarme de decirle lo que no me gustaba.

-Te prometo que la vas a amar-.

-Pues explícame como. Esto lleva mostaza, cebolla, tomate… Edward, lo veo y me parece asqueroso-.

-Por mi- me dijo haciendo el puchero "made in Alice". Si con ella no me podía negar, con Edward ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad.

-Te odio. Y no vuelvas ha hacerlo en tu vida, Alice influye demasiado en ti-.

-Años aguantándolo debe de servir para algo. Venga pruébala, te va a gustar- me dijo sonriéndome e invitándome a comerla. La cogi mirándola con cara de asco, porque es lo que me daba, puse mi refresco al lado sabiendo que tendría que echar mano de el y la servilleta lo mas cerca posible por si me era insoportable el tragármelo. Cerré los ojos y le di un mordisco donde pudiese coger de todo, si solo cogia pan tendría que volver a probarla y no lo aguantaría. Mastique esperando que llegase ese sabor que esperaba entre asqueroso y repulsivo pero no o hizo, empecé a relajar mi cara notando como en verdad era una mezcla de sabores raros, pero nunca malo.

-Ummm-.

-¿Ves como no esta mala?-me dijo dando el también un bocado a la suya.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea si la pinta que tiene ya es de "no me comas"? pero bueno, esta vez ganaste Cullen, sorprendentemente esta hasta buena-.

-Por supuesto que lo esta-.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?-.

-De pequeño mi padre pasaba muy poco tiempo conmigo y los días que tenia libre salíamos los dos a jugar al fútbol o algo así en unas pistas que están aquí cerca. Siempre que terminábamos veníamos aquí a comernos una. Esme es bastante estricta con lo que se refiere a "comida basura" así que veníamos aquí solo los dos, es como nuestro pequeño secreto-.

-¿Sigue sin saberlo?-.

-Por supuesto. Pero es mi madre y su mujer, estoy seguro de que algo se huele-.

-Tus padres son increíbles-.

-Lo son-.

-Y les quieres con locura-.

-Han hecho por mi y por Alice lo que no esta escrito. Tampoco te puedes quejar de familia-.

-Lo se. Son increíbles, como todos tienen sus fallos pero, son mi familia-.

-¿Quién es Phil? No es tu padre, ¿verdad?-.

-No, el es mi padrastro, mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 2 años-.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-No, no pasa nada. Le quiero, supongo, pero solo tenía 2 años. Mi madre conoció a Phil cuando yo tenia unos 13 años. Es muy buena gente, mas que ejercer de padre tiene un rol como de amigo. Emmet y el son como "colegas". Seth si es su hijo biológico, pero se que nos quiere a los 3 por igual-.

-Seth es un diablillo encantador-.

-Lo se. A ratos parece el mismísimo demonio y otros es la cosa mas dulce y tranquila que te puedes echar a la cara-.

-¿Nos vamos? Todavía nos quedan más sitios-.

-Perfecto-. Nos terminamos nuestra comida y a pesar de mi negativa, fue Edward el que termino pagando todo. Intente enfadarme, pero resulto bastante convincente cuando quiso estar bien conmigo. Sus besos hacían milagros.

-El próximo lugar lo descubrí hace poco. Esta cerca de otro de mis preferidos pero nunca me había fijado en el-.

-¿Me lo vas ha decir?-.

-Si, es el puente que esta cerca de la playa. Cuando nos conocimos y me dijiste esas cosas, esa noche salí a pasear. Me tocaste muy en el fondo Bella, nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, había sido capaz de hacerme ver las cosas, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba-. Llegamos al puente para ver una vista preciosa ante nosotros: la naturaleza se mezclaba con la construcción. La playa se juntaba con edificios en el horizonte mientras el sol casi por debajo de ellos.

-Es relativamente fácil encontrar soluciones aquí, este lugar te da una paz increíble- dije mientras reposaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No te duermas señorita que vamos a lo mejor-. Bajamos las escaleras dirección a la playa. Caminamos hasta el final, donde unas rocas invitaban a ser subidas, cosa que hicimos, aunque por supuesto, yo necesite una ayuda extra.

-Después del prado, este es el mejor sitio de Jacksonville- la vista era como en cualquier otra playa, un inmenso mar y un horizonte cada vez más anaranjado, pero tenia razón, este era diferente. –Se que es como cualquier otra playa del mundo, pero es mi trocito de playa, ahora nuestro. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo sentándose y arrastrándome a mi con el, invitándome a sentarme entre sus piernas.

-Creo que Florida cada vez me gusta más-.

-¿Por algo en especial?-.

-Tu, tu haces todo especial-.

-Vaya me esperaba muchas respuestas, pero no esa-.

-¿Te ha molestado?-.

-Para nada, me ha sorprendido, gratamente. ¿Tienen tus padres pensado mudarse…?-.

-¿Otra vez? No, o por lo menos eso es lo que me prometieron. Des que llegamos a Florida han cambiado muchas cosas. Antes la mudanza era casi como una rutina, ahora todo ha cambiado, yo he cambiado-.

-¿Y si al final…?-.

-¿Si al final decide volver a irse? Ya están advertidos, yo de aquí no me muevo otra vez. Quiero terminar mi carrera donde la empecé, vivir esta experiencia como cualquier chica normal, quiero disfrutar de mis nuevos y primero amigos, y ahora quiero estar a tu lado-.

-Es genial que me completes siempre las frases- dijo mientras los dos nos reíamos de nuestras ocurrencias. –No quiero que te vayas-.

-Ni yo quiero irme-.

-Quédate a mi lado-.

-Siempre-. No se el tiempo que pasamos encima de aquella roca dedicándonos besos y caricias que iban a quedarse grabadas en mi mente por lo que me quedaba de vida, estaba segura. Volvimos a mi casa con un paso extremadamente lento, lo que me demostraba que no era solo yo la que no se quería separar

-Gracias por compartir tanto conmigo Edward-.

-Ha sido un placer. No recuerdo un día tan bueno desde hace años-.

-Ni yo-.

-Bella, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-.

-Claro-.

-Ahora cuando subas, habla con Emmet. No te alteres ni chilles ni nada, habla, tiene que escucharte. Pero por favor, hazlo por mi, no te pongas mal-.

-¿Te basta si te prometo que lo intentare?-.

-Con eso me conformo. Nos vemos el martes preciosa-.

-Edward, ya…-.

-Nos vemos el martes, preciosa- me repitió arrastrando las palabras como si intentase que yo las entendiese mejor. Me cogio la cara entre sus manos para darnos el ultimo beso del día, y antes de terminar sabia que iba a extrañar demasiado aquello. Subí a casa de la misma manera que hicimos el camino de vuelta, lento, muy lento, evitando encontrarme la situación, cuanto mas tarde, mejor. Di gracias a todos los santos que se me pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que Emmet todavía no estaba en casa, así que aproveche para ducharme y cenar a la mayor velocidad que mis brazos y mis piernas me permitían. Me fui temprano a mi cama, sabiendo que al día siguiente no seria tan fácil escaparme.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, aunque muy agradable, que todos mis sueños estuviesen protagonizados por Edward, y lo mejor de todo es que últimamente me levantaba rezando para que aquello pasase. Me levante tarde, porque el día anterior quise ponérmelo cuanto mas tarde, mejor, la conversación no seria agradable, y estaba todavía en una nube como para bajarme de ella dándome una patada. Y aunque me levante con una sonrisa, esta desapareció en cuanto aparecí por la cocina y le vi desayunando. No tenia buena cara, el tenia tatuada la sonrisa en su boca, pero esta vez solo estaba porque tenía que estar. Le salude con un escueto "hola" al cual el me contesto de la misma manera. Me prepare un simple café con unas galletas, aunque tenia hambre no quería permanecer mas tiempo con el en un espacio tan reducido, y cuanto menos comiera, menos tiempo tendría que estar allí.

-Buenos días niños- entro mi madre con lo sucio del desayuno de Seth. Nos dio un beso a ambos y como buena madre se dio cuenta de que algo no funcionaba.-¿Pasa algo aquí?-.

-Nada mama- no quería que siguiese por ese camino, la conocía y acabaríamos peor de lo que estábamos.

-A mi no me mientas Bella. ¿Emmet?-.

-Nada mama. Cosas nuestras-.

-Pues ya podéis quitar esas caras, aquí no quiero enfados así que ya podéis arreglarlo- y salio de la cocina dejándonos peor de lo que ya estábamos. Me termine de un sorbo el café para salir de allí y relajarme un poco.

-Bella espera-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Hablar contigo-.

-No pienso hablar contigo en la cocina, no me apetece que mama se entere de nada-.

-¿Te parece salir a dar una vuelta a la playa?-.

-Me visto y nos vamos-. Me puse algo cómodo, estábamos de vacaciones y nos íbamos a la playa, ni mi imaginación ni mis ganas daban para mas. Salimos de casa de la misma manera que empezó el día, sin dirigirnos la mirada ni la palabra, yo solo le seguía. Nos sentamos en la arena y espera a que el comenzase, al fin y al cabo era el quien quería decirme algo.

-Bella, yo… yo ayer a lo mejor me pase un poco… o un mucho-.

-Si Emmet, te pasaste unos cuantos pueblos-.

-Entiéndeme-.

-No, llevo un día entero pensando desde tu punto de vista y todavía no lo comprendo, así que explícamelo-.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña, y estas saliendo con el que hasta hace 2 días era el causante de todas tus preocupaciones, no lo entiendo-.

-Ya te lo dije ayer, todo fue un malentendido y no esperes a que te cuente mas. Las personas hablan, y mas allá de lo que puedas ver, ahí mas. Yo no solo sufrí por su indiferencia, me comía por dentro sentir lo que siento y que para el fuese casi invisible-.

-¿Entonces por que el?-.

-Ya te lo he dicho, las personas se equivocan, hablan y lo solucionan. Hay que dar oportunidades a la vida Emmet. ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido si cuando me entere de que estabas con Rose yo te hubiese dicho "con ella ni en broma"?-.

-Mal, fatal supongo-.

-¿Me entiendes tu a mi ahora?-.

-Un poco mejor-.

-Solo te pido que hablas con el, que te sientes durante cinco minutos, le escuches con tranquilidad y veas la situación. Soy feliz Emmet, por primera vez en nuestras vidas somos completamente felices, es un putada que justo dentro de nuestras familia nos pongas los obstáculos-.

-Te juro que hablare con el. Si te hace feliz, tan malo no pude ser ¿no?- se dirigió hacia mi con el primer atisbo de sonrisa que le veía desde hace un día, aquel si que empezaba a parecerse a mi hermano. –Perdóname-.

-No hay nada que perdonar grandullon. Te quiero- dije dándole un abrazo donde mezclaba el amor y la felicidad que solo el podía darme en ese momento.

-Y yo a ti enana, y yo a ti. Dime, ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?-.

-¿No has quedado con Rose?-.

-Hoy pienso pasar el día contigo, así que si tienes planes con el rubiales. Olvídalos-.

-No es rubio, tiene un color de peo extraño, como cobrizo-empecé a divagar sobre ese color de pelo que me tenia loca desde la primera vez que le vi.

-Si bueno lo que digas-.

-No tenia pensado verle hasta el martes-.

-Me parece bien. Y dime, ¿alguna idea?-.

-Estoy abierta a sugerencias- dije divertida.

-Entonces señorita, si me hace el honor-.

-Te quiero Emmet-.

-Yo mas Belli-.


	12. Todo nuevo

**Capitulo 12**

Estaba segura de que jamás había sentido una felicidad tan completa como la que tengo ahora. Meses antes de estos días hubiese dicho que había conocido la felicidad, pequeños momentos, minúsculos, pero ahora se que aquello no era nada. Tenia todo lo que deseaba a mi lado: un hogar, porque si, Florida ya era mi lugar; mi familia era lo que se podía llamar una familia; tenia amigos, personas que se preocupaban por mi y me querían y tenia el amor. Después de 19 años de existencia había conocido el amor, y de la mejor forma posible. Desde hace una semana, Edward es la mitad de mi vida. Había reflexionado horas y horas sobre este tema, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente, llegue a la conclusión de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

Ambos tuvimos esa cita que tanto tardo en llegar, y fue exactamente como imagina: ostentosa. Y aunque al principio me enfada por gastarse mas de la cuenta en una simple cena, el utilizo las típicas frases como "tu te mereces mas", "es mi dinero y quiero gastármelo en ti", "lo mió es tuyo","la primera cita tiene que ser inolvidable" y un montón de chorradas mas… pero termino siendo perfecto todo. Emmet y el hablaron un día después. Creí que todo había ido bien por la sonrisa con la que llego Emmet a casa, luego Edward me llamo diciendo que si mi hermano tenia ataques d bipolaridad o algo así, alegando que le había amenazado con romperle las piernas si yo derramaba una lagrima por el para terminar dándole un abrazo diciendo que se alegraba e el fondo de tenerle como hermano. Ni yo supe que contestar a eso.

Y aquí estamos ahora, en casa de los Cullen, 31 de diciembre, último día del año. ¿Balance? Digamos que a partir de septiembre mejor no pudo ir. Hoy también toca sesión "Barbie Bella", y mientras todos los demás pueden vestirse ellos solitos y peinarse con sus dos manos, yo tengo a mis dos pesadillas alrededor dándome tirones de pelos y untándome en la cara cremas de nombres que parecían de china. Nos íbamos a juntar todos los que estuvimos en navidad en un hotel para cenar y ver juntos os fuegos artificiales, para después irnos todos a las habitaciones que teníamos reservadas menos los jóvenes, a los cuales nos esperaba una larga noche de fiestas y bailes, y en mi caso, dolor de pies también.

Estaba nerviosisima, esta noche mi madre conocerían a Edward como a mi novio, no como a uno mas del grupo. Y aunque sabia que Rene le adoraría, me daba miedo su reacción, mas por lo efusiva que pudiese ser que por cualquier discurso que pudiese dar.

Terminaron de maquillarme y peinarme para dejarme que me pusiese el vestido y salir de la habitación para juntarnos con todos, que llevaban un tiempo esperándonos en el hall.

-¿Pero que estaban haciendo allí arriba? ¿Un transplante de cara?- dijo Emmet señalándose el reloj de forma impaciente.

-Un comentario más así y el que lo necesitaras serás tu- le contesto Alice.

-Fue culpa suya- dije señalando a las dos personas que mas había detestado en las ultimas 3 horas. –Simplemente me tratan como una Barbie, por dios, ni ponerme los zapatos sola me han dejado-.

-Déjenlo ya. Salgamos de aquí a por nuestros coches. Edward cierra tu- y vi el momento perfecto de retener a mi madre y Edward juntos sin nadie mas como compañía. En este punto mis piernas eran muy similares a la gelatina.

-Mama, Phil ¿podéis venir un momento?- pregunte mientras todos salían por la puerta. –Edward- le llame haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara.

-¿Qué quieres hija?-.

-Veras, quiero presentarte a Edward- le dije mientras le cogia de la mano.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien? Ya le conocemos de…-.

-No mama, s que le conoces, pero te lo quiero pres… Haber mama…-.

-Como su novio. Soy el novio de su hija, señora-. Di gracias al cielo porque Edward tuviese un mínimo de seguridad mas en si mismo que yo, porque sino jamás hubiésemos salido de ese lió. Un ligero apretón en mi mano me indico que todo saldría bien. El primero en reaccionar fue Phil dándome un pequeño abrazo y a el una pequeña palmadita en el hombro seguido de un "felicidades muchachos, cuídala como se merece". Mi madre tardo un poco más, pero supe que empezaba a procesar la información cuando empezó a dar esos pequeños saltitos y dar palmaditas muy al estilo Alice. En ese momento supe que su reacción no seria precisamente discreta, y di gracias de que estuviésemos solos en casa.

-¡Aiiiii mi niña! ¡Que mayor se esta haciendo ya! ¡Como me alegro por ti! Es un buen muchacho además. ¡Como me alegro por vosotros!- nos chillaba al oído mientras que con cada brazo nos cogia para darnos un abrazo a ambos. Esperaba muchas reacciones, pero esto se salía de mis planes.

-Mama por dios, te estoy diciendo que tengo novio, no que me voy a vivir con el o que me voy a casar-.

-Todo se andará- mi madre deliraba. –Solo te pido una cosa Edward, cuídala-.

-Eso no hace falta ni pedirlo Rene. Muchas gracias-.

-En fin, vamonos no quiero dejar a Alice tanto tiempo con Seth, además de que llegaremos tarde. ¡Que alegría Phil, la niña tiene novio- decía mi madre mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del brazo de Phil saltando y gritando. Deje de escucharla cuando salio por la puerta y no quedamos solo Edward y yo en la casa.

-¿No ha ido tan mal, no?-dije cuando estaba mas o menos segura de que podía controlar mi voz.

-Ha salido perfecto, tonta- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, y yo rápidamente se lo devolví dejándome embriagar por su perfume y relajarme. –Por cierto, estas increíblemente preciosa-.

-No te quedas atrás Cullen- y era cierto, un simple esmoquin clásico y su pelo tan desordenado, que como siempre le hacia ver como un autentico modelo de Arman, mucho de los cuales le tendrían la mas odiosa envidia.

-Vamonos antes de que Alice nos mate por llegar tarde- me cogio de la mano, y tras cerrar la casa salimos dirección al hotel.

La cena fue tan especial como la de navidad, aunque en el salón había muchas mas familias, ignoramos el ambiente para concentrarnos solo en el nuestro. ¿La diferencia? Edward y yo no nos teníamos que esconder y podíamos mostrar nuestros sentimientos sin necesidad de pensar en nadie más. Fuimos en blanco de las bromar de Emmet cada vez que se nos ocurría tocarnos, pero freno en seco cuando Rose le dijo algo al oído, y casi se le pone a suplicar de rodillas, que todo menos eso. Otra historia fue mi madre, la que cada vez que nos veía no paraba de saltar de su asiento, y esta vez ni Phil, intentándola calmarse pudieron controlarla.

-Señoras y señores, quedan 5 minutos para que entre el Año Nuevo. Les invitamos a que se dirijan al jardín para ver el juego de fuegos artificiales que les tenemos preparados y lo celebren. Muchas gracias-.

Todos cogimos nuestras copas de champán, y Seth la de su zumo, y nos dirigimos al jardín. Nos paramos mientras notaba como Edward me abrazaba por la espalda y reposaba mi cabeza en mi hombro, de tal manera como yo lo hacia en el suyo.

-¿Algún deseo para el año nuevo?- me pregunto-.

-Que todo siga como me va hasta ahora. ¿El tuyo?-.

-Que sigas a mi lado, el año que viene y siempre-.

-No hace falta que me lo pidas-.

-Por si acaso-.

-¡10!- empezaba la cuenta atrás, mientras todos en voz alta contaban los escasos segundo que faltaban para un año nuevo.

-¡9!- me di la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a la razón de mi mas extrema felicidad, y vi en sus ojos que ese era el momento.

¡-8!- nada podía salir mal, no esta vez. Si, era demasiado pronto, pero sentía que era el momento –Edward…-.

-¡7!- acerco su rostro al mió para chocar nuestras frentes y mirarme a los ojos con una intensidad desconocida para mi.

-¡6!- puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme mas aun a el. –Dime-.

-¡5!- solo me basto volver a mirarle a la cara para saber que no estaba equivocada, que quizá, jamás, me había enamorado, pero lo que sentía no podía tener otro nombre.

-¡4!-. –Edward yo te quiero-.

-¡3!-. –Y yo a ti, mas que a mi vida-.

-¡2!-. –Edward, te amo. Estoy enamorada de voz salio como un susurro, y llegue a pensar que no lo había escuchado, pero la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, acompañado por ese brillo de ojos, me hizo ver lo contrario.

-¡1!.- Te amo Bella. Te amo- fue el quien se encargo de acortar la distancia para poder besarnos.

-¡0!- aun teniendo los ojos cerrados pude notar como el ambiente se llenaba de luz, pero era algo tan intrascendente en esos momentos, que no valía la pena cortar ese momento por aquello. Me amaba, Edward me había dicho que me amaba. ¿Alguna vez dije que no podía ser mas feliz? Lo retiro, si se podía ser mas feliz, inmensamente mas feliz. Lamentablemente ni el año nuevo podía evitar que los humanos tuviésemos la necesidad de respirar, así que en contra de mi voluntad, corto el beso, pero no alejo nuestras caras mas de dos milímetros.

-Feliz Año Nuevo amor- sonaba tan bien aquello cuando salía de sus labios.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Edward-.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Feliz año nuevo!- un huracán llamado Alice se encargo de romper la magia de ese momento, así que decidimos dejarlo para luego y dedicarnos a felicitar al resto de la familia. Creo que jamás repartí tantos besos y abrazos e la vida. Me di cuenta de que Alice no solo se había encargado de interrumpirnos a mi y a Edward, Jacob y James también se negaban a separarse, y aunque intentaron contradecir a Alice, la experiencia les demostró que eso no era bueno, puede que ni siquiera sano. Un cuarto de hora mas tarde todos se fueron y nos dejaron a nosotros en la discoteca del hotel. Habían habilitado 4 salones para que pudiésemos disfrutar de una noche inolvidable. Lo primero que hice, fue buscar una mesa con sillas para poder sentarme y descansar mis pies, tal y como predije, la noche solo había empezado y yo sentí que mis piernas sin pies se sentirían mejor que en estos momentos.

-Venga Bella, el primer baile del año lo vas a compartir con tu hermano- y sin darme tiempo a disculparme me cogio y me arrastro al centro de la pista, donde ya un montón de jóvenes se divertían. Quería hablar con Edward, quería explicarle todo, pero decidí posponerlo, teníamos toda la noche. Bailar con Emmet siempre era una aventura, tener esa altura y esa musculatura no le hacia precisamente una personas coordinada, pero lo suplía con grandes cantidades de humor. Pase de brazo en brazo durante horas, pero ninguno de ellos eran en los que yo verdaderamente quería estar. Mi mirada se perdía buscándole para encontrarlo en la misma situación que yo. Muchos de nuestros amigos ya tenían grandes cantidades de alcohol en la sangre, y cada vez era mas difícil bailar con algunos sin que te pisasen. Después de disculparme con Rose diciendo que me quería sentar porque mis pies me mataban, cosa totalmente cierta, note por fin como esos brazos me cogian por detrás.

-¿Podemos hablar ya, solos?-.

-Por favor- le suplique.

-Vamos arriba- me cogio de la cintura. Vi como recogía nuestras tarjetas de recepción y subimos. Entre al cuarto y tire los zapatos lo mas lejos que pude y me tire a la cama, buscando un momento de paz, mientras escucha ese sonido que hacia qye todo lo malo del mundo quedase a un lado, uno muy lejano.

-¿Cansada?-.

-Muerta, la definición pega más con mi estado-.

-¿Tienes ganas de hablar?-.

-Llevo queriendo hacerlo toda la santa noche, Edward-.

-Vaya, somos dos. ¿Quién empieza?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Le señale a el con la cabeza para que fuese él el primero en dar el paso, porque yo me veía incapaz. Me levante para sentarme al borde de la cama y poder quedar a su altura.

-¿Hablabas en serio Bella?- sabía que preguntaría eso, de la misma manera que sabia que me costaría la vida volver a repetirlo en voz alta. Pero lo que menos me gusto, de alguna forma, fue que el dudase de mi palabra. Aunque para ser sincera, a mi también me costaba creerme la suya.

-Sabes que yo no mentiría Edward-.

-¿Sabes lo complicado que es para mi creerme el que tu me amas?-.

-¿Sabes lo complicado que es para mi creerme que estas enamorado de mi Edward?- sabia que aquí ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

-Bella, que la gente te quiera es normal, eres de lejos la mejor persona que he conocido en el mundo, estar enamorado de ti el lógico. En cambio yo, yo… Simplemente no soy un modelo a seguir-.

-Te equivocas, no eras un modelo a seguir, pero ahora eres increíble, has cambiado, ya no eres ni arrogante, ni maleducado, ni chulo… bueno de eso todavía te queda un poco, pero te quiero-.

-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me estas haciendo Bella-.

-Solo con que seas la mitad de lo que yo lo soy me puedo dar por satisfecha-.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este vida- me dijo acercándose por fin para coger mi cara entre sus manos y acercar nuestras frentes. –Todo o que soy ahora es por ti-.

-No exageres, tu familia tendr…-.

-Tú eres la que has hecho que yo decida sacar eso que algún día me enseñaron. Solo tú-.

-Te amo Edward- y esta vez no lo tuve que pensar, simplemente salio, desde el fondo de i alma, una frase que necesitaba decir, era eso o reventar.

-Te amo- y no dejo de repetirlo mientras me llenaba la cara de pequeños besos. –Te amo- y termino con un beso cargado de amor, porque, aquello que notaba que flotaba en el ambiente era amor. Me entregue a ese beso como si fuese el primero y el último que le daría en la vida. No se en que momento la temperatura entre los dos empezó a subir, y fue cuando mi cabeza hizo un clic y supuso donde podía acabar aquello. Me separe de el para mirarle a la cara y ver que el había entendido lo mismo que. Nunca había surgido entre lo dos, y tampoco me había parado a pensarlo. ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Teníamos ese nivel de confianza como para llegar mas allá? Solo me basto mirarle a los ojos para saber que pondría mi vida a su disposición. Claro que estaba preparada, nerviosa, pero mas que preparada. Esta vez fui yo la que se lanzo a besarle, no sabia como actuar, ni como empezar ni como hacerle ver que quería seguir, pero decírselo abiertamente no era ni siquiera una acción. Me cogio las manos para separarme un poco de el y volver a mirarnos a los ojos.

-Bella, no es necesario. Solo pasara cuando estés realmente lista-.

-Quiero hacerlo. Y quiero hacerlo contigo. ¿Acaso tu no quieres? Vale, ya lo entiendo- y e hay la respuesta. Era lógico, por su cama habrían pasado chicas que podrían competir por ser modelo de Victoria Secret, y ahora yo, ni en el blanco de los ojos nos parecíamos.

-¿Qué? ¡Bella no, por dios! ¿De verdad piensas eso? Llevo una semana intentando mantener mis manos y mi mete lo mas lejos de ti, porque se que contigo las cosas no funcionan así. Claro que quiero estar contigo, claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo- solo pensar esa frase me dio un escalofrió por el cuerpo – pero eres diferente, y eso tiene que ser diferente-.

-Nunca había pensado en hacerlo antes, ni a largo ni a corto plazo, pero supongo que eso no se planifica, surge-.

-¿Estas completamente segura?-. Solo logre asentir con la cabeza antes de que atacase mis labios de una manera demandante. Note como me cogia de la cintura y me tumbaba sobre la cama, poniéndose encima mía pero sin dejar nada de su peso sobre mi. Sabia como hacer, pero pronto me di cuenta de que aquello no tenia un libro de reglas sobre como actuar, solo el corazón mandaba. Pase mis manos sobre sus hombros para quitarle la americana que llevaba puesta, para seguir por su pajarita y terminar con su camisa. Notaba como mi cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura y a demandar otras cosas mas que tiernos besos y carias, sobre todo cuando tenia encima mió a un autentico adonis sin camiseta. Pase mis manos sobre su torso repetidas veces, para confirmarme a mi misma, que ese ser tan perfecto de la naturaleza era mió, y me quería a mi. Note como pasaba su mano por mi espalda buscando la cremallera a l que yo ayude arqueando mi espalda para darle un mejor acceso. Pronto mi vestido junto con sus pantalones quedaron junto al resto de la ropa. Nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos no paraban de moverse, sintiéndose por primera vez de una manera tan íntima. La luz de la habitación esta apagada, entrando solo un poco de luz de la luna, lo suficiente para deleitarme con el. Al escuchar un "clic" supe lo que acababa de pasar, y es que Edward acababa de desabrochar el broche del sujetador, y cuando me lo quito, instintivamente ambos brazos se fueron a cruzar sobre mis pechos. Mi cara en ese momento tendría una tonalidad de rojo desconocida hasta la fecha.

-Bella, por favor, no te avergüences. Eres perfecta tal y como eres de verdad. Eres preciosa- me susurro al oído. Me cogio con cada mano un brazo para delicadamente separarlos y dejar al descubierto todo mi torso. Gire mi cabeza, pues no quería ver su rostro en el momento. No me consideraba una chica guapísima, tampoco un orco, pero sabia que mi "delantera" no estaba muy bien dotada. Note como sus dedos cogian mi barbilla para girarla y que nuestras caras quedaran frente a frente. -¿Ves? Eres perfecta amor- y aunque fuese la mayor mentira del mundo, en ese momento, me lo hubiese creído. Seguimos con nuestros juego de caricias y besos, mientras yo notaba como ambos cuerpos necesitaba unos de otros, cada vez con mayor urgencia. Pero era Edward quien llevaba el ritmo del juego, y yo pensaba dejarle a el que lo siguiera. Note como una de sus manos se colaba en mi ropa interior y poco a poco la bajaba hasta que quedo al borde la de la cama. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente expuesta antes el. Se tomo un minuto para observarme mientras yo no podía quitar esta vez mis ojos de los suyos. –Totalmente perfecta- dijo mientras su boca se perdía entre mis pechos y notaba como dos de sus dedos iban hasta mi zona mas intima. Aquello era el paraíso traído a la tierra.

-Ed… Edw… Edward… Más- solo pequeñas incoherencias y gemidos salían de mi boca en esos momentos. De la suya solo gemidos que hacían que mis niveles de lubricación aumentasen considerablemente. Note como un pequeño espasmo empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo anticipando lo que estaba por llegar. Pero nunca llego, porque Edward decidió cortarlo. Mi cara era una mezcla de muecas de entre el máximo placer y la máxima frustración posible.

-Paciencia amor- me dijo al oído- ahora solo viene lo mejor-. Maldije el momento en el que se separo de mí para coger algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, un preservativo logre ver, y rápidamente estuvo encima mió otra vez. Mi como se ponía el preservativo en su mas que listo y bien dotado miembro. Suavemente separo mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas y dejarlo ala entrada. Todo mi cuerpo palpitaba ante lo que estaba por venir.

-Bella, por favor, si hago al mal, si te hago daño…-sabia l que iba a decir y no quería. Le calle cogiendole la cara y dándole un beso para que se callara.

-Solo hazlo- dije mientras el asentía con la cabeza ligeramente y notaba como empezaba a entrar en mi. No puedo negar que esa primera sensación era incomoda. Nota como se paraba, había llegado al limite.

-Bella, no quiero hacerte daño-.

-Y no lo harás-.

-Si lo haré. Todas dicen que duele-.

-Simplemente… Hazlo Edward- me era imposible decir mas de 4 palabras seguidas sin quedarme sin aire.

-Cualquier cosa que haga mal… Te amo Bella-.

-Y yo a ti-.

-Mírame por favor- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Agacho su cabeza para darme un beso mientras de una sola estocada rompía mi virginidad. Dolía, si que dolía. Un par de lagrimas traicionaras escaparon de mis ojos, pero no tardaron en desaparecer gracias a los labios de Edward. No se movió ni un milímetro en los minutos que siguieron, y no paraba de repetirme "lo siento", pero pronto pasó. Lo que en un principio fue incomodidad y dolor, paso a ser un deseo creciente de placer, una necesidad de el en todos los sentido. Empecé a mover mis caderas para hacerle sabes que estaba lista y que podíamos continuar. Ambos nos movíamos con el deseo de conseguir mas del otro, gimiendo nuestros nombres y "te amo" que se quedaron grabados en el aire, acariciándonos y recordando cada poro de piel del otro, besándonos como si el mundo dependiese que aquel acto. Pronto note como Edward aumentaba el ritmo y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar por esa anticipación. Ambos explotamos en el mismo momento. Nos quedamos tumbados, el encima mía, pero sin aplastarme, abrazados.

-Mía-.

-Soy tuya-.

-Siempre-.

-Sabes que para siempre- se quedo allí, dentro de mi todavía. Pero era diciembre, y aunque estábamos en Florida, el frió estaba presente, así que salio de mi, y en ese momento note como si me quitasen un trozo de mi cuerpo. No tardo ni medo minuto e volver del baño y tumbarse al lado mió, mientras colocaba las colchas encima de mí y me abrazaba.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?-.

-Bien- "mejor que nunca" hubiese sido mas acertado en aquel momento.

-No me mientas Bella. Has llorado, te he hecho daño, y…-.

-Para Edward. Era ago inevitable, además no dolió tanto como imagine. Solo fue… la impresión. Estoy muy feliz de haber dado este paso, y de haberlo dado contigo-.

-Eres increíble. Soy un egoísta, me alegra haberte echo daño, porque eso significa que soy el primero-.

-Yo quería que tú fueses el primero. Y el único. Has hecho de esta la mejor noche de mi vida Edward-.

-Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida también, y de largo. Durmamos anda, debes de estar cansada-.

-Mucho, pero no quiero que este dia se acabe-.

-Esto solo es el principio Bella-.

-Lo se. Te amo Edward-.

-Y yo a ti preciosa. Duerme amor- y así, con esas palabras acabo el principio de lo que presentí era una nueva vida.


	13. Solo tu

**Capitulo 13**

Abrí los ojos para comprobar que ya era de día y ver como unos perdidos rayos de sol entraban a través de las ventanas. "La persiana no esta bajada" pensé. No se si fue eso o unos dedos que viajan a lo largo de toda mi espalda lo que hizo que me despertase. Estaba tumbada boca abajo y apoyada en algo mas calido de lo normal, pero infinitamente mas cómodo que cualquier almohada o colchón. Cerré los ojos para recordar la noche anterior, y me basto menos de un segundo para que cada recuerdo volase a mi mente. Me sentía increíblemente bien, un poco incomoda, pero inmensamente bien.

-Buenos días dormilona-dijo esa voz que se colaba en todos mis pensamientos mientras el viaje de sus dedos por mi espalda no cesaba.

-Buenos días-.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Bien, un poco incomoda. Pero feliz- dije mientras apretaba mi abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Todavía no me había incorporado, por lo tanto me estaba perdiendo una de las mejores vistas del mundo, sus ojos, pero la comodidad de su pecho y el sueño que tenia eran impresionantes. -¿Qué hora es?-.

-Pronto. Son las 10 de la mañana todavía-.

-Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-.

-No me quiero levantar-.

-¿Qué clase de novio sería si no te trajese el desayuno a la cama?- aquello hizo que me incorporase un poco, lo suficiente para ver su perfecta cara pero sin que se me viera nada.

-¿Me vas a traer el desayuno a la cama?-.

-Ya lo pedí, hace como una hora. Nada caliente para que no se enfriase, zumos, fruta…- vi como estiraba una mano y acercaba un carrito de dos pisos llenos de botellas y platos llenos de comida. -¿Tienes hambre la señorita?-.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?- dije sentándome y cogiendo una manzana.

-Las suficientes como para hacerme feliz-.

-Ok, te quiero- dije dándole un beso en su mejilla. –Te quiero- beso- te quiero- beso-te- beso- quiero. Espero que te haya quedado claro-.

-Cristalino-.

Vi como su camisa de la noche anterior estaba en el borde de la cama, a nuestros pies, y aunque estaba disfrutando comer con una mano ocupada cogiendo la sabana era realmente incomodo. La cogi para ponérmela ante la mirada extrañada de Edward.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto.

-¿Ponerme una camisa?- ¿Acaso no era obvio?

-Me refiero a porque te pones una camisa-.

-Porque es incomodo comer solo con una mano-.

-¿Y por que tienes que comer con una….? No, no me digas que te da vergüenza- ¿tan obvia era? De todas formas algún día se tendría que dar cuenta.

-Si, es la primera vez que alguien me ve así, entiéndeme-.

-Bella, anoche creo que todo quedo a la vista así…-.

-Solo dame un tiempo, hasta que me acostumbre, por favor-.

-Bien. Cuando y como quieras, ya lo sabes- dijo besándome en la cabeza. Terminamos de desayunar, pero eso no quito que siguiésemos en la cama, entre caricias y risas. Aquellos momentos eran insuperables, simplemente el y yo, a solas, siendo nosotros.

"Tiririririririiririiiiiiiii… Tiririiriririiririririii…" Odie instantáneamente a la persona que hubiese marcado el móvil de Edward en ese momento, y ya podía ser el rey, que lo odiaría.

-Voy a ver quien es- me dio un breve beso en os labios y se levanto en busca de sus pantalones para buscar su móvil. Me detuve a admirar durante unos segundos, en su total esplendor, a la belleza de la naturaleza que tenia como novio. Me mordí el labio recordando los momentos vividos la noche pasada, y solo con pensarlo notaba como me empezaba a excitar.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- dijo colgando el móvil y abriéndose de brazos para mostrarse. En algún momento de su charla telefónica yo había desconectado y este era el resultado. Mi característico sonrojo.

-La pregunta es, ¿ves algo que no te guste?-.

-Y la respuesta es…- dijo mientras volvía al lugar de donde nunca debió salir, mis brazos.

-No, claramente todo esta perfecto. ¿Quién llamaba?-.

-Alice, quien si no. Nos exige estar abajo para comer todos dentro de 3 horas. A dicho textualmente "dile a Bella que pase primero por su cuarto, que es ahí donde tiene sus cosas". Juro que yo no dije que estabas conmigo-.

-Alice tiene 8 ojos, te lo juro-.

-Y después de 20 años soportándola, ¿quieres descubrírmelo?-.

-Alice es genial en realidad. Si solo rebajase esa neura de controladora incansable y compradora compulsiva, sería mucho mas relajante estará su lado-.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres hacer por la tarde?-.

-Yo creo que ahora, en 3 horas nos da tiempo ha hacer mucho- dije mientras le empezaba a dar besos por todo su cuello. Desde que le había visto levantarse para coger el móvil, mi cuerpo necesitaba del suyo con una urgencia, hasta ahora, desconocida para mi. Y era el quien tenia que solucionarlo.

-Ummm… ahh… ¿Ideas?-.

-¿Esto te da pistas?- dije mientras me ponía a horcajadas encima de el y empezaba a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. Estaba segura de que si frenaba un segundo y pensaba, los botones no los seguí desabrochando, pero el deseo era algo más fuerte y que no podía controlar en esos momentos. Mi boca no se separo de su cuello, oreja y mandíbula en todo el rato y sus manos aprecian imanes que subían y bajaban a lo largo de mis piernas.

-Quizá… ¿Anoche?- en una de las subidas, dos de sus dedos buscaron mi entrada e inmediatamente empezaron amoverse dentro de mi. Junte mis dos manos detrás de su cuello para ayudarme a subir y bajar mientras el con sus dedos hacia magia, verdadera magia. Notaba como el orgasmo esta cerca, ese ya famoso escalofrió agradable que invadía todo mi cuerpo me poseía ya completamente.

-Di mi nombre- me dijo en un susurro, ya que cada uno teníamos menos aire que el otro.

-Edw… Edwa… ¡Edward!- dije cuando todo llego a su fin y sentía como esa sensación me dejaba felizmente exhausta. Note como sacaba sus dedos para ver como probaba los restos de sus labios. Jamás en mi vida vi algo tan jodidamente sensual, y estuve a punto de correrme otra vez solo con ver eso. Mire hacia abajo para darme cuenta que ni siquiera había terminado de quitarme la camisa. Decidí continuar el juego porque yo, decididamente, todavía no estaba satisfecha.

-¿Quieres mas verdad?- me dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo soltaba involuntariamente un gemido.

-Quiero todo- fue todo o que fui capaz de decir.

-¿Qué es todo?- este desde luego no era el momento de preguntas idiotas.

-Te quiero a ti-.

-Ya me tienes-.

-Ahora- me cogio de la cintura haciéndome quedar debajo de el. Vi que alargaba la mano hacia su mesilla para coger un preservativo, el cual, hasta ahora, no había visto y se lo ponía. Rodee mis piernas alrededor de su cintura notando como su miembro estaba tan preparado como el mió.

-Esta vez será diferente, lo juro- dijo rozando nuestras narices.

-Lo se- y nada mas terminar la frase note como poco a poco entraba en mi para volver a ser una misma persona. Dejo que me acostumbrase y empezó a moverse con delicadeza, pero mucha menos que la noche anterior, claro que yo tampoco le ayude a mantener la calma. La mañana pasó entre gemidos de ambos mezclados con nuestro sudor y esas caricias y besos que se quedaran para siempre tatuados en nuestra piel. 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada por Alice decidimos darnos una ducha, y el esfuerzo que hice por no volver a entregarme a el fue sobrehumano, amas teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenía que pasar por el que debería haber sido mi cuarto para cambiarme. Bajamos al buffet del hotel cogidos de la mano para encontrarnos a Jacob y James en una mesa.

-Buenos días chicos- dije saludándoles con una beso a cada uno. Edward repitió mi gesto pero con un abrazo. Desde que tuvimos aquella conversación, la relación entre Jacob y Edward era claramente más amistosa. Jacob no me pregunto el porque del cambio de Edward, pero podíamos intuir que se lo imaginaba.

-Buenos días a ti también- dijo Jacob. -¿Algún motivo por el que nos hayamos levantado tan contentas?-.

-¿Qué es año nuevo?- le respondí.

-Claro, y yo soy cura, ¿verdad?- me respondió de una manera claramente sarcástica.

-¿A que viene eso?- no entendía nada.

-Que tu esta noche has…-

-Entendido, lo he pillado, vale, has ganado. Cállate-.

-Querida, lo he notado nada mas habéis entrado por la puerta- dijo James cogiendo su vaso de agua y bebiendo.

-¿Podéis por favor guardaros vuestros comentarios acerca de mi vida sexual por favor? Esto es incomodo-.

-Me callo porque se acerca Emmet- término Jacob cenándome con el dedo, señal de que la conversación no había terminado ahí. Note como una mano presionaba ligeramente mi rodilla para comprobar que era Edward dándome un ligero apoyo en esa clara situación de vergüenza.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo la estruendosa voz de mi hermano. –Enana- me dijo a modo de saludo personal revolviéndome el pelo. Creo que tenían razón mis amigos porque ni siquiera se gesto logro enfadarme ni lo mas mínimo.

-Gigante- estaba demasiado contenta como para que ese gesto me molestase.

-Oye, ¿por que no me gritas o me lo intentas devolver?-.

-Emmet, ¿no es obvio?-dijo Jacob. Juro que como diga algo que no debe le mato. –El año nuevo, que pone de buen humor a todo el mundo-. Todo el restaurante giro sus cabezas al ver a 4 jóvenes en el suelo de la risa. Desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, y eso que vivo con Emmet, jamás tuve un ataque de risa tan impresionante. Y lo mejor de todo era ver las caras de incredulidad de los que no lo entendían.

Terminamos de comer para recoger nuestras cosas e irnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Sentía dentro de mi un vació enorme, como si me fuesen a separar de algo que me pertenecía, que estaba pegado a mi, y en cierto modo era así, Edward parte de mi. Nos despedimos prometiéndonos ver al día siguiente sin falta. Para mi, por o menos, cada hora tenia mas minutos, pero todo era mas llevadero si cada media hora recibías un mensaje que te ponía una sonrisa tonta en la cara durante el resto de la hora. Muchos dirían que tenia al típico novio pegajoso, que parece mi sombra, y e cierta manera lo era, pero me encantaba que estuviese tan encima de mi, al fin y al cabo hacia notar que se preocupaba tanto por mi como yo de el.

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron como un pestañeo, antes de poder disfrutarlas ya estábamos en clases otra vez. Vuelta a la rutina universitaria. Genial. En cambio me alegraba, podría pasar mas tiempo con Edward, y eso siempre serian puntos a favor.

-Hola amor- me saludo con un tierno beso en los labios nada mas llegar a la puerta de la universidad.

-Buenos días- le conteste abrazándole por la cintura.

-Bueno tórtolas, pórtense bien, estudien y… solo estudien. Adiós bebe- se despidió Emmet de Rose y dejándonos ese mensajito a nosotros. El día se me hubiese echo eterno si no hubiese compartido mas de la mitad de las clases con Edward. Me encantaba la carrera, pero había ciertos profesores que hacían querer estrangular a su materia.

-¿Y Alice y Rose?- pregunto Edward mientras salíamos. Libertad por fin.

-Rose se fue a comer con Emmet y Alice a buscar a Jasper. Tenemos que esperarlas aquí-.

-Perfecto. Un ratito para tenerte solo para mi- dijo mientras me cogia de la cintura y me besaba delante de todo el mundo. No es que me diese vergüenza besarme a mi novio delante de todo el campus, pero ser el centro de atención no era mi actividad favorita. Antes de separarnos por falta de oxigeno, un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos. ¿Qué quería ahora?

-¿Por esto me has dejado?- dijo señalando la palabra esto como si fuese alguien que tuviese la peste.

-Déjanos en paz Tanya- dijo mientras me cogia de la mano y me arrastraba a la salida.

-Eddie, antes tenias mejor gusto, bueno, simplemente lo tenias-.

-Lo primero, me llamo Edward, grábatelo; segundo, a eso que tu llamas esto se llama Bella, y no le llegas ni a la altura de la plante del pie en ningún sentido, y ninguno es ninguno; tercero, olvídanos. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- la mirada de ese momento de Tanya hacia mi persona era amenazadora, simplemente si no supiera que Edward estaba a mi lado, probablemente me hubiese acobardado.

-Eddie, algún día vendrás de rodillas pidiendo un buen polvo porque esa cosa no te hace ni la mitad de feliz que te lo hacia yo, mie…-.

-¿Por qué no te compras un amigo y le comes la cabeza a el?- no podía mas. Ya sabia, sin necesidad de que esa viniese a restregármelo, que físicamente me superaba de una manera aplastante, pero estaba hablando delante mía y diciendo ciertas cosas a mi novio que realmente sacaban de quicio a cualquier santo.

-Yo… ah… Quie…-.

-Adiós- y salimos de la facultad todo lo deprisa que pudimos. Odiaba las peleas, odiaba los intercambios de palabras ofensivas, pero más odiaba que me humillasen de esa manera. Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que cualquier estudiante nos viese, deje salir esas lagrimas de pura frustración que llevaban acumulándose todo el camino.

-No no no preciosa, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares y dejaba besos en mis mejillas.

-De vergüenza. De frustración. Odio que me humillen-.

-¿Qué te humillen? Amor, la has dejado sin saber que decir. Has estado increíble boba-.

-No es por eso. Ya se que físicamente, dudo que haya alguien en la universidad superior a la suya. Pero podría ahorrarse esos comentarios hacia a ti, delante mia. Me hacen sentir aun peor-.

-Pues yo si que conozco a una chica mil millones mas hermosa que ella. Y en todos los sentido- aquella frase me hizo llorar aun con más fuerza. Odiaba que lo dije Tanya, pero escucharlo de la boca de Edward era claramente lo peor. –No llores por favor. Eres tu preciosa, tu eres mejor que Tanya. Siempre. En todo. Eres mas guapa- dijo mientras me deba un beso- mas inteligente-y otro- mas divertida- mas besos-y por encima de todo- otro- me haces feliz- mas- y eres mía-. Vale, si pensando cosas malas no podía contener el llanto, después de escuchar semejante declaración, el mar mediterráneo seria un charco comparado con lo que yo iba a echar por lo ojos.

-¿Te… te he… Te he dicho ya que… que te a… amo mucho, n… no?- intente decirle a pesar de mi berrinche.

-¿Te lo he dicho yo a ti?- asentí con la cabeza entre sus manos. Claro que me lo había dicho, y era lo más increíble que escuchaba todos los días. –Entonces todo esta claro, ¿no?- volví a asentir sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.- Y por cierto, todo lo que necesito lo tengo justo entre mis manos, así que no me escapare-.

-Nunca por favor-.

-Jamás. Hoy te invito a comer-.

-Hamburguesería-.

-A la nuestra. Eso esta hecho preciosa-.

-Te quiero Edward. Te quiero-.

-Menos que yo a ti seguro- y así continuamos, sin que aquel juego tuviese un claro vencedor. Porque no lo tenía.

No había problemas. Si, todo estaba perfecto.


	14. 3 años despues

**Capitulo 14**

_**3 AÑOS DESPUES**_

Termine de retocar mi maquillaje. No llegaba tarde y no quería hacerlo. Daba gracias de que Alice tuviese tantas cosas que hacer que no pudiese venir a arreglarme. Esto debía ser lo mas cercano a un milagro que jamás vi. Hoy era la graduación de Edward, termino su carrera de medicina, todavía le queda el año de prácticas, pero lleva 2 saltándose dos veranos para practicar junto con su padre, así que tenia todo echo, yo lo sabia.

Toda seguía prácticamente igual que hace 3 años: Alice, Rose y yo continuamos con nuestra carrera, al igual que Jasper que sigue felizmente enamorado de Alice y Jacob, que continua con James. Emmet sigue con su trabajo pero hace 4 meses se independizo yéndose a vivir con Rose a un piso a 5 minutos de la universidad, le seguía viendo todos los días, pero le extrañaba una barbaridad. Seth creció a pasos agigantados, y a día de hoy en un pequeño demonio de 5 años que hace que se me caiga la baba. Mi madre y Phil son felices, y han cumplido si palabra, no nos hemos movido de Florida, ni siquiera, en estos últimos 3 años salio las palabras "posible mudanza" de su boca. Y luego estaba Edward, yo y Edward. Si alguna vez pensé que el amor, era solo un tipo de amor, no estuve más equivocada en la vida. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado mi amor hacia al crecía enormemente. Como toda pareja tuvimos nuestras peleas, de poca y gran intensidad, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte, así que no tardábamos en pedirnos disculpas. Habíamos decidido a esperar para vivir juntos hasta que yo me graduase, y para eso solo quedaba un largo año.

Salí de casa, mirando que llevase todo: cámara, móvil, clinex (sabia que lloraría), maquillaje (por obligación directa de Alice), dinero y el regalo de Edward. No sabia que podía regalarle para un día tan especial, me pase meses preguntando y pensando acerca del regalo perfecto para aquel día, y después de muchas reflexiones, llegue a la conclusión de que lo mas sencillo y barato era el detalle mas especial, así que simplemente revele una foto nuestra, era un día de picnic con los chicos, y Alice simplemente capto uno de esos innumerables momentos en los que nos quedábamos mirando y nos encerrábamos en nuestro mundo, podía verse a través de nuestras miradas y por la magia que desprendían nuestras sonrisas que éramos uno para el otro, un uno indivisible. Lo en marque en un portarretratos de plata con la inscripción: "Tu eres mi mundo. Felicidades. Te quiero". Solo esperaba que le gustase tanto como me gusto verlo a mí. Al preguntar a Alice que le parecía el regalo le entusiasmo, pero mientras me lo decía me obligo a entrar en una tienda de lencería para probarme cosas que no podían llamarse ropa, mas bien, pequeño troza de tela mal cosido para darle una pequeña alegría después de la celebración. Me coloque la ropa interior por encima del vestido, y salí de casa.

Cuando llegue al recinto, ya estaban todos allí: los padres de Edward, los míos y nuestros amigos. Me acerque para saludarles y me senté junto a Esme y Alice. Sabia que Carlisle estaba especialmente emocionado y orgulloso, que su único hijo hubiese querido seguir sus pasos, le llenaba de alegría, y hoy su cara lo reflejaba. Mire alrededor para visualizar a Edward, y vi que se encontraba entre todos sus compañeros que también se graduarían hoy. Todos iban vestidos, por encima de sus trajes, con una túnica negra y un birrete negro, cosa que estaba poniendo enferma a Alice y no paraba de soltar frases como "no pienso graduarme con eso", "mi túnica ira a juego con mi vestido", " que poco a la moda" que ni Jasper podía controlar. Vi que estaba hablando con Mike Newton, un compañero de clase, con el que últimamente se relacionaba mucho. El chico era un pegajoso y me daba mala espina cada vez que me hablaba o se dirigía hacia mi, como si se estuviese insinuando cada vez que estaba cerca suya, pero después de un tiempo decidí ignorar cierto comentarios, que ni Edward daba importancia. Y si el no lo hacia, es porque no había nada, jamás en mi vida vi una persona tan celosa y posesiva como Edward cuado se trataba de lo suyo, y como yo le dije mil veces, yo era totalmente suya.

-Señoras y señores, disculpen, rogamos que guarden silencio. En breves minutos comenzara la ceremonia de graduación. Gracias-. Todos los presentes nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, guardando silencio. Varias autoridades de la ciudad y la universidad dieron su discurso de "lo emocionados y altamente satisfechos de esta nueva generación de doctores y doctoras…". Si he de ser sincera, apenas preste atención al discurso, me parecía mucho mas entretenido ver como Edward no paraba de mirarme y de enviarme sonrisas que hacían que me derritiera en mi silla.

-A continuación, los graduados subirán y recogerán su diploma-.

-¿Has traído la cámara?- me pregunto a mi. –La mía no cabía en el bolso-.

-Toma- se la entregue. Diez estudiantes después escuche el nombre que quería oír.

-Edward Anthony Cullen- toda la fila donde me encontraba, que era la de nuestra familia y amigos, rompió en aplausos, y algunas, entre las que me incluyo, también a llorar. Carlisle no aguanto y se puso de pie, y aunque lo intento no logro retener un par de lagrimas de orgullo. Subió para recoger su diploma, y después de dar la mano a las correspondientes te personas se giro hacia el publico, pero antes de bajarme miro para guiñarme un ojo. A mí. Cosas como esa, eran las responsables, que desde hace tres años yo viviese en el mundo de Edward, si, ese era exactamente mi lugar. Terminaron de entregar los diplomas y de escuchar el discurso del delgado de la clase, para acabar como todos los graduados, tirando los birretes al aire con inmensa alegría. Después de ver como abrazaba a todos sus compañeros, vi como se acercaba a nosotros. Toda la familia estaba feliz, lo había conseguido, y no era difícil. Espere para que todos tuviesen su turno de felicitación. Yo quería ser la última. Eso siempre significaba más tiempo. Vi como todos se apartaban y nos dejaban solos, algo que agradecí interiormente. Pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras en los pasaba por detrás de mi cintura y juntaba nuestras frentes.

-Felicidades doctor Cullen-.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Swan-.

-Todavía no lo soy. Me queda un año-

-Lo serás. Y con honores-.

-Entonces saldría ti. ¿Puedo decirte que hasta esa horrorosa túnica y ese birrete te quedan perfectos?-.

-¿Isabella Swan hablando de ropa?-.

-Alice ha estado toda la graduación diciendo que es feísima, que no combina, que si el color, que si la moda… he terminado con complejo Arman, ¿sabes?-.

-Me lo imagino. Pero siento decirte que ese precioso vestido te queda mil veces mejor de lo que me veo yo-.

-Mentiroso-.

-Hermosa-.

-Pelota-.

-Preciosa-.

-Zalamero-.

-Mía-.

-Tuya- y acorto esa pequeña distancia que hasta hace segundo la salvaba las palabras. –Te tengo un regalo-.

-Bella, te dije que no era…-.

-Ósea que tu puedes gastarte un dineral en mi, y yo no puedo comprarte nada-.

-Sabes que el dinero no me importa en absoluto-.

-Pues a mi hoy tampoco. Además, es una tontería. Después de pensarlo mucho fue la mejor opción que encontré, ósea que imagínate las demás- le pase el paquete mientras el quitaba con delicadeza el envoltorio.

-¿Sabes que me va a encantar verdad?-.

-Es más un detalle que un regalo en si, pero espero que te guste. Además solo es la primera parte-.

-¿Hay más?-.

-Eso lo dejamos para esta noche- note que capto el mensaje a la primera, porque en sus ojos se encendió ese brillo que solo salía cuando nos necesitábamos ardientemente.

-¿Nos podemos saltar la cena e ir directamente al postre?-.

-Paciencia Cullen, todo a su tiempo. Anda abre este- le incite a que siguiese abriendo el paquete, porque desde la indirecta muy directa sus manos se habían quedado estáticas. Termino de abrirlo y se quedo observándolo con un gesto de asombro, el cual yo no sabia descifrar.

-Si no te gusta puedes cambiar la foto por otra que quieras, y si el grabado no te gusta puedes llevar a que te lo quiten, tambi…- me hizo callar poniéndome un dedo en los labios y una sonrisa en su cara, mientras una lagrima luchaba por no salir de una de sus ojos.

-Perfecto. Es simplemente… perfecto. ¿Sabes? Será lo primero que ponga en mi despacho cuando lo tenga. Muchas gracias amor- dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-¿De verdad te ha gustado?-.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Sabes que los detalles me hacen mas ilusión que cualquier excentricidades. Además amo esta foto, es de las primeras que tenemos juntos, y al contrario de lo que pasa en el mundo, o es vieja, es nueva porque lo que se retrata en ella todavía sigue intacto-.

-Vaya, creía que te habías licenciado en medicina, no en filología-.

-Tu, que sacas mi vena poética-.

-Idiota-.

-Te quiero-.

-Lo se-.

-Por si acaso- y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

-¡Cullen! ¡Bella!- nos empezó a gritar Mike entre la multitud. –Vaya Bella, estas… estas… bueno Cullen, ¿te vienes a la fiesta no?- no entendí porque no acabo la frase, pero me olía que era algo relacionado con mi escote y que Edward estaba delante.

-No Mike, cena familiar y esas cosas. Quizás otro día-.

-Y tu Bella, ¿te apuntas?- ¿pero este chico era imbecil?

-No Mike, como ha dicho Edward, cena familiar- quizá si se lo repetían dos veces, todo quedase un poco más claro.

-Pero celebrar su graduación, no la tuya-.

-Ya, pero es mi novio, y quiero estar con el- quizá a la tercera, o la cuarta, o… no, definitivamente era tonto, y ni el ni Edward se enteraban todavía.

-Nosotros nos vamos. Hasta la vista Mike- se despidió dándole un pequeño abrazo. Hizo el intento de acercarse pero fui un poco mas rápida y solo me despedí con la mano mientras me alejaba arrastrando de la mano a Edward.

-Ese chico es idiota- dije mientras entraba en el coche y nos dirigíamos a la casa Cullen, que es donde tendría lugar la cena.

-¿Quién?-.

-¿Quién va ser Edward? Mike-.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es un buen tipo-.

-Es idiota. Se insinúa, te vacila en tu cara,…-.

-Es así con todos y con todas. No te lo tomes como algo personal-.

-Pues si lo hace con todos, es que todos sois tontos; y si lo hace con todas, es que es un golfo-.

-Dejémoslo aquí, no vas cambiar de opinión-.

-El no da motivos para que yo lo haga-.

-Bella por favor, tengamos la noche en paz. Estaba muy, pero muy feliz hasta este momento-.

-Vale, discúlpame, no quería amargarte la noche-.

-Tu no amargas nada boba, simplemente dejemos la conversación, ¿vale?- asentí con la cabeza mientras me cogia la mano y le daba un beso en el dorso. Decidí dejar el tema, realmente era de lo que menos me apetecía hablar, este era su día, y lo pasaría como el más quisiese. La cena fue espectacular. Esme se encargo de preparar un cena a la altura de la situación, era un gran cocinera. Todos se fueron pronto a casa, porque a pesar de ser un día de celebración, los demás trabajábamos y teníamos clase al día siguiente. Pero yo me negué a irme, ese día le quería pasar con el.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante-.

-Tenemos toda la noche, ¿no?- le senté en la cama par aponerme yo encima suya. Empecé a besarle el cuello, porque para ser sincera, lo que menos me apetecía en esos momentos, era hablar.

-Bella, tiene que ser ahora-.

-¿Qué hay mas importante que esto ahora?-.

-Nuestro futuro-.

-¿De que hablas Edward?- aquella frase logro que me olvidase de todo lo que quería hacer esa noche desde hace semanas. ¿Futuro? Aquello no sonaba precisamente bien.

-Mira quise hablar contigo la semana pasada pero no encontré el momento. Es sobre mis prácticas en el hospital. La universidad mando sugerencias y ya tengo respuesta-.

-Pero eso es genial, ¿no?-.

-Si. Eh… me han aceptado en uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo-.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero eso es genial Edward!-dije abrazándole por el cuello. Me resulto extraño que el solo me diese unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.-¿Qué hay de malo?-.

-Es uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo… y de Europa. El hospital esta en Londres. Me han aceptado en Londres Bella-. Jamás pensé que una noticia que en principio debía de ser buena, pudieses doler tanto. Veía pasar ante mis ojos toda la felicidad, como si sol hubiese sido un largo sueño y tuviese que despertar de el de la forma mas dolorosa posible. Pero el no lo notaria, ante sus ojos todo estaría bien.

-Eso es… Eso es genial Edward-.

-No, no lo es. Es mucha distancia Bella-.

-No pasa nada amor. Yo puedo viajar y tu también. Además solo es un año-.

-No Bella. Tengo opción a contrato. Si me lo hacen, quiero firmar-.

-Entonces ya pensaremos que podemos hacer. Queda mucho- aquello estaba cogiendo una dirección que cada vez me gustaba menos.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo Bella- y llego al punto que menos me gustaba, y que menos me esperaba.

-Ed… Edward, no me puedes pedir eso. O no puedes esperar que te conteste ahora-.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?-.

-Si, claro que quiero, pero no es una respuesta que te pueda dar de un minuto para otro. Sabes que he conseguido aquí mi estabilidad, aquí tengo todo lo que amo y necesito. Odio cambiar de lugar, llevo haciéndolo toda la vida, y ahora me pides que lo haga. Necesito tiempo-.

-No hay tiempo. Ya tengo los billetes-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes el que?- dije levantándome y ajustándome la ropa que había sido desordenada poco antes.

-Desde hace dos días. Salgo en dos semanas. Y tengo billetes para los dos-.

-¿¡Que! ¿Por qué tienes billetes para mi?-

-Vas a venir conmigo, el lógico, ¿no?-.

-Edward, ¿pensabas hacerme chantaje emocional para ir?-.

-No creí que necesitásemos llegar a ese punto-.

-Mira… me voy a mi casa, necesito pensar… Yo… es demasiada información. ¿Hablamos mañana vale?-.

-No me puedo creer que te lo pienses Bella-.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Estas pidiéndome, bueno miento, estas casi exigiéndome que deje mi vida, todo, mis estudios, mi familia, mis amigos… Te amo, sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida y que daría mi vida por ti, pero estas siendo muy egoísta Edward. Solo deja que piense-.

-Haz lo que quieras- y levantándose se metió en el baño y cerro la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Iba a ir a abrirla o aporrearla hasta que abriese, pero me lo pensé mejor, ya que supuse que si yo estaba en estado de shock, el no estaría mucho mejor que yo.

Apenas pude dormir esa noche. Mi cabeza parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. No recibí ni un mensaje de Edward. Ni una llamada. Y la misma situación continúo durante los siguientes 3 días. Era sábado y todavía seguía perdido totalmente. Aquel estado de angustia e estaba poniendo enferma, literalmente: estaba todo el día cansada, lloraba todo el tiempo, el desayuno por las mañanas acaba siempre en el mismo sitio, el vater. Fui a su casa durante todos los días para encontrarme con Esme y Carlisle tan preocupados como yo, porque no sabían donde se metía durante el día tampoco. Alice tampoco entendía nada y aquello me estaba consumiendo. Había meditado mucho sobre el tema, horas, días enteros para llegar siempre a la misma conclusión;: cambiar de país para mi ahora seria un suicidio. Acompañaría a Edward al infierno si era necesario, pero aquella situación no era tan límite como para cambiarme de país. Lo lógico seria que el hiciese sus prácticas allí mientras yo acababa la carrera en Jacksonville. Si al final decidía trabajar allí, yo, gustosa, iria sin ningún tipo de problemas. Además, siempre podríamos viajar en puentes y vacaciones. Seria duro, pero éramos nosotros, podíamos con eso y mucho mas, yo lo sabía.

-Bella, esta noche te vienes con nosotros- me dijo Jacob mientras esperábamos a las parejas felices.

-No Jacob, no estoy de humor-.

-Llevas sin humor desde hace 4 días. Que tu novio sea idiota no quita el derecho de que te diviertas-.

-Es esta situación, que me puede-.

-Te entiendo pequeña. Nadie entiende que esta pasando. Pero todos sabemos que no es bueno para ti. ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Estas pálida, has adelgazado, andas como una zombi por la vida, y yo estoy harto de verte así. Si no vas por las buenas, Alice te sacara de los pelos de tu casa. Yo soy bueno y te aviso-.

-Es que no puedo mas- le dije llorando y dándole un abrazo.-¿Dónde se mete? ¿Por qué no me contesta las llamadas? Mi reacción era normal,¿no? Solo necesitaba unas horas para pensarlo. No…-.

-Bella, no tienes culpa de nada. Es el, es demasiado impulsivo, demasiado cabezota y demasiado egoísta para su propio bien. Actúas como cualquier persona normal cariño, no te preocupes-.

-Gracias Jake. Esta noche os acompañare, aunque no prometo ser buena compañía-.

-Siempre lo eres tonta. Y ahora sonríe, por allí viene Alice-. Me seque disimuladamente las lágrimas de mi cara.

-Hola. Jake, ¿ya la has informado?-.

-Todo claro-.

-Me alegro. Así que Bella… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Tu has llorado- vale Alice, eso lo tenia que decir justo delante de Emmet, el tipo con mas ganas de partirle los dientes a Edward desde hace 4 días.

-Es solo que estoy un poco alterada por la situación ya esta. Esta noche salimos, me despejo y listo-.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Rose dándome un ligero abrazo. Intente devolverles a todos la sonrisa, pero creo que se quedo en eso, un tímido intento.

Supongo que fue mas por mi animo por lo que Alice me dejo tranquila esa noche y pude prepararme tranquila. No tenía ni ánimos ni motivos para prepararme de una manera espectacular, así que una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes fue mi look elegido para esa noche. Esa noche decidí no beber, además de porque no era una gran fan del alcohol porque últimamente mi cuerpo no admitía ni un sorbo de agua, por lo cual supuse que el alcohol no seria un buen compañero. Pedí una coca cola y mientras los chicos bajaban a bailar yo me quede arriba con las chicas para hablar.

-Bella, no soporto mas esto- dijo Rose dejando su vaso con fuerza encima de la mesa. Temí por un momento que pedacitos de cristal saltasen por los aires.

-¿Crees que yo lo estoy pasando mucho mejor Rose?- estaba harta de que todos me dijesen que no soportaban mas todo esto, como si yo, estuviese disfrutando de la situación. –Es súper divertido todo esto-.

-Ya sabemos que no es plato de buen gusto para nadie Belli, pero no puedes estar así siempre- dijo Alice cogiendome la mano.

-¿Y como quieres que este? ¿Dando palmas? ¿Saltitos? Es Edward, el es para mi lo mismo que para ti Jasper o para Rose Emmet, todo. Y me falta esa parte Alice. No puedo más. ¿Tu no sabes nada ver…?-.

-No cariño. Solo le veo entrar por la puerta cuando llega a casa a las tantas de la noche y sale cuando todavía nadie esta levantado. Es idiota lo se, pero algún día te va ha tener que escuchar-.

-¿Y cuando Alice? Quedan 10 días para que se vaya, porque el se va, y a este ritmo se va y no le vuelvo a ver, se va Alice- cada vez que esa realidad salía de mi boca mi mundo se caía bajo mis pies, y no podía evitar llorar al pensar de que todo se acaba de esa manera.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- Jake y James se acercaban a nosotras cogidos de la mano corriendo y llamándome a gritos. –Edward, acabamos de ver a Edward, aquí, abajo-.

-¿¡Que!- gritamos las tres a la vez. A mi no me dio tiempo para escuchar su contestación porque antes de que pudiesen girar la cabeza yo ya estaba abajo con 60 ojos para verle, lo necesitaba, necesitaba aunque fuese verle. Sol tarde 2 segundos el saber donde estaba, lo sentía, sentía que mi cabeza solo tenía que viajar hacia la izquierda para saber que lo encontraría. Y ahí estaba. Diría que como siempre, pero no era así. Estaba diferente, esa barba de 4 días poco arreglada, el pelo mas desordenado de lo habitual, sus ojos no tenían el brillo que yo recordaba, y pese ala oscuridad de la sala, yo lo podía notar. Vi como alguien le cogia de la mano y lo arrastraba a los baños, pero me negaba, llevaba 4 días esperando una conversación, y la que estaba a punto de tener tenia que esperar. Le tenía a 3 metros, solo un paso mas y le podría tocar, pero lo que vi me dejo rota, si es que se podía estar mas. La persona que le arrastraba a los baños no era otra que Tanya, si, esa chica que llevaba años haciendo nuestra vida imposible, al menos intentándolo, y ahora lo estaba consiguiendo. Les seguí como un robot, detrás de ellos, sin que ninguno se diese cuenta de mi existencia.

Lo que vi después me confirmo puede partirse millones de veces y seguir latiendo, inexplicable pero cierto. Se estaban besando, y Edward no oponía resistencia. Entraron a uno de los cubículos del baño de tíos, los dos juntos. No sabia porque seguí ahí, quieta, ignorando los comentarios de los chicos que pasaban, ni siquiera les prestaba atención, nada, eso es lo que les escuchaba, mis oídos solo eran capaces de oír los débiles gemidos que se escapaban del baño ocupado enfrente mía. No lloraba, ya no tenia, todo lo que pude llorar ya lo hice. Ahora en mi cuerpo solo quedaba rabia, pena, tristeza… Una serie de sentimiento se arremolinaba en mi corazón, y de tantos que había, yo ya no sentía nada. Podían clavarme agujas en el cuerpo que pensaría que era el aire que me daba. Durante 5 minutos i cabeza no dejo de funcionar. ¿Tan poco valía como para que mi novio me pusiese los cuernos en un baño de una discoteca con la que fue su ex novia? Escuche abrirse el cerrojo del baño, no me moví, quería ver su cara, quería verle aunque fuese de esa manera. Me estaba muriendo poco a poco, pero de una manera absurda lo necesitaba. Primero salio ella, una sonrisa de burla fue todo lo que vi de ella, luego solo pude concentrarme en la cara que tenia a su espalda. Note como Tanya se alejaba pavoneándose del baño, para dejarnos solos a el y a mi. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no entrar en ese momento.

-¿Bella? Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? Bella, te juro que no es lo que parece-.

-Claro que no Edward, ha sido Tanya que te ha obligado, ¿a que si?-.

-Déjame explicártelo, por favor- pensaba que mis ojos estarían secos de tanto llorar, pero me equivoque.

-No Edward. ¿Por qué tendría que dejarte? Llevo 4 días Edward, 4 malditos días intentando hablar contigo, queriendo te explicar mi reacción, 4 malditos días que he vivido en la mierda, sin saber donde estabas, sin saber nada de ti, no comí, no dormía, no sonría, ignoraba al resto del mundo, 4 días donde tu familia me ha visto mas que durante 3 años, porque he estado yendo a tu casa para hablar contigo. Y cuando por fin te veo y quiero explicártelo, me encuentro esto. ¿Tan poco valgo como para ponérmelos aquí Edward? ¿Tan poco han sido para ti estos 4 años? ¿Me has querido alguna vez?-.

-Yo te amo Bella, solo est…-.

-¡No me toques! ¿Confundido? ¿El niño estaba confundido? ¡Imagínate como estaba yo maldita sea! Eres un puto egoísta Edward. Me duele, no quiero, solo para mi, y a mi que me den. ¿Pensaste alguna vez que esa decisión me podía cambiar la vida? No. Claro que, solo pensaste en que tu no querías separarte de mi. Lo hubiese echo, por ti hubiese ido al infierno si me lo pedías-.

-Tu tampoco has sido una santa este tiempo-.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-.

-Esta mañana, Mike te vio con otro. ¿Lo niegas?- ¿esta mañana? Jacob.

-¡Me vio con Jacob gilipollas! Estaba intentando consolarme. Llevo 4 dias tan y como me estas viendo ahora. Con ansiedad, lloros, he adelgazado porque lo unico que mi estomago acepta es agua-.

-Yo… El me dijo… Bella, por favor, perdóname-.

-¿Cómo quieres que te perdone? ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto Edward?-.

-Yo…-.

-Confías mas en un colega, que ya te dije que no era de fiar que de mi. Me has engañado con Tanya. ¡Tanya!-.

-Perdóname por favor- ahora no solo era yo la que no podía evitar llorar, podía ver como lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y aunque me dolía verle así, mas me dolía lo que el me hacia.

-Confiaste más en el que en mí-.

-Te amo Bella. Yo te amo-.

-No mientas Edward. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que aun después de todo lo que me has hecho, me duele verte así. Siento como si tu dolor fuese mío. Adiós Edward-.

-No Bella. ¡Bella! Por favor, no- intento sujetarme por la mano pero en algún lugar de mi mente, todavía reinaba la cordura.

-No me toques. No me busques. No me hables. No preguntes por mi. Olvídame- y Salí corriendo del lugar, dirección a algún sitio, y ese seria el lugar donde pasaría el resto de la noche.

**Para el que lea estos capitulos, aunque no escriba( lo cual no me importa, de verdad), lo siento si le ha molestado que me haya saltado tanto tiempo, pero creo que contar en una historia mas lo felices y las perdices que comieron durante tres años solo hace que aunmente el numero de capitulos, me duelan a mi los dedos de tanto escribir y que hasta vosotrs acabeis hartas. aviso tambien, que el proximo capitulo dara un salto temporal de unos cuanto años, por el mismo motivo de antes, las penas de Bella nos las sabemos todas ya, hare un pequeño resumen pero ese sera todo. si quereis que cuente algo mas, solo teneis que pedirlo, y si teneis alguna sugerencia, estoy abiertaa ofertas.**

**Gracias ;)**


	15. El pasado siempre vuelve

**Capitulo 15**

_**4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Aun 4 años después de aquel día, las lágrimas me traicionan. Habían pasado 4 años desde que Edward me había partido en millones de pedazos, casi imposibles de volver a su estado normal. Tapaba agujeros, pero no resolvía el problema, la solución estaba lejos, muy lejos, casi inalcanzable. Hace 7 años, esa chiquilla de 19 años hubiese dicho que enamorarse era lo mejor del mundo, y que al amor curaba todo. Hoy, esta mujer de 26 años sabes que el amor hace milagros, pero que tiene también la capacidad de destrozarlos en microsegundos. Diría que el amor no es suficiente. Porque mi amor no fue capaz de perdonar la traición ni la desconfianza de Edward, y ni el pasó del tiempo ha logrado que olvide, ni un solo detalle. No le volví a ver, desde ese día no he vuelto a verle. Se que se fue a Londres, se que me busco, que intento arreglar las cosas, pero yo no. Apenas tengo noticias de el, de comentarios sueltos que se le escapan a Alice sin querer. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ni Alice ni ninguno de mis amigos pudo volver a hablarle como antes, solo Alice, y porque era su prima le dirigía la palabra, mas que nada para saber si seguía vivo. Para Esme y Carlisle no fue una situación fácil ni cómoda, era su hijo, y eso posiblemente pese más que cualquier error que cometa. Y yo les entiendo.

En esa situación seria relativamente sencillo olvidarme de el, miles de kilómetros de distancia y unos amigos y familias que no pronuncian ni su nombre. Todo seria as fácil si no viese los ojos de Edward todos los días. Si no tuviera un pedacito de el todos los días a mi alrededor. Un rayo de sol de 3 años que iluminaba lo que su padre convirtió en oscuridad. 5 días después de que Edward se fuese a Londres me di cuenta de que los síntomas que tenían no estaban relacionados con nada que tuviese que ver con ansiedad, estrés o simplemente tristeza. Un par de cálculos y una visita al ginecólogo me confirmaron que estaba embarazada de 3 semanas. La última vez que estuvimos juntos. Recuerdo que en ese momento el mundo se abrió ante mis pies, todo, absolutamente toda mi vida se caía por aquel agujero, el cual sentía que nunca se cerraba y que cada vez dejaba pasar mas cosas. El apoyo de i familia y mis amigos fue enorme. No quise recibir ayuda de la familia de Edward, a fin y al cabo no tenia intención de comunicarle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Me suplicaron que les dejase tener relación con el niño, que el supiese quienes eran, ante lo cual no me pude negar, era tan familia de el como yo. Solo les pedí un favor: que Edward no supiese de su existencia. Nunca. Por ningún lado. Jamás. Les dolió en el alma pero entendieron mi situación y aceptaron.

Fue un embarazo complicado, mi estado anímico, por muchos esfuerzos que pusiesen todos no era el mejor, y solo una amenaza por parte de Carlisle diciendo que si seguía así perdía a mi hijote hizo ver que la situación era insostenible. Anthony, ese era su nombre, Anthony Swan. Tenia hasta el mismo nombre que el padre y era su viva imagen: ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello imposiblemente domesticable y cobrizo y tenia la mismo seguridad que Edward. Era el niño consentido de la familia, desde sus numerosos tíos a sus abuelos me tenían la casa de regalos hasta el techo. Mi casa, si, me mude apenas 5 meses después de su nacimiento, un pequeño piso en el centro de la ciudad, nada excesivamente grande ni caro, pero si suficiente para nosotros dos. Termine la carrera cuando Tony tenia 2 años, desde entonces soy enfermera titulada. Trabajo por las mañanas en un centro para niños discapacitados, el mismo donde entre como voluntaria nada mas llegar a este ciudad. Era agotador y duro, pero recompensaba enormemente, y el sueldo me valía para cubrirnos a los dos.

Cogi el coletero y me hice la coleta alta de todos los días, el pelo encima de la cara para trabajar era un incordio. Tenía la costumbre de desayunar con Tony, así que terminé de preparar el desayuno y fue a despertarle.

-Tony. Venga tesoro. Si no te levantas ya llegaras tarde a clase y hoy es tu primer día-.

-Mami, tengo sueño- dijo dándose media vuelta y tapándose con las sabanas de nuevo.

-Ya corazón, pero te tienes que levantar-.

-Más tarde, por fa-.

-Te he preparado crepes con chocolate y nata. Se van ha enfriar-.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dijo levantándose a toda velocidad y saliendo en dirección a la cocina. Cogi sus zapatillas de andar por casa en la mano y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Tony- le dije señalando las zapatillas con la cabeza. –Sabes que no me gusta que andes descalzado- le decía mientras se las colocaba y me sentaba a su lado para preparle el desayuno.

-Jo mama, es que se enfriaba el desayuno-.

-Y el sueño, ¿Dónde lo dejaste?-.

-En la cama, para que cuando vuelva me duerma pronto-.

-Venga campeón, desayuna rápido que te tengo que llevar al colé-. Apunte a Tony a un colegio al lado de mi trabajo, era concertado, por lo que no era muy caro. Llevaba uniforma, un polo blanco con jersey y pantalón grises, cosa con lo que a su "Tita Li" casi le da un infarto. No comprarle un conjunto para cada día, si, un delito a su juicio.

-Mami, no quiero cole-.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy salgo un poco antes y comemos juntos?-.

-¿y tío Oso?-.

-Tío Oso puede venirse también si quiere- Emmet sentía total adoración por su tío, y de mayor quería ser tan fuerte, tan alto, tan bueno y tan guapo como el. Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, a Emmet solo le falto ponerse a llorar de la emoción. Y desde entonces su ego no bajo ni a martillazos.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!-. Tendría que pedir que me dejasen salir una hora antes, porque aunque la escuela estaba al lado mi turno terminaba una hora mas tarde que las clases y no me daba tiempo. El año pasado se turnaban entre Emmet, Alice y Jacob y este pasaría lo mismo. Pero cada vez que podía intentaba salir y compartir la hora de la comida con el.

Termine de prepararle y subimos al coche para dirigirnos a nuestros lugares. Tony tenia especial cariño a una cinta de canciones infantiles que Emmet le había regalado hace poco mas de un año. Ya que el coche no tenía para cintas, tuve que pasarlo a un CD y desde ese día esa música nos acompañaba todos los días en nuestro viaje. Esa o mi colección de música clásica, le encantaba y era el único en el mundo que hacia que Tony estuviese mas de 5 minutos con el culo pegado al asiento. "Igual que su padre" pensé.

-Acuérdate de que esta tarde vengo yo ha buscarte para comer-.

-¡Eh tata! ¡Canijo!-.

-¡Seth!- dije dándole un abrazo. Desde hace un año mi madre y Phil decidieron cambiarle de colegio para que los dos fuesen juntos. -¿Qué tal todo?-.

-Mal tata. ¿Cómo quieres que este cuando volvemos al colegio? Esto es una mié…-.

-Cuida esa boca enano-.

-Si si claro. ¿Nos vemos este finde?-.

-Claro iremos a comer como siempre. Buena suerte-.

-Si, eso. ¿Te vienes canijo?-.

-Si mami. Te quiero mami- y después de darme un beso salio corriendo al interior del colegio.

Podría decir que la vuelta de las vacaciones fue dura, pero eso seria si yo hubiese tenido vacaciones. Solo dos semanas al principio fue lo que pude disfrutar. El resto, Tony lo paso entre sus numerosos y tíos y sus abuelos. El tiempo se me pasó volando, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba aparcando el coche mientras veía como Emmet levantaba la mano para que pudiese verle. "Como si su sola presencia no bastase con lo enorme que es".

-Hola enana. ¿Cómo es que has decidido venir a buscarle?-.

-Esta mañana, que no tenia ganas de venir y le prometí que hoy comería con el. Pero tu nos acompañas, sino creo que no hay trato-.

-Eso esta hecho. ¿Seth también viene?-.

-Se me olvido preguntárselo esta mañana, pero supongo que ni se lo pensara. ¿Qué tal Rose?-.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Tío Osooooooooooooo!-.

-¡Campeón!- grito Emmet mientras le subía por los aires y le daba vueltas. -¿Qué tal el primer día?-.

-Muy bien. Mi profe es muy buena. Y nos ha dicho que este año vamos a ir a ver a los bomberos y al zoo. ¡Voy a ver mas osos como tu tío!-.

-No creo, soy único en mi especie-.

-Eso no lo dudo nadie, pero me encanta como me hijo me da un beso después de salir del colegio-.

-¡No mami, no te enfades! ¡Hola mami!- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos mientras yo gustosa le recibía y le comía la cara a besos.

-Esto me gusta más-.

-Hola- dijo Seth saliendo del cole.

-Hola enano. ¿Te apuntas? Comida basura familiar. Por mama no te preocupes, yo te curro-.

-Eso esta hecho-.

-Entonces vamos- dije bajando a mi pequeño y cogiendo el coche rumbo McDonals. No me hizo falta ni preguntar. Tony adoraba las atracciones para niños de ese lugar y Emmet siempre intentaba seguirle, siempre que el tobogán no fuese muy estrecho o las escaleras demasiado frágiles para un "niño" de casi 100 kilos. Solíamos sentarnos en las mesas habilitadas para los padres de los niños, y mientras el jugaba los demás… "comíamos" aquello. Pasamos un buen rato entre risas, veíamos como Tony jugaba y retaba todo el rato a Emmet. Me encantaba ver la sonrisa de mi hijo, era sencillamente el único motivo por el cual yo también lo hacia, y aunque fue idéntica a la de su padre, con el tiempo aprendí que no eran la misma persona. Ver la de Seth también era increíble, echaba un montón de menos a mi enano favorito. Sabia que desde que Emmet y yo nos habíamos ido de casa estaba mas desanimado, como si la casa estuviese vacía, y en cierta manera así era, por eso siempre intentábamos ir todos los sábados a comer con ellos y cuando levaba Tony esperarle a el también. Ambos se llevaban de maravilla, y me alegraba que Seth supuse diferenciar el amor que le tenia a el del amor que le tenia a Tony.

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- gire mi cabeza instintivamente cuando escuche la voz de mi hijo gritar, me faltaron piernas para correr hacia donde estaba y ver que le había pasado. Lamentablemente había heredado mi torpeza, menos en algunos aspectos como en el deporte, así que nuestras visitas al hostipal eran casi mensuales.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Co…?-.

-¡Bella! Deja que el crió te conteste a la primera. ¿Qué te duele campeón?-.

-Mi pie-.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al medico para que te lo miren?-.

-Si mami- al contrario que yo, mi hijo adoraba el hospital, y en especial a su medico, el doctor Banner, un hombre mayor con un trato extraordinario con los niños, a los que tenia ganados porque nada mas salir de la consulta les daba un regalito en forma de piruleta.

-Esta inflamado, quizá deberías llevarle si. Yo me llevo a Seth a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte bueno pronto campeón-.

-Venga canijo, que el sábado te espera una paliza al béisbol-.

-Nos vemos chicos. Di adiós Tony nos vamos al hospital-.

-Adiós tío oso. Adiós tío Seth-. Me monte en el coche intentando que el pie quedase lo mas cómodo posible. Se le notaba como el tobillo empezaba a hincharse visiblemente, debía de tener un esguince, otro más. Llegamos al hospital y después del papeleo oportuno nos mandaron a la sala de espera de rayos X, querían hacerle unas radiografías por si acaso.

-Mami, ¿el doctor me dará una piruleta?-.

-Seguro que hasta te da dos si se lo pides por favor-.

-¿Anthony Swan?- pregunto la enfermera llevando consigo una silla de ruedas.

-Estoy aquí-.

-Muy bien pequeño, móntate aquí que te vamos ha hacer unas pruebas-.

-¿Me va ha doler?-.

-Claro que no, son unas fotos de tu tobillo nada más-.

-¿Puedo entrar?- sabía que Tony no lo iba a pasar mal, cuando le llevaba al centro e mi trabajo siempre cogia una silla y se montaba mientras la conducía el solo.

-No, lo siento. En cuento termine le diré la sala del doctor y Anthony ya estará por allí-.

-Esta bien. Pórtate bien tesoro, ahora nos vemos- dije dándole un beso y viendo como se lo llevaban hacia la zona de radiografías. No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando la misma enfermera que se llevo a Tony, vino diciéndome que ya podía pasar y que mi hijo me esperaba en la consulta numero 8. Aunque sabía que no era nada de gravedad, aceleré mi paso hasta la consulta. 5… 6… 7… 8. La puerta estaba cerrada así que me pare un momento para tocar. Aun con la puerta cerrada se escuchaba la voz de mi hijo hablando con el doctor.

-_Si me llamo Anthony, pero mi mama me llama Tony. Y mi tío oso me llama enano y mi tío Seth canijo. Mi Tita Li y mi tita Rose se enfada mucho con ellos cuando me lo dicen pero…-_decidí entrar antes de que Tony se pusiese ha hablar e temas, quizá, un poco mas personales.

-Mira mami hay doctor nuevo- me dijo mientras yo veía como, exactamente un nuevo doctor, estaba inclinado vendándole el pie.

-Encantada, Isabella Swan, madre de Anthony-. Según se fue girando pude distinguir cada uno de esos rasgos como si hiciese menos de una hora desde la última vez que lo había visto, y notaba como poco a poco mi corazón dejaba de latir. No podía ser el. El no. –Edward- dije su nombre en un susurro que dudo que hubiese podido oír.

-Bella-mi nombre salio de sus labios con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni quise ni pude reconocer. Supe que sorpresa no era, porque de lo poco que había escuchado el monologo de mi hijo, pudo deducir cada nombre rápidamente. -¿Qué tal todo?-.

-Bien. ¿Cómo estas Tony? ¿Ya no te duele corazón?- no podía seguir quieta en la puerta de la consulta mirándole, me hacia daño, hasta físicamente se podía decir, así que decidí acercarme a la camilla con mi hijo.

-Ton… Anthony tiene un esguince leve en el pie. Puede hacer vida normal y no es necesario que utilice muletas porque me ha prometido que durante dos días no forzara el tobillo, ¿verdad campeón?-.

-Si doctor-.

-Y me ha prometido que se tomara este jarabe sin quejarse-.

-Es verdad mami. Oye doctor, ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen-.

-¡Mi tita y mis yayos tiene el mismo apellido!-.

-Si, creo que de algo me suena- dijo mientras me miraba y volvía a posar sus ojos en mi hijo. –Necesito rellenar unos datos, ¿me ayudas?-.

-¡Si! Pero si no se me las preguntas, ¿me puede ayudar mi mami?-.

-Claro. Nombre completo campeón-.

-Anthony Swan.

-Nombre de tu mama-.

-Isabella Swan, aunque ella prefiere Bella-.

-Si, de algo me sonaba también. Nombre de tu padre- no me estaba gustando nada ese formulario. Juro que si fuera fumadora, cogeria mi mechero y lo quemaría.

-No tengo papi. Tengo mami, titos y yayos-.

-¿No tienes padre?- estaba segura de que Edward había unido cabos hace mucho, pero ahora la voz de mi hijo se lo estaba confirmando.

-No, no tiene padre- esta vez fui yo quien conteste, para decirle de una manera, lo mas educada posible que parase ya.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-3 años-.

-¿Sabes que día naciste?-.

-Claro, el 16 de marzo. Ese día todos mis titos y mis yayos me hacen una fiesta enorme, como mi tito oso en casa de yaya Esme y yayo Carlisle, y mi mami siempre se enfada porque me reglan un montón de cosas que luego no entran por la puerta de casa…- vi como Edward empezaba a utilizar los dedos, y me pude imaginar para que, estaba calculando… tenia que parar esto.

-¿Algo mas doctor?-.

-Si… Eh… necesito el numero de afiliación, saber si es alérgico a algo para posibles intervenciones…-.

-El doctor Banner ya sabe todo eso-.

-El doctor Banner no volverá. Se ha jubilado y le sustituyo yo-. ¿Cómo? Esto tenia que ser una broma, o una cámara oculta… no mejor, un sueño, así el no aparecería de ningún modo. Tenia que buscar un nuevo hospital con urgencia.

-Entonces habrá dejado los datos en algún lado. Su historial esta en este hospital, cualquier duda puede mirarlo doctor Cullen. ¿Algo mas?- no podía aguantar aquellas situación mas.

-Nada mas- dijo extendiéndome el papel para comprar el medicamento de Tony. –En 3 días volved, reviso el esguince y ya le quito la venda-.

-¿Doctor Cullen?-.

-Dime campeón-.

-El doctor Banner me daba una piruleta cada vez que venia-.

-Bueno, creo que algo dejo por aquí para los niños que se portasen tan bien como tu- dijo dándole una. Pero mi hijo parecía no querer irse de esa consulta.

-Mi mami me dijo que si se la pedía por favor me podía dar otra. Por fa doctor, ¿me da otra?-.

-Pero solo a ti, no se lo digas a nadie-.

-Mami, me gusta este doctor- perfecto, esto era sencillamente perfecto.

-Claro. Nos vamos. Hasta la próxima doctor-.

-Adiós doctor. Le prometo portarme bien-.

-Ya lo veremos. Hasta pronto Bella-.

Salí de ese hospital con mi hijo en brazos como si mi vida dependiese de ello, y en parte, así era. No me lo podía creer. Aquello era sencillamente increíble. ¿Por que a mi? Debí de ser alguien realmente malo en otra vida para que todo me pasase a mí.

La semana paso con tranquilidad. Definitivamente deseche la idea de volver a pasar por el hospital para que Edward le quitase la venda. Llame para informar que anulaba la cita. Yo era enfermera y sabia hacer esas cosas, y el tobillo de Tony esta perfecto y no lo dolía, me aprecia totalmente innecesario para otro mal trago. No vi ni hable con ninguno de mis amigos ni con mi hermano, y especialmente este, le tenia muchas, pero que muchas ganas a Edward. Era sábado, y tal y como prometí iríamos a comer a casa de mi madre y Phil. Era costumbre que tanto como Alice, Jasper, Jake y James se uniesen a nuestras comidas, así que solíamos ser bastantes y armar un gran escándalo.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo estas tesoro? Ya me dijeron que tuviste un golpe en el tobillo. Hola hija, ¿Qué tal? Llegáis los últimos- dijo mi madre levantando a Tony.

-Hola mama. Lo se, díselo al señoriíto. No había quien le sepárese de la tele-.

-Yaya, es que estaban echando pokemon y justo estaba terminando-.

-Claro que si, yo te entiendo-. Que cualquiera de la familia intentase llevar la contraria a Tony era, literalmente, una misión imposible.

-¡Cariño!-.

-¡Tita Li!-.

-Como has crecido. Ya eres todo un hombrecito-.

-¿Cómo va ese tobillo enano?-. era costumbre que cada vez que yo apareciese con mi hijo, fue ignorada. No me importaba, adoraba que quisiesen a mi hijo tanto, yo sabia, mas que de sobra, cuales era sus sentimientos hacia mi. Además, lo siguiente que hacían después de consentir a Tony era saludarme a mí.

Terminamos de comer, y mi hijo entre tanto jaleo se alborotaba, así que Phil y mi madre decidieron bajar a el y a Seth al parque, quedando los de siempre, mis amigos y yo. Llevaba días sopesando la opción de decirles que había visto a Edward, y teniendo en cuenta de que pronto se enterarían y que necesitaba contarlo, mientras cada uno hablaba de su tema, vi en esta la mejor opción.

-He visto a Edward- dije en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que todos me oyesen pero sin gritar. Supe que había sido perfectamente escuchada cuando todos se callaron y me miraron con caras como si en mi espalda hubiese un mono.

-¿Qué has dicho Bella?- me pregunto James como si que hubiese dicho solo hubiese sido una mala jugada de su imaginación.

-Habéis escuchado todos perfectamente. Edward, he visto a Edward-.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Te tienes que haber confundido con alguien- y aunque Alice intento seguir pensando se paro en seco. –Hace dos semanas que no veo a mis tíos, por eso no sabía nada, debe de estar allí. Bella te juro que no sabia nada, lo sient…-.

-Alice, no es tu culpa. Algún día tenia que pasar, es solo… que no me lo esperaba-.

-¿Dónde lo viste Bella?- Emmet ya se había levantado y se estaba poniendo la chaqueta.

-No pienso decírtelo Emmet. Siéntate y te relajas-.

-No pienso sentarme. Dime donde viste a ese mal nacido-.

-Emmet, no hagas idioteces. Yo lo cuento si tu te tranquilizas y prometes comportarte-.

-Venga Emmet- dijo Jasper son un gesto en la cabeza. Parece que fe todo lo que necesito Emmet para sentarse. –Es el nuevo pediatra del hospital-.

-¿Qué? ¿Edward es el pediatra del hospital? Yo trabajo hay y todavía ni le vi- dijo Rose.

-Rose tu estas en cardiología, es normal-.

-Bella, explícanos todos porque estamos perdidos- les conté todo, desde el momento en que perdí de vista a Emmet, la legada, la espera, la consulta… todo. Y cada vez que recordaba me sentí peor.

-Tengo que hablar con Esme y Carlisle, necesito que me expliquen todo-dije finalizando.

-Bella, juro que no sabia nada-.

-Lo se Alice-. Mis padres llegaron y pos sus caras supe que algo había pasado.

-Bella cariño- dijo mi madre-acabamos de ver a Edward abajo, y Tny le ha reconocido. ¿Puedes explicarnos algo?- pedí a Emmet que se llevase a los niños a otro lugar mientras repetía la historia de nuevo.

Solo esperaba que todo esto se solucionase ya. Y lo mas pronto posible.


	16. Dejando las cosas claras

**Capitulo 15**

Deje a Tony ese día en casa y el domingo fui a la casa de los Cullen para aclarar todo esto. Solo esperaba no encontrarme a Edward, aquello ya sería demasiado para solo unos días. Aparque en la puerta principal. Llame al timbre y una sonriente Esme me abrió. Vi como buscaba con la mirada sin encontrar lo que quería.

-Tony no ha venido- dije confirmándole lo que era evidente. –Vine solo yo-.

-Pasa Bella. ¿Que te trae por aquí sin el pequeño?- pase al salón para poder charlar tranquilamente sobre el tema. Era mi rincón favorito de la casa. Por muchos motivos, aunque muchos de ellos también eran muy dolorosos. Todas las navidades que pasamos juntos, nuestros momentos a solas… Ahora estaba decorada con decenas de fotos, de todos nosotros. Pero predominaba una cara, de la mi pequeño. Toda su corta vida estaba retratada en fotos en aquella sala. Por eso era mi favorita. Además de que todas las fotos de Edward habían sido restringidas a aquellos lugares o donde Tony no entrara o su vista no llegase.

-Esme, sabes a lo que vengo-.

-La verdad es que no se m… le has visto-.

-Si Esme lo he visto. Y lo peor, Tony le ha visto- una expresión de disculpa y dolor paso por su rostro. Yo sabia que ella quería que Edward conociera a Tony, pero también sabia que respetaba mi decisión y la asumía. -¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?-.

-Lo siento mucho Bella. No quiso que nadie lo supiese. Ni siquiera Alice lo sabía. Quería instalarse en la ciudad, y después buscarte para… Tú ya sabes para que. Aquel día en el hospital, no fuiste la única en llevarte sorpresas. Lo dolió saber que tenias un hijo, pero déjame decirte que lo sospecha, si la frase no es ya lo sabe. Ese día llego destrozado a casa. Desde que llego no piso esta sala porque decía que le traía demasiados recuerdos, tuve casi obligarle a pasar para que se diese cuenta de lo que es hoy en día esta sala. Bella, quiere ser parte de la vida de Tony… y de la tuya-.

-Es todo muy bonito Esme, el problema es que yo no quiero que el sea parte ni de mi vida y mucho menos de la de mi hijo-.

-También es su hijo Bella…-.

-No Esme, esto ya esta hablado. Tony no tiene padre, tiene una familia que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo, pero no tiene padre-.

-Lo, se, sabes que en su día yo respete esa decisión, solo que para mi, es difícil-.

-Yo te entiendo Esme, soy madre, se lo que es sufrir por un hijo-.

-Solo te pido que por favor, ni a Carlisle ni a mi nos separes de el por…-.

-¡No! Claro que no Esme, es vuestro nieto, se que le adoráis, eso no lo haría jamás. Entiendo que queráis presumir de nieto, pero por favor, no metáis a Edward ideas raras en la cabeza, porque eso jamás va a suceder. Y creo que en esta historia el cupo de sufrimiento ya esta mas que cubierto-.

-Gracias Bella. Y no te preocupes, todo seguirá como hasta ahora-.

-Y bueno, ¿Dónde esta Carlisle? Es domingo-.

-Sabes que para los médicos no hay horarios. Fue con Edward al hospital para un…

-¡Mama! ¡Ya estamos en casa!- mierda. Tenia que aparecer.

-Bella, lo siento mucho. Te juro que no sabía que estaban por llegar, yo…-.

-Tranquila Esme, se que esto no estaba planeado. Relájate- eso ultimo no supe muy bien si iba mas para ella que para mi, porque mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho de un momento a otro.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Carlisle cuando me vio sujetando las manos de Esme de forma tranquilizadora. –Esme querida, ¿estas bien?- dijo aclunclillandose a su altura y pasándole la mano por el pelo amorosamente mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

-Si querido solo… la situación-.

-Hola mam… ¿Bella?-.

-Hola- le conteste de manera seca. –Todo esta bien Carlisle- dije mirándole y dándole a entender que no solo Esme estaba bien, si no que no tenia que preocuparse por nada.

-Muchas gracias Bella. Sabes que nosotros…-.

-Yo se todo, y eso es lo que importa, ¿vale?-.

-¿Sabes cuando podríamos ver…?-.

-Esta tarde misma, solo llamadme cuando… Bueno eso, solo llamadme- dije mientras les miraba a ellos y dirigía mis ojos en dirección a Edward, sin que este me viese.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto Edward.

-No, no tengo tiempo, ya me voy- dije levantándome, gesto que imitaron Esme y Carlisle. –Nos vemos luego- dije dándoles un cariñoso abrazo a cada uno.

-Hasta luego querida. Da saludos a tu familia-.

-De vuestra parte- y salí de la sala esquivando a Edward, que ocupaba casi todo el espacio que la salida. Llegue a la puerta principal y corrí hasta la seguridad de mi coche. Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta una voz me freno.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera!- me pare, y no se que fue lo que me paro. Supuse que algún día tendría que llegar esa conversación, y cuanto mas pronto y menos gente hubiese mucho mejor.

-¿Qué quieres?- sise esperaba una persona amable y que le sonriese, se había equivocado al elegirla.

-Hablar contigo. Creo que es necesario-.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo y no Edward, no tenemos nada de que hablar-.

-Si, tenemos que hablar de varios temas. El primero, Tony- podíamos hablar de muchas, pero ese no estaba en el repertorio. Por lo menos hoy no.

-Escoge otro tema Edward, a Tony, ni nombrarle-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me lo pensabas decir algún día?- estaba claro que estaba enfadado, con todos, pero sobre todo conmigo.

-¿Decirte el que Edward?-.

-¿Cómo que el que? El padre, que soy el padre de la criatura-.

-Ya te dije que Tony no tiene padre. Te lo dije yo y te lo dijo el-.

-Bella, soy bastaste mayorcito como para saber como se hacen los niños-.

-Me alegro-.

-Bella, soy el padre de Tony, a mi no me engañas. Concuerda todo: su fecha de nacimiento, las mentiras que le has contado, el igual que yo cuando tenía su edad. ¡Por dios! Si hasta lleva mi segundo nombre-.

-Lo primero, jamás he mentido a mi hijo. Mi hijo, te repito, ¡no tiene padre! El tipo que lo creo me dejo tirada como una mirada, se preocupo por mi lo mismo que por lo que le pasaba al vecino del quinto. Por lo cual, no le importo lo que le pasaba a la madre, su vida no le interesaba-.

-¡Por dios Bella! ¡Jamás me dejaste explicarme! Si solo me escuchases durante…-.

-No tengo para ti Edward. Te di demasiado tiempo de mi vida y tú lo tiraste por una ventana desde el piso 50-.

-¿Jamás has cometido un error Bella?-.

-Si, conocerte, darte una maldita oportunidad, confiar en ti. Ese ha sido el mayor error en mi vida-.

-Quiero ser el padre de Tony-.

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca Edward! escúchame bien, a Tony ni le toques. No te acerques a el, ni lo intentes Edward, porque te juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa-.

-¡Joder Bella! ¡También es mi hijo!-.

-¡Tú no eres nada de Tony, entérate ya!-.

-No puedes separarme de el-.

-Es imposible separar lo que nunca ha estado unido-.

-No sabía que existía Bella. No sabia que tenía un hijo-.

-Lo hubiese sabido, tu solito le echaste por la borda en el momento que decidiste que era demasiado poca cosa. Ahora es muy tarde para remediarlo-.

-Tiene derecho a saber que soy su padre. Tiene derecho a saber que su padre le quiere, que quiere estas con el-.

-Llevo casi 4 años haciendo de padre y de madre, y hasta ahora mi hijo es feliz. No necesita a nadie más en su vida que le pueda hacer daño. ¿Querer? ¿Me estas hablando en serio Edward? por el amor de dios, tu no sabes lo que es querer-.

-Yo jamás le dañaría Bella-.

-¿Cómo tampoco me dañarías a mi? Si, algo escuche en su momento de eso-.

-¡Quiero ser parte de su vida!-.

-Tony es mi vida entera, y tu en mi vida no tienes sitio. Olvídanos Edward, ya te lo dije en su momento, hazlo extensible a Tony-.

-No puedo ni quiero-.

-¡Pues te jodes Edward, te jodes! Yo tampoco quería esto, yo quería ser feliz toda la vida contigo, quería que si algún día teníamos un hijo fuera de los dos, criarlo y quererlo los dos juntos. ¿Y sabes que? Me tuve que joder. Tuve que tragarme yo solita la situación, tragarme mis lágrimas y mi dolor para sacar adelante esto sola. Sufrí, como jamás en mi vida creí que una persona pudiese soportar. Y todo por Tony, porque el no es culpable de nada. No puedes llegar ahora y exigir algo que tu solo destrozaste. ¡Ahora te jodes y te tragas esto tu solo!-. mis lagrimas caían en cascada por mi cara. Me jure que no volvería a llorar por el, y menos delante suya. Pero era imposible, aquello me superaba de tal manera que hacia que mis auto promesas quedaran a la altura del suelo.

-¿Tanto daño te hice?-.

-¿Y aun tienes la cara de preguntar eso? Me dejaste muerta en vida Edward. Y lo sabias, sabias que si algún día aquello terminaba no iba a poder superarlo… no quiero hablar mas de esto- camine lo que me quedaba de trayecto hasta el coche para abrir la puerta pero su brazo me lo impidió. Su toque seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en mí. Podían pasar siglos que aquel leve contacto despertaría en mi lo mismo.

-Sigue pasando Bella, entre nosotros sigue existiendo esa magia-.

-Suéltame Edward-.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado-.

-No volveré ha hablar contigo sobre este tema. Adiós Edward- subí a mi coche y Salí de aquella casa tan rápido como me lo permitía mi coche. Quería a mi hijo, y lo quería ya entre mis brazos. Saber que nunca se movería de ahí, sentir esa seguridad era necesaria para calmar mi estado actual. La ansiedad no era buena compañera cuando se conducía así que frene un poco la velocidad para poder quitarme las lágrimas que aun se agolpaban en mis ojos y me dificultaban la visión. Aparque en frente del portal de mis padres y me mire una vez al espejito del coche, para comprobar mi estado. Mis ojos seguían rojos de tanto llorar, pero podría pasar perfectamente porque me picaban. Di gracias a que no iba maquillada porque si no, dos bonitos ríos de rimel estarían surcando ahora mi cara. Antes de salir del coche mi móvil empezó a sonar, temí que Edward hubiese conseguido mi nuevo numero, pero al ver en la pantalla "Carlisle" supe el porque.

-Hola Carlisle-.

-_Hola Bella. Discúlpame, si supiera que habías ido hubiese alargado mas nuestra estancia en el hospital…_-.

-No pasa nada de verdad-.

-_Llamaba para decirte que Edward salio, y suponemos que volverá tarde, así que…_-.

-Estoy en casa de mis padres. En cuando salga os lo llevo y come allí. ¿Carlisle?-.

_-¿Si Bella_?-.

-Me gustaría quedarme allí. Ya que no sabéis a que hora llegara, es solo por si llega, no es que no me fe de vosotros de verdad-.

-_Te entendemos, y claro que si, sabes que esta siempre es tu casa_-.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en un rato-.

-_Gracias a ti querida. Hasta pronto_-.

Metí el móvil en el bolso y subí hacia el piso de mis padres.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- salto mi hijo a mis brazos nada mas Phil abrió la puerta con una espada de juguete en la mano y una línea roja atravesando su cara.

-¡Mi amor! Te eche de menos-.

-Pero si me viste ayer mami-.

-Ya, pero te eche de menos. Hola Phil- dije dándole un beso en la parte de la cara que no tenía pintada. -¿Qué tal se ha portado?-.

-Bien, me ha matado jugando a los piratas, me ha cortado la cara, mira-.

-Si mami, soy un pirata valiente-.

-Claro que si corazón, venga recoger que yaya Esme y yayo Carlisle te esperan-.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Bella?- me dijo cuando vio que Tony se metía al cuarto y recogía sus juguetes.

-No- no quería contestar más, una sola posible mención al tema y me derrumbaría, y era lo último que quería que pasara delante de Tony. -¿Y mama y Seth?-.

-Bajaron a la farmacia a por unas pastillas para Seth, tenía dolor de garganta-.

-Llamare para preguntarle que tal esta-.

-¿Algún día me lo contaras?-.

-¿El que?-.

-Lo que te pasa. Sabes que eres como mi hija, y he aprendido a conocerte como a un padre. A mi no me engañas-.

-Si, solo déjame un tiempo por favor. Gracias Phil-.

-Todo el que necesites-.

-Ya estoy mami- dijo alzando los brazos para que Phil le cargase.

-Me debes le revancha valiente pirata- le contesto este con una voz mas grave de lo habitual.

-Claro que si. Adiós yayo-.

-Adiós campeón. Adiós Bella. Cuida de tu mami- dijo mientras me pasaba al niño y me daba un abrazo.

-Si, yo siempre la cuido y la quiero mucho-.

-Claro que si mi amor. Hasta pronto Phil-.

Baje las escaleras mientras escuchaba todas las batallitas que se habían librado en la casa desde que me fui ayer. Aun cuando aparque en la casa de los Cullen seguía contando emocionado todo lo que había pasado, y yo sonría simplemente por el echo de verle tan contento. Vi con gran emoción que el volvo plateado no estaba entre los coches, si en cambio el de Carlisle y el de Alice, el cual era imposible no reconocer. Le quite el cinturón y llamamos el timbre a la espera de que nos abriesen.

-¡Yayo!- era impresionante la cantidad de amor que había en un niño tan pequeño. A todos daba besos y abrazos y les recibía con una emoción hasta contagiosa. Y todos reaccionaban de la misma manera, cogiendole en brazos, sonriéndole y dándole besos. El efecto Tony.

-¿Cómo estas campeón? Estas más alto que la ultima vez-.

-Muy bien yayo. He estado jugando con mi yayo Phil y mi tito Seth a los piratas, ¡y les he ganado todo el tiempo! ¿Tu jugaras conmigo yayo?-.

-Creo que yo no ando para esos trotes pero estoy seguro de que Jasper si-.

-¿Esta aquí tito Jazz?-.

-Claro, y tita Li y yaya Esme. Bella pasa anda- dijo apartándose y dejándome paso. Coloque la mochila de Tony y nuestros abrigos a un lado.

-¡Cariño!- vi como Alice y Jasper salían de la cocina y la primera corría para robarle a Tony de los brazos a Carlisle. –Como te he echado de menos bombón-.

-¿Tu también tita Li? Pero si me vistes ayer. Mi mami me ha dicho lo mismo-.

-Déjalas colega son mujeres- esta vez fue Jasper quien se lo quito a Alice. -¿Cómo estas campeón?-.

-Tito, ¿tu jugaras conmigo a los piratas como tito Seth y yayo Phil?-.

-Por supuesto, pero no te voy a dejar ganar-.

-¡Tesoro!- dijo Esme saliendo tambien de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal y volvian a robara mi hijo de otros brazos.

-¡Yaya! ¡Que guapa estas!-.

-Tu si que estas guapo cielo. Te he hecho de comer macarrones y filete con patatas, como a ti te gusta-.

-¿Y yo no estoy guapa?- dijo Alice mientras ponía su puchero, el cual mi hijo se había encargado de aprender muy pronto, y si con Alice era infalible, mi hijo solo lo intentaba y tenia lo que pidiese antes de soltarlo por la boca.

-No te enfades tita Li, tu también estas muy guapa. Y tu también mami- dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a Alice, cosa que hizo que se derritiese allí mismo.

-Vaya, es lo primero bonito que me dice en todo en día-.

-Este es mi nieto, todo un caballero-.

-Vamos a comer que se enfría la comida-.

Pasamos todos al comedor. Era ya costumbre que cuando comíamos en esa casa, Tony se sentaba en todos os lados, menos en el mió. Esta vez toco entre Alice y Esme, el resultado sería un claro "no quiero mas" y el niño no comería mas. Era un perfecto consentido.

Pasamos una comida familiar escuchando, una detrás de otra las aventuras de mi hijo en el mar de la casa de mis padres y el enorme barco. Lo que traducido era un intento de nadar sobre la alfombra y saltar de uno a otro sofá. Íbamos por el postre cuando escuche como se abría la puerta de la casa. Y estaba segura que solo había una persona, aparte de Carlisle, Esme y Alice que tuviese llave, y era la única persona que no quería ver en ese momento. Vi que todos dejaban de moverse y me miraban, mientras yo veía como Tony, indiferente al asunto, robaba las patatas de su tía mientras esta no se daba cuenta. Pensé una manera rápida de salir, pero todas eran ilógicas. Atravesar las paredes antes de que el entrase no era una opción.

-Que apro… ve…che- dijo mientras veía que se encontraba con mas gente de la que el esperaba. Sabía que todavía no había visto ni a Alice ni a Jasper, pero su mirada solo tenia un objetivo, y ese era Tony.

-¡Doctor! Mira mi pie ya esta bueno-.

-Tony cariño, ¿te queda mucho? Mami tiene cosas que hacer- no podía permitir aquella situación.

-Haber… uau si que esta bien tu pie. ¿Por qué no viniste a que te quitase la venda como prometiste?-.

-Es que mi mami es ayudante de médicos y me lo quito ella porque ella también sabia que mi pie estaba bueno, ¿verdad mami?-.

-Si cariño, ¿nos vamos ya?-.

-Jo, mami no termine ni mis patatas ni comí la tarta- dijo haciéndome ese puchero de Alice. Si alguna vez lo odie, esta era la vez que mas ganas tuve de matar a Alice por enseñárselo. Ni siquiera esta situación, hacia que no me pudiese contener.

-Vale, pero te lo terminas rápido-.

-Si mami. ¿Y tu que haces aquí doctor?-.

-Esta es mi casa. Mi mama es Esme y mi papa Carlisle-.

-Nunca te había visto-.

-Es que estaba lejos, trabajando-.

-Y tita Li, ¿es tu tata?-.

-No ella es mi prima, y tus yayos son sus titos. ¿Qué tal Alice?-.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- dijo de una manera claramente hostil.

-¿Es algo que puede oír un niño de 3 años?-.

-Campeón, ven conmigo a la cocina y te doy un cacho mas grande de tarta y así tu mami no lo ve y no te regaña- dijo Esme aupandolo y llevándoselo. Vi como Carlisle también abandonaba la sala y cerraba las puertas detrás de el.

-¡Siiiii! Adiós doctor-.

-Adiós Tony. Y ahora, puedes decir lo que quieras-.

-Bella, no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres-.

-No Alice, no te preocupes, ya hable con el y todo lo que le tenia que decir ya esta dicho-.

-¿Cuan…?-.

-Esta mañana, cuando vine ha hablar con Esme y Carlisle-.

-Me tienes que contar todo cariño, pero repito, si no quieres…-.

-Me quedo Alice, yo no soy de las que huyen-.

-Muy bien… ¡Tu!- dijo separándose de mi y yendo hacia Edward. -¿Cómo pudiste? Eres un cobarde, no tienes ni derecho a llamarte hombre, pedazo de mierda. No tienes ni idea de lo que te perdiste haciendo lo que hiciste-.

-¿Algo mas que no sepa?-.

-Me alegro de que seas consciente de pudiste haber sido mas feliz de lo que puedas ser ahora si solo hubieses tenido dos dedos de frente y escuchar lo que te tenían que decir en vez de sacar lo que no tenias que sacar de tus pantalones por la persona equivocada-.

-¿Me vais a juzgar todos? ¿De verdad que todo esto es por un maldito error?-.

-¿Un error Edward? no, tu cometiste un error detrás de otro: primero no escuchar a Bella, segundo desaparecer, tercero tirarte a Tanya, cuarto decir lo que le dijiste a Bella después de que os viese, quinto no luchar por lo que merece la pena… ¿Quieres que siga? La lista es larga, unos 4 años llevas engrosándola-. En ese punto de la conversación yo ya estaba llorando de nuevo, era inevitable y luchar contra ello, algo estúpido.

-¿Te crees que no lo se? ¿Cómo crees que me pase estos 4 años en Londres? No dormía, no podía concentrarme… me daba vergüenza volver, me quede ha trabajar allí porque no sabia con que cara presentarme…. Pero me canse, he vuelto, y he vuelto para recuperar lo que deje aquí- dijo lo ultimo mirándome.

-Ya puedes volver por donde viniste si es eso lo que buscas, tú aquí no dejaste nada-.

-¿No? Deje a mi familia, deje a mis amigos, deje al amor de mi vida, y cuando vuelvo me entero de que también deje un hijo. ¿Te parece poco Alice?-.

-Tu solito te encargaste de que nada de eso fuese tuyo. Tú solo lo apartaste de ti-.

-Quiero recuperar mi vida y quiero disfruta de mi hijo-.

-¡Tony no es tu hijo!- no podía mas, no podía llegar después de cuatro años y reclamar algo que no le pertenecía, en ningún sentido.

-Bella tranquilízate por favor- Jasper me abrazo intentando darme un paz que en esos momentos era inexistente en esa sala. –Tony puede oírte- solo aquella frase logro que bajase mi tono de voz, pero no mi llanto ni mi rabia.

-No tienes ningún derecho a llegar y exigirlo, es mió, y de nadie mas Edward. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a el o ponerle un dedo encima, porque te juro que olvido quien eres y te mato-.

-No quiero quitarte nada Bella, solo quiero ser el padre de Tony-.

-¡No!-.

-Edward, mira no soy quien para juzgarte, y no lo pienso hacer. Pero yo he estado estos 4 años al lado de Bella, y se, porque lo he visto, lo que Bella ha sufrido, y ni siquiera soy capaz de ponerle un nombre. Ha sido un golpe muy duro volver a verte por aquí, sin ni siquiera avisar a nadie, y a ella le toco verte de la peor manera. Dala un tiempo, el que ella quiera o necesite, y asume esa decisión, porque creo que te mereces que sea ella quien decida lo mejor para los 3, porque en esto entra también Tony. Y un último consejo. Puedo tenerte asco Edward, pero eres el primo de mi prometida y no te haré nada. Evita por cualquier medio cruzarte siquiera con Rose, Emmet, Jake o James, porque no vuelves a ver la luz del día. Y si tocas a Tony, el siguiente que me olvido de quien eres soy yo- solo Jasper podía exponer la situación de una manera que relajase el ambiente e hiciese poner a Edward en modo alerta.

-¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres Bella? ¿Qué me aleje de ti y de todos?-.

-Ya te lo dije antes, ¿hablo en japonés?- dije como pude, mi sollozos aun estaban incontrolaos aun teniendo a Jasper alrededor mió todavía.

-Perfecto. Esto es sencillamente perfecto- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y se las pasaba por su desordenado pelo. La puerta de abrió dejando ver la cara de Carlisle para ver si ya se podía pasar, al ver mi cara intento cerrar pero mi pequeño diablillo se coló por debajo de las piernas y paso corriendo con toda la carita manchada de chocolate.

-Mami, la tarta de yaya esta buenísima. Tienes que pro… ¿Por qué lloras mami?- yo me había sentado en una silla. Mi hijo trepo por otra y me cogio mi cara con sus manitas para limpiarme las lagrimas. -¿Estas malita? ¿Te duele algo?-.

-No mi amor, solo que me encuentro un poquito mal-.

-Yayo Carlisle y doctor Edward son médicos, ¿Por qué no te curan?-.

-Porque ellos son médicos para niños, no para mayores corazón-.

-¿Si te doy muchos besos te curas?-.

-Seguro- le cogi para acercarlo y darle un abrazo que me reconfortara, para saber que era mió y que estaba conmigo. Me dio decenas de besos por toda la cara, sabia que me estaba manchando, pero no me importo nada.

-¿Ya estas buena?-.

-Curadísima-.

-¡Mami, te he curado! De mayor voy a ser medico de mayores, como yayo y doctor Edward-.

-Vas a ser el mejor-.

-Te deje toda la cara de chocolate-.

-Si ya me lo imagine. ¿Me traes un cacho de tarta de la yaya para probarla?-.

-Si, ahora te la traigo mami- se bajo de la silla para salir corriendo a la cocina. Apareció a los 30 segundos con un pedazo de tarta en el plato, el cual alimentaría a toda la familia. –Yaya Esme corto uno para que todos compartiésemos, como no habéis comido vosotros- dijo señalándonos a Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo.

-Muchas gracias bombón. ¿Le das tu a tu tita la tarta?-.

-Claro. Haber, abre la boca- dijo partiendo un cachito de tarta con la cuchara y levantándola por los aires. –Esta va por… ¿Por quien va tita?-.

-¿Qué tal por tu mami?-.

-Si, esta va por mami- y le metió el cacho de tarta en la boca a Alice, pingándola toda la cara. Solo Tony podía hacer que Alice no se pusiese histérica cuando se la manchaba. –Tito Jaz, ¿tu también quieres?-.

-Claro campeón. Esta va por… ¿Por la tita Li?-.

-Si. Abre la boca. Esta va por mi tita Li- y volvió a meter otro pedazo de tarta pingándole. –Doctor, ¿tu quieres?-. Cinco pares de ojos viajaron a su cara advirtiéndole, pero los suyos solo tenían ojos para el crió que estaba partiendo el siguiente trozo de tarta, y destrozándolo.

-Claro- si no estuviera aquí mi hijo, lo mataba.

-¿Por quien quieres que vaya?-.

-Por ti-.

-¡SIIII! Bueno, abre la boca, esta va por el niño mas guapo, listo y bueno del mundo- y otro troza de tarta fue a parar mas en la cara que en la boca de la persona.

-Totalmente cierto campeón- dijo revolviéndole el pelo con su mano mientras le sonreía.

Lamentablemente sospechaba que esto solo se iba a ir complicando mas y mas mientras Edward hubiese vuelto a nuestras vidas.


	17. Nuevo compañero

**Capitulo 17**

Salimos lo mas pronto que pude de esa casa, sabiendo que detrás dejábamos un ambiente un tanto tenso. Cada encontronazo que había tenido con Edward estos últimos días, me dejaba psíquicamente agotada, y no quería tener que pasar por eso día si, día también. Volver a verle y saber que quería recuperar lo que un día perdió, era una pesadilla que venia repitiéndose en mi cabeza desde que Tony nació.

Y llego el lunes. Desperté con un dolor de cabeza espectacular y maldiciendo al que me lo había provocado, un ser que llevaba 4 años atormentándome desde la distancia, y ahora, muy a mi pesar, desde una peligrosa cercanía. Increíblemente, no tuve que estar encima de Tony para que se vistiese y se preparase con asombrosa rapidez para el colegio. Bendita profesora la que le llevaba tan animado. Le deje en el colegio con su beso de buen día y me dirigí a mi trabajo, uno de los pocos sitios donde encontraba paz interior, aunque el ambiente en si, fuese de todo menos de paz.

-Buenos días Bella. ¿Qué tal los días de descanso?- me pregunto Ángela. Ángela entro ha trabaja en el centro el mismo día que yo, y desde aquel entonces teníamos una relación buenísima.

-Buenos días Ángela ni me recuerdes este fin de semana-.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo mala cara Bella… ¿necesitas algo?-.

-¿Si te pidiese que me hicieses de asesina a sueldo, como te lo tomarías?-.

-Como una broma Bella, eres incapaz de hacer daño ni a una mosca-.

-Y no sabes como me gustaría cambiarlo-.

-¿Quieres hablar?-.

-¿Sabes la historia de Tony verdad?-.

-Si, el padre te…-.

-Si ese mismo, pues ha vuelto. Y lo más genial de todo, reclama sus derechos como padre. Ni te imaginas el dolor de cabeza que me esta causando la situación-.

-Vaya, si que esta mal la cosa-.

-Si… pero no quiero hablar más de ello. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?- dije levantándome del banquito y empezando a cambiarme al uniforme. Sabía que solo así podría ocupar mi mente en otra cosa diferente.

-Pues lo de siempre… revisión de la noche y animación te toca el pasillo 4, y… ¡Se me olvidaba! Hoy viene el nuevo pediatra, sabes que el doctor Fing se pasó a cuidados paliativos y no puede atender al resto. Solo vendrá una vez por semana, los lunes, y hoy empieza-.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado completamente-.

-Hay una reunión para que lo conozca toda la plantilla y luego tu o yo debemos enseñarle las instalaciones y todos sus pacientes-.

-Yo me encargo deseo Ángela, no te preocupes- dije. Me encantaba enseñar mi mundo a la gente que podía, así que para mi eso no era prácticamente ni trabajo.

-¿En serio? Mil gracias Bella, me dejas un pequeño tiempo libre para organizar la próxima cena. Viene mi familia y la de Ben de Hawai y tengo que prepararlo todo-.

-Disfruta de la familia Ángela. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? Ya sabes, si tengo que tutearle y eso…-.

-Aquí no viene nada, pero de todas formas la reunión es en 10 minutos y ahí lo dirán. Venga-. Bajamos de los vestuarios hasta la sala de reuniones del 2º piso, donde todo el personal se juntaba para tratar temas relacionados con personal o pacientes. Al llegar vimos que ya estaban allí todos reunidos y cotilleando sobre la nueva incorporación de los lunes a la plantilla. Solo faltaba el director, el cual supuse que estaba dando la bienvenida al centro al doctor.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el señor Draw entrando por la puerta sin ningún tipo de acompañante. –Como ya todos sabréis hoy se incorpora a la plantilla un nuevo doctor, solo vendrá los lunes pero hago esta presentación para que todos sepáis reconocerle y saber a quien pedir ayuda. Señorita Webber, ¿será usted o la señorita Swan la que se encargue de las presentaciones?-.

-Será Bella señor-.

-Perfecto. Acuérdese de presentarle también a los que en estos momentos se encuentran trabajando-.

-Por supuesto señor-.

_Toc toc toc_

-Adelante- dijo el señor Draw dando paso a la sala al doctor. –Muchachos os presento al doctor Cullen, nuestro nuevo pediatra-. Juro que si no hubiese estado semi sentada en un mueble, mi culo hubiese ido a parar al suelo, y aun así me extraño que no hubiese pasado. La puerta se abrió y un Edward con una seguridad que hasta a mi me extraño entro en la sala dedicando una media sonrisa a todos acompañado de un gesto con la cabeza y una sacudida de manos con el señor Draw. –Os presento al doctor Edward Cullen. Esta recién llegado de Londres, donde hizo sus practicas de medicina y trabajo los 3 años siguiente en uno de los mejores hospitales de mundo. Espero doctor Cullen, que su incorporación sea lo mas grata posible-. A estas alturas estaba pegándome mentalmente por el momento en el que le dije a Ángela que seria yo quien le enseñaría el centro, pero estaba demasiado ocupada, como el resto del genero femenino de la sala, el babear. Estaba segura de que el ya se había dado cuenta, y estaba igualmente segura de que todavía no me había visto. -¿Quiere decir algo?-.

-Solo que es un placer trabajar aquí, aunque sea en breves periodos de tiempo y que estoy seguro de que me levare de aquí experiencias altamente gratificantes para mi vida. Gracias a todos por su bienvenida- sabia como meterse a la gente en el bolsillo, y Londres, seguramente, había aumentado esa parte caballerosa de su personalidad.

-Gracias a usted por venir. Pueden dar la bienvenida al doctor y luego retirarse a sus trabajos correspondientes, después la enfermera correspondiente le enseñara todas las instalaciones para que se habitué lo antes posible al centro. Buenos días a toos- y con eso dejo la sala. Hubiese jurado que la pared era un imán y las mujeres de la sala puro acero al ver como todas eran atraídas hacia esa dirección, pero estaba claro que el imán era Edward y el acero puras hormonas femeninas en revolución.

-Bella, ¿tu has visto a ese hombre? Bendita naturaleza- me dijo Ángela sin quitar los ojos de lo poco que se veía de Edward en este momento.

-Ángela, no te olvides de Ben-.

-Ben lo entendería si lo viese. ¿Por qué tu no reaccionas ante tales encantos criatura?-.

-Es el Ángela-.

-¿Qué el es quien?-.

-Que el es Edward, Edward Cullen, el padre de Tony-.

-¿¡Que!-. Vi como Edward levantaba la cabeza y yo me daba media vuelta para que no me viese, una tontería porque minutos después tendría que estar con el al menos unas dos horas. –No te habrás confundido…-.

-¿Tu crees que se puede comparar con alguien Ángela?-.

-No, vale, esa no es una opción… me has dejado muerta Bella. Parece tan… tan…-.

-Tan perfecto- termine yo con lo que ella no podía. –Lo se, eso de que las apariencias engañar se invento por el-.

-¿Quieres que te reemplace…-.

-No Ángela, dije que lo haría yo y lo haré. No te preocupes, además, Draw sabe que lo haré yo, no queramos problemas. Venga, vamos a presentarnos-dije haciendo de tripas corazón. Aunque ya había pasado sus 15 minutos largos desde que empezaron las presentaciones, continuaba un numeroso grupo de mujeres a su alrededor. Fue Ángela, jefa de enfermeras junto a mi, la que tuve que recurrir a amenazas para que empezasen a trabajar.

-Hola Edward. Soy Ángela, una de las jefas de enfermeras. Para cualquier cosa, ya me conoces- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Un placer Ángela. ¿No sabrás por casualidad quien es la que me tiene que enseñar el centro? Hasta ahora nadie me ha di…-.

-Soy yo- dije apareciendo ante sus ojos. Me había quedado en un segundo plano hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario. Su cara al verme reflejo una sorpresa comparable a la mía cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta. La diferencia es que yo no quería verle y su sonrisa delataba lo contrario.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?- podía ser una personas con una media en la carrera de superdotado, pero ciertas preguntas indicaban otra cosa.

-Trabajo aquí Edward, soy la otra jefa de enfermeras- solté un suspiro para continuar la frase, la parte que menos me gustaba –y la encargada de enseñarte el centro. Puedes dejar aquí tus cosas y comenzamos con la visita. Tengo mas trabajo que hacer-.

-Bella yo me puedo ocupar de enseñárselo, no es ninguna molestia- llevaba odiando esa voz desde que entre a trabajar. Su dueña, Jessica Stanley, una mujer con la voz mas molesta que jamás escuche, y la persona mas cotilla que nadie se pueda echar a la cara jamás. Y desde hoy, una mujer mas que moriría por Edward.

-Jessica, creo que tu trabajo consiste en atender a niños que necesitan completa vigilancia, ¿de verdad crees que te sobra tiempo?-.

-No… yo solo…-.

-Deja de perder tiempo y ponte a trabajar- dijo Ángela con un tono de autoridad y mala leche que muy pocas personas lograban sacarle, entre ellas, Jessica, por supuesto. –Y ahora soy yo la que tengo que entrar a trabajar. Esta como en su casa doctor Cullen. Adiós Bella, y suerte-.

-Gracias Ángela, y Edward, solo Edward- dijo antes de que Ángela saliese de la sala y nos quedásemos solos el y yo. –Bella, yo…-.

-Edward, no tengo todo el día, así que ya que tenemos que hacer esto juntos, por favor, hagámoslo lo mas rápido que podamos- desde luego si iba a tener que soportar esta situación, la manejaría a mi manera, porque era la única opción donde el final no fuese que yo acabase loca. Vi que dejaba su chaqueta y su maletín encima de una silla y como se dirigía a la puerta para abrírmela y empezar el recorrido. Después de tantos años, seguía acordándose de esos detalles que e emocionaba, y que aunque lo seguían haciendo, traían consigo otros que prefería enterrar y que jamás saliesen.

Empecé a enseñarle las instalaciones desde el hall presentándole a nuestra recepcionista, hasta los camareros del restaurante, el grupo de limpieza, las oficinas y las salas de descanso y reunión, los animadores, enfermeras y demás médicos. A todos y cada uno de ellos se los metió en el bolsillo desde el primer "hola". Un donde de la familia Cullen sin duda. Deje por ultimo su pasillo, que es el que mas tiempo nos llevaría, y donde yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

-Y por ultimo, el pasillo numero 4. aquí es donde vas a trabajar. Te encargas de los niños con cáncer. El resto, o por problemas psíquicos, otras enfermedades o porque ya están en cuidados paliativos, solo precisaran se tu asistencia en caso de que el medico de esa zona la pida. También paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí, así que cualquier duda, puedes preguntarme. Ahora vamos a ver a los niños de los que te vas a encargar a partir de ya-.

-De acuerdo-. La verdad, es que desde que habíamos salido de la sala se había comportado como un autentico profesional, solo hablándome para que le respondiese aquellas dudas que le iba surgiendo por el camino, todas relacionadas con el centro.

En ese pasillo se encontraban 20 enfermos, todos bastante graves pero ninguno para ser trasladados aun a cuidados paliativos. Edward tenia un mano derecha con los niños increíbles. Muchos de ellos, eran reacios a gente nueva, y sobre todo a nuevos médicos o enfermeras, cuando uno les trataba se apegaban a el de tal forma que cualquier otro era lo peor, pero el consiguió entenderse perfectamente bien con todos.

-Y el de aquí es el último, y es mi niño favorito de entre todos. Se llama Jordan y tiene 6 añitos solo, leucemia- Jordan fue el primer paciente a que atendí cuando llegue aquí, y aun continuaba con nosotros. Agraciada o desgraciadamente su enfermedad continuaba igual, con sus altos y sus bajos, y algún que otro susto, pero en general, igual.

-Buenos días campeón- le salude como todas las mañanas, dándole un beso y un abrazo. Por la quimioterapia, no tenia pelo, pero sus ojos azules seguían brillando un una ilusión digna de admiración.

-Hola Bella. Hoy tardaste más tiempo-.

-Te traigo una visita. El es Edward Cullen, el nuevo pediatra del pasillo. Edward, el es Jordan, y es mi niño favorito junto con Tony, pero no se lo puede decir a nadie-.

-Hola campeón, ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto Edward mientras formaba con su mano un puño y hacia que Jordan lo chocase.

-Hoy genial doctor. ¿Usted va ha hacer que me cure?- era realmente duro ver como un crió de 7 años preguntaba eso, cuando lo justo hubiese sido que su vida transcurriese a esa edad sin preocuparse de cuando dejarnos.

-Seguro que algo podemos hacer campeón. Y no me llames doctor, soy Edward-.

-OK. Y Bella, ¿Qué tal Tony? Ya me termine mis últimos tebeos, cuando venga ya se los tendré listos-.

-Muy bien, igual de revoltoso que siempre. Este viernes le traigo y se queda un rato contigo, ¿te parece bien?-.

-¡Si! Por fin visita diferente a mis padres, abuelos, tíos…-.

-¡Oye! Yo te vengo a visitar todos los días- dije cruzándome de brazos, aunque sabia que mi presencia a Jordan siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

-No Bella, si sabes que yo te quiero, y tu visita es la que mas ilusión me hace, pero Tony en genial. Por cierto doc… Edward, Tony se parece mucho a ti, tienes que conocerlo-. La habitación se quedo en un incomodo silencio por parte de Edward y de mi, aunque Jordan no lo había echo con la mas mínima intención, ambiente se volvió tenso por momentos.

-Algún día campeón, algún día- fue a lo que se limito la respuesta de Edward.

-¿Vendrás luego a leerme lo que queda del libro Bella?- cada día, en mi turno de descanso, dedicaba parte de ese tiempo a leerle un capitulo de algún libro a Jordan.

-Si puedo sabes que si, y ahora te dejamos, que tu tutora estará al llegar y tienes que aprobar- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta luego Bella. Hasta luego Edward- dijo despidiéndose con las manos.

-Hasta pronto campeón- fue lo que dijo Edward para a continuación cerrar la puerta. –Es un niño increíble- me dijo.

-Lo se. Es al primer niño que trate nada mas llegar aquí. En fin, aquí acaba el recorrido. ¿Alguna pregunta, alguna sitio que hayas visto que no te haya enseñado…?-.

-No, creo que todo esta claro-.

-Muy bien. Pues que tengas buen día, yo me tengo que ir a…-.

-Espera Bella. ¿Podríamos ir a tomar un café?-.

-No, no podemos, tengo que trabajar-.

-Venga señorita Swan, haré la vista gorda, su turno de trabajo por hoy acabo. Hable con el nuevo doctor, explíquele nuestra forma de trabajar, eso son horas de trabajo. Hasta luego- ¿pero de donde había salido este hombre? ¿Y quien se creia el señor Draw para exigirme aquello? A vale, el era el jefe. Fui a protestar, pero antes de decir una palabra, ya había levantado su mano ara hacerme callar. Maldito viejo gordo, ¿Por qué me quería torturar de aquella manera?

-Vamos- le dije sin ningún tipo de emoción. Ambos nos pedimos un café con leche para tomar. Nos sentamos en la mesa as alejada del resto, porque sabía que la próxima conversación no trataría única y exclusivamente sobre su nuevo trabajo.

-Y bueno… ¿Tony conoce a Jordan?- sabia que Tony iba a salir en esta charla, pero mientras fuesen estos temas, no tenia problemas en responderle, por lo menos, menos problemas que en otros.

-Si, suelo traer aquí a Tony los viernes. Me parece sano que conozca otra realidad, una que no se suele ver ni de la que se suele hablar. Le presente a Jordan y desde el primer día congeniaron estupendamente.

-¿Este es el entro donde venias, cierto?-.

-Si, fue el primer sitio donde recurrí para empezar a trabajar. Siempre pertenecí a este sitio, ya lo sabes. Emmet sigue viniendo, aunque menos que antes. Se lleva muy bien con Jordan también. Alice y tus padres suelen venir de vez en cuando. ¿Y tu por que vienes…?-.

-¿Qué por que vine aquí si nunca quise acompañarte?- era cierto, nunca quiso venir. Decía que era muy duro, que no lo podría soportar. –Supongo que la vida te deja ver las cosas mas claridad, saber sobrellevar lo mas duro que te puedas imaginar. En Londres, durante la especialidad, me pusieron en el área de cuidados paliativos, supongo que eso hizo una coraza a mi alrededor para saber como llevarlo de la mejor manera… Además, sabia que este sitio me recordaría a ti- si hubiese tenido café en la boca o me hubiese atragantado con el o lo hubiese escupido. –Te juro que no sabía que trabajabas aquí-.

-Te creo-. Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Era imposible llenarlos entre nosotros ahora, cualquier tema sacaría a relucir cosas del pasado, que por mi parte no quería recordar. Pero este simple echo ya me recordaba que antes, estos momentos eran cómodos, y no necesitaban ser rellenados con absurdas conversaciones.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti estos 4 años Bella?- mucho tardo en sacar el tema.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no quiero pasarlo mal Edward-.

-Siento haberte causado tanto mal. Nunca fue mi intención-.

-Edward, en serio, cambia de tema-.

-Quiero pedirte perdón Bella, y si no es ahora será otro día. Y dudo que estés tan receptiva como ahora-.

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que no quiero tu perdón? El daño ya esta hecho Edward, y me hiciste muchísimo daño. 4 años después y una disculpa no arreglan nada-.

-¿Algún día serás capaz de perdonarme?-.

-No lo se Edward, hasta hace pocos días ni siquiera me había planteado lo posibilidad de volver a verte-.

-¿Puedo hacer algo…?-

-Edward, déjalo. Y no, en estos momentos solo me puedes dejar tranquila, que asimile todo poco a poco… déjame vivir tal y como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora-.

-¿No te das cuenta de que me pides imposibles Bella? tenerte a metros y no hablarte, saber que tengo un hijo y no poderle llamar como tal… No puedo-.

-Edward, hasta hace mas o menos una semana ni yo no Tony existíamos en tu vida, y has continuado viviendo. Hasta hace una semana Tony no sabia e tu existencia y yo era más o menos feliz haciendo que te había olvidado, y hemos vivido. Continuemos así-.

-No Bella, yo no he vivido, he sobrevivido. Llevo 4 años martirizándome por lo que te hice y eso jamás me lo perdonare. He vivido como una mierda. Y ahora se que tengo un hijo. No Bella, no me pidas que os deje o que os olvide, porque al igual que te pasa a ti, me es imposible-.

-No me hagas esto Edward-.

-Solo quiero ser feliz Bella. Ser feliz junto a ti y junto a Tony. Empezar desde cero, como una familia. No te estoy diciendo que tenga que ser de un día para otro, poco a poco. Pero necesito que me des esa oportunidad-.

-No puedes llegar después de 4 años y pedirme eso. Es imposible Edward, destrozaste mi confianza. Eras todo lo que quería en la vida, mis sueños te tenían a ti como base, todo empezaba por un tu y yo. Pero tu me fallaste. Nada de lo que deseaba antes existe ahora, y ya casi, ni siquiera lo deseo. ¿No lo entiendes? Me rompiste, y aun hoy, no soy la misma, no he vuelto a ser la misma desde aquella noche. No puedes venir ahora con promesas porque no me las puedo creer, ya las hiciste una vez y las tiraste a la basura. No puedo exponerme ante ti de nuevo de la misma manera, porque también expondría Tony, y eso jamás, jamás, lo consentiría-.

-Pero Bella, yo te amo, y tu me sigues amando, lo se, tu mirada es la misma que hace 4 años-.

-Pero es que el amor no es suficiente. Si lo hubiese sido, yo al día siguiente te hubiese buscado todo se hubiese olvidado, me hubiese ido a Londres, y no me acordaría de nada. Pero no es así, yo no puedo olvidar, no puedo volver como si nada hubiese pasado Edward-.

-Lo jodi todo, lo se, se que ni siquiera merezco que me dirijas la palabra, y no sabes como te agradezco poder tener esta conversación contigo. Solo espero sacar de aquí una oportunidad-.

-Pides demasiado, demasiado pronto-.

-Entonces prométeme que lo pensaras, que pensaras en lo que estamos hablando-.

-¿No crees que eres el menos indicado para exigir Edward?-.

-Sabes que soy demasiado egoísta con lo que me importa-.

-Aunque no quiera voy a dar mil vueltas a la conversación Edward-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-.

-No aguantaba más Londres. Me encanto a ciudad y todo eso pero… No estabas cerca. Han sido los 4 años más largos de mi vida. Verte por fotos no me quitaba ni una pizca de la ansiedad y Esme y Carlisle soltaba información a cuentagotas. Necesitaba saber de ti en primera persona-.

-¿Sabes? Esperaba muchas respuestas, pero esta era la última-.

-¿No te lo crees?-.

-Si, si me lo creo. Solo me ha dejado un poco descolocada-.

-Siento haber sido yo quien te haya echo madurar tan pronto y de esta manera-.

-Fue tu decisión Edward. Cuidar a un niño cuando todavía crees en los cuentos de hadas no es lo más beneficioso que se diga-.

-¿Con Tony tengo…?-.

-Mis decisiones van ligadas a las de Tony. Solo decirte que con el tienes mas posibilidades que conmigo. Yo… todavía no puedo Edward. Emocionalmente estas conversaciones me dejan cansada-.

-Lo entiendo. Lo menos que te mereces de mi parte es tiempo todo el que quieras. Y gracias de antemano por todo-.

-Da gracias a lo que me este haciendo estar aquí escuchándote sin llorar, gritar o lo que sea…-.

-Doy gracias a lo que haga falta por el simple echo de que este aquí-.

-Me tengo que ir. Tony sale ya y hoy puedo ir a buscarle. Ya… Iremos hablando-.

-Mil gracias Bella-.

-Adiós Edward-.

Salí del centro pensado en lo que acababa de suceder. Desde luego durante el largo rato que estuvimos hablando mi mente funciono de manera diferente a lo que suele hacer. pero pensando llegue a otra conclusión, y es que era el corazón la parte que me había dominado. Solo espero que esta vez no me vuelva a equivocar por seguir a mis sentimientos.


	18. Conversaciones

**Capitulo 18**

-¿Qué hiciste que?- me gritaron todos, uno detrás de otro.

-Eso, que hable con Edward sobre… sobre todo, y llegue a la conclusión de que esto no me hace bien. Intentar no verle, hacer como que no existe, sufrir ansiedad cada vez que abre la boca… Simplemente no lo quiero mas. De todas formas, y repito, esto es solo tiempo para pensar. No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas-. Si no supiera de que iba el tema, pensaría que la persona que les estaba hablando se comunicaba con ellos den ruso. Estábamos todos en la sala de mi casa: Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Jake y James, mientras el pequeño Tony dormía ya tranquilamente. Ni uno solo de ellos entendía ni lo más mínimo de mi decisión. Aunque a decir verdad, era muy complicado defender ni o que tu misma tenias claro.

-Es que no me entra en la cabeza Bella. Me parece surrealista que si quiera hayas tenido una conversación civilizada con el. Yo le habría partid…- empezó a decir Emmet formando un puño con su mano de manera amenazante.

-Eso es exactamente lo que nos diferencia Emmet, yo puedo ser civilizada, tu… solo es ciertas ocasiones-.

-¿Y hace cuanto dices que paso esta charla?- pregunto James.

-Un mes. Justo cuando entro a trabajar al centro-. Hacia un mes que Edward había vuelto ha aparecer en mi vida pidiéndome esa oportunidad, la cual yo, sin entender todavía el funcionamiento de mi cabeza en ese momento, yo acepte. Desde aquel día solo hemos tenido 4 conversaciones, una por cada lunes del mes de octubre. Todas insustanciales, sin ningún tipo de tema de relevancia, pero para el, y porque negarlo, para mi, suficientes. Odiaba disfrutar de su compañía, odiaba ser capaz de sentarme a tomar un café con el como si jamás me hubiese roto el corazón… y aun así, cada segundo que pasaba con el era añadir recuerdos a mi álbum personal de "Edward Cullen". Ambos habíamos madurado, ya no éramos esos chiquillos con ilusiones lejanas que pensaban que por solo soñar todo se cumpliría; ahora éramos dos adultos con las cosas mucho mas claras, con los dos pies en la tierra. Pero había momentos en los que nuestros ojos se encontraban y aun podía ver en ellos esa chispa de amor que caracterizaba el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Apenas podía aguantarle la mirada mas de dos segundo, los suficientes para comprobar que el brillo seguía donde siempre.

-¿Y por que nos lo dices ahora Bella? No lo entiendo…- Rosalie, era probablemente la que peor se tomo todo lo de la noticia.

-Sentía que era el momento de que lo supierais. Habéis estado siempre a mi lado cuando he tomado cualquier decisión, esperaba que esta también fuese respaldada-.

-¿Pero como quieres que te apoye cuando me estas diciendo que el mayor cabron de la historia ha vuelto a tu vida?-.

-¡Joder Rosalie! Yo… Ni siquiera yo se el porque de esa oportunidad, simplemente… Solo creí que era lo mejor. Estoy cansada de todo. No tienes ni idea de cómo me duele todavía lo que paso n te haces ni una mínima idea de lo que he sentido durante 4 años al ver los ojos de Tony y pensar no Bella, el no es Edward. no estoy hecha para odiar, no se me da bien, simplemente no tengo idea de detestar a una persona tanto como para odiarla, y menos si esa persona es el hombre de mi vida, aunque el simple hecho de pronunciar esas palabras me haga daño. Piénsalo, todos hemos cometido errores, todos, es lo mejor estos solo te afectaron a ti personalmente, el cometió otro, solo que este me llego a mi también, de la peor manera. No le estoy justificando, pero todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Yo ya se la di en su día, os toca a vosotros-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nos toca a nosotros?-.

-Quiere veros, hablaros. No solo perdió una novia y un hijo, perdió a sus amigos, y a su familia. Solo quiere hablar con vosotros. Ni el ni yo os pedimos más-.

-No-.

-No-.

-No-.

La misma respuesta se fue cediendo de boca en boca.

-Si- fue Jasper el que cambio la sintonía del "no".

-Yo también- y sorprendentemente Alice la siguió.

-¿Jasper? ¿Alice? ¿Estáis locos? ¿Qué os esta pasando?- fue Emmet el que se atrevió a decir lo que ninguno de los demás pudimos. Pensé que esto seria as complicado, pero dos ya habían caído.

-¿Has escuchado a tu hermana Emmet? Creo que ha expuesto la situación de una manera muy clara. No la perdió a ella aquella noche, nos perdió a todos. Y me dolió lo que le hizo a Bella, pero ninguno os habéis parado a pensar que perdisteis un amigo. Estáis tan jodidamente centrados e Bella, que vuestro amigo os la igual. Y repito que yo tampoco le justifico, pero nadie ha hablado con el, tiene que estar hecho una mierda, y yo a mis amigos nunca les dejo tirados. Además, Alice y yo nos casamos en un mes, quiero a mi novia feliz, y se que solo será feliz si su primo esta ese día con ella. Bella, puedes contar conmigo para esa charla-.

-Gracias Jasper-.

-Jasper, ¿tan raro es que quiera estar centrado en Bella? Es mi hermana…-.

-Lo se Emmet, pero no te das cuenta de que Edward era tu amigo, y Bella jamás estará bien hasta que los que estamos a su alrededor no estemos bien. Y ni tu, ni nadie de esta sala estará bien hasta que no arregle las cosas con su amigo, sin Bella de por medio. Nuestros problemas solo, no los e los demás-.

-Solo os lo pido como un favor, por mí, por Tony. Si yo he podido, vosotros también podéis-. La habitación se quedo en un silencio. Se podía ver en el ambiente como las neuronas de todos trabajaban a cien mil por hora para analizar la situación, se podía ver como el corazón ganaba a la razón.

-¿Entiendes que es muy complicado para nosotros verdad?- me dijo Jake levantando la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con la mía. –Escuchar, eso es todo lo que pienso hacer-.

-No os pido mas Jake-.

-Prometo lo mismo. A lo mejor le parto las piernas nada mas verle, pero luego prometo escucharle-.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmet. Las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Entonces todos…?-. Vi como 3 pares de cabezas se movían de arriba abajo afirmando mis suposiciones. Algunas caras con mas felicidad que otras y otras con mas seguridad que las demás. –Gracias de verdad-.

-¿Cuándo tendrá lugar el encuentro?-.

-Emmet no sois mafiosos, recuérdalo. Me pidió que mañana domingo, al mediodía. En el bar que esta al lado del centro-.

-Lo conocemos. Yo me voy ya que necesito reflexionar todo un poco- dijo Jake levantándose mientras James le acompañaba en el gesto. Todos imitaron su gesto menos Alice, que después de despedirse de todos al igual que yo se quedo en el salón. Sabia que nuestra charla no había terminado aun, aunque me extraño que Jasper no la acompañara.

-Hoy me quedo a dormir aquí-.

-Vaya- debería estar sorprendida, pero Alice había echo que viniendo de ella, nada fuese una sorpresa –estas invitada-.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿no?-.

-Si- le conteste sentándome. -¿Tarrina extra grande de helado de chocolate y empezamos?-.

-Trae dos cucharas, pienso saltarme la dieta esta noche-. Fui a por el helado, lo compre hace poco porque presentía que pronto lo iba a necesitar. Me senté en frente de ella en el sofá pasándole una de las cucharas. Ya estábamos listas. –Empieza tu Alice-.

-Bella, sabes que me caso en un mes y… Veras, sabes que la familia siempre ha sido importante para mi, toda mi familia- presentía a quien se estaba refiriendo- y sabes que en mi boda no voy a poder ser completamente feliz si no están todos-.

-Estas intentándome decir que vas a invitar a Edward a la boda, ¿cierto?-.

-Si-.

-Alice, por mi no te preocupes, es tu familia, casi tu hermano, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, eres igual que yo, imposible odiar alguien durante tanto tiempo. Es lógico que lo quieras a tu lado-.

-Jasper ya lo sabe. Pienso decírselo delante de todos mañana, me da igual como vaya la charla, solo quería saber que te parecía a ti-.

-Esta todo bien Alice. Preocúpate por ti y por Jasper, porque es vuestro día, no el de los demás-.

-Sabrás que mi boda va a ser un tanto distinta…-.

-Si tendréis los padrinos que os lleven al altar y después los que os acompañen en el-.

-Exacto. Quiero que seas una de ellas Bella. y quiero que Edward sea una de ellos. Y quiero que Tony sea nuestro pequeño paje. El que lleve las alianzas y esas cosas-.

-Sabes que Tony y yo estaremos encantados de que confiesa si en nosotros pero, ¿Por qué me dices lo de Edward?-.

-Tendréis que acudir juntos a la boda. No como pareja pero si… Juntos-.

-Déjame que me lo piense Alice… Es demasiado pronto-.

-No Bella, esto lleva alargándose 4 años, de temprano esto no tiene nada. Os queréis como el primer día. Tú le sigues amando-.

-Si Alice, tu y todos lo sabéis. Pero el amor no basta, no en esta situación-.

-¿Quiero tenerte como cuñada sabes?-.

-Eres casi como una hermana más Alice-.

-Pero quiero que sea oficial-.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor-.

-Tus vestidos-.

-A otro Alice-.

-No, los vestidos de las madrinas. Serán todos iguales, pero necesitareis pruebas de vestuario y todo eso-.

-¿En que momento deje que me torturaras de semejante manera?-.

-Exagerada. Tony también tendrá que ir. Será el hombre mas guapo de toda la ceremonia-.

-¿Y Jasper? No le margines de esa manera-.

-Jasper no cuenta-.

-Sabes Alice, echaba estos momentos a solas contigo, aunque falta Rose-.

-Y yo amiga, y yo. Gracias por todo-.

-A tu pequeña duende, a ti-.

-Vamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día realmente duro, sobretodo a mi-.

-Venga- guarde el helado en el frigorífico y después de ponerme el pijama y comprobar que Tony seguía dormido, me metí en la cama para comprobar que esa noche tenia compañía, una duende que se empeñaba en dormir con su mejor amiga. A decir verdad, encontraba pocas compañías mejor que esa.

A aquellas alturas de la tarde no sabia que hacer para calmar mi ansiedad, las uñas de mis manos ya se habían extinguido desde hace horas, la valeriana ya no me hacia ningún tipo de efecto, jugar con Tony solo me alteraba mas y dormir ni siquiera era una opción lógica.

Había marcado en la ultima media horas un par de veces a cada persona que estaba reunida, incluso saque valor para volver a utilizar ese numero que hacia 4 años dejo de existir para mi, pero nada, todos apagados. ¿Habían echo un complot para matarme de ansiedad? No peor, Emmet había matado a Edward y no sabían como decírmelo… Edward había matado a todos y había huido… ¿La valeriana tiene efectos secundarios como las alucinaciones? Porque lo que pasaba por mi cabeza no era normal.

20:00 de la noche y aun sin noticias de ellos, tenía a Tony en mis brazos mientras veía su película favorita, el rey león. Era la única manera de que no estuvieses dando vueltas por la casa como loca, pero aun así mi inquietud creía a cada maldito segundo que pasaba sin ningún tipo de noticias. Intentaba prestar atención a los dibujos, pero de tanto verla me sabia casi hasta los diálogos y mi mente viaja a posibles soluciones a lo que estuviese pasando en ese bar desde el mediodía.

_Tiriri Tiriri_

Mi móvil, ese era mi móvil. Un mensaje en mi móvil, el cual estaba en la habitación.

-Baja un momento cariño, ahora vuelvo- dije dejándole en el sofá, aunque dudo que haya puesto atención a alguna de mis palabras. Corrí hasta la habitación para encontrar el móvil en el medio de la cama, el sitio donde cayo cuando lo lance la ultima vez de pura desesperación. 1 mensaje de texto. Solo rezaba para que fuese algún tipo de noticias, buenas o malas, pero noticias.

_Todo salio bien. Unos mejor que otros pero me alegro que de pudieses convencerles para mantener una conversación. Gracias por todo Bella, te debo mas que mi vida. Nos vemos mañana y hablamos. Besos. Edward._

Si algo podía sacar en claro de ese mensaje era que Edward seguía vivo y con todos sus dedos e la mano por lo menos. Decidí no insistir mas, sabia que ya habían terminado y que dentro de lo alo todo estaba bien. Poco a poco hablaría con cada uno y me iria entrando de lo que paso en esa reunión.

-Venga amor, hora de ducharse, cenar y a la cama- dije levantándole del sofá cuando vi que la película estaba llegando a su final.

-Mami, ¿verdad que a ti no te van a matar unos perros grandes y me voy a quedar solo como Simba?-.

-¿De donde sacas eso cariño? A mi ni una manada de elefantes me separa de ti-.

-¿Y por que yo no tengo papa? ¿Le separaron de mi mami?-. Sabía que algún día llegaría esta conversación, que la simple explicación de "tu no tiene papi pero tienes titos y yayos que te adoran" se quedaría excesivamente corta, que vería su situación rara. Pero no esperaba que fuese justo ahora, justo cuando todo esta patas arriba con ese tema.

-Mira cariño, tu papi un día se tuvo que ir muuuuy lejos y no podía estar mas aquí-.

-¿Y por que no volvió mami? ¿No me quería?-.

-Amor, las cosas no son tan fáciles, el no podía volver, además el se fue y no sabia que existías-.

-¿Y por que no lo sabia?-.

-Porque se fue antes de que nadie lo supiese y luego ya no pudo volver-.

-¿Y sabes cuando va ha volver mami?

-No mi amor, no lo se, espero que pronto-.

-Yo también quiero que mi papi vuelva pronto. Quiero un papi para navidad mami. ¿Tu crees que papa Noel va lo va ha poder traer?-.

-No lo se cariño, no se si Papa Noel tiene justo ese poder tan especial. Pero yo te prometo que lo intento, ¿si?-.

-¿Me parezco mucho a mi papi, mami?-.

-Eres muy parecido a el, tienes sus mismos ojos y su pelo. Y esa alegría que tienes también es de el-.

-Entonces el es muy guapo-.

-Tanto como tu cariño-.

-¿Sabes mami? Mientras tu estés conmigo me da igual tener un papi nuevo. Pero no se, quiero uno-.

-¿Sabes que? Que mientras tu estés aquí conmigo, a mi me da igual todo también. Te quiero mi príncipe-.

-Te quiero mucho mi princesa-. Era increíble como tanta inocencia podía ser tan increíblemente dulce, tierno y sincero a la vez. Debía de ser mi amor de madre, pero las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos. Di gracias a que estábamos a oscuras y no me podía ver la cara.

-Buenas noches campeón-.

-Buenas noches mami. Te quiero-.

Salí de la habitación y me metí directamente a la mia. Mi cabeza había olvidado la reunión de antes y la monopolizaba la conversación mantenida con mi hijo. ¿Desde cuando echaba de menos la figura paterna en su vida? ¿Desde cuando cuestionaba tanto quien era su padre? A decir verdad era totalmente lógico, todos los niños de su clase pertenecía a una familia convencional, mientras que a el le faltaba un símbolo clave que yo por mas que me esforzase, no podría darle nunca.

Nunca podría imponer a Tony la figura de un padre que no fuese el suyo de verdad, Edward, pero aquello estaba tan tan lejos de ser posible, que mientras tanto tendría que alimentar a mi hijo de falsas esperanzas, algo que me dolía en el corazón de manera doble.

**Holaa tods! Escribia solo para agradecer los reviews, realmente es una alegria ver como la gente se molesta en leer algo que haces con ilusion y encima lo comentan. Muchas gracias de verdad. Por cierto, si hay algo que no os guste o que no os convezca, una idea que querais que aparezca en la historia, palabras que no entendais... cualquier cosa, solo ponedla y la tendre en cuenta.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo :)**


	19. Nervios

**Capitulo 19**

-Vamos Alice un respiro, en serio, me estas matando-.

-Bella, estoy a dos días de mi boda, ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?-.

-No se como te puedes relajar, pero te puedo decir como no te puedes alterar. ¡Deja la cafeína! Solo tú puedes seguir tu ritmo-.

-¡No puedo! Hahahah Carmen, necesito…- y se fue al final de la sala para dar instrucciones a la estilista. Estábamos a dos días de la boda de Alice, y según ella todavía quedaban pequeños detalles que pulir, a mi parecer, solo estaba nerviosa y obsesiva. Esta noche seria la despedida de solteros, ya que no querían nada grandioso, decidieron hacer una cena conjunta y listo.

El vestido de madrina era un sencillo vestido hasta los pies azul marino de satén, con dos finos tirantes, un escote pronunciado, punto a favor de Rosalie claramente y la espalda descubierta casi en su totalidad. Sencillo, bonito y sexy, las claves de Alice para todo buen vestido que se precie, es decir, el de sus damas de honor.

-¿Dónde esta Tony?- llego gritando Alice con el traje de paje en la mano. –Necesito que se pruebe esto de nuevo-.

-Tony se fue con Rosalie a comprarse algo para comer- me levante mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros. –Alice, llevamos aquí desde las 9 de la mañana y son las 3. Todo esta perfecto, nuestros trajes nos quedan bien. Tony se ha probado el traje 14 veces, y siempre le queda perfecto. Relájate, respira y tranquilízate. Todo esta bien y en su sitio. Va a ser la boda perfecta. Ahora te cambias, nos vamos a preparar para la cena de esta noche y vas a disfrutar tus ultimas horas de soltera, ¿queda claro?-.

-¿Te he dicho ya alguna vez que te quiero?- dijo haciéndome un puchero, pero esta vez no era para engañarme, esta vez era de pura emoción.

-Muchas pequeña, así que mientras voy a ver donde están estos dos, tu te cambias-. Salí de aquel salón por primera vez desde hace casi 6 horas, mis tripas rugían de una manera increíble, al igual que las de Rose y Tony, pero no podíamos dejar sola a Alice, y a mi no me importaba esperarla. Camine por todo el paseo esperando mirar por alguna cristalera y encontrarlos comiendo pero no les vi. Me pare en el ultimo bar de la calle, parecía demasiado sofisticado incluso para Rose así que empecé a sacar mi móvil para llamarla, pero reconocí enseguida al hombre que estaba mas cerca mió, pero separado por un cristal. Estaba sentado y parecía estar pasándoselo en grande con una pelirroja, que aunque me duela, era espectacular. Se veía que tenían química, y que disfrutaban mutuamente de la compañía del otro. No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirándoles, pero cuando me quise girar para irme, vi como la pelirroja me miraba y le decía algo a Edward para que también se girara. Pude ver una expresión en sus ojos de miedo y culpa, pero esto no era como la primera vez, total, ahora no estábamos juntos y no debería de dolerme. Gire sobre mis talones y con toda la velocidad que pude camine el camino ya recorrido, intentando a la vez macar el numero de móvil. Eso era demasiada información para mi cerebro, así que una de las dos tuvo que salir mal, por lo cual, mi trasero acabo en el suelo.

-¡Bela cuidado!- "tarde" pensé. ¿Qué quería ahora? Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero no quise cogérsela y me levante yo sola.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-.

-Explicártelo. Bella te juro…-.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones Edward. a mi no me tienes que convencer de nada-.

-Peo quiero hacerlo. Bella lo que has visto…-.

-Edward, de verdad, que me da igual, a mi no me interesa-.

-Todo lo hago mal contigo. ¡Joder!-.

-¡Edward! cálmate, te estoy diciendo que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Y ahora me voy, es…-.

-¡Ediie!- si no fuese un tono de voz diferente, hubiese creído que mi vida había vuelto 7 años atrás en el tiempo. -¿Qué paso? Saliente corriendo y me dejaste sola-.

-¿Ediie?- de dije a modo de pregunta.

-Si… eh… Ella sabe que no me gusta. Bella, ella es Victoria, una amiga, Victoria, ella es Bella, ella es u… Bella es…-.

-Una conocida, soy una conocida de Edward. Encantada- dije extendiéndole la mano, gesto que fue devuelto con una mirada reprobatoria. -¿Vendréis esta noche a la fiesta de Alice no?-. sabia que lo que estaba diciendo solo me haría daño, que si esa mujer tan arrogante iba a la fiesta, la mía se iba a ir por el retrete, pero sentía la necesidad de ver la reacción de Edward.

-¿Ediie? ¿Quién es Alice? ¿Y de que fiesta habla?-. ¿Cuántos edad mental tenia esta tipa? ¿3 como máximo? La mirada que me echo Edward en ese momento no tenia nombre, pero creo que me lo debía.

-Ehh… Victoria, Alice s mi prima y es su despedida de soltera. Solo iremos familiares y amigos cercanos-.

-¿Y entonces esta… por que va esta?-.

-Esta se llama Bella, hola de nuevo- le dije para que notara una vez mas mi presencia en aquella conversación.

-Ella es una de las mejores amigas de Alice, por eso nos conocemos-.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, Tony y Rosalie se fueron a comer y no les encuentro. Nos vemos esta noche-.

-¿Ira Tony a la cena Bella?-.

-No Edward, Tony no va a ir a la cena. Adiós- dije volviéndome y empezando a caminar a un ritmo mas lento mientras llamaba a Rose.

-_¿Bella, donde estas?-_ me contesto Rose cogiendo el teléfono.

-No, ¿Dónde estas tu? Salí a buscaros y no os vi por ninguno de los bares de la calle-.

-_Estábamos en el McDonals justo en frente, ya sabes, Tony ama esos juguetes. Estamos en la puerta de la tienda. Las mujeres tenemos que comer así que date prisa-._

-Ya voy, en cinco minutos llego-.

-¡Mami! ¿Te perdiste?- me pregunto mi hijo mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-No cariño, solo que fui en otra dirección a buscaros-.

-Mira, me toco un nuevo juguete- genial, otro mas a la colección de "juguetes que solo valen para un día" de Tony.

-Ven precioso, hoy en el día de tita Rose para estar contigo, además, de que tu tita Li esta insoportable-.

-¡Te he escuchado Rose!- le grito Alice mientras Rose ya caminaba delante nuestra jugando con Tony. -¿Te pasa algo Bella?-.

-Eh… ¿a mi? Nada. ¿Qué me va ha pasar?-.

-Has vuelto diferente de cómo te has ido-.

-¿De repente tengo tres ojos Alice?-.

-¿Me vas ha decir que es?-.

-Edward. Acabo de ver a Edward-.

-Llevas viéndole por casi dos mees, y nunca vuelves con esa cara, así que ha tenido que pasar algo mas-.

-Le vi con una tipa y se dieron cuenta de que les estaba mirando. Estaba comiendo con una tipa llamada Victoria, pelirroja y que le llamaba Ediie-.

-¿Y que hacia con ella?-.

-Y yo que se Alice, pregúntaselo a el esta noche. Me dijo que iria, aunque la chica no sabia nada de la fiesta. Posiblemente se auto invite-.

-¿No le dejaste explicarse verdad?-.

-No quiero explicaciones, porque a mi no me las tiene que dar-.

-Da por hecho que se lo preguntare-.

-No le digas nada a los demás. Las cosas están yendo mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaba y no quiero fastidiarlo por esa tontería-. Y era cierto, desde aquella charla, Edward había recuperado parte de su relación con casi todo el grupo. Solo Emmet y Rosalie todavía mostraban cierta reserva a tratarle como antes, pero por lo demás, sabía que todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas. Me constaba que habían salido un par de veces a tomarse algo, y que Alice había recuperado la parte de su vida que le faltaba.

Yo era tema aparte, ya que mi relación con Edward no tuvo nada que ver con la que tuvieron los demás, por lo que prefería ir mas lenta, o simplemente dejarlo estar como estaba.

Después de una agradable comida, un intento en vano de alargarla para que nuestro momento tortura fuese el mínimo y de despedirme de Tony hasta el día siguiente, cosa que me costaba horrores aunque sabia que mejor que con Esme y Carlisle no estaba con nadie, nos encontrábamos en la puerta de un céntrico restaurante de la ciudad preparadas para lo que se avecinaba como una noche espacial. Un sencillo vestido negro hasta el medio muslo, con un brazo al aire y otro sin mangas y unos tacones que me juraban que de esa noche no pasaba con mi dentadura entera, fue el conjunto elegido por la duende para su despedida de soltera.

-Llegamos casi una hora tarde Alice- dije arreglándome cuando salí del taxi.

-No Bella, llegamos bien. El hombre tiene que tener paciencia, y nosotras le ayudamos a ejercitarla nada más-.

-Eres incorregible-.

-Y aun así me adoras-.

-Eso te lo demuestra el como voy vestida-.

-Bella estas increíble, así que haznos el favor de dejar de quejarte-.

-Mejor entramos ya- dije pasando yo la primera.

Pase para comprobar lo que suponía. Ni Alice ni Jasper pensaban escatimar en gastos. Este sitio no seria precisamente donde yo vendría para comer con unos amigos, y menos si tengo que invitarlos. No es que fuera racana, pero probablemente mi sueldo no de ni para un primer plato, pero no discutiría, sabia que le podría sentar mal a Alice o a Jasper y era lo ultimo que quería esa noche.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿tienes reserva?-.

-Si- le contesto Alice –nos están esperando ya. A nombre de Alice Cullen y Jasper Whitlock-.

-Disculpe señorita Cullen, no la había reconocido. Pasen, los señores ya las están esperando-. Nos guió hasta un mesa un tanto apartada del resto del restaurante. Y efectivamente allí se encontraban todo: Jasper, Emmet, James, Jacob y… Edward si, también Edward. Lo que me sorprendió, y aunque me cueste reconocer, alegro, que no llevaba compañía, nadie. Venia solo.

-¡Por fin! Apareció en sector femenino de la cena. ¿Dónde os habías metido?- pregunto Emmet retirando la silla para que Rosalie se sentase mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en los labios. Me incomodaba ver aquello, me alegraba infinitamente por ellos, pero yo quería que alguien hiciese eso conmigo, que fuese yo la dueña de esos detalles, y quería que fuese el quien me los diese, soñaba con ello, pero no podía permitir que pasase. Paradojas de la vida.

-Alice nos secuestro. Ni una palabra en mi contra- dije sacando a silla de su sitio, adelantándome al ver como Edward hacia el amago de repetir el gesto. –Buenas noches a todos- dije cuando ya estaba sentada.

-No entiendo como tardan tanto en arreglarse de verdad-.

-Los señores ya están listos para pedir-pegunto el camarero.

-No, venga en 10 minutos por favor- le respondió Jasper. Todos se fueron acomodando en sus respectivos sitios, y con mi suerte el compañero de mi izquierda no podía ser otro nada más que Edward. solo me emociono que el de mi derecha fuese Emmet.

-No entiendo como podéis llamar a esto despedida de soltero- Emmet tenia que poner el inicio a algún tipo de conversación, aunque no fuese la mas conveniente en aquel momento.

-Ya te lo explicamos Emmet, queríamos algo tranquilo, con los amigos. No me interesa pasar mi antepenúltima noche de soltero viendo a tías en pelotas- le respondió Jasper por enésima vez desde que anuncio el como se haría su despedida.

-¿Ni aunque esa tía fuese Alice?-dije mientras levantaba las cejas. No pude evitar darle una colleja, aunque el resultado fuese que la ano me doliese mas a mi.

-Eres un bruto Emmet-.

-Déjalo Bella, tu hermano no tiene remedio- dijo Alice restándole importancia al comentario de mi hermano. –De todas formas te alegrara saber Emmet, de que después de la fiesta nos vamos de fiesta. Alquilamos un espacio en el club para nosotros. Tendrás tu ración de música y alcohol-.

-¡Si enana! Sabía que no me ibas a fallar-.

No podía ser. El club… ese sitio… 4 años atrás… yo no podía volver allí. Y menos con el.

-Alice, no me dijiste nada de eso. Yo no voy- dije sin titubear ni un solo segundo.

-¿Qué?- contestaron todos y cada uno de los que ocupaban en ese momento la mesa.

-Que yo no voy. No so preocupéis-.

-¿Pero por que?- me respondió Emmet. Desde luego este hombre no sabía callarse ni un solo segundo, la curiosidad le mataba.

-Porque no Emmet. Además, quede en recoger a Tony pronto mañana-.

-Sabes que a Esme y Carlisle no les importa lo mas mínimo quedarse con el Bella- me dijo Alice.

-Pero a mi si-. Odiaba ser tan cortante, pero el interrogatorio solo tenia un posible final, y era terminar mal.

-No me parece bien Bella. es mi despedida de soltera. Mi medio hermana no me puede dejar así-.

-Lo siento Alice, pero no iré-.

-Pero dame una explicación-.

-Ya te la he dado-.

-No me vale-.

-Alice, no eres mi madre. Te tendra que vales-.

-Bella, tu ironia ahora no es lo mejor para mi humor-.

-Alice no quiero seguir con esta conversación-.

-Pues todavía no se ha terminado-.

-Alice, relájate- intento calmarla Jasper.

-No puedo Jasper. Me esta dejando tirada-.

-Alice pareces una niña de 5 años. Nadie te esta dejando tirada, tienes a tu alrededor a todos tus amigos y a tu primo. Simplemente digo que yo no puedo-.

-Si n quieres compartir conmigo este momento, no deberías de estar aquí tampoco-. Aquello dejo a la mesa más fría de lo que estaba. Juraría que hasta Emmet se quedo paralizado en su sitio. Pro mi orgullo era demasiado grande. Había dejado pisotearme tantas veces en la vida que ni siquiera Alice podría vencerlo en estos momentos.

-Perfecto Alice. Pasad una buena noche todos- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-No ¡Bella espera! Ella no se acuerda, no se lo tomes en cuenta por favor- dijo Jasper levantándose y alzando la voz para que yo pudiese oírle. Todos se giraron a mirarle sin entender lo que esa frase llevaba dentro. Nadie lo entendía, pero yo si, y era lo que hacia falta. Me acerque hasta la mesa para darle un abrazo.

-No pasa nada. Son los nervios. Entrara en razón yo lo se. Disfrutad de la noche- le dije al oído mientras volvía hacia la puerta. Por la cara todavía nadie había caído en lo que paso en ese club hace 4 años. Mientras me iba escuchaba como Alice regañaba a Jasper por su comentario y este le decía que tuviese la noche en paz. Desde luego mis historias nunca tenían finales felices.

Salí a la calle para coger el primer taxi que encontrase y que me llevase a mi casa. Lo que mas me apetecía sin duda era tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos, achucharle y que todas mis penas se me fueran. Era egoísta pero no hasta el extremo de quitarles a Esme y Carlisle a su nieto cuando le había prometido que lo tendrían esta noche. Así que llegue a mi casa respirando soledad, que era lo que pasaba cuando legaba y no estaba el. Me prepare algo rápido para cenar. Me daba tanta pereza quitarme el vestido y el maquillaje, que me senté a ver la tele con el puesto. Y mientras veía por millonésima vez en mi vida "Romeo y Julieta" me puse a pensar en lo sucedido esa noche. Sabia que Alice era así, impulsiva, y que si lo sumábamos a los nervios previos a una boda y el momento toca narices de Emmet, estaba especialmente irritable, pero siempre dolía y preocupaba ese tipo de reacciones.

Hora y media después, Romeo decía poner fin a su vida viendo como su amada dejaba de vivir. Y mis lágrimas corrían incontrolablemente por mi cara. Siempre pasaba, me sabia hasta los diálogos de principio a fin, me había leído el libro tantas veces, que varias paginas amenazaban con caerse, pero era una historia que me envolvía tanto, que siempre era como la primera vez que la escuchaba.

__

Aproveche que tenia que levantarme a coger mi nuevo cargamento de clinex para mirar quien era el que me mandaba un mensaje a estas horas.

_Bella en a la calle que hace esquina con la panadería de tu casa. Ya. Rose_

No tarde en ponerme de nuevo los zapatos, cogerme el bolso que por supuesto seguía con todas sus cosas dentro y bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta la dirección acordada. Trate de concienciarme de que no seria nada excesivamente grave cuando me lo había comunicado por mensaje y la dirección no era un hospital ni una comisaría, pero aquello era tan raro que lo demás quedaba eclipsado por la preocupación. No tarde mas de 3 minutos en llegar hasta allí, pero no había nadie.

-¡Bella!- aquella voz… ¿Qué hacia Alice allí?

-¿Alice?- dije girándome para ver allí estaban ¿todos? ¿Qué estaba pasando? -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Rose por que me decías que viniera corriendo?-.

-Yo…-empezó Alice –Bella lo siento mucho. Soy una egoísta que solo piensa en mi, y no pensaba que a lo mejor para ti… Lo siento mucho Bella- dijo echándose a llorar.

-Eh no pasa nada Alice, ni siquiera estaba enfadada. Te entiendo. Anda tonta no llores mas- dije abrazándola mientras ella pasaba sus bracitos también alrededor de mi cuerpo. –No deberías de estar así en tu fiesta de despedida-.

-Pero es que me he portado tan mal contigo Bella-.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Son los nervios. Yo te entiendo-.

-Pues yo no. Y todavía no entiendo nada- dijo Emmet. Que poco se notaba que era mi hermano.

-Bella, ¿Por qué has llorado?- pregunto James acercándose a mi mientras me limpiaba lo que debía de ser ríos de rimel por mis mejillas.

-Siento haberte echo llorar Bella-.

-No Alice, tu no has hecho nada. Ha sido Romeo y Julieta. Ya sabes…-.

-Bueno, ¿y que hacemos ahora? La noche no se puede quedar aquí, me niego enana- dijo Emmet.

-El día que conozca a una persona menos sensible que tu Emmet, acuérdate de pedirme tu premio-le dijo Jake.

-¿Bella que quieres hacer?- me pregunto Alice cogiéndome de las manos.

-¿Yo? No Alice, es vuestra noche- dije señalando con la cabeza a Jasper y después a ella, -es vuestra decisión, yo… yo simplemente la asumiré- supongo que a estas alturas, debía de ir superando ciertas cosas de mi vida, y tendría que empezar esa noche, que la mas dura probablemente.

-Bella por la zona solo hay un club y a ese no vamos…-.

-¿Por qué no? Venga veámonos al club-.

-¿Qué? No Bella, ni de broma-.

-Alice, vamos-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Completamente. Solo deja que me arregle un poco la cara…-.

-Esto lo arreglo yo en un momento. Iros adelantando todos-.

-Señoras y señores, empieza lo bueno de la noche- dije Emmet encabezando la fila de personas en dirección al club. Alice saco de un bolso unas toallitas y un rimel y empezó a trabajar en mi cara, con la luz que aportaban las farolas de la calle.

-Bella, de verdad, siento haberme olvidado de eso. Fui una insensible, idiota, egoísta y peor amiga que te puedas echar a la cara-.

-Alice, déjalo. Estas nerviosa, dentro de un día te casas con el que es el hombre de tu vida, y es completamente normal que todo te altere. Además, creo que hace 4 años yo os lo hice pasar mil veces peor y no os escuche quejaros ni una sola vez, así que asunto zanjado, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Sabes que nos vas a tener aquí siempre que sea necesario. Es bueno saber que si te caes va haber alguien a tu lado que te ayude a levantarte-.

-Es cierto. Y yo tengo a unos cuantos ángeles que me ayudan siempre, y les estaré eternamente agradecida por ello-.

-Podría decir lo mismo-.

-Supongo que para algo elegimos ser amigas-.

-Es imposible no querer ser amiga tuya Bella. pero no quiero ponerme sentimental ahora, eso toca dentro de un día, hoy toca fiesta. Y vamos a terminar tan borrachas esta noche que se nos va a olvidar nuestro nombre-.

-Sabes que no me gusta emborracharme, nunca lo…-.

-Si nunca lo has hecho, pero esta noche vas a terminar aunque sea borracha de felicidad-.

Caminamos juntas de la mano hasta la entrada del club, donde el señor de seguridad, nos dejo pasar en cuanto Alice le enseño algún tipo de acreditación. Me costo mas de una reflexión mental poner un pie en aquel lugar, cosa que Alice se lo tomo con toda la paciencia del mundo, cosa que le agradecí, y subimos al reservado. El lugar consistía en unos sofás con unas mesas, con un poco de espacio y un acceso a las escaleras principales para bajar a la pista. Los camareros pasaban de vez en cuando para preguntarnos si queríamos algo de beber, y cuando toda el mundo llevaba ya 3 copas encima, yo todavía iba por la primera.

-¿Bailas?- si había una persona que soportaba bien el alcohol ese era Edward, así que borracho no estaba para hablarme.

-No bailo-.

-Sabes que todo consiste en quien te lleve-.

-Se que no me caeré si bailo contigo. Pero no me has entendido, no quiero bailar contigo-. Agradecí que estuviéramos los dos solos en aquel sitio, porque sino ya hubiese provocado dos espectáculos diferentes en la misma noche.

-Se que esta noche no querías venir aquí por mi. Por lo que paso…-.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Muy perceptivo Edward-.

-¿No has venido aquí des de que…?-.

-¿Tu que crees Edward?-.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-Deja ya de disculparte-.

-No pued…-.

-Debe de ser muy difícil para ti callarte. Solo te pido que no menciones el tema. No tienes ni idea de el esfuerzo mental que estoy haciendo para olvidarme de todo y dar a Alice y Jasper la noche que se merecen, solo que tu no paras de traer el tema de nuevo a mi cabeza, así que simplemente, cállate-.

-Entonces baila conmigo-.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes?-.

-Demuestra a Alice a Jasper y a todo el mundo que estas bien, que eres capaz de divertirte y pasar un buena noche. Pon tu mejor cara y baja a bailar… conmigo-.

-Un baile Edward… Un baile-.

-Perfecto. Y ahora señorita, ¿me hace el favor de aceptar mi mano y salir a bailar conmigo?-. Me levante sin aceptar su invitación para ayudarme. Esto ya era demasiado incomodo de por si, como para tener contacto directo con el. –Demasiado orgullosa, como siempre- termino por decir mientras me seguía bajando las escaleras y llegando a la pista.

-Señoras y señores, le toca el turno a los enamorados- anuncio el DJ cuando decidí mi sitio para bailar. Esto debía de ser una cámara oculta, pero de esas graciosas, porque no me podía pasar esto a mi. Empezó a sonar una de esas baladas que parecía que habías escrito cuando estabas en tu peor momento.

-Podemos dejarlo para luego…- dijo Edward señalando la barra. El momento parecía ser igual de incomodo para ambos, pero si decidí bajar por Alice y Jasper, disfrutar de la noche por ellos, este momentos también tendría que pasarlo por ellos. Pero sobre todo por mí.

-No, esta bien- dije casi sin voz, pero tener la oreja de Edward amenos de un palmo de mi boca supongo que ayudo. Me miro a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para cogerme de la cintura, yo simplemente pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras el posaba sus manos en mis cintura y dejaba su mentón en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Me fije en como todos nuestros amigos también se juntaban para bailar, y como cada uno de ellos se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor, donde con cada pestañeo se enviaban, sin palabras, todos sus sentimientos.

-Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que estuvimos aquí- me dijo susurrando al oído.

-Si-.

-Era todo tan diferente-.

-No lo pase excesivamente bien esa noche- recordé cuando aquel tipo se acerco a mi con no muy buenas intenciones. –Aunque termino bastante bien-. No quería estar así, no quería estar cerca de el, ni tocarle, pero su olor era tan atrayente que me hacia imposible siquiera separarme un milímetro de donde estaba.

-Fue a partir de ese día cuando supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida-.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-.

-Solo una parte. La mas importante me la deje por el camino-.

-¿No quiero saberla verdad?-.

-Ya la sabes-.

-Entonces no quiero oírla-.

-La única que cumplí fue la de terminar mis estudios de la mejor manera posible para no defraudar a nadie-.

-Lo has conseguido-.

-Mentira. Defraudé a la más importante-.

-No digas tonterías Edward. Todos están orgullosos de ti-.

-Vuelves a equivocarte. Nadie esta orgulloso de mí. Todos esperaban grandes cosas de mi, y no lo conseguí. Esperaban que yo te hiciese feliz, y no pude-.

-Ese tema no por favor-.

-La otra parte de mi vida que supe que quería era el saber que quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti Bella-.

-No sigas-.

-No podré jamás ser feliz sin eso Bella. Nadie me miraba ni por un solo minuto con orgullo en la mirada mientras tu no seas feliz-.

-No quiero que te sigas martirizando Edward. Yo te perdone, todos lo hicieron. Olvídalo tu también-.

-¿Podrás tú olvidar?-.

-No-.

-Entonces yo tampoco-.

.No te sigas haciendo daño Edward. Todos hemos sufrido demasiado ya, seria inútil continuar con ello-.

-Eres increíble Bella. Fuiste y eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, y por imbecil no te tengo. Solo espero cambiar eso algún día-.

-Edward, no…-.

-Cambio de parejas. Edward no tardes, tu prima no espera- le dijo Jasper. Me separe de el con una rapidez que en verdad no quería para volver a la misma posición, solo que en los brazos de Jasper.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto mientras nos empezábamos a mover al ritmo de la música.

-Bien. Por lo menos estoy mejor de lo pensaba que estaría. Gracias por lo e la cena, me hizo bien saber que alguien se acordaba, aunque no teníais porque-.

-Eres mi amiga Bella, no me importa estar a tu lado las veces que hagan falta-.

-Lo se. Gracias Jasper. ¿Y tu como estas?-.

-Tranquilo. Los nervios se los ha llevado todos Alice-.

-¿De verdad estas tranquilo?-.

-Se que todo va a salir bien, o por lo menos lo que yo quiero que salga bien. Alice va ha estar allí y vamos a ser un matrimonio, mis amigos y mi familia estarán presentes. Lo demás es secundario. Si falla algo, yo podré sobrevivir, Alice no-.

-¿Y eso no te pone nervioso?-.

-Para nada. Mas que nervioso estoy ansioso. El principio de una vida mejor esta a un día. No puedo esperar-.

-Se os ve tan felices. Me alegro tanto por vosotros-.

-Gracias Bella. Pero tu también podrías, ¿sabes?-.

-¿Como dices?-.

-No tienes la oportunidad de verte desde fuera, pero yo si. Y Edward y tu os veis igual que hace 4 años. La única diferencia es vuestro dolor, tu orgullo y su miedo. Os amáis tanto como cuando os conocisteis-.

-Ojala fuese todo tan sencillo Jasper. Te juro que no hay nadie en este mundo que desee borrar y olvidar todo y empezar de cero que yo-.

-No hace falta que borres nada. Aprende de los errores, las limitaciones y los fallos Bella-.

-Esta Tony-.

-Tony necesita un padre-.

-El otro día me pregunto por el suyo-.

-No quiero saber lo que le dijiste. Pero demuestra que tengo razón-.

-Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a fallar. No tengo la confianza necesaria-.

-El tiempo siempre es un buen aliado-.

-Es lo que necesito, más tiempo-.

-El también tienes miedo, nos lo dijo en la charla. Ha cambiado Bella, ha madurado y esta arrepentido como jamás he visto a nadie-.

-Perdón pero necesito que os separéis. Nos espera un brindis a mi salud- dijo Alice mientras Jasper y yo nos separábamos y escuchaba como la canción cambiaba a otro ritmo mucho mas enérgico.

-Muchas gracias Jasper-.

-Sabes que no hay de que-.

-Bueno, señoras y señores, brindemos por Alice y Jasper. Que sean todo lo felices que se merecen y que tengan la boda mas perfecta del mundo porque sino la duende se nos vuelve mas loca aun. Y lo importante, queremos sobrinitos pronto- dijo Jacob levantando su copa.-Por el futuro matrimonio. ¡Salud!-.

-¡Salud!- repetimos todos brindando y bebiéndonos en contenido de nuestra copa.

Iba a salir bien. Esperaba que todo saliese bien


	20. Todo cambia

**Capitulo 20**

-Tony estate quieto o tu tita Li nos mata a los dos- dije intentando ponerle el nudo de la corbata por enésima vez en 15 minutos.

-Mami pero es que esta cosa me ahoga-.

-Ya mi amor pero solo es durante la misa, luego cuando comamos puedes tirarla si quieres. A tu tita Li le hace mucha ilusión verte así de guapo-.

-¿Puedo verla mami?-.

-En cuanto te dejes poner la corbata vamos a verla-.

-Jo mami, venga que quiero ver a tita Li-.

-¿Ahora tienes prisa?- le dije terminando de hacerle el nudo. –Venga, que queda poco tiempo para que empiece la ceremonia-.

Le cogi de la mano y salimos de la habitación rumbo a la de Alice. Decidió prepararse en su casa, donde todas las damas de honor y Tony la acompañamos. Eran las 11:30 de la mañana, y solo quedaba media hora para que todo comenzase.

-¿Se puede?- pregunte después de tocar la puerta y Tony se colase por el hueco de esta antes de que nadie contestase.

-¡Tita Li, pareces una princesa!-.

-¡Mi amor! Tu si que estas guapo, pareces un principito- dijo agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Estaban todos listos, Rosalie enfundada en el mismo vestido que el mió, peinadas, maquilladas y preparadas. Carlisle sentado en una esquina leyendo algún tipo de artículo que dejo rápidamente de lado en cuanto entramos en la habitación y Tony hizo acto de presencia. Alice estaba sencillamente espectacular. Un vestido blanco palabra de honor con ligeros pliegues en la zona del pecho y caída libre hasta las pies. Su peinado habitual con horquillas con pequeñas flores blancas y un maquillaje sencillo y natural completaban su look.

-Estas espectacular Alice-.

-Gracias Bella-.

-Señoritas. Pequeño señorito, están todo espectaculares, pero a 20 minutos de aquí hay un novio que esta muriéndose de los nervios porque cierta señorita llegue ya a casarse con el así que, Alice- dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras esta la cogia y salían por la puerta, mientras nosotros la seguíamos.

Nos montamos en diferentes coches, mientras Alice y Carlisle iban en el último coche; Rosalie, Tony y yo nos montamos en el primero.

-Tony cariño acuérdate de que tienes que andar delante de Alice, y que cuando te avisemos…-.

-Tengo que llevarles los anillos a tita Li y tito Jaz y decirles algo bonito-.

-Tienes un hijo que es un genio Bella-.

-¿Y eso de decir algo bonito?- porque eso desde luego no se lo había yo.

-Tita Rose. Me dijo que tenía que hacer llorar a tita Li-.

-Una boda sin lágrimas no es una boda, y todos sabemos que solo Tony tiene esa capacidad con Alice, y con Jasper mucho mas-.

-No tenéis remedios-.

-Ya llegamos-anuncio del chofer. Bajamos del coche para comprobar que ya habíamos llegado. Todos los invitados debían de estar dentro de la iglesia sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Y nosotros con 10 minutos de retraso, era casi una norma que el novio se impacientase. Segundos después aparco el coche que llevaba a Carlisle y Alice. Nos quedamos todos a la entrada.

-Muy bien- empecé a enunciar. –Mi amor, tu vas primero, y acuérdate que te tienes que sentar con la yaya Esme cuando llegues, luego iréis vosotros- indique señalando a Carlisle y Alice, que por primera ver en su vida estaba callada, quieta y seria, -y después nosotras. ¿Preparada Alice?-.

-Si- fue todo lo que pudo decir-. Rose se asomo para que supiesen que ya habíamos llegado y la música empezó a sonar. Coloque a Tony delante de la novia después de darle un beso, y yo me fui a mi sitio, al lado de Rosalie, detrás de la radiante novia. Vi como se abrían las puertas y aparecía ante nosotros la iglesia. Todos los invitados se levantaron y giraron sus cabezas en nuestra dirección. Sabia que a estas alturas, Alice ya no tenia nervios, todo había salido justo como ella había soñado. Caminamos detrás de ella al ritmo que marcada el coro, y sorprendentemente Tony lo hizo de maravilla. Ver la cara de Jasper era sin duda lo mejor que se podía hacer es aquel momento. Mientras el resto del mundo miraba a la novia y lo esplendida que iba, la otra parte importante se quedaba embelesado, deseando que las piernas nos midiesen 5 metros para que de un solo paso pudiese llegar a su lado. Luego estaban el resto de padrinos: Emmet, James, Jacob y Edward. Ahí estaba el, perfectamente vestido con su esmoquin clásico. Fue complicado quitarle la vista de encima, pero mas difícil fue saber que a quien miraba era a mi, y que la sonrisa de su cara iba dirigida a mi. No hablábamos desde hace dos días, justo desde que Jasper pidió el cambio de pareja para bailar. Había dado millones de vueltas a ese momento, y otros mil millones a la conversación con Jasper. Le dije que lo pensaría, que poco a poco podría pasar algo, pero todo seguía igual, mi miedo seguía intacto desde hace 4 años, y mi amor por el solo ha ido aumentando. Colocamos la cola del vestido de Alice y nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros asientos. Me gire para ver como Tony ya estaba acomodado en las piernas de Esme, que se encontraba al lado de mi madre, Phil y Seth, vestidos todos para la ocasión.

Fue una ceremonia preciosa, donde mis miradas viajaban de Alice a Jasper, parándome por momentos en Edward, y era ahí cuando comprobaba que la suya tampoco podía desviarse de mí. Rose debía de tener dotes de pitonisa porque el momento de los anillos, fue sin duda, uno de los mas emocionantes para todos. Tony se acerco con el cojín que portaba los anillo y después de que ambos se los pusiesen, no se si preparado o no, le dijo textualmente a ambos "los cuentos de princesas son muy aburridos. Es mejor este, y encima sois mas guapos", cosa que hizo que Alice empezara a llorar e ternura y una tímida lagrima se escapase por la mejilla de Jasper. No me paso desapercibida la mirada de Edward, una mezcla entre dolor y orgullo paso por sus ojos, lo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de culpa, pero decidí no prestarle mayor atención. Decidí quedarme con mi hijo hasta el final de la ceremonia sentándolo en mis piernas.

-Y ahora, puedes besar a la novia-. Vi como Alice se tiraba a los brazos de Jasper y se entregaban en un beso apasionado, seguido de aplausos y vítores, los cuales provenían de un escandaloso Emmet.

Sentía una alegría inmensa por mis amigos, eran mi familia, pero mi corazón y mi cabeza no podían parar de recordarme como me gustaría ser parte de eso también. Yo quería ser la protagonista de una historia tan perfecta y bonita como la de ellos. Y con el mismo final. Pero mi cabezonería y mi miedo no me lo permitían.

Salimos de la iglesia antes para preparar todo el recital de después, desde el arroz que les teníamos que tirar hasta el coche escandaloso en el que tendrían que ir. Cosa que a Alice la mataría de un infarto al corazón, si no estaba tan embobada mirando a Jasper como minutos antes. Y sin duda lo fue, Alice odio el momento en el que se nos ocurrió tirarla comida al pelo, hacerla llorar y que su maquillaje se corriera o hacerla montar en un coche, tal y como ella dijo, "tan poco ella". Pero eran costumbres, ella lo sabia, y se encargo hacérnoslo saber a base de besos, abrazos y pequeños grititos y saltitos, muy tipical Alice.

El banquete se celebro en el jardín de la casa de los Cullen, todo bajo supervisión de Alice, y seria allí donde Tony y yo dormiríamos esa noche. Petición, como siempre, expresa de Alice.

-Mami- Tony llevaba toda la tarde de mesa en mesa, de pierna en pierna, pasándoselo en grande y comiendo de todos los platos de los asistentes. Yo estuve sentada en la mesa son todos nuestros amigos, la cual recibía continuas visitas de los novios.

-Dime amor- dije cortando la conversación que estaba manteniendo con James.

-No quiero más estos zapatos. Y no me gusta la corbata-.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Porque descalzo no vas a andar y la corbata no se donde meterla-.

-Jo mami, es que no los quiero mas-.

-Ya corazón pero…-

-Ei campeón- dijo Edward girándose en la silla y mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Llevaba todo el día a mi lado en la mesa y la frase mas larga que habíamos intercambiado había sido "la comida esta riquísima".

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-.

-Hacemos un trato: tú me llamas Edward y yo te prometo que te quitas los zapatos.

-¡Si! Edward-.

-Muy bien- dijo extendiéndole la mano para que la chocase con la suya, gesto que Tony respondió con energía. Ver estas cosas, me hacia replantearme de nuevo si mi postura era la correcta, si la debía cambiar, cuando… y un millón de cosas poco agradables.

-¿Edward, que haces?- le pregunte en voz baja.

-Nada, tu déjame- me respondió en el mismo tono con el que yo le pregunte. –Mira- le dijo recuperando un tono de voz normal, -dentro de un ratito, muy poco, va ha empezar el baile, y tita Li se enfadara si bailas con ella con algo que no sea esos zapatos y esa corbata, al igual que pasara conmigo. Cuando bailemos los dos con Alice y con tu mami- dijo mirando –subimos y nos cambiamos lo dos, ¿te parece?-.

-¡Si! ¿Mami puedo? Mami, mami, mami, mami…-.

-Si, si sii pero si tu tita Li te dice algo, no es mi culpa, es culpa de Edward-.

-Claro mami-.

-¿Oye y por que mi culpa?- dijo Edward señalándose haciéndose el inocente. Pero antes de que pudiésemos seguir la conversación, una voz interrumpió.

-Disculpen, pero la hora del baile llego. Por favor, Alice, Jasper, por favor, a la pista de baile- dijo el DJ mientras los novios se levantaban entre aplausos y se dirigían a la pista de baile mientras los invitados les rodábamos en un círculo. –Y ahora por favor, atento porque viene una sorpresa para esta noche. Que empiece la música-.

Ni Alice ni Jasper tenían mucha idea de la sorpresa a la que se refería el DJ porque se limitaron a cogerse y mirarse con caras de asombro. De repente una suave música empezó llegar a nuestros oídos, era el sonido de un piano. Todos giramos la cabeza para ver a Edward, sentado en un banco tocando las primeras notas de la melodía. Conocía esa canción, la había escuchado miles de veces cuando mi vida era completamente perfecta. Yo a su lado o encima e sus piernas mientras el la tocaba una y otra vez, era nuestra, solo yo y el la habíamos escuchado. Las lagrimas empezaron a correr libremente por mi cara mientras mis ojos no podían apartarse de el y mi mente vagaba libremente por aquellos recuerdos.

-Mami no llores. Ven, que te saco a bailar- me dijo mi hijo mientras tiraba de mi mano y me sabía a bailar cuando todavía en la pista solo se encontraba Alice y Jasper. Le cogi para que quedase a mi altura, le abrace y empecé a balancearme al ritmo de la conocida melodía. Me estaba dando cuenta de que no sabía que echase de menos aquella música, la banda sonora de mis días felices.

-Mami que bien toca Edward el piano-.

-¿Verdad que si?-.

-Yo también quiero aprender-.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres apuntarte a una academia?-.

-No, yo quiero que me enseñe el-.

-Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a el cariño- aunque yo sabia la respuesta de antemano.

-¿Por qué nunca había vista antes a Edward si es vuestro amigo mami?-.

-Porque Edward estaba lejos trabajando-.

-¿Cómo mi papi?-. Maldito momento en el que decidí ser algo mas sincera con el.

-Si mi amor, como tu papi-.

-Me gusta mucho Edward mami. ¿Y a ti?-.

-Yo le conozco de hace mucho. El es muy bueno-.

-Yo quiero un papi como Edward mami- aquello término de romper mis barreras y comencé a llorar como cuando empecé a escuchar la canción. ¿Era justo todo aquello? ¿Privar de algo tan magnifico como Tony a Edward, o lo que era peor, privar a Tony de un padre como Edward, que había demostrado que adoraba a Tony a pesar de los errores? La canción termino y Tony empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

-Deseo que en vuestro matrimonio haya tanto amor como cuando yo cree esta canción. Felicidades a los dos. Que seáis muy felices- dijo Edward, y con ello se bajo del escenario para dar su enhorabuena a la pareja. Mis lagrimas no paraban de correr por mi cara, solo daba gracias de que tenia a Tony todavía entre mis brazos y mi cara no era muy visible en ese momento.

-Señoras y señores, que comience la fiesta- anuncio el DJ mientras la música inundaba todo el espacio ahora y los invitados empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¡Edward!- chillo Tony aun en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo te lo estas pasando campeón?- le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo con una mano.

-Muy bien. Edward, ¿tu me vas a enseñar a tocar el piano como tu?-.

-¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano?-.

-Si, porque me gusta y a mi mami también, la hace llorar porque le gusta mucho- este niño quería humillarme sin saberlo. Edward me dedico una mirada que intente esquivar antes de caer en ella.

-¿Y que hacíais ahora?-.

-Mi mami baila conmigo-.

-¿Tu mami baila?-.

-Muy gracioso Cullen- le dije mientras todavía le sostenía en mis brazos a Tony.

-Hacia mucho que no escuchaba es- dijo mirándome y creando en mis mejillas un leve sonrojo. -¿Bailaste ya con tu tita Li?-.

-No, aun no-.

-Pues hasta que no bailes esos zapatos seguirán en tus pies. Si me prestas a tu mami un momento, bailas con tita Li y subimos corriendo-.

-Mami, corre, bájame- dijo moviéndose. Nada mas tocar el suelo fue directo a Alice, que se separo de un señor con el que estaba bailando, no muy animadamente precisamente, y le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Puedo?- me devolvió a la realidad Edward preguntándome antes de cogerme por la cintura. Pase mis brazos sobre su cuello como la última vez que bailamos. Era un manera de estar tan natural, que dolía solo pensarlo.

-¿Ha sido una boda preciosa verdad?- dije para romper el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros, aunque fuese el silencio mas precioso del mundo.

-Desde luego. Hay amor. ¿Reconociste la canción verdad?-.

-Claro. Era nuestra canción. ¿Por qué la tocaste Edward?-.

-No se en que circunstancias se han escrito las canciones mas románticas del mundo, pero se como se compuso esa, y se que mas amor por mi parte no podía tener. Creo que en una boda como esta, era lo ideal. Si te molesto…-.

-No, me ha encantado oírla-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si, me he dado cuenta de que la extrañaba-.

-¿Por qué nos hacemos esto Bella?-.

-Tengo miedo Edward-.

-No volverá a pasar Bella. te lo juro-.

-Todos hemos cambiado. La situación, nuestras vidas no son las mismas-.

-Puede ser mejor Bella-.

-O puede terminar de hundirnos-.

-No puedes pensar así siempre-.

-Así es como soy Edward. Es lo que te digo. Ahora los dos somos diferentes. He estado 4 años sin ti, viviendo con lo que tu dejaste de mi. No puedes pretender que todo se olvide de un plumazo y volvamos como antes, porque por mucho que me pese, es imposible-.

-Lo se, solo quiero intentarlo, se que esta vez saldrá bien Bella-.

-Esta Tony, no puedo arriesgarme a nada, necesito andar sobre seguro esta vez-.

-Quiero ser el padre de Tony, quiero ser la persona que este a tu lado el resto de nuestras vidas, quiero formar una familia. Quiero hacer lo que por un error ni siquiera pude intentar-. Nuestras voces eran solo susurros en el oído del otro. Mi piel esta de gallina desde el primer momento, pero escuchar esas cosas en esa situación era realmente bonito. –Bella, yo te sigo amando. ¿Hay algo en ti que haya cambiado?-.

-¿Respecto a que?-.

-A lo nuestro, a lo que sentías antes de que la cagase-.

-Solo has existido tú-.

-Me gustaría decirte que me alegro, pero se que es por lo que te hice-.

-No Edward, yo te lo dije, solo tu. No hiciste nada, solo existir-. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de mi realidad, siempre fue Edward, y siempre será el. Da igual lo que haga, como lo haga y cuando lo haga. Edward fue capaz de instalarse en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y nadie jamás volvería ha hacerlo, porque ese lugar estaba ocupado, y nunca fue deshabitado. Me pego mas a el, y yo estreche mis brazos para sentirlo mas cerca de mi si fuese posible. –Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo, para poder asimilar todo… Es demasiado para mi-.

-Gracias Bella- dijo dándome un leve beso en el cuello. Hacía tanto que soñaba con volver a sentir algo parecido a esto, que cuando lo vivía de verdad, parecía que aun seguía soñando, y que en ese momento mi despertador sonaría con la música que mas odiaría para el resto de mis días.

-Mami- me despegue de Edward con gran dificultad para bajar mi mirada y ver lo que tiraba de mi vestido. -Mami tengo sueño- me dijo mientras se frotaba sus ojitos y bostezaba.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?- dije mientras me afirmaba con un gesto de cabeza la pregunta. –Despídete de los titos y los yayos y subimos para acostarte-. Dio media vuelta mientras como veía como se despedía de cada uno con un beso y un abrazo. Me gire para quedar cara a cara de nuevo con Edward. –Yo… Yo bajo ahora ay si quieres seguimos hablando-.

-Estaré por aquí… Solo búscame-.

-Ya esta mami. Buenas noches Edward- dijo mientras estiraba sus bracitos para que Edward se agachase y le rodeo el cuello con ellos para darle un beso en la mejilla que Edward recibió con la sonrisa más tierna que jamás vi en la vida.

-Buenas noches campeón. Descansa. Nos vemos mañana-.

Subí con el en brazos y antes de entrar a la habitación ya estaba dormido. Le cambie intentando no despertarle, pero tenia un sueño muy pesado, así que esa tarea no fue especialmente difícil. Le acosté dejando la puerta cerrada, esa noche compartíamos cuarto y no quería que nada le despertase.

La noche fue increíble. Si me ponía a pensar, seguramente jamás baile tanto en mi vida, ni con tanta gente. Solo me faltaba volver a pasar por los brazos de Edward, pero estos solían estar ocupados por las jóvenes solteras de la fiesta. Se disculpaba con un mirada que lo decía todo: "yo no quiero esto", así que no le culpaba, era mas educado de lo que se podía desear. A las 5 de la mañana me disculpe y me retire. Por esa noche había cumplido. Entre a la habitación comprobando que Tony seguía tan y como le deje. Me desmaquille y despeine y me quite el vestido dejándolo en un silla para que no se arrugase mas de lo que estaba. Era un vestido precioso y aunque no me lo iba a poner en ninguna otra ocasión, quería conservarlo. Me arrodille al borde de la cama para observar mejor la carita de mi hijo, era tan, pero tan parecido a Edward… en todo. Su pelo parecía una copia exacta del padre en miniatura, si abría sus ojos las dos esmeraldas de Edward me volvían a mirar, si…

-Es precioso- si hablaba parecía la de Edward pero con 25 años menos. pero si hablaba Edward, sabia distinguirlo perfectamente.

-Se parece a ti-.

-Es igual que yo cuando tenía su edad- dijo sentándose a mi lado y mirándole la cara. –Cuéntame algo de el por favor. Quiero saberlo todo sobre el tiempo que no estuve: tu embarazo, como… como te enteraste. Todo por favor-.

-Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo-.

-No lo tengo, te lo pido como un favor-.

-Yo creo que si lo tienes. Es una historia larga…-.

-Llevo esperándola mucho tiempo. Extiéndete lo que quieras- dijo pasándole una mano por la mejilla a Tony.

-Me entere cinco días después de que te fueras. Cuando estuviste desaparecido, vomitaba, tenia nauseas, mareos… pero pensaba que era por los nervios, por la angustia, luego me puse a pensar y… Estudia enfermería y se que esos síntomas no se asociaban con la tristeza que tenia ni nada de eso. Me dio pánico decírselo a mis padres… A todo el mundo en general, pero todos me dieron su total apoyo, sin condiciones. No quise decírtelo, pensaba que si te desentendías de mi, querías lo mismo para Tony. Supongo, ahora, que no es así. Tuve un momento de cierto peligro, no me preocupaba casi de mi así que el bebe, indirectamente también era desatendido, quería tenerlo, pero no pensaba nada mas en que me dolía no tenerte. Tus padres le quisieron, aunque les dolía no poder decírtelo, tenerle cerca es como tenerte cerca de ti, sois iguales. Emmet no se separo de una cámara durante todo el embarazo, así que por alguna parte habrá cosas grabadas, pero no te prometo que sean muy agradables de ver. El parto fue bien, quiero decir, Emmet estuvo a mi lado y necesito mas ayuda de los médicos que yo, desde ahí dejo su cámara y nadie volvió a saber de ella. Supe enseguida que le llamaría como tu. No Edward, porque era algo demasiado directo, pero sabes que siempre me gusto Anthony. Al principio solo era el nombre, pero luego se fue convirtiendo en un fotocopia tuya en todo, hasta e el carácter, y eso que ni siquiera te conocía. Todos le adoran, tiene una facilidad inmensa para hacerse querer. Es extremadamente cariñoso, y junto a mi familia y amigos lo único que me hizo seguir adelante. Estudie mientras el embarazo, y me gradué 4 meses después del parto. Ha tenido todo lo que ha necesitado, a lo mejor no somos ricos, pero es feliz. Tiene mas amor del que el se puede imaginar, solo le ha faltado una cosa en la vida y es mi culpa, no sabe lo que es un padre ni nada que se le parezca. Supongo que es esa parte soy yo la que te debe una disculpa-.

En todo el relato no quite ojo de la cara de Tony. Todas las penas, las caídas y los golpes que pase en la vida, cada uno de ellos, valió la pena por la carita que mis ojos contemplaban ahora. Cogi el valor necesario para girar la cabeza en dirección a ella. Un rio de lágrimas surcaba silenciosamente su cara. Con toda mi valentía lleve mis manos a sus mejillas para limpiarlas. Si algo me dolía en la vida era ver a mi hijo sufrir, pero el sufrimiento de Edward era casi comparable al de Tony. Cogi su cara entre mis manos y le limpie las lagrimas. Solo el contacto con su piel hizo que de nuevo todas aquellas sensaciones que un día creí muertas volvieran a nacer. Mirar sus ojos y que esos me mirasen justo como lo estaban haciendo, me hacían sentir como si volviese a tener 19 años y las sensaciones volviesen a aparecer de una en una sin quererlo ni pensarlo.

-No te puedo prometer algo que no se si seré capaz Edward. Quiero, te juro que quiero que todo vuelva a estar como antes, pero no se si seré capaz de hacerlo-. Giro su cara para darme un beso en la palma de mi mano, gesto que respondí continuando acariciándole la cara. –Eres todo lo que siempre he querido Edward, pero las cosas cambian, y para conseguir el objetivo el camino no tiene que ser el mas sencillo-.

-Ojala lo fuese-.

-Ya estamos desviados- dije mientras a los dos se nos escapaba un pequeña sonrisa. –Pero llegaremos, nos merecemos ser felices-.

-Juntos- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi. Nos separaba una pequeña capa de aire, tan fácil de romper que con un suspiro de haría añicos.

-Si-.

-No se como empezar de cero contigo Bella. No se como decirte lo que siento como si fuese la primera vez que te tengo delante-.

-¿Es extraño verdad?-.

-Me cuestas mas hablarte ahora que hace 7 años-.

-Somos idiotas-.

-No, yo soy idiota. Tu actúas de un modo normal, yo no. No es normal hacer daño a lo que mas se quiere en el mundo-.

-Tampoco es normal escaparse de lo que mas se desea-.

-Lo que deseas te pudo herir-.

-Lo que me hirió pudo cambiar-.

-No te separes esta noche de mi Bella-.

-¿No estarás hablando de…?-.

-Solo quiero estar contigo como nuestra primera noche. ¿Te acuerdas?-.

-Como si me lo estuvieras pidiendo por primera vez-.

-Solo tu, yo y nuestro hijo- y por primera vez, no me molesto esa frase. Me llevo junto a la pared, y apoyando el su espalda en la pared, y la mía en su pecho nos quedamos mirando a Tony mientras juntábamos nuestras manos.

En algún momento de la noche me quede dormida, pero sabia que al dia siguiente nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	21. Inicios

**Capitulo 21**

Me desperté notando como alguien me besuqueaba toda la cara. Note, aun con los ojos cerrados que en la habitación no había mucha luz. Tenía un dolor de cuello impresionante… Anoche. Pero el sitio donde me encontraba no era duro, ni tan calentito como el cuerpo de Edward, y mucho menos estaba sentada ahora… Y yo no tenía perro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme la carita de Tony encima de la mía, que mas que besarme me baboseaba, pero me encantaba despertar de esa manera.

-¡Hola mami! Tardaste mucho en despertar, llevo mucho rato así-.

-Buenos días mi príncipe- dije cogiendole su carita para darle un beso. -¿Cómo has dormido?-.

-Muy bien. Alguien dejo una carta para ti mami-.

-¿Una carta?-.

-Si estaba en la mesilla, pero como ponía tu nombre no abrí-. Me incorpore para coger la cartita de la mesilla, al cogerla vi la hora, pero no reaccione hasta que estuve otra vez tumbada.

-¿¡Las 2 de la tarde!-.

-Si mami y yo ya tengo hambre-.

-Leo esto bajamos. Además hay que ir a despedir a tu tita Li y tito Jazz que se van de viaje-.

-¿Pero vendrán para navidad?-.

-Claro mi amor- "Alice perdiéndose una ocasión para ir de compras y regalar", no me lo imaginaba ni en mis mejores sueños. Vi mi nombre escrito en el papel y reconocí aquella letra como si fuese ayer la ultima vez que la vi.

_Bella, gracias por dejarme pasar la mejor noche en muchos años. No se me olvidara ni una de las palabras que me juraste ayer. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. Te acosté en la cama porque no parecía una posición muy cómoda en la que te encontrabas. Tony y tu me habéis regalado la mejor vista del mundo que jamás haya visto. Nos vemos._

_Te sigue amando._

_Edward._

Una sonrisa tonta se apodero de mi cara, gesto que no paso desapercibido para un curioso niño de casi 4 años que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué te ríes mami?-.

-Nada amor, solo me hizo ilusión la carta. Venga, vístete y bajamos-. Me vestí repitiendo en mi mente todo el rato las palabras de la carta, la cual guarde en el bolsillo de mis pantalones nada mas ponérmelos, solo faltaba que alguien la leyese. Bajamos al salón para encontrarnos todo el jaleo que supone que Alice se vaya de viaje a un sitio desconocido. No sabía porque no me había despertado antes con semejantes voces. Aquello era un caos: Esme estaba detrás de Alice intentando cogerla para calmarla, pero este solo sabia dar voces a todos los hombres de la sala, los cuales corrían literalmente nada mas terminar la orden. La única que se libraba era Rosalie, que estaba sentada divirtiéndose bastante con la situación. Mire como Edward salía de la cocina con una caja y me dedicaba una sonrisa que no arde en responderle de manera tímida. Atraje a mi hijo hacia mí, sabia que la bronca siempre seria mas leve estando Tony cerca.

-Buenos días- salude intentando llegar la mismo sofá que Rose sin ser atropellada por nadie.

-Bueno días Bella. Hola precioso- saludo Rose dando a Tony y un gran beso en la mejilla y sentándolo en sus rodillas y a mi un leve abrazo.

-¿Qué tal va todo?-.

-Es divertido, siempre que no te toque vivirlo. Llevan así 40 minutos-.

-¡Bella!- mi presencia ya no era un secreto porque Alice se encargo de gritarlo a los 4 vientos. -¿Dónde estas? Necesito tu ayuda, y la tuya Rose… ¡Mi amor!- dijo cogiendo a Tony, -te voy ha extrañar hasta que vuelva. ¿Me lo puedo llevar Bella?-.

-¿Estas hablando en serio Alice? ¡Es tu luna de miel! Reacciona- le dije. –Tony cariño, tu tita Li esta loca, así que no le hagas mucho caso-.

-¿Tita Li estas bien?-.

-Claro que si cariño, es solo tu madre, que no le sienta bien el no desayunar. ¿Vienes tu ha ayudarme?-.

-¡Si!- y ambos se fueron hacia la planta de arriba, cosa que hizo que de repente, toda la habitación se sumiese en una sensación de calma.

-¿Por qué no bajaste antes? Si llego a saber que la solución era Tony te bajo de las orejas hace media hora- dijo Emmet sentándose de golpe en el sofá, donde antes 3 personas ocupábamos el lugar que ocupaba el solo.

-Estaba durmiendo. Ten un hijo y Alice no te despertara de manera cruel como estoy segura de que ha hecho-.

-No déjalo para mas adelante, gracias- contesto Rose adelantándose a Emmet.

-Jasper, no vuelvas a ocultarle el paradero de ningún sitio- le amenazo Jake con el dedo.

-No nos van a dejar empaquetar tantas maletas- dijo Jasper, y probablemente fuese cierto. Se llevaban 5 maletas para 25 días. Era la única que sabia su destino, Hawai, no muy lejos para no perder mucho tiempo de viaje y lo suficientemente paradisíaco y calido para disfrutar de su amor. –Se lleva ropa por si hace frió, si hace calor, por si hay huracanes. ¿Quién hace previsión por su hay huracanes?-.

-¿De verdad que mi prima llega hasta esos extremos?-pregunto Edward. –Jajajjajajjajajajajajjajaja- y fue tan inevitable no seguirle, que toda la sala terminamos en carcajadas. Solo Alice podía ser tan extremista.

-Me voy, me voy, me voy- dijo Alice bajando las escaleras con Tony siguiéndole los pasos. –Ya no busco más-.

-Tanto trabajo para nada-dijo Emmet.

-Os cuidáis mucho, me echáis mucho de menos, ¿si? Y ya os llamare para que sepáis el sitio. Nos vemos en navidades- dijo abrazando y besando a cada uno de nosotros. Cuando se separo de Rose y de mi se quedo quieta. –Cuando vuelva aquí el 21 salimos a por los regalos-.

-¡No! Jasper mantenla en… Déjala allí hasta el 21 por favor- suplique-.

-¿¡Tu sabes a donde voy! Bella dímelo-.

-No te lo pienso decir, y corre, que pierdes el avión-.

-No me puedes hacer esto Bella-.

-Adiós Alice-.

-¡Ah! Adiós a todos- dijo cogiendo dos de las maletas mientras Jasper cogia las otras dos y volvía a por la que sobraba. Solo se escucho un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el motor del coche dejo de oírse.

-¡Por fin! Buenos Bella ya se fueron, dinos a donde la lleva- me pregunto Emmet.

-¿De verdad creéis que os lo voy a decir? Ja-.

-¿¡Que? Venga Bella, dínoslo- me dijo Rose acercándose.

-No se lo voy a decir, a nadie. Venga Tony, vamos a comer-.

-No, no, Bella. Suéltalo venga- todos me siguieron hasta la cocina, juraría que Carlisle y Esme también intentando sonsacarme el destino. Pero esta vez no metería la pata si no quería que Jasper me cortase la cabeza.

-Mami quiero patatas- me dijo Tony sentándose en la barra de la cocina mientras yo abría la nevera para sacar la comida.

-Amor no hay patatas echas, y no voy a cocinarlas ahora-.

-Iros los dos a sentar anda, ya hago yo la comida- dijo Edward quitándome el delantal y cogiendo las patatas.

-¡Gracias Edward!-grito Tony saltando del taburete y corriendo al salón, para, seguramente, jugar a algún tipo de juego no apto para niños de 3 años con Emmet.

-Edward, no hace falta que cocines tu, yo pued…-.

-Como se que no te podré convencer, cocinaremos los dos. ¿Mejor así?-. no sabia si era mejor o no la verdad, pero el simple echo de pensar que estaría a su lado, como mínimo, la próxima media hora, lo haca ver un plan bastante atractivo.

-De acuerdo-.

-¿Y que pensabas hacer?-.

-No se, algo sencillo, no me apetece cocinar- mentira, pero sabia que estar tanto tiempo a su lado tendría consecuencias.

-Pero si tu amabas cocinas-.

-Ya, pero ya sabes, el cansancio y esas cosas…- que manera tan mala de mentir.

-Vale. Entonces ¿que te pare si empezamos a freír las patatas y hacemos huevos fritos y listos?-.

-Me parece bien-. Saque las patatas y los huevos. A el le pase los huevos para que los fuese chascando y yo pele y corte las patatas. El tiempo se hizo eterno. No hablábamos, solo sabia que a veces su mirada se desviaba hacia mi porque la mia estaba pegada a su cara.

-¿Viste la nota que te deje?-.

-Si, me aviso Tony cuando me levante-.

-¿Tony sabe lee…?-.

-Tony sabe leer cosas sencillas, como mi nombre, si, pero no la leyó porque ponía mi nombre y le pareció de mala educación, además de que tampoco hubiese podido pasar de la primera línea en menos de una hora. No te preocupes. Y gracias, era preciosa-.

-Bella- me dijo mientras dejaba un momento de freír huevo y se giraba para mirarme-¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche? ¿O mañana? ¿O cuando sea?-.

-Edward, sabes que…-.

-Solo es una salida, una cena, lo que quieras, pero quiero tiempo contigo, solo contigo-. No podía ser tan malo ¿no?

-Esta bien, una salida. Sorpréndeme-.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?- dijo mientras ponía esa sonrisa que hace tiempo solo me pertenecía a mi, pero que a día de hoy, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto.

-¡No! No se lo que digo… Una salida, normal. Si es barata mucho mejor-.

-Gracias Bella. ¿Te parece bien mañana?-.

-Deja que le pregunte a tus padres si pueden…-.

-Mis padres pueden quedarse con Tony. Ya se lo pregunte-.

-¿Vas ha dejar que termine alguna fras…?-.

-Te conozco demasiado bien Bella. Recuerda que hace algún tiempo no nos hacia falta ni hablar par saber lo que queríamos-.

-Si, hace algún tiempo- dije volviendo a mi labor ese mediodía, pelar y cortar patatas.

-Un tiempo que volverá- dijo tan bajito que estaba convencida de que no lo dijo con intención de que lo oyese, pero lo hice, y me gusto tanto que no pude evitar una sonrisa.

Fue una comida rápida, sin más alteraciones que las continuas bromas de Emmet y las risas de Tony que alegraban a todo ser vivo sentado en la misma mesa. Nos fuimos a nuestra casa por la tarde, con los nervios de saber que la próxima vez que volviese a la casa de los Cullen seria para una cita con Edward, ese con el que prometí no volver a involucrarme jamás, pero tan difícil…

Tony no tardo en dormirse. Habían sido unos días largos y agitados, y aunque no lo pareciese, las pilas tenían su límite, y las suyas se habían agotado hace un rato. Me tumbe en mi cama, y como supuse, el sueño no apareció hasta altas horas, cuando mi cabeza ya no tenia mas suposiciones que inventar para el día siguiente. ¿Qué haría? ¿De que hablaríamos? ¿Cómo nos comportaríamos? Preguntas que tenían que esperar su respuesta hasta el día siguiente.

Como el día anterior fue Tony el que tuvo que hacer las funciones de despertador, pero con diferencia, de una manera mil veces más agradable. Un desayuno sencillo y una mañana de dibujos animados fue en lo que consistió nuestra mañana. Antes de que me diese cuenta, ya habíamos comido y estábamos preparando sus cosas para que se quedase el día en casa de Carlisle y Esme. En cuanto a mi no tarde en vestirme y prepararme. Dije que no quería anda excesivo asíque me vestí para encontrarme con esa situación, aunque conociendo lo que conocía a Edward, sencillo no era su estilo, pero me daba igual. En cuanto a mis nervios, por mas que los quería controlar de cara a Tony se respiraba a mi alrededor una aura de ansias y nervios que le contagiaban, y no lo podía culpar.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y como siempre Tony fue recibido entre abrazos y besos por parte de abuelos, pero para variar un poco el ritual apareció Edward y le cargo dándole un abrazo, el cual Tony correspondió con la misma efusividad, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se estrujase de pura ternura, y algo de culpabilidad.

-Tony vengo a por ti mañana. Pórtate bien con los yayos, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Si mami, ¿A dónde vas?-.

-Voy… Voy a cenar-.

-Edward, ¿tu te vas a quedar conmigo?-.

-Veras… Yo voy a cenar con tu mami-.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, bueno divertiros. Y cuídala bien, que yo soy el hombre de la casa y ya no voy a estar con ella-.

-Te lo prometo campeón- le contesto intentando guardarse una sonora carcajada. Aunque las caras mas adorables eran las de Esme y Carlisle viendo como interactuaban padre e hijo. -¿Nos vamos?-.

-Claro. Un beso príncipe. Te quiero-.

-Adiós mami. Te quiero- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo. Me incorpore y salí por la puerta con un Edward pisándome los talones. Antes de poder pestañear ya estaba al lado de su coche abriendo la puerta de copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte cuando me abroche el cinturón.

-¿Después de tantos años no me conoces? No te lo pienso decir Bella-.

-Vamos Edward. Esto es diferente-.

-Nop. Y ahora déjame ponerte esto- dijo sacando una venda negra de su bolsillo y acercándola a mi cara.

-¡Quita eso! ¿Qué haces?-.

-No te pienso decir a donde vamos ni te voy a dejar que lo veas hasta que lleguemos-dijo atándomela por detrás de i cabeza.

-¿Y no basta con que cierre los ojos?-.

-No me creo que tus ansias aguantes por voluntad propia tus ojos cerrados. Yo si te conozco-. Note como ponía el coche en marcha. Asíque decidí iniciar conversación para que por lo menos no me aburriese, ya que ni me podía distraer con el paisaje.

-Por lo menos se que no vamos a ningún sitio demasiado… fino-.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho eso?-.

-El como vas vestido. No es precisamente para ir a ningún sitio donde el cubierto baje de los 100 dólares-. Edward llevaba un sencillo jersey y unos vaqueros acompañado de unas deportivas. Como pude deducir, nada con lo que dejasen pasar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. –Es la primera vez que creo que no desentono contigo.-

-Nunca lo hiciste Bella. Eras mi mitad, aunque te cueste creerlo- dijo en un tono mucho más serio.

-Hmm… ¿Esta muy lejos?- intente desviar la conversación a temas donde el pasado no estuviese presente, para que por lo menos la tensión esperase a entrar en acción un poco mas tarde.

-No mucho, en media hora llegamos- dijo, y pude notar como su tono de voz volvía a ser ese de alegría y esperanza.

-¿Por qué no hemos ido andando dando una vuelta Edward? Odio no ver-.

-Es una sorpresa Bella. Además de que quiero que veas de repente donde vamos a cenar, no quiero que lo intuyas-.

-Prométeme que la próxima vez no me vendaras los ojos-.

-¿Habrá próxima vez?-.

-Umm… Dejemos el tema-. A partir de ahí el silencio se apodero del coche, pero no era como antes, como hace años, el silencio se comía todo el ambiente y era demasiado incomodo. Probablemente el trayecto fue mucho mas corto de lo que yo sentí, pero termino y note como una mano cogia la mía. Por puro instinto la apreté, como sintiendo que con ese leve toque todo volvía a estar en su sitio, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era así.

-Ya llegamos Bella-.

-¿Me puedo quitar esta cosa ya?-pregunte llevando mi mano para tirarla al suelo y pisotearla.

-¡No! Todavía nos queda un pequeño paseo-.

-Me voy a comer el suelo como tenga que andar con esto en los ojos-.

-No te vas a caer porque yo te voy a ir sujetando, ¿más tranquila?-.

-Vamos-. Me quede en mi sitio hasta que note como la puerta de mi lado y una mano cogia la mía para ayudar a levantarme.

Me imagine el paseo mucho más complicado de lo que realmente fue. Edward no quito las manos de mi cintura, y aunque el toque me ponía mucho más alterada de lo que ya estaba, no me queje ni una sola vez. Sus indicaciones de "levanta el pie" ayudaban también, aunque tampoco evito que una vez terminase de rodillas en el suelo. Intente memorizar el camino, intentar descifrar olores, el tacto del suelo, pero nada ayudo a saber donde nos encontrábamos.

-Hemos llegado-.

-Quítame esto Edward- le dije a la nada porque en ese omento no sabia donde se encontraba Edward, ya que sus manos no estaba en mi cintura.

-Ya voy, ansiosa-. Note como se ponía detrás de mí y deshacía el nudo que ataba la cinta. Cerré los ojos para que la luz no me deslumbrase, pero luego pensé que ya debía de estar anocheciendo, asíque a impresión seria mucho menor. Cuando note que la venda abandonaba mi cara abrí los ojos poco a poco, y de tenerlos casi pegados pase a abrirlos como jamás en mi vida lo había echo.

No me lo podía creer. Llevaba sin pisar este sitio desde hace 4 años atrás. Era nuestro sitio. Ese que estaba escondido entre una gran ciudad y solo nosotros conocíamos y solo nosotros sabíamos disfrutar como se merecía. Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos al recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido allí, recordando cuanta felicidad de vivió entre esas paredes de hojas. En medio había una mesita decorada con velas y en cada plato un trozo de lasaña, mi comida favorita, acompañada por una botella de vino. Algo sencillo, al fin había decidido hacerme caso, y hacerme a la vez inmensamente feliz. Quería decirle algo, decirle que me encantaba, que aquello ni siquiera se acercaba al mejor de mis sueños, o mejor, lanzarme a sus brazos rompiendo la barrera que me había costado alzar 4 años, pero que con tan simple detalle, el había derribado, pero nada en mi respondía, ni mi boca, ni mis brazos, ni mis piernas, y creo que mi cerebro funcionaba a una velocidad menos de la habitual. Hay estaba, paralizada, viendo aquello y llorando como una niña pequeña a la cual le acaban de regalar su mascota favorita, por lo menos.

-Deduzco que te ha gustado- dijo poniéndose delante mía y limpiando con sus pulgares mis lagrimas, un gesto muy típico suyo cuando todavía la vida era perfecta.

-Es… Es…-.

-Me alegro de que te haya dejado sin palabras. Creí, que por una vez, tus deseos debían de ser puestos por delante de los míos, no como hace años. Algo sencillo. Algo…nuestro-.

-Es perfecto Edward- dije lanzándome a sus brazos, gesto que fue correspondo con las mismas ansias. Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y seguí llorando, sin tener un motivo real.

-Deja de llorar tonta. Que además, quiero que pruebes mi lasaña, fría seguro que esta mucho peor-.

-¿La has hecho tu?- dije soltándome de su cuello y limpiándome las lagrimas, acción que el acompaño con sus dedos mientras me reía con una risa leve.

-Por supuesto. ¿Dudas de mis dotes de chef?-.

-Lo deje de hacer hace un tiempo-.

-Venga señorita- dijo acercándose a la silla y apartándola como todo un caballero para que me sentara. Cuando lo hice el se sentó en frene mía y me hizo un gesto de invitación a que la probara mientras servia el vino. Tome mi teneros y mi cuchillo y corte un pedazo que me lleve a la boca.

-Vaya Cullen, mejora con los años el chef que llevas dentro. Esta riquísima-.

-Muchas gracias Swan-.

-Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Lo que quieras-.

-A lo mejor no te apetece hablar de ello, o te incomoda, o…-.

-Bella, pregunta. Tú contestaste a todo lo que pregunte, creo que es mi turno-.

-Solo quiero saber que tal en Londres-.

-¿Eso? Bueno… Te diría que fue una experiencia inolvidable, pero disto mucho de eso, o por lo menos de una agradable. Si, aprendí muchísimo, de los mejores, me gradué y todo eso pero aquello era como mi infierno personal, era como el castigo por lo que hice…-.

-No tienes porque contara…-me paro negando con la cabeza y continuando comiendo.

-Londres es precioso, aunque el clima es bastante malo. Los días de vacaciones aproveche para conocer Europa, estuve en Paris, Dublín, Madrid, Berlín y Roma. Europa es increíble. Pero creo que en el sentido de que ese es mi hogar y como mi hogar no hay nada, me entenderías- dijo alzando la cabeza y mirándome mientras yo le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa y afirmaba con la cabeza. –Estuviste conmigo todos estos años Bella. todo, absolutamente todo lo que hacia era contigo aquí dentro- dijo dándose con el dedo en su cabeza.

-Me hubiese gustado estar contigo. Pero entiéndeme, mi hogar, un sitio al que por fin podía llamar hogar. Aquí estaba y esta todo por lo que daría mi vida Edward. si me hubiese vuelto a ir… luego recapacite, tu eras mi vida, y si tu te ibas yo te seguía, pero… Bueno, eso-.

-Era demasiado impulsivo. Demasiado idiota… Y estaba demasiado borracho. Llevaba así desde aquella noche, creo que no probé una gota de algo que no fuese alcohol. Se que no es excusa, pero es la única explicación que a día de hoy te puedo dar-.

-¿Cómo actuarías hoy Edward?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que si se volviese a dar una situación similar, ¿Cuál seria tu forma de actuar?-.

-Pues no lo se. Solo se que no haría, y eso seria repetir lo del pasado. Si de algo me he dado cuenta, es que aquello fue lo peor que hice en mi vida. Repetirlo no es ni una posibilidad remota-.

-Has cambiado-.

-Solo he madurado. He pasado de ser el chico que pensaba que tenia la vida solucionada con la perfecta novia, dinero, amigos, familia y un trabajo fijo y que hiciese lo que hiciese, esos factores no se moverían de ahí; a ser un hombre que ha tenido que pasar por experiencias que nunca pensó que tendría que pasar por ellas, y que han sido mas dolorosas de lo que nunca se imagino-.

-No puedo decir que me alegre de que hayas sufrido, pero si todo eso ha logrado que seas así, espero que por lo menos, todo se haya terminado-.

-Bueno no todo exactamente-.

-¿Y por que decidiste la especialidad de pediatría?-.

-Bueno, en Londres yo también tenía mi sitio preferido, ¿sabes? Aunque era un poco mas concurrido que este. Era un lugar en medio del campus, entre la universidad y el hospital universitario. Había un árbol enorme, y me colocaba donde daba la sombra. Si alzabas la vista mirabas directamente hacia la zona infantil. Tenia un gran ventanal por donde veías a las familias paseando por los pasillo con los niños. Sabes como son los hospitales, hay mucha tristeza y dolor, pero los momentos felices y esperanzadores superan a casi todo. Y esa gente… Sus sonrisas… Las caras de los niños… Simplemente no me lo plantee, yo quería vivir eso, quería provocar alguna sonrisa remotamente parecidas a aquellas-.

-Vaya, quien te escuchase decir algo parecido hace poco más de 7 años. Me alegro mucho Edward. Y bueno, aparte de estudios y viajes, ¿algún amigo, alguna..?Ya sabes-.

-¿Novia? Jajaja. No Bella, no tuve amigos y mucho menos novias. Alguna o intento, pero sutilmente le hice saber que alguien me esperaba en mi casa-.

-Edward, yo… Sabes, he estado pensando mucho, muchísimo… Me has quitado noches de sueño, ¿sabes? Yo… Yo una vez confié en ti de mi vida en tus manos y mira como terminamos. Me cuesta volver ha abrir mi corazón como antes, sin reservas, todo lo mió tuyo, pero entiendo que un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, y creo que todo el mundo se merece otra oportunidad- baje mi cabeza mirando a mi plato vació como si fuese lo mas interesante de este mundo. Me daba pánico mirarle a los ojos, y desde luego es estos momentos no podía hacer una declaración mas directa, porque no podía, no podía decirle a la cara "Edward quiero volver contigo" porque no estaba segura de nada. Mis manos apretaban el mantel como si fuese el culpable de todas las desgracias que tuve en mi vida, y las lagrimas volvían ha amenazar con salir por segunda vez en la noche. ¿Lo que más nerviosa me ponía? Que Edward no diese ni una mínima señal de que seguía sentado en frente mía.

-Bella… Tu… He… ¿Has querido decir lo que yo creo que has querido decir?-.

-¿Puedes decir tu la frase, por favor?-. Seguía sin escuchar nada. ¿Es que tenia que reflexionar tanto la frase? Levante mi cabeza para ver su expresión, pero la levante completamente cuando vi que no estaba en su silla. Solo me basto girar la cabeza hacia la derecha para verle de pie al lado de mi silla. Me levante sin que a el le diese tiempo de retirarme la silla y me quede e frente suya mirándole a los ojos. Era algo que extrañaba. Podía ser lo mas parecido a la gelatina en estos momentos, pero solo una mirada suya hacia que de repente todo fuese seguro, firme.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad? A pesar de todo lo que te hice pasar, ¿quieres volver a mi lado?-.

-Creo que ambos pagamos con creces todos los errores del pasado- a estas alturas nuestras voces eran puros susurros.

-¿Estas loca, lo sabes?-.

-Bueno, ¿podrás acostumbrarte?-.

-Desde ya mismo si me lo pides-.

-Si lo piensas, si, es una locura- dije sonriendo.

-Entonces tendremos que aprender a vivirla, ¿no?-.

-No hay nada que me apetezca mas- dije pasando mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y acercando nuestras cara mas aun, pero sin que nuestros labio se llegasen a tocar aun.

-En este momento se porque nunca deje de intentarlo. Amor, la palabra es amor. Te amo Bella- dijo terminando la separación de nuestro labios y juntándolos en un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido. Era un beso ansiado, con necesidad del otro, con necesidad de demostrarle al otro que lo que sentíamos solo había aumentado, un beso urgente, lleno de pasión.

Fue ese beso que llevaba esperando 4 años.

**Perdoooooooooooooooooooooooon, perdon, perdon, perdon!Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir nuevo capitulo. Sonara a excusa comun pero es lo que hay, mi portatil decidio romperse, bueno, hablando mejor, el cargador del portatil decidio dejar de funcionar, y claro, el portatil murio por unos dias. Ayer decidio volver a su estado normal asique el portatil esta de vuelta. Como recompensa intentare subir hoy otro capitulo nuevo. he informo que tengo otra historia en la cabeza, asique tengo fic nuevo a la vista.**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus visitas y comentario, de verdad.**

**Xoxo**


	22. Volver a empezar

**Capitulo 22**

-Parece como que volvemos a tener 19 años-.

-Yo tenía 20-.

-Vaya, lo recuerdas-.

-Como si fuese ayer-. Estábamos sentados en el césped, sobre una manta, y mientras el reposaba su espalda en una de las paredes de hojas, la mía lo hacia sobre su torso, mientras nuestras manos se entrelazaban en mi vientre.

-¿Crees que todo volverá a ser como antes? Aunque solo sea la sombra de lo que era…-.

-Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Yo por lo menos, por mi parte, echare lo que me queda. No puedo volver a vivir sin ti, no otra vez-.

-No puede terminar Edward. Ahora no estamos solos-. Note como apretaba su agarre en torno a mi y repartía besos por toda mi cabeza. –Edward-.

-Dime preciosa-.

-Quiero… Edward quiero que Tony tenga un padre. Quiero que seas el padre de Tony-.

-¿Qu…Que? ¿Cómo? Repite eso por favor- dijo quitándose de mi espalda y colocándose de rodillas en frente mía mientras me cogia las manos.

-Yo… creo que la parte egoísta de la historia me la llevo yo. Pensé que Tony era feliz como estaba, tenía una familia, que aunque no comparta sangre, la quiere como si la tuviera. Pero el otro día- en este momentos me volvía a ser imposible sostenerle la mirada por largos ratos y mis lagrimas volvían a caer por mi cara cuales ríos- me pregunto por su padre, quien era, si se parecía a el, y me di cuenta de que estaba harta de esta mentira. Te he visto con el, he visto que le quieres desde el primer momento en que le viste, al principio estaba cegada, pero ahora.., ahora es que me come a culpa por mentiros a los dos. Vuelvo a ser egoísta, pero creo que esta vez soy egoísta para hacer felices a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida-. Edward tenia una sonrisa en su cara que no dejaba sitio para nada mas, solo para las lagrimas, que al igual que las mías, caían por su cara.

-Dime que hablas en serio por favor-.

-No puedo ser mas clara Edward-.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos mientras me daba pequeños besos y sollozaba de pura felicidad. –Juro, que voy a hacer lo necesario para merecer vuestro amor, lo que sea, lo juro-.

-No hace falta que hagas mucho mas Edward. Ahora esta todo bien- le decía mientras acariciaba su cara y el hacia lo mismo con la mía.

-Tengo miedo-.

-¿De que?-.

-De su reacción. No se como se tomara que de repente el tenga un padre. Y mas que ese padre sea yo-.

-Edward, Tony te adora. Ya le has visto: quiere ser medico como Edward, quiere tocar el piano como Edward, y quiere que sea Edward el que le enseñe, quiere ser tan simpático como el doctor nuevo, así que eso no será un problema-.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?-.

-Mañana se lo diremos-.

-¿Cómo "se lo"? ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?-.

-Tu estarás conmigo, porque eres su padre, y si, será mañana-.

-En verdad me parece perfecto. Sabes que Alice nos matara por no haberla esperado para contárselo, ¿no?-.

-Es un riego que tendremos que asumir-.

-Será mejor que recojamos todo esto, empieza a refrescar- dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. –No tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho para merecerte-dijo colocándome un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja mientras me miraba a los ojos. –Te amo mucho Bella-.

-Empezamos a estar de acuerdo en algo- dije juntando nuestros labios. El beso empezó como algo tierno, que simplemente demostraba cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, pasando a caricias demandantes y un juego de besos poco inocentes.

-Espera, espera. No aquí por favor- dijo separándose un poco de mí y dándome un casto beso en la punta de la nariz. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no porque me sintiese rechazada, sino porque l que acaba de pasar no lo vivía desde hace 4 años, y simplemente estaba medio chocada. Estuve inmóvil mientras veía como el recogía todo y lo ponía en un bolsa enorme, en la cual no había reparado hasta ese momento.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- le dije cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y emprendíamos el camino de vuelta al coche.

-No esta bien. Todo esta perfecto-.

El trayecto en coche fue todo lo contrario a la ida, no tensiones, no miedos, no nada. Volvía ese silencio entre nosotros, pero este distaba mucho de ser algo incomodo, era natural, un silencio que lo decía todo, el cual solo era interrumpido por miradas que cruzábamos y algún que otro beso que Edward dejaba en la palma de mi mano para después volverlas a llevar, ambas, a la palanca de cambios.

-Llegamos-.

-¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?- le dije sorprendida.

-Esto… A lo mejor un día Alice y Esme me informaron de muchas cosas, pero no te enfades con ellas-.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo, aunque me pensare dos veces decirles algo serio. ¿Quieres subir?-.

-Quizá no sea lo mejor…-.

-Edward, te lo estoy pidiendo sabiendo las consecuencias, ¿quieres subir?-.

-¿Quieres que suba?-.

-Si no, no te lo pediría-.

-Entonces, espera que aparque bien y subimos-.

No costo mucho encontrar un buen lugar para aparcar, un sábado por la noche, con mas de la mitad de la ciudad de fiesta y el resto de vacaciones, era sencillo encontrar un hueco, sobre todo si la zona era tranquila. Subimos a mi piso y le enseñe un poco por encima la casa.

-No es una mansión, pero estamos bien aquí-.

-Es acogedora, se nota que sois felices. Una casa dice mucho de la gente que la habita-.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-.

-Un café estaría bien, gracias-.

-Siéntate en el salón. En 5 minutos esta listo-. Prepare dos cafés mientras dejaba que mi mente vagase por todo lo ocurrido aquella noche ¿Había hecho bien? Claro que si, era feliz, y hasta ahora ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado me había echo llegar a tal extremo. Prepare las dos tazas, y aunque mis ansias por verle eran inmensas, cosas de adolescentes ya crecidos pensé, sabía que mis pies no tardarían en enredarse, así que con todo el cuidado y la prisa que podía llegue al salón. Le vi sentado en el suelo, al lado de donde guarda todos nuestros álbumes de fotos. Deje las tazas de café en el suelo y me senté junto a el.

-¿Sabes que el otro día, entre en la salita de la casa, esa donde siempre celebrábamos la navidad, y me di cuenta de que estaba decorada con fotos de Tony? Hasta ese momento pensaba que eran las mías, ni me había fijado. Entro muy poco a ese sitio, me trae… Demasiados recuerdos-.

-A mi también, y aun así siempre ha sido mi rincón favorito de la casa. Tony siempre ha sido idéntico a ti, en casi todo, hasta el carácter el similar al tuyo. Cosa de genes supongo-.

-¿Sabes? Creo que has conseguido que logre amar a mi segundo nombre-.

-Detestabas Anthony-.

-Bueno, ahora me gusta, y mucho a decir verdad. Gracias por llamarla así-.

-Sabes que a mí siempre me gusto. Jamás baraje otro para el. Bueno si, pensé en llamarle Edward, pero solo pensarlo… No, Anthony le quedaba perfecto-.

-¿Cuándo nació?-.

-Su cumpleaños es el 16 de marzo-.

-Nos separan dos meses entonces. El mio es el 16 de…-.

-Mayo. 16 de mayo-.

-Vaya…-. Me di cuenta de que estaba dando marcha atrás en la historia. Había empezado por el final de uno de os álbumes, y ahora estaba casi por el principio, el cual recogía fotos de mi embarazo.

-Ya te dije que no es muy agradable ver esas fotos. Mi cara… Bueno, yo entera amargaba bastante la existencia a mi alrededor, hasta que Carlisle me hizo ver las cosas… me abandone completamente. Pero no te saltes paginas, ve un poco mas adelante y veras un Bella con una barriga enorme y una sonrisa gigante, creo que algún día quitare estas fotos horrorosas, por lo menos antes de que Tony las vea-.

-Esta es mi Bella- dijo señalando una foto donde debía de estar de unos 7 meses y sonría mientras veía como Emmet y Jake intentaban hacernos adivinar una de las películas con uno de esos juego s de mímica.

-Esta enorme-.

-Estabas preciosa-.

-Toma el café que se enfría-.

-¿Sabes una de las cosas que mas feliz me hace de todo esto? Que las navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina, y van a ser las primeras en 4 años que las voy a pasar en familia, con mi familia entera. Quiero que me digas que le gusta a Tony, le pienso comprar media juguete…-.

-Para el carro. Te lo suplico, cada cumpleaños es una odisea para meter juguetes en esta casa que luego no duran ni 2 semanas…-.

-No me puedes pedir que me controle Bella. 3 años sin regalarle nada…-.

-¿No te voy a poder convencer verdad?-.

-Nop-.

-Haz lo que quieras Cullen. Lo tuyo viene de familia-.

-No te enfades preciosa- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, -tu también recibirás lo tuyo-.

-Con moderación Cullen, sabes que te lo tiro a la cara como te excedas-.

-Jajajajajaja. Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde, creo que es hora de irme-.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-A mi casa, bueno, a la de mis padres-.

-¿Hasta cuando te vas a quedar allí?-.

-Me mudo en breves, en cuanto encuentre un apartamento. Ya estoy buscándolo-. Se levanto, y como siempre me tendió una mano para que yo también me levántese. Le abrace por la cintura tan fuerte como si no hubiese un mañana, gesto que el correspondió.

-No quiero que este día se acabe. Nunca- le dije pegada a su pecho.

-Ni yo amor, ni yo-.

-No tiene porque terminar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Que no tiene porque terminar aquí- dije levantando mi cabeza para mirar a sus ojos.

-Es pronto Bella, no quiero ir deprisa, no quiero…-.

-Hemos esperado 4 años Edward, es de todo menos pronto. Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez-.

-Estoy más nervioso que si lo fuera-.

-No tenemos porque hacer nada. Simplemente quédate conmigo-.

-Quiero hacerlo Bella, créeme que quiero… Me da miedo hacer algo mal, no tratarte como te mereces. Quiero demostrarte que te quiero, pero…-.

-¿Crees que no estoy asustada? Llevo 4 años sin ti Edward, solo quiero que volvamos a ser uno-.

-Eres perfecta, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo y juntaba sus labios con los míos. Le cogi por las solapas de la camisa y le fui guiando a través de la casa hacia mi habitación, era de suponer que ir con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas no seria precisamente un camino donde yo pudiese salir ilesa, pero llegue viva y sin lesiones importantes. Note como Edward no soltaba las manos ni de mi cara ni de mi cintura, así que supuse que la puerta la cerró con el pie. Lleve mis manos hasta el final de su camisa para sacársela por la cabeza a toda velocidad, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saborear sus labios, y no seria aquello lo que me privase de seguir haciéndolo, mientras el me iba desabotonando cada uno de los botones de mi camisa y me la quitaba acariciando mis hombros y besando cada parte de mi que quedaba expuesta. Pase mis manos por cada parte de su torso, memorizando. Desde luego los años le habían sentado mas que bien, estaba mas formado, mas hombre. Lleve mis manos al botón de sus vaqueros y lo desabroche lentamente, no había prisa, era nuestros momentos, y quería que fuese interminable. Se los baje hasta donde llegaban mis brazos para ver como el terminaba de quitárselos con los pies. Fuimos andando hasta la cama para tumbarme sobre ella y ver como el se posicionaba encima mía y me quitaba lentamente mis zapatos y mis pantalones, para quedarnos ambos en ropa interior, el sobre mi. Nos dedicamos nuestros tiempo a reconocernos, a volver a sentirnos como en casa, porque eso era para mi Edward, mi casa, mi verdadero hogar. Aquello besos y aquellas apasionadas caricias no eran mas que una bienvenida después de 4 años de ausencia. Note como pasaba una mano por mi espalda y subía hasta el broche de mi sujetador y con un suave movimiento ya tenia el broche quitado. Arquee mi espalda para que me lo quitase sin más dificultad. Me sorprendí de mi misma al notar que no tenia vergüenza, no sentía ni el mas mínimo pudor al mostrarme ante el, solo disfrutaba el momento. Un camino de besos siguió de mi boca hasta el borde de mis braguitas, ya empapadas, pasando por cada uno de mis pechos. Con los dientes cogio el borde de estas y las fue bajando por mis piernas, quedándome totalmente expuesta ante el. No se en que momento su ropa interior hizo compañía a la mía.

-Sigues siendo perfecta. No me voy a perdonar haberme perdido esto estos 4 años- dijo en mi oído.

-Tenemos tiempo para recuperarlo- dije con un hilo de voz, que era lo único que salía de mi garganta en estos momentos, aparte de leves gemidos que salían de mi garganta en forma inconsciente.

-Te voy a llevar al cielo princesa- me dijo mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta mi zona mas intima y empezaba a estimularla de esa manera que me volvía completamente loca y que tanto echaba de menos. Notaba en mi vientre como el ya estaba mas que preparado para lo que se venia, y aun así se preocupaba de darme a mi todo el placer posible. Volví a sentir dentro e mi esa conocida cesación, tan intensa que me hacia olvidarme hasta de mi nombre, y a la vez tan placentera. Gruñí levemente cuando note que estaba tan cerca y Edward sacaba sus dedos de mi, cosa que note que le hacia cierta gracia.

-Muy ansiosa te veo-. Gire mi cabeza para ver que estaba cogiendo un preservativo y se lo colocaba con cierta prisa. Separo tiernamente mis piernas y se coloco en mi centro. Durante unos segundos todo fue silencio, solo interrumpidos por el ruido de nuestras frenéticas respiraciones y nuestras caricias mutuas.

-¿Estas segura?-. Cogi su cara entre mis manos para acercarla tanto a la mía como me era posible.

-Confió en ti Edward. Yo te amo-. Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado mientras el, lentamente, entraba con mi con toda la delicadeza y dulzura del mundo. Al principio fue despacio, como si temiese hacerme daño, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo las embestidas eran más fuertes, y nuestros gemidos mas ruidosos, haciendo que nuestros nombres sonasen en boca del otro entre puros gritos de placer, y que las declaraciones de amor se mezclasen con nuestro sudor. Me cogio las manos entrelazándolas con las suyas y subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Vente conmigo amor. Mírame por favor- me dijo entre susurros de agotamiento y mirándome a los ojos.

-Ed…Edward ya… Ya- era lo mas coherente que podía salir de mi boca e aquellos momentos. Notaba que estaba a punto, que el nudo de mi estomago estaba a punto de desatarse, y con el, el mayor placer que una personas puede dar a otra.

-Si… ¡Bella!-.

-¡Edward!-dijimos a la vez, viniéndonos los dos juntos. El dejo caer suavemente su peso sobre mí, sin salir aun de mi. Nuestros ojos parecían imanes, ninguno podíamos separarlos del otro, el contacto solo era roto cuando nuestros labios se juntaban para sellar la mayor demostración de amor que nos podíamos dar. Salio de mi lentamente y cogio las sabanas que estaban totalmente desordenadas por la cama para taparnos a los dos, mientras el me abrazaba y yo me abrazaba a el.

-Gracias Bella. Gracias por esta oportunidad. Te juro que no te volveré a fallar Bella, te lo juro-.

-Ya lo se-.

-Te debo la vida-.

-No me debes nada Edward-.

-Te amo con todo mi ser Bella. No lo dudes nunca por favor-.

-Nunca lo dude. Pude pensar mil cosas, pero jamás que no me amases-.

-Eres un tesoro Bella. Lo mas preciado que tengo en la vida, junto con Tony-.

-Y ambos tenemos toda una vida para disfrutar del otro-.

-Buenas noches mi amor-.

-Buenas noches Edward. Te quiero-.

Y tras 4 años vagando en la oscuridad, aquella noche Morfeo me abrazo rodeada de mi luz.

**Es un capitulo corto, ya que ayer intente subirlo pero no se que le pasaba a esta cosa que no me dejaba. Corto, pero intenso, asique creo que vale la pena y espero que lo disfruten :) No se si le quedan muchos o pocos capitulos, pero creo que el final de la historia ya esta cogiendo formas asique mucho mucho no le puede quedar. de todas formas, ceo que es una historia preciosa, que no merece que se la alargue con finales astelosos y tipicos ni cosas de esas. Acepto sugerencias de todas formas eh :)**

**Un beso a tods!**


	23. Familia

**Capitulo 23**

Me encantaba verle así, dormido y con una sonrisa en su cara que alegraría cualquier pena. Siempre me gusto despertarme antes que el para poder contemplarle así, aunque el también adoraba verme dormir, era nuestro particular pique hace años. Desde mi posición podía ver cada rasgo de su cara, como la barba de 3 días ya empezaba a poblarle la cara, y probablemente mañana ya no estaría allí, como el entrecejo, que últimamente siempre lo llevaba fruncido, esta liso, y como las comisuras de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba. Podía ver como el pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, y aun así, ser la cabellera mas sexy del planeta. Lo único malo es que el estar dormido me privaba de ver esas dos esmeraldas que me volvían completamente loca. Le miraba y la sonrisa me salía sola. No me arrepentía de nada, si volviese la vista atrás haría todo de nuevo como lo hice, y eso siempre es signo de que vas por el buen camino.

Ya eran las 12 de la mañana, bastante tarde a decir verdad, y Tony ya debía de estar impaciente aunque el mensaje que le mande a Carlisle avisaba de que a lo mejor tardaba un poco mas de lo previsto. Me incorpore un poco y me dedique a besar el entorno de sus labios con suaves besos, como el siempre me dijo que le gustaba despertarse. Me di cuenta de que había conseguido mi propósito cuando su sonrisa dejo ver esa perfecta línea de dientes blancos que componían su dentadura.

-Buenos días dormilón-.

-Bastante buenos si, pero todavía no me despierto- dijo aferrándome mas a su cuerpo con la mano que tenia en mi cintura, la cual no soltó en toda la noche.

-No, ¿eh?-.

-Yo necesito más besos-.

-En cuanto abras los ojos tendrás lo que quieres-. No termine de decir la frase y ya tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. –Vaya, y eras tu el que querías seguir durmiendo-.

-Despierto me esperan mejores cosas que en mis sueños. Buenos días preciosa- dijo dándome un muy, pero que muy buen beso de buenos días.

-Hola-.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Las 12 de la mañana. Debería estar levantada ya-.

-No, tu te quedas aquí conmigo…-.

-Tengo que buscar a Tony, Edward-. me miro, y si era posible, su sonrisa se hizo mas inmensa aun. –Y me quedan por hacer mil cosas: ducharme, desayuno, prepararme, recoger un poco esto…-.

-Para, para, para. Frena. Hacemos una cosa: mientras tu te duchas, yo hago el desayuno, desayunamos, y mientras tu te preparas, yo ordeno un poco la casa y recojo las cosas hasta que vengas y me ducho yo. ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Creo que ni yo lo hubiese pensado mejor-.

-El único problema es mi ropa, que no voy a utilizar la de ayer-.

-Hay ropa de hombre en la última balda del armario-.

-¿Qué? Bella me dijiste que no había…-.

-De Emmet. La ropa es de Emmet cuando se queda a dormir aquí. También hay camisetas del resto: Jasper, Jake, James. Incluso de mi padre y de mi hermano. Nunca te mentiría Edward-.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que… dejémoslo. Perfecto. Anda señorita, a la ducha-. Me levante y cogi mi ropa interior para meterme al baño notando como Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa, que como yo ya empezaba a sospechar, no me incomodaba ni lo mas mínimo, supongo que sentirse observada y deseada 4 años después y tras un embarazo y un parto, era para sentirse bien con una misma. Hubiese deseado que la ducha hubiese durado un poco mas, el agua caliente siempre me sentaba de maravilla, pero era un día demasiado importante como para desaprovecharlo en arrugarse debajo del agua. Me coloque mi ropa interior y me puse mi albornoz para salir directa a la cocina. Ya desde la puerta del baño de mi cuarto se olía el desayuno, y una sonrisa se formo en mi boca notando a que olía, y miles de recuerdos volvieron a mi.

-Tortitas con nata y chocolate y café- dije entrando a la cocina y comprobando que no me equivocaba. Dos platos y dos cafés estaban encima de la barra de la cocina esperando a ser devorados.

-Tienes el olfato fino la señorita-.

-Y los recuerdos a flor de piel. No podré olvidar jamás estos desayunos-.

-No dejare que lo hagas- me dijo dándome un corto beso en labios y sentándose en el taburete que estaba al lado del mió.

-No lo podría hacer, Tony ama las tortitas con nata y chocolate- me miro sorprendido, -son su desayuno preferido. El mismo que la madre. El mismo que el padre-.

-¿Tu le has hecho… Le pones este desayuno?-.

-Solo en ocasiones especiales… O para chantajearle con algo-.

-Pensaba que no podías ser más perfecta, ¿sabes? Me equivocaba-dijo poniéndome una mano en mi pierna y dándole un leve apretón. –Gracias-.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ya lo sabes- dije devolviéndole el apretón en su mano. –Esto mejora con los años, de verdad- dije señalando las tortitas,-¿nueva receta?-.

-Para nada. Supongo que comerlas durante cuatro años en Londres, cocinadas por mi, prácticamente todos los días, hace mejorarlas. Me recordaban a ti, ¿idiota verdad?-.

-Para nada. La pregunta es, ¿Cómo puedes atiborrarte a tortitas y seguir manteniendo ese cuerpo?-.

-¿Genética?-.

-Siempre lo pensé-.

-Jajajjaajajajaja-. Terminamos el desayuno entre risas y besos, recordando viejos momentos que aun permanecían vivos en nuestra memoria, y ambos queríamos resucitar.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- me pregunto cuando cogia las llaves del coche y me ponía la chaqueta para salir rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

-No lo se. Impaciente creo que es la palabra. ¿Tu?-.

-Nervioso es poco. Voy a conocer a mi hijo-.

-Ya le conoces Edward-.

-Me refiero a que mi hijo va a saber quien es su padre. No se como se lo va a tomar-.

-Edward- dije cogiendole la cara entre mis manos y haciendo que me mirase a los ojos. –Todo va a salir bien, lo se. Conoces a Tony, y sabes como te quiere. El te necesita, así que no te va a rechazar. Solo tienes que ser tu mismo, si quieres hablo yo, pero no va a pasar nada-.

-Si me lo dices así te tendré que creer. ¿Y con mis padres? ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Y mi prima? ¿Y los…?-.

-¡Edward! ¡Basta! ¿De verdad crees que no esperaban esto? Todos, absolutamente todos, tienes contigo la misma relación que hace años. ¡Hasta mi madre, Phil y Seth! Solo será una reconciliación mas contigo, ¿vale? ¿Qué no lo quieren entender? Me da igual, me ayudaron como nadie me ayudo jamás, y yo ya se lo agradecí por activa y por pasiva, pero mi mundo vuelve a estar bien, vuelvo a ser la que era antes, soy incluso mas feliz… y es gracias a ti, y no pienso cambiar esto, por nadie, aunque me duela y aunque les duela-.

-No te canses nunca de escuchar que te amo, porque te lo voy a repetir hasta que me quede mudo-.

-Me encanta oírlo, no hay problema-.

-Te amo- dijo dándome un beso, -te amo- dijo mientras me daba otro beso, -te amo Bella. Volved pronto-.

-Hasta ahora. Te quiero- dije saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de mi. El camino de ida hacia casa de los Cullen se me hizo mas corto de lo normal, no se si era porque tenia muchísimas ganas de juntarme con mi pequeño, por que tenia ganas de volver a ver a Edward lo antes posible, o por verles a los dos juntos o porque quería que esto pasase ya. Aunque había sido sincera, sabia que todo saldría bien, lo presentía, así que esperábamos que el presentimiento se cumpliese.

-Hola Esme- la salude mientras entraba en la casa y la saludaba.

-Hola hija-.

-¿Dónde esta Tony? ¿Qué tal se porto? Disculpa por venir tan tarde-.

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. El niño es un cielo. Ha comido de maravilla, durmió mejor y juega como nadie. Tiene a Carlisle muerto en el suelo desde hace media hora, porque logro matar al indio y dice que el indio murió así que no puede levantarse. Y Carlisle esta encantado así que no te preocupes-.

-Pobre. ¿Dónde están?-.

-En la sala de juegos. Tiene su mochila y todo en la sala-.

-Muchas gracias Esme. Ahora bajamos-. Subí las escaleras dirección a la sala de juegos. Desde luego Tony si se tomaba algo en serio lo llevaba hasta el final. Toque la puerta y vi algo bastante cómico. Carlisle estaba tirado en el suelo con un gorro de plumas imitando a un indio, y encima suya tenia a una pequeña figura con un gorro de cowboy, con una pistola apuntándole y un ruidito haciendo "pum, pum, estas muerto" cada 2 segundos.

-Vaquero es hora de irnos-dije haciéndome notar.

-¡Mami!- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos, gesto que recibí abriendo los míos y abrazándole todo lo fuerte que podía.

-¿Cómo estas mi príncipe? ¿Te portaste bien?- dije dándole un beso en el cachete.

-Como un campeón. Buenos días Bella- dijo Carlisle levantándose del suelo y saludándome.

-¡No yayo! ¿Qué estas muerto y no te puedes levantar!-.

-Anda vaquero, deja al yayo que se levante y vamonos que tenemos prisa-. Le baje al suelo para que pudiese coger la mochila y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Gracias, tenia la espalda echa un cuadro ya- me dijo Carlisle mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Tony, despídete de los yayos que nos vamos-. Tony dio el beso y al abrazo de rigor a cada uno de sus abuelos prometiendo por petición que volvería pronto a verles. Nos montamos en el coche de camino a casa y mientras el me contaba las mil batallitas que vivió en casa de sus yayos el día de ayer (tengo que reconocer que Carlisle se esta ganando la categoría de santo a pulso) yo me imaginaba que seria de mi vida en la próxima media hora. Porque al igual que todo podía salir a pedir de boca, cabía la posibilidad de que Tony no quisiese, que le gustase tanto su vida que no quisiera cambiar, y eso incluiría que Edward no entrase en la suya, y por extensión en la mía. Pero no podía ponerme nerviosa ahora, no cuando ya estaba en vista de Tony, y entre Edward y yo la calma, en este caso, la debía de conservar yo. Me costo mas de lo normal meter la llave en la cerradura cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Edward, tal y como había dicho, se había encargado de recoger, o por lo menos adecentar bastante la casa, cosa que agradecía muchísimo.

-Mami, Edward esta sentado en nuestro sofá- dijo mi hijo señalando a Edward, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Y me jugaba un brazo a que segundo antes estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas intentando evitar un posible mareo más que grave.

-Ya… Ya lo se cariño. Anda salúdale-.

-Hola Edward- mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba su mochila encima de la mesa vi como caminaba hacia el y le daba un beso y un abrazo de esos que dejaban a todos enamorados. Respire hondo un par de veces y me prepare mentalmente para lo que venia. Camine hacia donde estaban y me senté esperando que terminasen los saludos y la mini conversación que había iniciado, la cual parecía haber quitado un poco de tensión a Edward.

-Tony amor ven aquí- le dije mientras le sentaba encima de mis rodillas, y le dejaba mirando a Edward- veras, Edward y yo te tenemos que decir algo-.

-Dime mami-.

-Empecemos… Tony te acuerdas que hace poco tu me preguntaste por tu papi, ¿cierto?- pregunta a la cual mi hijo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. – Recuerdas que te dije que estaba lejos y que el no sabia que tu existías y que por eso no estaba con nosotros. También me dijiste que te gustaría tener un papi, ¿verdad?-.

-Si mami, yo quiero un papi como los demás niños de la clase, pero como tu me quieres tanto, me da igual a veces-.

-Claro que te quiero tesoro. Pero mira, te acuerdas que me dijiste que si se lo pedías a Papa Noel a lo mejor te lo traía. Bueno, pues Papa Noel se ha adelantado este año-.

-¿Papa Noel me trajo a papi?-.

-Si corazón. Te acuerdas también que te dije que Edward había estado lejos y que por eso tu no lo habías visto nunca-.

-Si, estaba lejos porque estaba trabajando. Como mi papi-.

-Claro amor. Eso es… Veras, eso es porque Edward es tu papi-. La sala se quedo un minuto en silencio. Yo miraba a Tony, Edward miraba a Tony y Tony no podía quitar sus ojos de Edward. Tenia la cara como esculpida en mármol y cada segundo que pasaba me parecían horas.

-Claro, por eso tengo el mismo pelo que tu y los ojos iguales que los tuyos, ¿verdad?-.

-Exacto campeón-.

-Sabes mami, me gusta Edward-.

-Cariño, Edward solo será tu papi si tu quieres, sabes que tu decides, si quieres seguir como hasta ahora…-.

-¡No! Me gusta mi papi. Yo quiero a mi papi Edward- dijo lanzándose a su cuello, gesto que Edward correspondió de inmediato. Trate de limpiarme las lagrimas que caían por mi cara de la manera mas disimulada posible para que ninguno de los me viera, pero Edward si lo hizo, y con su sonrisa me hizo ver que todo iba perfectamente. -¿Te puedo llamar papi Edward?-.

-Puedes llamarme como más te guste-.

-¿Sabes? Tengo los papis mas guapos del mundo entero. ¿A que es bonita mi mami, papi?-.

-Es la más bonita del mundo campeón-.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero yo tengo que sabes muchas cosas de ti! Porque si tu ahora eres mi papi, tendrás que saber lo que me gusta, mi dibujo favorito, los juguetes que quiero…-. "Cosas de niños" pensé. Aunque desde luego este niño no perdía el tiempo, no.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo para eso. ¿Qué te parece empezar comiendo por ahí hoy?-.

-¡Si! Mami, mami, mami, mami…- me dijo poniendo ese puchero que aprendió de Alice y que funcionaba mejor que cualquier robot en este planeta, acompañado por uno muy similar de Edward.

-Hubiese dicho que si sin necesidad de esos pucheros, señoriítos- dije señalándoles a los dos y viendo como se formaba idénticas sonrisas es sus caras, -pero que sea la ultima vez. Soy humana, y si mis dos chicos favoritos me hacen pucheros made in Alice, no podré soportarlo-.

-¡Siiiii! Mi mami es la mejor- dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso, estando aun en los brazos de Edward.

-Bueno, ¿y a donde quieres ir?- le pregunto Edward.

-Mira, esta es la primera cosa que vas a aprender sobre Tony. "Donde quieres ir a comer" siempre tiene la misma respuesta-.

-¡McDonals! ¿No te gusta McDonals papi? Tiene unos juguetes súper chulos-.

-Los cuales acaban en la basura dos días después. Pero son súper chulos-.

-McDonals entonces. Venga campeón- dijo echándose a Tony como un saco de patatas en su hombro y empezando a caminar por toda la casa. Me levante con una sonrisa en la cara, para coger las llaves del coche y mi bolso.

-¡Venga, que nos vamos!-grite. Aparecieron por el pasillo con risas escandalosas por parte de ambos.

-Gracias- dijo Edward parándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

El viaje al McDonals fue como un chiste. Cada cosa que decía Tony provocaba la risa de Edward y la MIA, y con todo lo que le contestaba Edward, la carcajada era devuelta. Pedimos nuestros menús y nos fuimos a sentar a la zona de juegos.

-Cariño, ¿no vas a jugar a la zona?-.

-Hoy no, bueno, luego, a lo mejor-.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Es la primera que esta aquí mi papi, y teníamos que hablar-.

-Bueno- dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Desde luego, esperaba muchas cosas de aquel momento, pero que prefiriese comer allí sentado con todas sus atracciones favoritas a menos de 5 metros, era un signo de que se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-Empiezo yo, ¿vale?- le dijo levándose una patata frita a la boca.

-Perfecto- le respondió Edward imitando su gesto y mirándome recordando aquel juego de las 20 preguntas que nunca terminamos.

-A ver… ¿Cuál es tu dibujo favorito? El mió es Pikachu, de Pokemon, ¿lo conoces? Me gusta mucho, porque cuando alguien esta en peligro es suelta rayos diciendo Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu y todos los buenos se salvan y los malos…-.

-Tony, si no le dejas hablar no podrá contestar- dije acariciándole el pelo.

-No he visto nunca Pokemon así que algún día tendrás que enseñarme sobre ello. Cuando yo era más o menos como tu me gusta mucho una serie que se llamaba Dragón Ball-.

-Quiero ver la serie-.

-La veremos juntos algún día-.

-¿Y cual es tu comida favorita papi?-.

-Me encantan las hamburguesas. Sobre todo unas que hacen e un restaurante de aquí-.

-¡Igual que yo! Mami, a mi papi le gustan las hamburguesas-.

-Lo se corazón, lo se-.

-Y a ver… ¿Tienes novia?-.

-Pues… Esto…-¿Cómo se le explicaba a un niño de casi 4 años que su mama era la novia de su nuevo papa sin que esto llevase a confusión? Complicado, si. Edward me miro pidiéndome permiso para que fuese el quien le explicase semejante embrollo. –Veras, tu mami y yo fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo, y por eso tú naciste, y ahora, volvemos a ser novios-.

-¿Mi mami es tu novia?-.

-Si amor, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera a ti-.

-Entonces, ¿por que no vive con nosotros? Yo quiero que vivas con nosotros papi, todos mis amigos viven con sus papis en casa, yo también quiero que vivas con nosotros-.

-Cielo, eso hay que hablarlo, no se puede decidir de repente-.

-¿Tu no quieres que el viva con nosotros mami?-.

-Amor, no soy yo quien lo tiene que decidir, es Edward quien tiene que tomar esa decisión-. Aunque no hubiésemos hablado de ello era las que obvio que Edward tenia un lugar en mi casa para vivir, aunque por si acaso, se lo hice saber sutilmente con esa frase.

-Yo… ¿Tu me invitas a vivir con vosotros campeón?-.

-¿Claro papi! Pero a mami la tienes que compartir, que también es mía-.

-Trato echo- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano y Tony la cogia firmando un trato en el aire.

La comida paso entre mil y una preguntas de Tony a Edward. La gracia es que no hacia falta que Edward preguntase porque la respuesta de Tony iba en la pregunta. Tenia ganas de hablar con Edward, de resolver ese pequeño lío en el que le había metido Tony, pero sabia que hasta que no se fuese a jugar no podríamos arreglarlo. Supe que mi hijo seria un ser hiperconsentidisimo, mas de lo que ya lo era, si entre sus tíos le permitían todo, Edward le daría hasta lo que no pidiese, y aunque le dije que Tony no comería helados a estas alturas del año, ambos me hicieron el mismo caso que si le hablase a la pared contra la que estaba apoyada. De todas formas, pensé, el era su padre, así que tampoco tenia que pedirme ningún tipo de permiso especial.

-Mami, ¿puedo jugar antes de que nos vayamos?- me dijo mientras se terminaba la ultima cucharada de su helado.

-Un ratito. Y ten cuidado-.

-Claro mami. Chao- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla. –Chao papi- dijo dándole a el otro beso. Era increíble la facilidad con la que los niños se adaptaban a las situaciones, por muy drásticas que estas fueran, y siempre que fueran para bien.

-Y bueno señorita-dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para acercarme mas a el. -¿Te he dicho ya que te amo y que no me alcanza la vida para agradecerte todo?-.

-Demasiadas Cullen. ¿Te he dicho que no tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer y que yo también te amo?-.

-Aham- dijo acercándose para darme un beso que no deje pasar a mayores ya que estábamos en un restaurante donde mas de la mitad de los clientes eran niños menores de 6 años. –Debo acostumbrarme a comportarme es estos ambientes-.

-Tenemos que hablar Edward-.

-Lo se. Yo… no sabia que decirle a Tony. Me daba miedo que si le decía que no se enfadase, me dejase de hablar, cualquier cosa que empeorara uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida-.

-Espera. ¿No quieres vivir con nosotros?-.

-¿Tu quieres que yo vaya?-.

-¡Claro! Se que será complicado, la casa es pequeña y llevamos muchos años viviendo solo nosotros dos, pero… serás tu el nuevo inquilino, creo que ambos podremos acostumbrarnos a tu presencia habitual. La mudanza… buenos haremos sitio a tus cosas, mas de la mitad de los juguetes de Tony se pueden tirar a la basura, me apuesto a que ni se enterara, y si le decimos que es porque vienes tu, seguro que el mismo te hace hueco-.

-Creía que no querías, por el espacio y esas cosas. Pero sobre todo porque ha pasado tan poco tiempo-.

-¿Llamas poco tiempo a 7 años Edward?-.

-No… Bueno, no contaba el pasado Bella-.

-Te conozco desde hace 7 años. Se quien eres, como eres… Apenas has cambiado Edward. pero sobre todo te sigo amando y quiero vivir lo que una vez soñamos juntos, ese futuro que queríamos para los dos, ¿me entiendes? Te quiero a ti, junto a nosotros, lo demás me importa bastante poco-.

-Creo que hay poco mas que discutir entonces. Esta tarde mismo empiezo a empaquetar mis cosas. Gracias Bella, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra-.

-Mami, yo también quiero que me abraces- dijo Tony delante de nosotros mirándonos.

-Ven aquí corazón, que tu te vas a llevar al abrazo mas grande- dije separándome un poco de Edward y abriendo mis brazos para recibir a mi hijo.

-Ya puedes volver ha abrazar a papi-.

-¿Y tu no me quieres abrazar?- dijo Edward simulando una cara de tristeza.

-Claro papi, pero no te pongas triste- dijo soltándose de mis brazos y pasando a los suyos. –Ven mami, que papi también te abraza-. Me incline hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa, que dudo que algún da pudiese borrarse de i cara, si todo iba, por lo menos, tal y como estaba.

-Campeón. Esta tarde voy a casa de tus yayos a empaquetar mis cosas para llevarlas a… nuestra casa. ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme?-.

-¿Y mami?-.

-Cosas de hombres- le mire con los ojos abiertos preguntándome que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Si, hace mucho que no tengo una charla de hombres-.

-¿Cuándo has tenido tu una charla de hombres?- le pregunte riéndome.

-Con tito Oso, tito Jazz, tito Jake y tito James- dijo enumerándome cada uno con una dedito. –Dice que se tiene que quedar entre hombres, porque como se enteren las titas o tu que no tienen mas sobrinos-. Hasta aquel momento desconocía completamente la existencia de tales charlas, así que tendría que aclarar cuentas con ellos. Dios sabe lo que pudo hablarse allí. –Pero no te lo puedo contar, a ti si papi, porque como tu eres hombre-.

-Yo me voy a… Me voy a casa. Recoger, cocinar y todas esas cosas. ¿te esperamos esta noche para cenar?- dije mirándole.

-Claro. No tardaremos mucho. Te quiero-dijo inclinándose y dejando un leve beso en mis labios.

-Te quiero-le respondí yo. Me acerque a su oído para decirle la verdad en un susurro. –Voy a comprar los regalos de navidad, ¿vale? Y a ti también mi amor-.

-Y yo mami- dijo cogiendome la cara con sus manitas y dándome un beso.

Salí de allí dirección al centro comercial, aunque sabía que ni por esas me iba a librar de otro viaje con Alice, quería comprar todo con una cierta tranquilidad. No me complique mucha la vida con ningún regalo. Sabia que regalar APRA contentar a la gente. A lo mejor no era ni lo mas cara ni lo mas rebuscado, pero era lo que hacia feliz, que al final, era lo importante. El único problema que tuve fue con el regalo de Edward. al final supe que le regalaría, y aunque no pudiese comprárselo ese día, sabia que seria el regalo perfecto: el álbum de fotos que reviso la otra noche, le haría una copia y al final pegaría una de las fotos que hicimos aquella tarde, la primera donde salíamos todos, y seria el comienzo de una nueva etapa. La parte mas vergonzosa: la que no vería nada mas que el. Entra a una tienda de lencería nunca había sido mi pasatiempo favorito. Tanto Alice como Rosalie me obligaban a entrar y comprar conjuntos que terminaban al fondo de mi armario nada mas llegar a mi casa. Esta vez, tendría un uso.

Llegue a casa con todo el cargamento de compras de esa tarde y las escondí debajo de la cama de mi cuarto, el único sitio libre de la casa con suficiente espacio como para albergar todos los paquetes. Seria un problema si Tony escogiese ese sitio para esconderse, gracias a dios, su cuarto era el elegido siempre.

Prepare algo sencillo para cenar, ya que una comida del McDonals no era la alimentación mas adecuada para… para nadie a decir verdad.

_Din don_

-¡Hola mami!- dijo mi hijo entrando con una caja de cartón.

-Hola mami- dijo entrando Edward cargando con 4 cajas que doblaban de tamaño a las de mi hijo y probablemente también en peso. –No me mires con esa cara de susto, traigo todo lo necesario, y no te preocupes, que no pesan casi nada-.

-Mami, tenias que haber venido, yaya se ha puesto a dar muchos abrazos y muchos besos a papi y a mi-.

-¿Puedo imaginarme el motivo no?- dije mirando a Edward y viendo como este asentía con la cabeza y sonreía. –Y yayo también estaba muy contento. Decían que querían darte a ti también muchos besos y abrazos-.

-Bueno, iremos pronto entonces. Edward, dejas las cosas en mi cuarto, es enfría la cena-.

Cenamos en un ambiente familiar, ese con el que siempre había soñado. Edward, Tony y yo. Ya no era un sueño, ni una ilusión inalcanzable. Podía palparlo, podía verlo. Era una realidad. Por fin las cosas buenas llegaban a mi vida, de la mejor forma posible.


	24. Una vida soñada

**Capitulo 24**

Se nos estaba haciendo tarde y veía que al final llegábamos tarde.

-¡Tony! ¡Edward! Vamos a llegar tarde. Y no creo que a Alice le haga muy feliz llegar de su luna de miel y verles allí-.

-Voy, voy, voy- dijo Edward entrando al salón terminándose de colocar el reloj. -¿Y Tony? Voy a por el. ¡Vaquero!- dijo volviendo por donde había venido. –Creo que alguien aquí buscaba a este vaquero, ¿no?- dijo cargando a Tony en sus brazos mientras le hacia cosquillas en la barriga y este se retorcía de risa.

-Os buscaba a los dos. Venga vaqueros, que sois tal para cual- dije empujando por la espalda a Edward para sacarle por la "fuerza" de casa y cerrando tras de mi. Nos montamos en el volvo de Edward camino del aeropuerto. Hoy llegaban Alice y Jasper de su luna de miel. Hasta ahora las únicas noticias de ellos que habíamos tenido es que habían llegado, que hacia mucho calor, que todos teníamos que viajar hasta allí y que echaban de menos a Tony. Habíamos quedado allí ya con todos. Claro que todos eran consientes de la nueva situación entre Edward y yo. Fue fácil para algunas personas como Jake y James, y algo mas complicado de digerir como Emmet y Rosalie, pero al final todos terminaron aceptando que el final estaba escrito desde hace tiempo. Ni mi madre, ni Phil ni Seth habían saltado de alegría, pero tambien asumieron que aquello no podía tener otro final. Otra historia fueron Carlisle y Esme, que tal y como me dijo Tony a su legada a casa, no me dejaron mas opción que corresponder los abrazos y los besos, porque durante media hora solo recibi muestras de afecto por su parte. Y ahora tocaba la parte de la pareja recién casada, sabia que Jasper se alegraría, a su manera, pero se alegraría, el problema venia con Alice. Desde lo ocurrido rompió todo lazo con Edward hasta que este apareció y yo le pedí que le diese una oportunidad. Le costo pero lo hizo. Pero ahora tratándose tambien de Tony tenia mis dudas.

-Llegamos- anuncio Edward bajándose del coche. Era costumbre, desde hace dos semanas, que Tony fuese por la calle agarrando una mano a Edward y otra a mi. Eso, cuando no lo llevaba a caballito sobre sus hombros, una manía que se estaba empezando ha hacer mas que frecuente.

-¡Aquí!- era inútil decírselo, Emmet tenia que gritar en los sitios con publico si no no era el. El problema es que un hombre con esa talla y ese cuerpo no podía pasar desapercibido a menos de 50 metros a la redonda, y a el le teníamos a escasos 5 pasos.

-Te hemos visto Emmet, es innecesario chilar… por enésima vez en… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te vi?-le dije.

-Ironía en modo On ¿no hermanita?-.

-Ven aquí tesoro que nadie te hace caso. ¿Cómo esta el principie?-dijo Rose agachándose y cogiendo a Tony en brazos.

-Hola tita Rose-.

-¿Y para tus titos no hay saludo?-.

-¡Si! Hola tito Jake, hola tito James-.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué a mi no me ves o que?-dijo un ofendido Emmet haciendo un intento de puchero estilo Alice, el cual, lo único que consiguió fue que el resto estallásemos en carcajadas.

-¡Pero si eres enorme tito Oso! ¡Como no te voy a ver!-desde luego este hijo mió sabia decir cada frase en el momento exacto, porque lo único que nos quedaba a Edward y a mi era tirarnos por el suelo de la risa.

"_Pasajeros con procedencia de Hawai vuelo 9378, salida por la puerta 4"_

-Ese es el de Alice- dijo James. –Vamos a acercarnos-. Solo pasaron 10 minutos para que por la puerta empezase a salir la gente que venia de Hawai. Desde luego aquello parecía mas bien un desfile de camisas hawaianas, porque 9 de cada 10 personas que salían por esa puerta portaban una, cada cual las extravagante.

-No me imagino a Jasper con una camisa de esas-comente.

-Pues yo espero que me haya traído una. ¿Habéis visto esa verde? ¡Es genial!- dijo Emmet señalando a un señor de unos 50 años con una camisa verde fosforito con flores blancas.

-Emmet, por dios, esa camisa hace daño a la vista- comento Edward, que tenia e sus brazos a Tony, ya que quería ser el primero en ver a su tita Li.

-¡Mirad ahí están!- dijo Jake señalando a una de as pocas parejas que debían de quedar por salir del avión. Dije pareja no porque viese a dos personas, si no porque imagine que el carro cargado de maletas iba dirigido por alguien, en cuyo lado iba una pequeña duende dando mini saltitos para poder distinguir, a lo que supuse, eran sus amigos.

-¡Aquí Alice!- volvió a gritar Emmet. Y hay si que nos distinguió Alice porque se puso a corres dejando atrás, al que supuse que seria Jasper, con todo el cargamento de maletas.

-¡Chicos!- dijo corriendo e nuestra dirección para tirarse a los brazos de Jake y James. -¡No saben como les extrañe!- dijo pasando ahora a los brazos de Rose. –Hawai es perfecto. Un sol, unas playas- dijo abrazando a Emmet, -tenéis que ir allí. ¡Hay una ropa tan divina- dijo ahora mirándome a mi y abrazándome.

-Alice, ¿no te parece un poco cruel dejar a Jasper con todo el equipaje?- dije abrazándola yo tambien. En el fondo, la había extrañado mucho, y tenia toneladas de cosas que contarle.

-No, pero ¿Dónde esta To…? ¿Tony? ¿Edward que haces con Tony?-.

-Es mi papi tita Li-.

-Larga historia- dije bajando mi mirada al suelo.

-Larga historia que me contaras en breves querida. ¿Qué tal primo?- dijo dándole un leve abrazo y un beso. -¿Me haces el favor de bajarme a mi sobrino, al cual, extrañe casi más que a todos vosotros?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Tita Li!- dijo Tony abrazándola a la altura de las piernas, que hasta donde llegaba con su corta estatura aun.

-¡Tesoro!-dijo ella tambien agachándose a su altura y achuchándolo como ella solo sabia. –Te he traído un montón de cosas-"que raro" pensé. –Y te eche mucho de menos-.

-Oye, ¿y Jasper?-.

-Estoy… Estoy aquí-dijo poniendo el seguro al carro y apoyándose en el para tomar un respiro, -¿Qué tal todo?- dijo levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Tan poco ejercicio habéis echo que te cansa de esa manera llevar las maletas?-dijo Emmet pegándolo "cariñosamente" en el hombro, gesto que casi manda al suelo a Jasper.

-¡Emmet! Hay niños delante- dijo Edward bajando un poco el tono en la segunda parte de la frase.

-¡Tito Jazz!-dijo mi hijo corriendo ahora hacia Jasper, el cual puso su mejor cara y se dirigió a el para cargarle, aunque se le veía en la cara el sufrimiento que debía de tener en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estas campeón? ¿Te has portado bien? Mira que el hombre de la casa tiene que cuidar a la señorita-.

-Me porte muy bien. Pero ahora ya no soy el hombre de la casa. Mi papi es mas mayor que yo así que ahora cuidamos los dos de mami-.

-¿Tu papi? ¿Cómo que… tu… papi?-dijo mirando las manos de Edward y mías, las cuales estaban unidas en ese momento. –Ya… Ya veo. Vaya, esto si que es llegar y que te reciban buenas noticias. Felicidades… a todos-.

"Gracias" le devolví el agradecimiento articulándolo con lo boca. Edward solo pudo ofrecerle su mas grande sonrisa, una que parecía tatuada en su cara desde hacia dos semanas.

-Bueno, ¿tenéis ya los trajes para navidad?-dijo Alice dejando a Tony en el suelo para poder coger el móvil de su bolso.

-Yo tengo traje- contesto Emmet levantando las manos en señal de "líbrame de la tortura este año".

-Yo tambien-contento Jake, seguido de James y Edward que hablo tambien por Tony.

-Ósea que quedamos Rose, Bella, Jasper y yo. Son las 12 de la mañana, así que a las 4 de la tarde os espero en la puerta del centro comer…-.

-¡No Alice! Yo tambien tengo… el vestido de hace unos meses que al final no me…-.

-¡Ni hablar Bella! es Navidad y vas a estrenar vestido, como todo el mundo-.

-¡Sus trajes no son nuevos!-.

-Calla traidora- me dijo Emmet.

-Los nuestros si lo son- dijo Edward señalando a Tony y chocando los cinco con el.

-Alice, quedan 2 días para nochebuena, sabes que odio las compras y no quiero ni imaginarme como estará hoy el centro comercial-.

-Vamos Bella, solo será… un vestido, el de año nuevo te dejo a ti la elección. Además, no estaremos mucho tiempo, lo prometo-.

-Acepto solo por lo de año nuevo-.

-¡Nos vemos esta tarde! ¡Adiós a todos!-dijo dejándonos allí a todos mientras veíamos como el pobre Jasper volvía a suspirar y empezaba a empujar el carro de nuevo.

-A esta chica la sal del mar la ha dejado mas trastornada de lo que ya estaba-.

-Lo que sea, nos vemos esta tarde Bella. Adiós- dijo Rose despidiéndose de cada uno de nosotros. Gesto que fue imitado por Emmet y más tarde por Jake y James.

-No quiero ir de compras- dije entrando al coche y apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo. –Quiero tranquilidad, relax, familia… no ese infierno que Dios creo para mi en esta tierras. Tony cielo, ¿quieres acompañar a mami hoy?- sabia que solo Tony podía aliviar la pereza de ir, no porque le gustase mucho ir de tienda en tienda, sino porque sabia que al final de la jornada tita Li era mas que generosa con el.

-No puede, hemos quedado en queme va a enseñar el mundo Pokemon, ¿verdad campeón?- dijo Edward echando la vista para atrás y mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad mami-.

-No tenias otro día, ¿verdad?-.

-No será para tanto, ya veras-.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Alice?-.

-Esto… Respira amor. Otras veces habrá sido peor-.

-Eso seguro. Prometedme que cuando llegue a casa tendré una rica cena encima de la mesa-.

-Que dices campeón, ¿le hacemos la cena a mami esta noche?-.

-¡Si! Ya veras mami, te vas a querer comer los dedos-.

-Bueno, eso es mucho mejor que chuparse los dedos, así que no espero menos de estos dos chef-.

Pasamos la mañana entre risas con Tony, y anécdotas de su infancia. En un momento de despiste cogi el álbum de fotos y lo guarde, ya que tenia que ir al centro comercial aprovecharía para terminar el regalo de Edward. Media hora antes de la hora acordada me prepare para salir.

-Portaos bien. No comáis muchas guarderías. Y hacedme una cena como para comerme los dedos- dije dándoles besos y abrazos a ambos. –Tengo los dos hombres mas guapos de la tierras conmigo-.

-Y nosotros a la chica mas bonita, así que nadie puede quejarse, ¿verdad Tony?-.

-Mi mami es la mas guapa del mundo y a la que mas quiero-.

-Entonces si que soy afortunada. Nos vemos en un rato-.

-Disfruta- me dijo inclinándose para darme un beso. –Te quiero preciosa-.

-SI claro, disfrutar de compras con Alice. Mi suelo hecho realidad. Yo tambien te quiero-. Cogi mi coche y después de unas 15 vueltas por el parking vi un sitio que no dude en coger, aunque quedase justo a la punta de donde yo había quedado.

-¡Llegas tarde!-me dijo Alice levantando el reloj.

-¿Has visto como esta esto para aparcar? Da gracias de que este aquí ya- dije saludando a Rose y a Jasper tambien. –Jasper, ¿todavía te quedan brazos?-.

-Esto es lo que me queda de ellos, pero son órdenes de Alice-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso es amor"

-Alice, luego tengo que pasar por una tienda, así que o me dejas ir ahora, o luego me das tiempo para pasar-.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy Bella? tenemos muy poco tie…-.

-¡Alice! No. Me dijiste que seriamos breves, que no seria mucho, así que hoy hasta nos va a sobrar tiempo-.

-No me puedes hacer esto-.

-Claro que puedo. Y entremos ya, cuanto mas tiempo estemos fuera mas tiempo tardaremos en salir-. Fue entrar al centro y Alice ya se había apoderado de la primera tienda a la derecha, y si ella invadía la parte izquierda, ose hacia lo propio con la derecha. Yo solo esperaba a que los kilos de ropa viniesen a mis brazos APRA probármelos y dejarlas felices a ambas.

-Así que, papi Edward, ¿no?- me dijo Jasper posicionándose a mi lado.

-Así es-.

-¿Desde cuando?-.

-Un par de días después de que os fuerais-.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo Tony?-.

-Bien, bueno, mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Lo entendió todo perfectamente y a la primera. Ya quería a Edward, así que creo que eso ayudo un poco. Y Edward lo esta haciendo genial, adora a Tony, tanto como cualquiera de nosotros-.

-¿No va todo un poco deprisa?-.

-Yo tambien lo pensé. Vive con nosotros, ¿sabes? Desde el mismo día que se lo dijimos a Tony, pero fue el mismo quien lo pidió. Luego pensé que después de 7 años no era precisamente pronto-.

-Bella, han sido 4 años sin…-.

-¿Le ves algo diferente? ¿Qué haya cambiado en algo? ¿Qué no es el Edward que se fue? Yo veo al mismo, solo que con un poco de dolor a sus espaldas, exactamente igual que yo, que tu, y que todos nosotros. No ha cambiado, sigue siendo el Edward que me enamoro y que me mantiene enamorada, el mismo que era y es tu amigo. Es Edward, y no es pronto-.

-Viéndolo así… Y si encima lo pidió Tony…-.

-Se quieren con locura. No tiene ni idea de las risas de todos los días. Jamás había visto a ninguno de los dos reírse tanto. Es mirarse a los ojos y las sonrisas aparecen. Diría que es magia, pero es amor-.

-Me alego mucho por ti, ¿sabes? Por ti, por Tony y por Edward-.

-Gracias Jasper- dije abrazándole por la cintura mientras el me abrazaba por los hombros. –Y bueno, ¿Qué tal por Hawai?-.

-¿Nos ves tristes? Es increíble, sobre todo si vas con la compañía adecuada-.

-Alice no hace ningún lugar triste-.

-Exacto, y si a la alegría de Alice le añades un sitio con magia y felicidad como es Hawai, la mezcla es sencillamente… perfecta, si, espectacularmente perfecta-.

-¡Bella! toma esto, esto, esto y esto. Tienes suerte de que estos modelos tan perfecto los haya encontrado en la primera tienda-me dijo Alice poniendo en mis brazos cuatro conjuntos diferentes con sus respectivos zapatos. –Estaremos en la puerta esperándote. Y termina pronto, que cuando tu acabes te dejo libre y empiezo con lo mió. Jasper, tu cre…-me metí en el vestidor dejando fuera a un Jasper escuchando la práctica de Alice sobre que color le quedaría mejor con su nuevo bronceado color arena del Sahara. Pero en serio, ¿eso de verdad existe? Me probé los cuatro conjuntos, y a decir verdad, cada cual era mas bonito, así que gracias al cielo el conjunto salio de la primera tienda. Era un vestido un poco por encima de las rodillas de color rosa roto, con un tirante que se cruzaba a la altura del pecho y líneas por todo el vestido. Lo completaban unas rampas mortales llamadas zapatos de tacón de un color marrón clarito muy básicos. Preciosos pero mortales.

-Muchas gracias Alice, Ros. Pago y me voy, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-El vestido y los zapatos ya están pagados Bella. Puedes irte-.

-¿Disculpa? No Alice, sabes que eso no-.

-Vas a tener que aceptarlo por no contarme lo de Edward y Tony. Me alegro como la que mas, pero como no se te ocurrió contármelo-.

-Estabas en tu luna de miel y quería que la disfrutaras-.

-No excusas amiga, disfruta del modelito. ¡Nos vemos en nochebuena!- y con eso cogio A Jasper y Rose con cada mano y les saco de la tienda a rastras hacia la siguiente victima. Solo pude despedirme con la mano viendo como ellos lo intentaban pero no podían.

Mi estancia en la tienda de fotos me llevo menos de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que era un álbum de fotos entero lo que tenia que copiar, así que a las 8 ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

-Señoriítos, ya llegue- anuncié dejando las llaves en la encimera y mi chaqueta en el perchero.

-¡Mami, mami, mami, no! Que aun no hemos terminado- dijo Tony apareciendo con un mini delantal puesto y un gorro de esos blancos de chef en la cabeza.

-Pero tesoro que haces con eso puesto- dije aguantando la risa que estaba a punto de salirme.

-Mami, haciéndote la comida-.

-¿Queda mucho?-chile para que Edward me escuchase.

-No, cuenta hasta 10 y ya pues pasar- me respondió Edward.

-¿Cuentas conmigo?-le dije a Tony. Este asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa y puso sus dedos delante mía para que contase unto a el. -10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. ¡Ya voy!-.

-Tráela Tony-. Me cogio de la mano y me guió hasta el salón donde se encontraba la mesa de siempre pero dispuesta de una manera diferente. Un momentos de pequeñas velas iluminaban la mesa, y tres platos de pasta servían cada plato. Me fije en el detalle de la botella de coca cola, ya que Tony no podía consumir alcohol, todos debíamos de adaptarnos a sus gustos y sus comidas. Me fije en la rosa roja que adornaba el centro de la mesa. Una música sueva empezó a sonar de fondo, la que reconocí como la música favorita de ambos. Tony me soltó de la mano y se acerco hasta la mesa cogiendo la rosa y trayéndomela.

-Para la mejor mami del mundo. Te quiero mucho-dijo extendiéndomela. La cogi y me agache a su altura para agradecérselo.

-Pues gracias al niño mas bueno y mas guapo de todo el mundo-.

-Papi hizo la comida así que tambien tienes que darle las gracias-.

-¿Con que papi ayudo?- me gire para ver como se recargaba en el marco de la puerta dedicándonos esa sonrisa que cada día que pasaba me volvía desquiciada total. –Bueno, entonces supongo que gracias al papi mas guapo, listo y bueno del mundo-me acerque hasta el para darle un beso lleno de ternura.

-De nada a la mejor madre de todo el mundo y a la persona más increíble que conozco-dijo devolviéndome el gesto. –Aunque tengo que decir que tuve ayuda del chef Tony. Pasemos a comer que se nos enfría la cena, y no queremos eso ¿verdad chef Tony?-.

Todo fue perfecto, la cena, la música, la compañía, la conversación todo. Sentía que mi vida giraba hacia ese rumbo con el que yo había soñado tantas veces. Aquel con el que mi vida se acercaba cada día mas a lo que yo consideraba la perfección. Y todo gracias aquellos dos hombres que compartían conmigo omentos tan sencillos, y a la vez tan especiales para mi como era aquel.

-Quiero hacer un brindis- dije cogiendo mi vaso de coca cola y levantándolo en el aire, gesto que imitaron con sendas sonrisas Edward y Tony. –Por nosotros, porque esto sea solo

el comienzo de nuestra historia. ¿Qué os parece?-.

-¿Puedo brindar tambien por mis titos y mis yayos?-.

-Claro amor-.

-Entonces por tus titos, tus yayos, pero sobre todo por nosotros- dijo terminando Edward y chocando nuestras copas deseando que aquello se alargase en la eternidad.

24 de diciembre. Nochebuena. Vísperas de navidad. Si para salir de casa un día cualquiera era un completa odisea, Edward y Tony no hacia este día ni mucho menos sencillo. Hasta yo, con maquillaje y peinado había tardado menos que ellos dos, claro esta que Tony y la corbata no son buenos amigos, así que esta vez fue Edward quien tuvo que lidiar valerosamente con tan temida lucha.

Había logrado convencer a Alice de que no era el mejor momento para que sacase su salón de belleza Bella a relucir, lo que probablemente, en un periodo de tiempo reducido, se convertiría en día de compras. Decidí acercarme a la habitación para intentar ayudar Edward en la tarea "poner corbata a Tony" pero agradecí verles venir por el pasillo cuando yo ya me acercaba.

-Ya era hora-.

-Teníamos un pequeño problema, pero ya esta solucionado-.

-Mira mami, mi papi y yo vamos a iguales- me fije en ambos trajes, y en efecto, llevan el mismo color de corbata, un verde clarito que les hacia juego con sus preciosos ojos, y una americana y un pantalón negros, con camisa blanca.

-Vaya, es cierto. No se quien va mas guapo esta noche-.

-Tu mami, tu eras la mas guapa esta noche-.

-Que no te oiga Alice, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias mi amor-.

-Estas preciosa, amor- me dijo Edward acercándose a mi oído mientras Tony bajaba las escaleras.

-Gracias-dije dándole un corto beso en los labios. –Este año es la primera navidad que estamos todos juntos desde hace 4 años-.

-Ya lo había pensado. ¿Te hace feliz, verdad?-.

-Siempre me ha gustado la navidad, pero siempre me has faltado tú-.

-Problema solucionado-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz. –Tony las puertas están cerradas, espera que las abra campeón- dijo sacando sus llaves del bolsillo y dando al botón para que Tony intentase dejar de abrir las puertas y evitando que pudiese romperlas.

-¡Yaya!- dijo Tony saltando a los brazos de Esme nada mas esta abrió la puerta. Si hubiese esperado algo más que un "hola" estaría defraudadísima, porque ni Edward ni yo recibimos mas saludo de nadie hasta que todos terminaron de saludar a Tony como se merecía.

-¿Es siempre así, verdad?- me pregunto Edward.

-¿El que?-.

-Que seamos como invisibles mientras este Tony por aquí-.

-Si. ¿Te molesta?-.

-Para nada. Me encanta que mi hijo sea tan amado. Pero es bueno saberlo, se cuando te puedo raptar para mi durante unos minutos- dijo acercándose a mi oído.

-¡Tata!-.

-¡Seth! ¿Cómo estas?- dije abrazándole cuando se acerco a nosotros.

-Bien. Hola Edward, ¿Qué tal?-.

-Muy bien Seth, gracias. ¿Y tu?-.

-Tata por favor, mama esta de un humor de perros. Alégrale la vida. Dile el regalo ya por favor-. Desde que Phil le había dicho que le tenia el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo, mi madre andaba suplicando a todos que le dijésemos que era, y llevaba, por lo menos, 5 días con un humor que ladraba al que se le acercase.

-Pero que no lo se. Solo lo sabe Phil. Y ya espero que este a la altura-.

-¿Lo dudas pequeña?-.

-Hola Phil. Espero no dudar. ¡Ayer me llamo a las 3 de la mañana! Esta muy mal-.

-Ya queda menos. Vamos a sentarnos que la mesa ya esta puesta- nos guió Edward mientras iniciaba una conversación con Phil, el cual se sentó justo a su lado.

-Ven Tony, que hoy te sientas con tito Oso- le cogio Emmet para llevárselo consigo.

-De eso ni hablar, hace semanas que no le veo, hoy cena a mi lado- le dijo Alice haciendo que lo bajase.

-No Alice, hoy cena con su yaya Renee, que esta muy nerviosa-.

-¡Oye! ¿Y por que nunca puede cenar con nosotros?- dijo James señalándose a el mismo y a Jake. –Nada, voy se viene a cenar con sus titos James y Jake-.

-¡Basta!-grite nerviosa. –Hoy Tony no se sienta ni contigo, no contigo, ni con nadie que no seamos su padre o yo. Sois peores que el. Además, ¿le habéis preguntado con quien quiere cenar?-.

-Yo quiero cenar con mi papi y contigo mami- dijo legando hasta mis piernas y abrazándolas.

-Ven celo, vamos a sentarnos- dije cogiendole y echando una mirada envenenada a todos los que habían montado tal circo.

Al comienzo de la cena el ambiente fue un poco mas tenso, pero Tony, con su inocencia se encargo de que todo fluyese con las calma y mas tranquilidad, hasta terminar con una noche envuelta de felicidad.

Tony había acabado reventado en un punto de la noche, y fue Edward el que se encargo de cogerlo en brazos para que durmiese hasta que fuesen las 12 y poco después nos fuésemos a casa.

-Edward, sube y déjale en un cama, te vas a cansar-.

-No, esta perfecto de verdad- me decía mientras le miraba dormir y se le ponía en la cara una expresión de ternura infinita.

-¡Son las 12! ¡Son las 12! ¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Alice poniéndose de pie y dando saltitos y abrazando a todos los que estaban a su alcance.

-Feliz Navidad preciosa. Te amo- me dijo Edward inclinándose hacia mi con una sonrisa esperando su beso.

-Feliz Navidad amor- dije sobre sus labios para después darle el beso deseado.

-Ei campeón, ya es navidad- dijo Edward despertándole cuidadosamente y viendo como Tony se frotaba sus ojitos de puro sueño. –Feliz navidad- le dijo.

-Feliz Navidad papi. Te quiero-. Ante ese gesto Edward no pudo mas que abrazarle como si no hubiese un mañana. –Y a ti también mami. Feliz Navidad- me dijo a mi ahora abrazándome a mi ero siempre desde los brazos de su papi.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también tesoro-.

-¡Donde esta mi sobrino! Que quiero felicitarle la navidad. ¿O eso tampoco me vas a dejar enana?-.

-Emmet…-.

Después de desearnos todos mutuamente unas felices fiestas y brindar empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

-Bella cariño, si quieres deja aquí a Tony. Sabes que tiene el pijama y todo y no tiene porque aguantar el viaje a casa- me dijo Esme apartándome de todo el caos que se estaba produciendo en la entrada de la casa.

-¿De verdad no os importara?-.

-Por supuesto que no- me dijo sonriéndome amorosamente.

-Edward- le llame para que se acercase, ya que llevaba a Tony en brazos. Al igual que es el resto de la cena. –Tony se queda esta noche aquí. De todas formas mañana tenemos que venir temprano-.

-Esta bien. Campeón, te quedas en casa de tu yayos, ¿esta bien?- le pregunto para que Tony asintiese levemente con la cabeza, la cual tenia en el hombro de Edward. –Buenas noches campeón te quiero- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y pasándoselo a Esme.

-Buenas noches amor- dije imitando el gesto de Edward con Tony.

-Adi…os. O… quer…o- dijo como pudo ya mas dormido que despierto.

-Nos vemos mañana mama-.

-Hasta mañana hijos- dijo despidiéndose y subiendo por las escaleras para terminar de acostar a Tony.

-Acordaos que mañana tenemos que estar aquí temprano para abrir los regalos y preparar la comida. Como alguien llegue tarde se enterara de quien es Alice-.

-Todos estamos enterados de eso cariño- le dijo Jake a modo de broma.

-Por si acaso- le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Hasta mañana-.

-Hasta mañana-.

-Buenas noches-.

-¡Y feliz navidad! Ouh ouh ouh- dijo Emmet despidiéndose como solo el sabia, haciendo el payaso.

Nos montamos ene. Coche y pusimos rumbo a casa.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Edward sin quitar la vista de la carretera y cogiendo mi mano mientras la daba un beso.

-¿Estar feliz es estar bien, no?-.

-Si. ¿Sabes? Ya ni me acordaba lo que era pasar una navidad con espíritu navideño y esas cosas-.

-Me alegra haberte refrescado la memoria- le dije sonriéndole.

-Y bueno, ¿impaciente por saber vuestros regalos?-.

-¿Sinceramente? Me preocupa más lo que le hayas comprado a Tony que mi regalo. El mejor regalo lo recibí hace unas dos semanas, así que todo lo demás ale menos, seguro-.

-Por el de Tony no te preocupes le va a encantar-.

-No si el problema no es que me preocupe que le vaya a gustar, si no que entre en casa y esas cosas-.

-Entra en casa. Eso te lo aseguro. Y sobre tu regalo lo hemos elegido entre Tony y yo, así que ponle buena cara-.

-Sabes que lo haré-.

Entramos al calor de la casa, porque, aunque estuviésemos en Florida e hiciese calor, en cuanto la temperatura baja un poco, se notaba, y mucho.

-Ahora vengo- dije entrando al baño y sacando de los armarios del fondo el primer regalo para Edward. Me lo puse y antes de salir me mire un par de veces al espejo asegurándome de que no me veía demasiado ridícula con el puesto. Aunque hubiese sido yo la que lo había escogido, siempre pensé que eso estaba echo mas para modelos que para personas corrientes. Y si, mostrarme ante el ya no me avergonzaba, pero mostrarme con eso puesto, podía bajar un par de puntos mi seguridad. Cerré los ojos e inspire fuerte un par de veces y salí sin pensarlo mas. Me lo encontré de espaldas a mí mientras veía como se quitaba la camisa. Me aclare la garganta para hacerle saber que ya había salido. Fue girarse y detenerse en el intento de desabrochar el siguiente botón.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte.

-Be… Be… Bella-.

-Regalo adelantado de navidad-. Vi como se subía a la cama y llegaba a mi en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

-Estas… uuau-.

-¿Interpreto que te gusta?-.

-Si solo fuera eso-.

-Quería agradecerte de una manera especial por todo. Por volver- dije pasando mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar su oído y su cuello. –Por decidir quedarte con nosotros- dije mientras empezaba a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja, -por querernos como lo haces, por luchar por mi como nadie lo hizo jamás- dije bajando mi boca hasta su cuello, -porque eres junto a Tony lo mejor de mi vida-.

-Bella-dijo cogiendome por el trasero y subiéndome encima de el haciendo que pasase mis piernas por su cintura, y pudiendo notar como su excitación ya hacia acto de presencia. Ambos caímos en la cama y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. –Yo solo estoy enamorado de la mejor persona que conocí jamás y que me dio lo mas hermoso del mundo, ¿sabes?- dijo cuando ahora era el quien devoraba mi cuello y hacia que soltase leves gemidos en su oreja.

-Entonces tendremos toda una vida para agradecernos, ¿no?-.

-La vida y la eternidad, mi vida-.

Y con eso, pasamos a disfrutar de una de esas noches que se quedan grabadas a fuego en el alma y en los recuerdos.


	25. Regalo de navidad

**Capitulo 25**

-Llegáis tarde- nos recibió Emmet abriéndonos la puerta de la casa. –Alice esta preparada para cortar cabezas esta mañana-.

-No nos sonó el despertador. Creo que lo superara- dijo Edward mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta. Era mentira. Simplemente teníamos mejores cosas que hacer que llegar a casa de Esme y Carlisle a una hora excesivamente temprana para abrir los regalos.

-Traen caras demasiado felices como para que me crea la historia- dijo mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Y tu por que tienes esa cara entonces Emmet? ¿Poco ejercicio nocturno? ¿Eh?-dijo Edward imitando el anterior de gesto de Emmet, el cual le dejo con una cara e momia de colección. -¿Dónde esta Tony?-.

-Tony todavía duerme. ¿Y vosotros donde estabais?-.

-Haciendo ejercicio nocturno. Te la devolví cuñado-.

-Ni caso. No sonó el despertador esta mañana y se nos hizo un poco tarde-.

-Mirad quien baja por ahí. ¡Feliz Navidad campeón!- dijo Jake entrando en el recibidor y cogiendo a Tony en brazos.

-Tengo mucho sueño tito-.

-Seguro que se te pasa cuando veas lo bien que se porto el gordito contigo este año-.

-¡Vino Papa Noel!- dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y bajándose de los brazos de Jake y corriendo en dirección al árbol. -¡Mami, papi! Mirad, Papa Noel me ha traído muchas cosas-.

-Eso es porque has sido muy bueno campeón. ¿Pero que tal un beso de buenos días?- dijo Edward agachándose a su altura y poniéndole la mejilla.

-Claro. ¡Buenos días papi!-.

-Ahora si que lo son-.

-¡Buenos días mami!-.

-Vaya pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mi-.

-Venga Tony, ya puedes empezar ha abrir los regalos- dijo Emmet cámara en mano.

-Emmet, creo que es su día acordamos que la cámara se jubilaba-.

-Venga Bella, si en el fondo te gusta-. Tal y como esperaba mas del 80% de los regalos que se encontraban debajo del árbol irían dirección a mi casa y con único dueño, el pequeño Tony. Aunque en verdad era la primera que disfrutaba viendo como abría todos sus regalos y ponía esa cara de felicidad.

-¿Ya no tengo mas?- pegunto cuando termino de desenvolver el ultimo regalo. Una wii. Evitaría preguntar quien había regalado a mi hijo un videojuego cuando aun no tenía ni 4 años.

-¿Te parecen pocos Tony? Creo que Papa Noel ha sido más que generoso contigo-.

-¿Qué es lo que mas te gusto Tony? ¿A que fue la consola?- pregunto Alice. Vale, ya sabía a quien tenia que "regañar. -¿O fue la ropa? Vas a ir guapísimo con ese jersey-.

-Me gusto todo tita Li. Pero yo a Papa Noel solo le pedí una cosa y ya me la trajo hace mucho-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se lo c…?- no termino de decir la frase porque 9 pares de ojos no tardaron en taladrarla y amenazarla con matarla si decía una palabra mas. –Quiero decir, ¿y que fue lo que pediste corazón?-.

-Un papi, pedí que me trajese a mi papi, y ya me lo trajo-. Sentí como Edward evitaba que una lágrima bajase por su mejilla, así que solo se limito a incorporarse y darle un beso en la cabeza a Tony. Yo solo le cogi de la mano cuando se volvió a sentar.

-Le perdono porque ni yo hubiese contestado de una manera mejor- me dijo Alice al oído. –Bueno, el siguiente- dijo en un tono mucho mas alto.

Todos fueron desenvolviendo sus regalos. Eran bastantes así que teníamos un buen cargamento cada uno. Me alegre enormemente de que a Edward le emocionase su regalo, y no hacia falta que me lo repitiese dos millones de veces, con ver su cara me conformaba. La ultima fui yo, y como ya me imaginaba mis regalos se componían de ropa. Demasiada a mi gusto, libros, discos y colonias. Cosas practicas, pero que era lo que verdaderamente yo quería.

-Bueno este regalo es de parte de Tony y mió. Por si no te diste cuenta, falta el nuestro. Dáselo tu campeón- Tony cogio una pequeña caja de debajo de el árbol y me la dio. –En realidad es de los 3, así que no queremos que e quejes-. Abrí con cuidado la caja y me encontré con una llave.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Una llave? ¿De que?-.

-Eso lo veremos cuando terminemos de comer-.

-¿Lo sabéis todos verdad?- me gire con la llave en alto y viendo como todos sonreían y afirmaban con sus cabezas. –No se lo que es, pero gracias-.

-Ya nos las darás luego, espero-.

-Pasad al salón a tomar algo anda, luego ya podéis iros a comer a… a donde queráis- dijo Carlisle.

_Tiriri Tiriri_

-Ese es tu móvil- me dijo Edward señalando el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Mama" vi escrito en la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Mama?-.

-¡Bella! ¡Un viaje a Venecia! ¡El regalo era un viaje a Venecia para celebrar nuestro aniversario de boda! ¡Dos semanas a Venecia!- me tuve que apartar el móvil del oído, porque creía ser demasiado joven para quedarme sorda.

-Mama me alegro mucho por ti, pero por favor, no chilles-.

-Ai hija, que alegría el sitio de mis sueños durante 10 días. ¡Venecia!- sabia que mi madre siempre había querido ir a Italia, era un lugar que la tenia enamorada desde siempre, y su sueño, visitarlo mira que no viajamos en nuestra juventud todo lo que pudimos y mas y nunca caímos por Italia, ahora ella cumpliría su suelo de la mano del hombre al que amaba así que estaba realmente feliz.

-Phil cumplió. Dale la enhorabuena. Pero una cosa, ¿y Seth? Es demasiado pequeño para quedarse solo tanto tiempo-.

-De eso te quería hablar. ¿Tu…?-.

-Yo me quedare con el. Le echo de menos, así que no me vendrá mal pasar 10 días con el enano. ¿Os va…?-.

-El lunes de la semana que viene-.

-Entonces pasare por él el domingo. Mama tengo que colgar que vamos a pasar a tomar algo aquí-.

-¿Te dieron ya tu regalo?-.

-Unas llaves que sabrá Dios lo que significan. ¿Tu no lo sabrás?-.

-Claro que lo se. Solo hazme este favor, disfrútalo, no te quejes, tienes al lado a dos hombres maravillosos así que no pierdas el tiempo en pamplinas y disfruta hija. Adiós-.

-Adiós- dije al sonidito del móvil que indicaba que ya habían colgado. Entre a la sala donde vi una mesa llena de comida: patatas, ganchitos y cosas típicas de una merienda de media mañana. –Venecia- dije entrando a la sala, -el regalo de Phil a mi madre son 10 días e Venecia. Emmet, mama se va a Italia. Esa frase hizo sacar de Emmet la personas adulta que lleva por algún lado de su cuerpo y sonreír de forma sincera, ya que sabia que a mi nuestra madre le faltaban pocos sueños por cumplir, y unos de ellos era ese. –Edward tenemos que hablar-.

-Dime-.

-Seth no se puede quedar en casa solo 10 días, y le dije a mi madre que pod…-.

-¿Quedarse con nosotros? Claro, sin problema-.

-¿No te molesta? No tenemos mucho espaci…-.

-No hay problema, en serio. Además, es tu casa- dijo sonriéndome, con lo que a mi me pareció, una sonrisa traviesa, pero preferí dejarlo pasar.

Pasamos la mañana entre charlas, sobre trabajo, regalos, teniendo especial cuidado e que Tony no andase cerca cuando tratábamos esos temas. Como cada año tuve que dejarle las cosas claras a cada uno sobre lo de regalarle sin sentido, ya que luego la que tenia que llevar y organizar seria yo, pero como cada, pasaron olímpicamente de mi.

-Bella nosotros nos vamos yo- me dijo Edward cogiendome del brazo y levantándome mientras Tony me acercaba muy feliz mi chaqueta.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No quieres quedarte mas cariño?- dije mirando a Tony.

-No, quiero ir a darte tu regalo ya- así que era eso.

-Diría que os llamaría cuando lo supiese, pero como todos menos yo sabéis de lo que se trata, ya sabréis que me parece- dije despidiéndome de cada uno con un beso y un abrazo.

-Sabemos como lo harás Bella. Solo nos falta saber la intensidad- me dijo Jake riéndose y escondiendo su cara en el hombro de James.

-Callaos todos que veo que arruináis la sorpresa. Hasta pronto-.

-Adiós familia- se despidió Jasper de nosotros. Sentí algo tan especial y tal bonito cuando dijo eso que no pude evitar dan a Edward un corto beso cuando salimos de la casa.

-¿A sido por lo que ha dicho Jasper verdad?- me dijo mientras metía las 4 bolsas de regalos en el maletero.

-Si-.

-A mi también me gusto, pero ahora te toca alegrarte a ti-.

-¿No me taparas los ojos con ninguna venda verdad?-.

-No lo había pensado, pero esta vez no, anda sube- dijo dándome una palmadita en el culo ganándose una mirada picara de mi parte. No era el mejor momento para según que cosas, así que no vendría mal que se aguántese… solo unas horas más.

Condujo durante un cuarto de ahora hasta que aparco en un complejo residencial, no a las afueras de la ciudad, pero si un poco mas alejado de lo que era el centro.

-Venga baja- me dijeron los dos antes de dejarme sol a mi en el coche.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?-.

-¿Qué me parece que?- la verdad no entendía nada. Estábamos en medio de alguna calle de Jacksonville en frente de una casa. No veía ningún lugar donde pudiese estar mi regalo. –Venga, no estoy para adivinanzas, ¿Dónde tengo que ir a buscar mi regalo? ¿Me lo habéis escondido? ¿Qué?-.

-Lo tienes delante tuya mami- dijo mi hijo como si se estuviese cansando de mi inaptitud.

-Cariño, tengo delante una casa, donde vivirá gente… No- esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, -Edward dime que no-.

-¿Qué no que?-.

-Que lo que tengo delante no es mi regalo-.

-Bueno ahora mismo me tienes delante a mí y yo no soy tu regalo, si te giras a la derecha si es tu… bueno nuestro regalo, de los tres-. Me gire lentamente para volver a ver aquella casa.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, pensada por todos. Venga ahora el de verdad- dije sin quitare la tensión de encima por si acaso.

-Papi, ¿podemos entrar ya a casa? Es que me aburro-.

-Las llaves las tiene mami campeón-. Palpe la cajita que tenia en mi bolsillos sacándola de el y abriéndola para mirarla fijamente.

-Edward, ¿tu de verdad estas bien? ¿No necesitas un psiquiatra o algo de eso? ¡Me acabas de regalar una casa!-.

-Bella, relájate, el regalo lo hemos puesto parte mis padres, parte los tuyo, parte yo. Es un regalo de todos para todos, pero creí que estaría bien regalártelo por navidad como tu regalo, porque principalmente es para ti, porque te lo mereces vida. Viviremos mejor, todos, tu, Tony, yo… y los futuros Tonos que vengan- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz. –No te enfades, lo hemos hecho con la mejor intención del mundo-.

-Edward… Esto es muy caro… ¡Quiero poner parte del dinero!-.

-Ni hablar. Esta pagada, toda. Solo disfrútala-.

-Eso quiere decir que esta amueblada, decorada y todas esas cosas caras donde hay que poner mucho dinero, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-.

-Yo… voy a mataros a todos, lo sabéis, ¿no?-.

-No esperábamos menos de ti preciosa. Anda ábrela. Vamos Tony, entremos-. Abrí la verja que separaba la entrada de la casa de la calle, subí los pequeños escalones y metí la llave en su cerradura. Abrí lentamente la casa para que la impresión fuese o menor posible, pero cualquier cosa no hubiese podido evitar el impacto que me dio aquello. Me negaba a creer que algo como eso fuese mió, nuestro mejor dicho. Aquello era la casa de los sueños de cualquier persona. Tenia de todo: los muebles mas sencillo y mas preciosos de cualquier lugar; una luminosidad que proporcionaban los ventanales del salón que alumbraban cualquier rincón… todo era perfecto. Pero, ¿Por qué había un juguete en un rincón de la casa?

-¿Por qué hay juguetes tirados aquí? Además, ¿esto no es de Tony?-.

-Si, Tony ya ha estado aquí, y me ha ayudado a colocar todo y me ha dado su opinión. Le encanta la casa. ¿Y a ti?-.

-Es demasiado… demasiado todo Edward. Demasiado grande, demasiado ostentosa, demasiado cara y demasiado perfecta. Es la casa perfecta para cualquiera-.

-Entonces me quedo con que es perfecta para ti- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y besaba el espacio de mi hombro.

-¿Cómo pensaban que me lo iba a tomar los chicos?-.

-Había diversas opiniones-dijo soltando una pequeña risa, - estaba la mas sueva que era que e ibas a gritar tanto que me dejarías sordo, pasando con que nos quedaríamos sin descendencia por la caricia que le podías a dar a mis partes o que te desmayarías de la impresión-.

-¿De verdad soy tan drástica?- dije acompañándolo a el en las risas.

-Nadie sabia con seguridad nada, pero me alegro que lo único que haya pasado es que te hayas quedado en shock-.

-Eso es normal. Oye, ¿Dónde se ha metido Tony?-.

-Me apuesto el cuello que en su cuarto. En mi opinión es, con diferencia, la mejor parte de toda la casa. Ven- me dijo cogiendome de la mano, -subamos-. Subimos por las escaleras parándonos a ver todas las habitaciones. La casa de componía de 4 habitaciones mas una de invitados, dos baños, el salón, la cocina que estaba ya integrada en el y un inmenso jardín, deseo de cualquier personas humana.

-Y ahora, la habitación de Tony. ¿Podemos pasar campeón?- le pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro- dijo mi hijo terminando de abrirla y mostrándome una habitación soñada. Me encontré como si en menos de un minuto hubiese volado al espacio. Un millón de pequeños puntitos invadían unas paredes pintadas de azul, que brillaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Un astronauta dibujado en una de las paredes junto a una nave espacial completaba la decoración. Montones de gorros de vaquero estaban colocados en uno de los estantes más cercanos al techo, y en los mas bajos se encontraban sus libros y películas, para que los tuviese mas a mano. Un escritorio, mas probable para el futuro que para el presente y un millón de juguetes esparcidos por el resto del cuarto terminaban de completar una habitación increíble.

-Uau- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Alice y Jasper se encargaron de esta parte. Les quedo increíble-.

-Mami, ¿es esta nuestra casa ya?-.

-¿Tu que quieres?- sabia la respuesta de ante mano, pero no quería dar nada por echo.

-Si mami, a mi me gusta la otra casa, pero esta es mas grande, y papi me ha dicho que así cuando tenga hermanitos, van a poder estar aquí con nosotros-.

-Entonces nos quedamos, pero piensa que los hermanitos van a tardar- dije mirado a Edward de forma reprobatoria. Como se notaba que nos lo iba a tener el.

-¡Papi nos quedamos!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos mientras este le empezaba a dar vueltas. ¿Pero por que todos creían que no iba a aceptar?

-Vamos a comer para celebrar anda. Que la comida ya esta echa-.

Preparamos entre los tres la mesa y comimos riéndonos de mi reacción al conocer el regalo. Me defendí diciendo que visto de cualquier forma posible, aquello era demasiado, pero no entraban en razón y era mucho mas divertido reírse de mi que pensar lo contrario. Por la tarde vimos una película, Tarzan, una de las favoritas de Tony, y porque no decirlo mía también. Después de un día duro, la cama nos esperaba ansiosa.

-Entonces señorita Swan, ¿le gusto el regalo?-.

-Es fantástico- dije cerrando al puerta de la habitación y acercándome a el. –Pero tienes que reconocer que es mucho-.

-¿Para ti? Compraría mil casas como esta y todavía me faltaría por recompensarte-.

-Exagerado-.

-Para nada-.

-¿Y la mudanza y todas nuestras cosas?-.

-Mañana vamos a empaquetar todo y listo. A no ser que quieras algun mueble e especia de la otra casa-.

-No, mis cosas y listo-.

-Entonces, mañana, nuestra casa, estará completa-.

-Yo no veo que le falte nadie mas, estas tu, esta Tony y estoy yo. No veo mas ausencias-.

-Tienes razón. Solo unas cuantos Tonos mas revoloteando por aquí-.

-Mira que te a dado con que me quede embarazada-.

-Lo estoy deseando-.

-Tendrá que esperar un poco-.

-¿Y por que no vamos practicando?-.

-Eso suena mejor-.

Y con eso estrenamos nuestra nueva casa, un nuevo lugar donde empezar a construir sueños y momentos nuestros y unicos.


	26. Marie Cullen Swan

**Capitulo 26**

**Más o menos 5 meses después…**

-¡Tony, deja de esconderte y ven aquí ahora mismo!- grite por enésima vez la misma frase en los últimos minutos. –Tony, ¿no querrás llegar tarde a la fiestas sorpresa con el cumpleaños de papi y que se quede sin regalo y que la tita Li te regañe?-.

-¡No! Ya estoy mami-. Desde que nos habíamos mudado Tony había encontrado en la casa una serie de sitios donde podía esconderse con suma facilidad, básicamente, porque cuando yo iba a un sitio el se pasaba al otro, y con tales dimensiones, yo ni le escuchaba.

-Ponte los zapatos que llegamos tarde-.

-Mami, ¿tu crees que le gustaran los regalos?-.

-Estoy segura de que si- dije agachándome a ayudarle a atarse los cordones.

-Yo creo que un hermanito le va a hacer muy feliz. ¿Pero no me dejara de querer a mi, verdad?-.

-No tesoro, eso nunca pasara-. Llevaba dos semanas guardando el secreto y otra dos sin ni siquiera saberlo yo. Fue una mañana cuando al notar el olor a tortitas parecía como que vomitaba hasta mi primera papilla. No me hizo falta pensar dos veces para recordar la ultima vez y única que me paso aquello. Esa misma mañana me acerque a la farmacia a por 3 pruebas, y después de ver que las tres daba positivo pedía una cita con el ginecólogo que solo hizo confirmar lo que yo ya sabía, estaba embarazada, de dos semanas. Ahora de un mes. Había esperado hasta el dia de su cumpleaños para contárselo, pero decidí hacer participe a Tony, solo para que la sorpresa no le cogiese de malas y explícale, calmadamente que con el nada iba a cambiar, solo que en la familia habría un bebe, cosa que sorprendentemente, e hizo muchísima ilusión y me prometió guardar el secreto hasta hoy.

-Y el mió mami, ¿tu crees que querrá ya ser mi papi para siempre?-.

-El es tu papi desde siempre y para siempre mi amor. Ese papel solo lo deja escrito, pero veras como le gusta-. Desde hacia un tiempo me había planteado el poner el apellido Cullen a Tony, que pasase a llamarse Anthony Cullen Swan, lo creía un derecho. Decidí comentarlo con Esme y Carlisle los cuales no pudieron estar mas felices ante mi decisión así que me falto tiempo para pasarme por lo juzgados y hacer los tramites. Tony también se ilusiono mucho porque "llevaría el apellido de papi y así se parecería mas a el", cosa que lo tenia por las nubes. –Hoy vamos ha hacer a papi muy feliz, veras- dije cogiendole mientras bajábamos las escaleras y nos metíamos en el coche. Hoy Edward doblaba turno, así que salía a las 8 del trabajo. No quería fiesta, pero decir que no a Alice sabia, desde su niñez, que era firmas una sentencia de muerte, aunque había prometido algo discreto, cosa que ni ella misma se creía. Aparque al lado del Jeep de Emmet y baje a Tony, que no tardo en correr hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre.

-¡Ey enano! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo James cogiendole e brazos y dándole un beso.

-Muy bien tito James. Pero ya no soy enano, tengo 4 años- dijo señalándoselos con los dedos.

-Tienes razón campeón, se me olvido. Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal?-.

-Muy bien James- dije saludándole con un beso a el también. -¿Vosotros que tal?-.

-Como siempre. Pasa anda, ya estamos todos dentro-. Una ronda de besos y abrazos después, ya estábamos todos puestos al dia y esperando la llegada del cumpleañero.

-Bella, te exijo que me digas cuales son vuestros regalos. Como coincidamos en alguno, te juro… que… que…-.

-Alice relájate. Te aseguro, con sangre si quieres, que no coincidimos, ¿vale?-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque soy muy lista-.

-¡Bella deja la ironía! Vamos, di…-.

-¡Esta aparcando!- grito Emmet cerrando de golpe las cortinas.

-Menos mal que esto no era un fiesta sorpresa hermanito, si no se hubiese enterado hasta el presidente de China que aquí había una fiesta-.

-Es la emoción, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-. Se escucho el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta. Poco después se cerro y apareció un Edward visiblemente cansado, aunque fue ver como Tony corría a sus brazos y parecía que todos sus problemas habían sido espantados con un bate.

-¡Feliz cumple papi!-.

-Muchas gracias campeón- dijo mientras dejaba el maletín en la mesita que tenia al lado y cogiendole con un brazo para abrazarle. Después de ser felicitado por todos y cada uno nos pusimos en la mesa para cenar. Intente no comer mucho porque llevaba unos días con el estomago sensible, tal y como me paso la otra vez. Así que aguante estoicamente intentando que el regalo fuese descubierto a tiempo, no antes de y una forma un tanto desagradable.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- me pegunto Edward viendo como mas de la mitad del filete era dejado e el plato, cosa que yo jamás hacia.

-¡Hora de los regalos!- anuncio Alice levantándose de la silla como su la hubieran puesto un muelle y evitando de una manera fantástica tener que contestar a Edward.

Esperamos con paciencia a que todos le entregasen sus regalos, porque queríamos ser lo últimos. No fue una buena idea porque mis nervios aumentaban a una velocidad peligrosa.

-Tony te toca- dijo Alice. Se acerco a mi para pedirme el sobre donde estaban los documentos, me fije bien que no fuese el mió ya que también iba en otro sobre. Todo debía de ir en una orden.

-Toma papi- dijo entregándole los papeles. Ambos esperamos para ver la cara de Edward mientras leía los papeles. Estaba segura de que antes de que se le abriese la boca de una manera exagerada lo había leído, por lo menos, 3 veces.

-¿Esto es en serio?- me dijo mirándome.

-Fue idea suya. Quería parecerse a su papi-.

-Claro papi, si tengo tu mismo apellido nos vamos a llamar igual, y además ya serás mi papi de verdad, pero si no quieres…-.

-¿Cómo no voy a querer mi vida? Por supuesto que quiero. Gracias, gracias, s el mejor regalo de todos, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras le cogia y le acariciaba la cara y le abrazaba.

-Mami, te toca- me dijo aun en brazos de Edward. Cogi mi sobre y vi como mi mano temblaba, intente disimularlo, pero viendo que era imposible, lo deje como estaba total, a la sorpresa le quedaba segundos para ser descubierta.

-Edward, baja a Tony anda- hizo lo que le dije con una mirada extraña en los ojos. Yo solo le di a entender que sabía lo que decía. Se me hizo eterno el momento de abrir y desdoblar la hoja. De esos momentos que pones el microondas un minuto y parece que son cinco. Cuando el papel cayo al suelo y el no hizo nada para cogerlo sabia que había leído la parte de los análisis donde ciertas cosas estaban desniveladas, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, bebe en camino. Era medico, así que nadie mejor que el lo sabia.

-Bela, ¿Qué le has dado?- dijo Alice cogiendo el papel y leyéndolo. -¿Unos análisis? Bella explícame esto- dijo levantando el papel y mirándolo.

-Trae Alice, déjame ver- dijo Carlisle cogiendolos y leyéndolos. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara que pasaba de mi a el papel. –Otro… Otro…-.

-¿Otro que? Por dios explicadnos que pasa aquí, que los que n entendemos chino estamos un poco perdidos- dijo Emmet.

-Otro nieto. Otro sobrino-.

-¡Voy a tener un hermanito!- chillo Tony saltando de mis piernas y dejando salir el secreto. Se hizo un silencio en la sala que solo fue roto por el impulso que tomo Edward para levantarse y acercarse hasta mi para abrazarme. Me di cuenta que después toda la sala empezó a chillar y reír de alegría, pero estaba tan enfocada en el abrazo de Edward que todo me dio igual.

-¿Sabes que entre tu, Tony y este pequeño milagro me habéis echo la personas mas feliz de la tierras, verdad?- me dijo al oído para que solo yo lo oyera.

-Si te hemos hecho lo feliz que nos haces tu cada dia, me doy por satisfecha-.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Bella. Te juro que esta vez si estaré aquí. No me pienso ir nunca más. Ni aunque me eches- dijo separando su cabeza y besándome con toda la ternura del mundo.

-Separaros ya que quiero felicitar a la mama mas guapa y afortunada del mundo- dijo Rose abrazándome. –Felicidades Bella-.

-Hermanita, felicidades. ¿Sabes que ahora tendrás dos consentidos en casa, verdad?-.

-¿Por qué no tenéis hijos los demás para darles caprichos?-.

-Eso por ahora tendrá que esperar querida, además esta nena va sacar mis gusto. ¡Felicidades mama!- dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Alice, estoy de un mes. No sabemos que va…-.

-Claro que si. Será un niña porque lo digo yo. Lo se. Lo presiento. ¡A mis brazos querida!- volví a abrazarla viendo como Edward se estaba abrazando a Esme y esta le limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara, cosa que me hizo a mi ponerme a llorar también como una idiota. Malditas hormonas. Después de pasar por todos los brazos y escuchara pregunta "¿estas bien?" mas o menos un millón de veces salimos para nuestra casa. Acostamos a Tony y nos encontramos en el salón.

-Ya era hora de disfrutar esto nosotros solos- dije tumbándome en su regazo.

-Pues si. ¿Tu te encuentras bien?-.

-Como vuelva a escuchar esa pegunta una sola vez más, el que no estará nada bien es el que me lo pregunte-.

-¿Las hormonas te tienen un poco loca verdad?-.

-Si, es lo que mas odio, mis cambios de humor. Llorar todo el rato no es lo más agradable-.

-¿Por qué lloraste cuando abrazaste a Alice?-.

-Porque te vi a ti con Esme llorando, y me pareció lo más tierno ya vi jamás- dije secándome una lagrima que se me escapo al recordar aquel momento.

-Era pura felicidad Bella. Y lo sigo siendo. Soy tan, pero tan feliz. Y lo mejor de todo es que voy a poder vivir el momento contigo y con Tony. Este tesoro va a ser tan querido como Tony- dijo acariciándome lo que todavía era, mi plano vientre.

-Claro que si, todavía no ha nacido y lo que mas a escuchado es te quiero-.

-Amor, soy tu papa, y esa voz tan dulce que escuchas todo el tiempo es la de tu mama. Tienes que portarte bien ahí dentro, ¿vale?- dijo hablándole a la tripa mientras la acariciaba en círculos y yo empezaba a llorar de nuevo. –Estamos deseando verte la carita y abrazarte y besarte mucho. Tu hermano Tony te va a amar tanto como nosotros, y de tus tíos no aprendas mucho anda- dijo riéndose y mirándome mientras yo también reía. Ya te queremos sin haberte visto, imagínate todo el amor que te espera aquí fuera bebe- dijo dándole un beso a mi tripa y volviéndose a incorporar. – ¿Qué prefieres que sea?-.

-Me da igual. Mientras venga sano no me preocupa nada-.

-Yo quiero una niña. Además, he aprendido a no aportar contra Alice-.

-¿Por qué niña?-.

-Quiero consentir a las dos princesas más hermosas del mundo. Una niña es lo que me falta ahora mismo. Si viene chico encantado, pero me hace ilusión la niña-.

-¿Edward?-.

-Dime amor-.

-Quiero que elijas tu el nombre. Me fió de ti. Yo elegí el de Tony, es justo que seas tu ahora el que decidas. Solo te pido que no la llames Bella si es niña-.

-¿Por qué no? A mi me encanta el nombre. Así se llama la mujer que amo, ¿sabes?-.

-Solo hazme ese favor anda-.

-Ese y todos los que pidas- dijo besándome cono solía hacer cuando quería algo mas que solo un beso. –Gracias por todo Bella-. Le cogi del cuello y lo atraje mas a mi sentándome e sus piernas sin romper nunca el beso. –Bella, no creo que este bien. ¿Si te hago daño? ¿Y si…?-.

-Vamos Edward, eres médico, sabes que no pasa nada, que no me harás nada. Además de que es hasta recomendable-dije mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

-No quiero que Tony venga y vea esto, ¿Qué tal la habitación?- dijo guiñándome un ojo y cogiendome en brazos para subir a una velocidad alarmante las escaleras. No podía imaginar una celebración mejor para el dia de hoy.

_**8 meses después**_

El tiempo cada vez parecía alargarse mas. Acabábamos de pasar las fechas navideñas, y si la pequeña que llevaba dentro, porque si, al final las precisiones de Alice, una vez mas estaban en lo cierto, no ocupaba bastante, mi estomago exigía toneladas de comida, por lo cual engordaba de mas, auque Edward y el resto me hiciesen sentir mejor diciendo que estaba preciosa, esa bola que se llamaba tripa me hacia sentir horrorosa y hacia que mis hormonas estuviese en una constante montaña rusa. Apenas podía moverme ya, y el cuarto de baño era la estancia mas visitada de la casa, después de la cocina, pues mi vejiga se llenaba realmente pronto.

Fue un embarazo sencillo, pude llevar una vida completamente normal hasta el 7º mes, aunque Edward se empeño en que no fuese a trabajar desde el mismo dia que le di la noticia, al final pude sacarle de esa mente cerrada que estaba perfectamente.

Tanto Tony como Edward me trataron de las mil maravillas. Me dedicaron tdo tipo e atenciones.

Y aquí estábamos, a dos semanas para salir de cuentas, en el jardín de los Cullen comiendo toda la familia. Guante mi embarazo, Emmet y Rosalie nos dieron la asombrosa y esperada noticia de que se habían comprometido, una cosa que seguía sin entender como no había sucedido antes.

-Disculpad un momento- dije levantándome. Hoy la nena parecía que había confundido mi vejiga con una cama elástica,, porque no paraba de botar sobre ella, y desde que hacia 3 horas habíamos llegado a casa de Esme y Carlisle, había visitado por lo menos, 8 veces el servicio.

-¿Otra vez Bella?- dijo Emmet, y aunque sabia que era una broma, la situación no me hacia ni pizca de gracia así que mi genio salio a relucir, como todo el mundo debía de estar esperando.

-Déjame en paz Emmet. No tienes ni idea… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- dije inclinándome hacia delante y sujetándome la tripa.

-¡Bella!- gritaron todos y se levantaron de sus asientos para venir corriendo a mi lado. Oh no, yo conocía ese dolor, ese que hacia imposible que tuvieses ni fuerzas en las piernas para mantenerte de pie. Un río de algo húmedo acaricio mi pierna derecha y confirme lo que estaba pensado. Estaba de parto.

-Bella, ¿Qué te ocurre amor? ¿Estas bien?-.

-Estoy de parto- dije con un hilo voz y mirando para abajo para que todos viesen el liquido que manchaba mis pantalones.

-Amor quedan dos semanas, eso s imposible. ¿No…?-.

-¡Edward! no es una perdida, he roto aguas. ¿¡Me puede llevar alguien aun hospital por favor!- era increíble que en esa situación fuese yo la única que mantenía cierta calma. Nada mas decir la frase todos empezaron a gritar y a correr sin ningún sentido, chocándose unos con otros y sin saber que hacer.

-Esme- la llame porque era la que mas cerca tenia. –Por favor, ¿podéis quedaron con Tony?-.

-Claro que si. Tu tranquila hija, que todo saldrá bien- dijo abrazándome mientras una nueva contracción aparecía. –Las tienes cada muy poco. Esa belleza no va a tardar en salir-.

-Bella, ven amor, vamos al coche- dijo cogiendome una mano y mi cintura y empujándome para que andase.

-¿Mami! ¿Ya viene la nena?- pregunto mi hijo. Trate de cambiar el gesto de dolor de mi cara por uno mas tranquilizador.

-Si mi amor, ya viene. Tu papi y yo nos vamos al hospital así que tu te quedas con los yayos. Pero en un rato nos vemos, ¿si?-.

-Vale mami. Tata-dijo acercándose a la tripa y dándole un beso, -no tardes que llevamos mucho esperándote-.

El viaje fue corto, ya que la casa de los Cullen estaba al lado del hospital donde Edward trabajaba, que era e elegido para dará luz. Llagamos y ya había una silla de ruedas esperando para llevarme a una habitación.

-Solo puede pasar una personas- dijo el enfermero cuando llegamos a la puerta que separaba el hospital. Todos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, pero estaba claro que seria Edward quien me acompañase. Le cogi de la mano y después de agradecer lo que no tenia que agradecer, pasamos a la habitación

-Cámbiese de ropa. En unos minutos viene el ginecólogo para examinarla-.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo un dudoso Edward.

-Por favor- dije levantándome de la silla y sentándome en la cama.

-Ya es la hora- dijo Edward quitándome los zapatos. -¿Estas nerviosa?-.

-Solo un poco. Con Tony fue mucho peor. A ti no te pregunto- dije intentando sonreír a pesar de los fuertes dolores que empezaba a tener en mi baja espalda.

-Estoy como un flan. Después de cuatro años de medicina me pongo nervioso por un parto. Pero se que todo saldrá bien- dijo ayudándome a tumbarme en la cama y dándome un corto beso en los labios.

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Doctor Cullen? Que sorpresa. ¿Es usted el padre?-.

-Si doctor Smith. Estas en buenas manos cariño, es el mejor-.

-A ver Bella- dijo poniéndome las piernas a cada lado de la cama. Esto era, sin duda, lo más embarazoso en la vida de una embarazada, pero un trámite necesario. –Vaya, apenas te quedan 2 centímetros de dilatación y podemos pasar a quirófano. Ordeno que lo preparen y vengo a por ti. ¿Necesitas la epidural?-.

-Si por favor-.

-Ahora mismo digo a la enfermera que venga. Nos vemos en un rato- dijo saliendo de la sala. Poco después entro la enfermera a ponerme la inyección la cual hizo efecto poco después.

-Vamos ha hacer en casa un altar al inventor de este milagro- dije haciendo que el gesto de Edward se tornase en uno de diversión en vez que ese de nervios con el que llevaba unas horas. –Tranquilo, ya estoy mejor. Todo saldrá bien-.

-Lo se. Solo estoy nervioso por como será todo ahora. Es un ser a nuestro cargo, ¿sabes? Tiene la experiencia de Tony, y lo hiciste tan bien que temo no estar a la altura-.

-Sabes que serás el mejor padre del mundo. Ya lo eres. Ese miedo no tiene fundamento Edward. ¿Me dirás ahora el nombre?- desde el 4 mes sabia que rondaba por su cabeza un nombre, pero no me quería decir cual.

-No seas impaciente. O sabrás pronto-.

-Señorita Swan- dijo la enfermera que me puso la inyección entrando a la habitación.- El quirófano esta listo. Ya es hora. Doctor Cullen, mientras la llevamos póngase la vestimenta. El señor Smith le deja estar presente- dijo sonriéndole mientras quitaba el seguro a la cama y empezaba a empujarla.

-Nos vemos ahora mismo amor- dijo besando mi mano.

vi como el quirófano se empezaba a llenar de gente, anestesista, cirujanos, ginecólogo, enfermeras… pero todo me pareció mas tranquilo cuando entro Edward vestido con su mascarilla y su bata.

-Ya estoy aquí dijo posicionándose a mi lado y cogiendome una mano.

-Bien Bella, el bebe esta listo y nosotros también así que ya sabes como funciona esto. Cuando te diga empujas mientras cuentas 10. Descansas y vuelves a seguir el procedimiento. Esta bien Bella, empuja-. Aguante el aire y con toda la fuerza que tenia en mi interior empuje. Notaba como hacia demasiada fuerza en la mano que Edward tenia cogida, la cual debía estar a punto de romperle pero no se quejo en ningún momento y solo se dedico a mostrarme su apoyo y alabando mi esfuerzo.

-Vamos Bella, veo la cabeza. Un esfuerzo más. Empuja- volví a repetir el procedimiento por quinta vez. Estaba físicamente agotada pero todo se olvido cuando el llanto de un bebe inundo la sala y todos veían con ojos de emoción al nuevo ser que habitaba en este mundo.

-Edward, ¿quieres cortar el cordón?- le di un pequeño apretones la mano y con la cabeza le anime a ello. Me soltó la mano y fue hasta donde se encontraba el doctor Smith. Vi con satisfacción como cogia las tijeras con pulso firme y con lágrimas en los ojos cortaba el cordón umbilical que unía la pequeña a mi.

-Felicidades papas. Son padres de una hermosa niña- dijo la enfermera dejando a la pequeña en brazos de Edward y este le besaba su pequeña carita con significativa emoción. Se acerco hasta mi para dejarme a la pequeña en mis brazos y dándome un beso en los labios.

-Me has hecho el hombre mas afortunado del universo. Gracias por darme este regalo. Bienvenida a la familia Marie. Marie Cullen Swan. Un segundo nombre por otro- dijo besando mi mejilla.

Marie Cullen Swan. Era perfecta.


	27. Fin

**Prólogo**

_**5 años más tarde**_

-¡Mar, deja de correr! ¡Tony ayúdame con tu hermana!- ¿pero como me va a ayudar si están compinchados para que no encuentre a ninguno de los dos? –Buddi, ¿me ayudas?- dije agachándome a la altura del perro y cogiendole de las orejas. Buddi, era justo lo que le faltaba a la familia para ser un completo caos. Un pastor alemán cortesía del padre de las criaturas por el 6º cumpleaños de Tony, todo un hombrecito con sus 9 años de edad. Se giro y fue dirección al cuarto de juegos de la casa. Le seguí de cerca y abrí la puerta comprobando que en la tienda de campaña, unas pequeñas risas delataban a los niños. Aunque me pusiese nerviosa la situación, no podía más que sonreír al ver la complicidad que desprendían los dos hermanos, puro cariño.

-¡Buh!- dije abriendo la puerta de la tienda y dándoles un susto.

-¡Ah!- gritaron los dos a la vez mientras Tony daba un bote y pegaba con su cabeza en la tienda de campaña.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí los dos escondidos, pequeños monstruos?-.

-No quiero corbata-.

-Quiero maquillarme-. Tal y como predijo Alice en su día, la pequeña seria un clon suyo, y claro estaba, que un día como hoy, el maquillaje no podía faltar. El problema era, que quien lo exigía tenia 5 años, es decir, una completa locura si de lo que se trata es de salir a la calle y no jugar dentro de las cuatro paredes de casa.

-Vamos a ver, Tony, tu te pondrás la corbata, y tu pequeña, no te vas a maquillar porque todavía eres chiquitina y además, no necesitas esas cosas para estar completamente hermosa. Y ahora salir de ahí- dije apartándome de la puerta y dejando salir a esos dos monstruitos.

-Mami, pero tita Li dice…-.

-Tita Li puede decir misa Mar, no te vas a maquillar-.

-¿Yo me puedo quitar la corbata en cuanto le den el premio?-.

-Si Tony, en cuanto termine la cena, y escucha bien, termina la cena, la cortaba la puedes tirar a la basura si quieres. Pero déjame ponértela- dije quitándosela de las manos y empezándole a hacer el nudo.

-¿Tu crees que le gustare a papi sin maquillaje mami?-.

-Mi amor, tu padre te adora aunque tuvieses 10 brazos y 7 ojos-.

-Entonces no quiero pintarme-.

-Así me gusta belleza. Me pongo los zapatos y nos vamos- dije dándole un beso a los dos. Salí de la sala y me fui a mi cuarto a terminar de pintarme. Era un día realmente importante para Edward. Como todos los años el hospital hacia una gala para recaudar fondos para la investigación y para anunciar a los nuevos cargos generales. Este año Edward seria nombrado director de cirugía infantil, y quería que todos estuviésemos allí, incluidos los niños. Baje las escaleras sin olvidarme de coger el bolso y salir por la puerta con las prisas habituales de aquella casa. Llegamos al hospital antes de lo previsto ya que el tráfico se había portado bien y nos hizo llegar 15 minutos antes del comienzo del acto.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? Hola preciosos, ¿Cómo estáis?- nos saludo Alice con su habitual energía.

-Gracias a las ideas que metes a mi hija en la cabeza, hasta que lo le he dicho que a su padre le gustaría hasta con 7 ojos no salio de su escondite porque no la dejaba maquillarse-.

-¿Pero por que no la dejas?-.

-¡Porque tiene 5 años Alice! ¿Y donde están esos chicos que tengo tantas ganas de ver?-.

-Con su padre- vi que Jasper estaba rodeado por el resto de nuestros amigos y de mis hijos que ya se encontraban entre los curiosos para ver a los bebes.

-Hola a todos. Hola Lily, ¿Cómo estas corazón?-.

-Muy bien tita Bella- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Lily era la hija de Emmet y Rose de 3 años, una verdadera belleza rubia de ojos azules consentida hasta el extremo por su padre.

-Están enormes- dije asomándome al carrito y agachándome para darles un pequeño beso a los dos. -¿Cómo estáis pequeños?- dije la pregunta sin intención de obtener respuesta, cosa bastante improbable ya que hablaba con bebes de 5 meses. Brandon y Luke eran los bebes de Alice y Jasper. Después de años intentándolo se supo que Alice tenia un problema a la hora de fecundar, pero con un tratamiento hace poco mas de un año nos sorprendieron con la grata noticia de que serian padres por partida doble. Y aunque Alice quería su muñequita particular, vaticino que ambos serian todo unos modelos enamorados de la ropa, cosa que hizo a Jasper venirse abajo, pero nada comparado con la felicidad que ambos irradiaban. Jake y James también se casaron, pero decidieron no adoptar, valoraban demasiado su intimidad como rellenarla con hijos, cosa que no quitaba que los de los demás recibieran continuas atenciones de sus tíos.

-Pasemos ya esto esta a punto de empezar- cogi a Marie de la mano mientras Tony se iba hablando con Emmet de alguna jugada de algún equipo de béisbol de la noche anterior. Siendo sincera, es lo único que pude entender de la conversación. Vimos nuestra mesa, realmente cerca del escenario con nuestros nombres colocados en frente de nuestros platos. Aunque Edward no empezase la ceremonia con nosotros, si cenaría, por lo cual el sitio de mi derecha continuaba libre, mientras que el izquierdo era ocupado por Tony, mientras que Marie estaría acomodada en mis rodillas. Un acto como este se hacia todo un suplicio para una niña de 5 años, así que estaba segura de que terminaría dormida en alguna parte.

Vi como poco a poco las sillas colocadas en el escenario se iba llenando de gente, hasta que vi salir a Edward hablando con algún compañero junto a su padre, uno de los inversores mas importantes del hospital, ya que no solo aportaba su trabajo, sino también parte de su capital al igual que Edward. Giro su cabeza a nuestra dirección y con una gran sonrisa saludo hacia nosotros, gesto que fue devuelto con gran entusiasmo con nuestros hijos. Como ya sabia, la ceremonia se hizo costosa no solo para Marie, sino para todos ya que no fue ella la única en terminar rendida a tal aburrimiento, algunos de los doctores cabeceaban en los hombros del compañero y Emmet hizo saltar alguna vez las risas de los asistentes con sus ronquidos que eran callados inmediatamente por un colleja de Rosalie que le despertaba hasta los sentidos que no existían.

-A continuación, paso la palabra al doctor Edward Cullen, nuestro nuevo director de cirugía infantil-.

-Marie corazón, ahora habla papi- dije mientras entre aplausos ella se frotaba los ojos y empezaba a mostrar verdadero interés por la charla.

-Buenas noche a todos- dijo empezando el discurso y alternando su mirada entre los asistentes y el trozo de papel donde estaba escritas las líneas que tantas noches le habían robado de sueño. Fue un discurso directo, serio pero a la vez divertido, de esperanza mezclada con claros tintes de realidad. Lo que se pedía para un buen director de cualquier sitio. –Una vez agradecido a todos los organismos de este hospital, me gustaría agradecer también a todos aquellos ajenos al hospital que hace que siga aquí. Quiero dar las gracias a mi padre, Carlisle Cullen aquí presente, por inculcarme el valor de la medicina, por hacerme saber que un buen medico no es aquel que firma una recete correctamente, sino que mas ala de eso hay una persona que necesita tu ayuda mas allá de una firma, a mi madre, por su amor y comprensión infinita. Quiero dar las gracias a mis amigos, son esa vía de escape a todos mis problemas, los que hacen que no todo sea negro ni bajo. Pero si hay alguien que se merece un agradecimiento mil veces mas grande que todo esto, ellos son mis hijos y mi mujer. Porque perder la confianza en alguien es muy sencillo, pero recuperarla es sumamente complicado, y ella confió en mi mas que yo mismo e hizo que ahora mismo, sea uno de los hombres mas afortunados de este planeta, y me regalo mis dos mayores tesoros en este mundo. Gracias y buenas noches- toda la sala rompió en aplausos, incluida mi hija diciendo que su papi la había nombrado en el discurso. Yo estaba entre la sensación de querer matar a Edward por todo lo que dijo sin yo saberlo sabiendo la vergüenza que me dan ese tipo de cosas, o comérmelo a besos y abrazos por desnudar su alma y hacerme saber, una vez mas, lo importante que era en su vida, tanto como el lo era en la mía.

5 discursos mas, el director del hospital anuncio que la cena podía comenzar. Todos los doctores subidos en el escenario fueron bajando hasta que llego el turno de Edward y Carlisle.

-¡Papi!- dijo Marie tirándose a los brazos de su padre, y olvidando el sueño que tenia hace escasamente 3 segundos.

-Princesa. ¿Pero tú has visto lo guapa que estas? Hola campeón- dijo agachándose y dando un beso en la cabeza de Tony. –Hola preciosa- dijo llegando hasta mi y dándome un beso en los labios. Una vez saludados todos por Edward y Carlisle nos sentamos a cenar.

Aunque la cena estaba exquisita, no era precisamente lo que mas le podía gustar a unos niños de entre 9 y 3 años, aunque siempre ayudaba que su padre jugase con la mas pequeña al avión y esta se lo comiese.

-Chicos nosotros nos vamos ya- dijeron Esme y Carlisle levantándose de la mesa minutos antes de que comenzase el baile. Yo me tenía que quedar simplemente porque para Edward era una especia de obligación. –Nos llevamos a los niños y os dejamos tranquilos-.

-Dame un beso cariño. Nos vemos mañana- dije besando la carita de mi hija que ya estaba medio dormida en los brazos de su padre. –Portaos bien, ¿vale campeón?- dije besando también a Tony que tenia de la mano a la pequeña Lily, la cual había sacado la energía de su padre y no cogia el sueño aun sin dormir 4 días. –Adiós pequeña. Nos vemos- dije besándola a ella también.

-¿Bailas?- me pregunto Edward tendiéndome la mano una vez se fueron. –Y no vale la excusa de no se bailar-.

-Siempre que me lleves tu, bailo- dije yendo hacia la pista de baile.

-Te acuerdas de la frase- dijo riéndome mientras me cogia una mano y pasaba la otra por mi cintura.

-Recuerdo cada momento de aquel día-. Fue el día de nuestra boda. Y fue tal y como quisimos, por lo cual fue perfecta. Costo que Alice entrara en razón, pero aquella vez, tampoco tuvo mas remedio. Una pequeña capilla a orillas de la playa fue el lugar elegido para la celebración, a la cual solo estuvieron invitados nuestras familias, amigos y pocos compañeros de trabajo. Edward me pidió matrimonio cuando legamos con la pequeña Marie a casa del hospital. Cuando todos se fueron y los pequeños dormían, sencillo, tranquilo y romántico. Nos casamos cuando Mar ya tenía año y medio, sabíamos que no recordaría el momento cuando tuviese 10 años, pero sabría que había vivido la boda de sus padres. Cuando llego el momento de abrir el baile, esa fue la frase que el pronuncio, y esa la contestación que yo di.

-¿El mejor día de tu vida?-.

-Esta entre los mejores-.

-¿Y cual es el mejor?-.

-Tengo varios. Esta el día que te conocí, cuando nació Tony, cuando nació Marie, cuando nos casamos, el día que volviste-.

-¿Tienes ese día entre tus favoritos?-.

-Claro que si. Fue el comienzo de mi vida-.

-No parecías muy feliz aquel día-.

-Desde luego aquel día no fui especialmente feliz. Pero a largo plazo lo es. Dime los tuyos-.

-Tengo días y momentos. Coincido con los tuyos pero, por ejemplo, tú tienes el nacimiento de Tony y yo la primera vez que le vi. La primera vez que fuimos juntos a nuestro lugar, la primera vez que te vi con otros ojos que no fuesen los de la arrogancia, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Puedo seguir si quieres-.

-Muy gracioso Cullen-.

-¿Te gusto el discurso?-.

-No sabía si matarte o tirarme a tu cuello y besarte-.

-No pienso decir lo que prefiero-.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de todo el mundo?-.

-Necesitaba hacerte saber lo importante que sois para mí. Os debo mi vida, y no me cansare de repetirlo jamás-.

-Somos tan importantes como tu lo eres para nosotros Edward-.

-¿Sabes que me ofrecieron el mismo puesto en Nueva York Bella? lo rechace-. Me separe de el para mirarle a los ojos y comprobar que aquello no era una broma.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Porque ya cometí un error una vez, y no pienso volver a caer por la misma piedra-.

-Eso es una tontería. Las cosas son diferentes Edward. Puedes destacar muchísimo allí, ser un medico reconocido mundialmente. Te lo mereces. Has trabajado para ello-.

-No lo entiendes Bella. No seré yo quien te aparte de tu hogar. Has luchado toda tu vida para sentirte querida y amada e un lugar, saber que perteneces a un sitio. Fui egoísta una vez, y no lo seré jamás-.

-El que no entiendes anda eres tú. Era una cría Edward, pensaba que eso era importante, pero ya no. Yo pertenezco a mis amigos, a mi familia, a ti. Donde tú estés, ese será mi lugar. Me da igual que sea aquí, Nueva York o China. Tú, Tony y Maria sois mi hogar. Los demás me da igual-.

-Me alegra saberlo sabes- dijo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. –Pero nos quedamos aquí. Entonces, ¿eres habitante de Edwardlandia?- dijo riendo.

-Solo si el rey me deja- dije siguiéndole la broma.

-Aunque el rey no quisiese seguirías ahí-.

-Es bueno saberlo-.

-Eres la dueña de mi corazón Bella. Puedes hacer con el lo que se te antoje-.

-Con estar a tu lado me sobra-.

-Te quiero Bella-.

-Te quiero Edward-.

Acerco sus labios a los míos y deposito en ellos un beso. Si alguien, cuando era joven me hubiese dicho que escribiese en una hoja de papel como me gustaría que hubiese sido mi futuro, todos los tópicos estarían escritos en ella. Si me lo pidiesen ahora escribiría cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a Edward y mis hijos. Parece que la felicidad es inalcanzable, pero esos pequeños momentos donde se experimenta de verdad, valen tanto la pena, que esos baches necesarios en la vida, son meros trámites, que a veces, ni te afectan.

Pero se que si esa hoja de papel existiese y le tuviese que poner un final, seria que todo siguiese como estaba. La felicidad se consigue viviendo, no persiguiéndola.

**FIN**

**Bueno pues aqui esta el final de la historia. Confieso que soy fan de los finales felices, asique probablemente todas mis historias tengas un final donde todo sale perfecto, aunque soy muy consciente de que esto es ficcion. Les pido, por favor, que no me maten si no les gusta, es mi primer fic terminado y necesito ir aprendiendo con la practica, de todas formas, creo que para ser el primero, esta bastante decente. Como siempre digo, si alguen tiene sugeencias, estoy dispuestaa oirlas y coregir lo que haga falta.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla y comentarla y nos vemos en mi otro fic y en los proximos que escriba.**

**Muchas gracias por todo de nuevo.**

**Loveeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
